A Trickster's Love
by Dust motes in sunlight
Summary: When Maryn is forced into the arms of the Trickster and Dark Prince she must choose whether to fight their marriage and the wishes of Frigga and the Allfather or let Loki past her defenses and in doing so loose her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**The next installment in my Marvel story series. If you have not read my others they are Through the Years and Echoes and Memories. You do not need to read them before this one but if you want to follow my story series then you should read those first - Dust motes**

Maryn walked behind her mother as they stepped out of the Bifrost and onto the Rainbow Bridge; head bowed, hands clasped in front of her. The warm wind wafting off of the sea beneath the bridge tugged at her long black dress and the veil hiding her face from the world. Heimdall had allowed them and their delegation entrance into Asgard where they were met by a handful of the palace guards who were escorting them to an audience with the Allfather, Odin. Slowing her pace a little, the petite brunette tried to change her stance enough to relieve the aching in her ribs and left hip but it was no use. Happy that no one could see the bruises on her face because of the thick black veil she was forced to wear, she continued now but a few steps behind her mother the queen. They were met by the Allfather's captain of the guard halfway across the bridge and offered the use of a skiff for her and her mother and horses for their delegation to use. The ride to the palace was tense, Coros having refused the horse and made sure he was able to ride in the skiff with Maryn and her mother so that they couldn't ask anything of the king's captain.

Once at the palace, they disembarked, the delegation a few steps behind; and moved toward the entrance of the palace's great hall. They were stopped by the Allfather's captain and told they were to meet Odin, Frigga and their two sons in a small meeting room off of the main throne room.

Hearing this Coros pulled Maryn and her mother aside, "If you try anything to have the Allfather question me it will not be a beating your precious daughter receives this time." He hissed.

Swallowing, Queen Nia nodded. "Of course, Lord Coros." She murmured before taking Maryn's hand and leading her toward the heavy golden doors of the meeting room where the Allfather's guards and his captain stood waiting silently, just out of earshot. Once inside the opulent room filled with gold, velvets and rich colours, Maryn and her mother made their way silently toward where Odin sat, Frigga to his right and his two sons to his left.

"Welcome, Queen Nia and your delegation." Odin's deep voice reverberated around the room as he and his wife stood from their thrones and bowed from the waist to Maryn and her mother.

The two women stopped before Odin and his family and curtsied silently. Before Maryn had taken a breath she and her mother dropped to their knees. "We ask for sanctuary, Allfather." A wave of power surged from Nia and Maryn knew that Coros and his men were frozen in place. "He has killed my husband and now uses my daughter against me to force me to pass his agendas into law. My people suffer, my lord."

Maryn flinched as a choked scream rent the air and Nia's spell broke throwing Maryn, Nia, Frigga and Loki to the ground.

"Dead witch!" Coros yelled. His power dragged Nia to her feet and across the golden flag stones to his grasp. With a loud snap she fell at his feet, her eyes lifeless and staring and her body twisted unnaturally.

Maryn screamed as she struggled to her feet. She ripped the veil from her face and stared at the man who had taken everything from her. His body froze mid step and his gaze snapped to hers. "You will see my face as you die!" her hand fisted at her side and twisted away from her body. "You are not worthy of your magic." His body jerked, a splatter of blood across his lips the only sign of what she had taken from him.

"You will die too." He gurgled and grabbed for something on his belt. His hand shot out and a small golden orb clattered across the cold floor. It rolled to a stop and cracked open, black smoke leaking out of it.

Two pairs of soft hands grabbed Maryn and pulled her back, "Please, my Lady, it will kill you."

In her rage Maryn barely recognised the gentle voice of her handmaiden, Tora. "You have taken everything from me, Coros. And now you will lose everything you hold dear." A blast of magic pulsed through the room but did nothing to harm Coros or dissipate the black smoke leaking from the cracked golden ball.

Coros smiled, "You will be the one that dies, little witch, and then I will have everything." The smoke started to affect Maryn, stealing her breath and strength. She fell to her knees, her magic starting to ebb from her body.

"Loki, contain the spell and destroy it! Before it kills her." Frigga ordered from where she stood trying to hold Maryn up even as she felt the effects of the spell herself.

All Maryn saw was Loki stepping in front of her. Moments later, in a glow of emerald light, the ball and black spell disappeared and she was left gasping.

She saw Coros step forward but with a flash of lightening and a crack of thunder, he was but remnants of ash. In the deafening silence that followed, Maryn pulled away from the gentle hands holding her up and curled in on herself, tears falling from her large grey eyes as she stared at her mother's body.

"My lady?" Tora murmured tearfully, placing her hand on Maryn's arm.

The princess gasped in pain, pulling away at the contact.

"Drop the glamour from your face." the darker of the two princes ordered stepping forward from his brother's side.

Maryn lifted her agony filled gaze to his and let the glamour slip from her face revealing her split lip, grazed cheek and black eye. "Now you see me, my Lord." She said with a cold smile. "Does it please you?" she forced her battered body to push to her feet and stood swaying before the tall, dark prince. "Does it make what I did just?"

"Enough!" Odin ordered as he stepped from his throne and stood at his wife's side. "You will have sanctuary here on Asgard and our protection. Your mother warned me of Coros' betrayal. That is why you are here to marry my son. It's why Coros had to die, and it's why your mother sacrificed herself for you." He nodded to his sons, "Take her to the healers and then to her new quarters. We will talk when you are well, Lady Maryn."

Realising she was being dismissed, Maryn moved to curtsy only to feel feint and then everything went dark and she collapsed, unconscious.

Loki moved quickly when he saw the small woman before him sway. He caught her before she hit the ground and swung her up into his arms before turning on his heel and starting toward the infirmary, Thor and the princess's blonde handmaiden in tow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maryn awoke to golden pictures and symbols wavering above her. She looked away from the Soul Forge projection to see Tora standing beside the examination table where she lay.

"My Lady, you have awoken. Your betrothed will be glad to hear it. He was worried you had expended too much energy using your magic as you did."

Maryn turned her face away from her closest friend, "You should have let me die." She whispered brokenly, a solitary tear sliding out of the corner of her eye and into her chestnut curls.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly golden light filtered into her nightmares and dragged her into the waking world. With a soft gasp, Maryn opened her eyes to a room filled with light and soft yellow and white flowing curtains, delicate furniture and a darkly handsome prince sitting amongst it all, his eyes devouring the book in his hands. Pushing herself into a seated position against the softest pillows imaginable, the petite princess looked him over. He was wearing black leather breeches, a green linen shirt open at the neck, a black sleeveless leather jerkin and heavy leather boots. Slicked back coal black hair that reached his collar and pale skin all made this man look both appealing and somehow out of place in this room of light and femininity.

"It is impolite to stare." His voice was both deep and velvet smooth and had Maryn wary of what his motives were.

"Why are you here?" She asked point blank and without any of the courtesies society expected of her.

Loki closed his book and lifted bright green eyes to her, "I am your betrothed. It is expected that I be here watching over you." Maryn looked away, her throat tight at the very idea of belonging to this or any man. "Would you prefer one such as my brother Thor?" Loki asked his voice light and teasing but when she glanced at him she saw the tense uncertainty in his gaze.

Turning away once more she blinked back confused tears. "I could hide myself from one such as your brother, my Lord."

"Forgive my intrusion then, Lady Maryn."

Looking up, Maryn watched as he unfolded his tall lithe frame from the chair he had been occupying. She bit her lip and focused on the window opposite her bed, watching from the corner of her eye as Loki bowed fluidly, turned on his heel, and left the room; a tick in his jaw and his lips pressed into a hard thin line.

Tora stepped into the room a moment after he had left. "Is everything alright, my Lady? Are you well? I can call the healer if you need her."

Maryn shook her head halting the worried redhead's words. "I just need to rest. My body aches. I will feel better after I've slept a little more." Turning her back to her handmaiden, she pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face into the pillow under her head so that her sobs would not be heard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, after she had slept, bathed, eaten a light meal, and dressed in a flowing black gown with embroidery on the breast and down over the hips, belted with a black silk tie, she was led to Frigga's chambers by Frigga's own handmaiden, Tora a few steps behind her. The antechamber was sumptuous, decorated in gold, the walls etched; tapestries hanging on every wall. A large pool sat in the middle of the room opposite a balcony and huge open doors looking out over the city. Maryn curtsied deeply when she saw that not only was Frigga waiting for her sat in a delicate golden chair and dressed in a heavy brocade gown of gold and blue, but Odin stood at her side, dressed in a golden tunic and brown leather breeches. Loki and Thor, both dressed in relaxed versions of their ceremonial armour, stood near the doors that led out to the balcony behind their parents.

Frigga smiled at the petite woman before her. "There is no reason to curtsy, dear. You are now among family." She said kindly.

Rising slowly, Maryn clasped her hands together but kept her gaze lowered as she waited for the Allfather or his wife to speak again.

Realising that the young woman would not be the first to speak, Odin stepped forward, "Frigga and I are sorry for the pain and grief you now feel. We know that if you had a choice it would be to return to your people and mourn your mother appropriately, however, that cannot happen. Your mother spoke candidly in her last message to us that Coros has many followers within the aristocracy of your planet and that it would not be safe for you to return there if anything were to happen to her." Maryn looked up at him tearfully at those words.

Frigga stood and walked over to her, standing in front of her and gracefully taking her hands. "We wish to offer you a home here with us. A chance to come to know Loki and perhaps even learn to love Asgard as your own home."

"And my people?" Maryn asked softly her eyes lowering to the two soft hands cradling her own, long fingers comfortingly brushing over her knuckles.

Frigga looked at her husband, a sad glint to her eyes. "Your mother signed a document that allows Asgard to take control of Mithros and your government has agreed to it."

Maryn pulled her hands from Frigga's and let them drop lifelessly at her sides, "And I will be the proof of this exchange." She murmured more tears filling her eyes and making them look even larger.

Frigga looked at her sadly, tears welling in her own blue eyes. "That is not why you are here, sweet one."

"Is it not, my Lady? Then please enlighten me as to why I am to be imprisoned in this gilded cage if it is not to seal a treaty made between our two worlds." Maryn spoke up, venom adding an angry sting to her words as she took a step back, her eyes hard.

"Enough!" Odin ordered. "Remember your place, Lady Maryn."

The small woman's eyes flashed as they darted to the Allfather's face. But she didn't speak, only dropped into a deep curtsy, head bowed. The pool, however, started to sway with small waves and Loki and Frigga both tensed as a wave of magic crackled through the air.

"Calm yourself, Lady Maryn." Loki hissed stepping forward and catching her arm in his grasp, pulling her upright none too gently. "Learn to control your power before you hurt someone."

Maryn looked away for the intensity of his stare was frightening.

"Loki." Frigga admonished gently, a hand on her son's forearm. "It is understandable that she is unable to control her magic at this time. Maryn has been through an unimaginable ordeal."

Pulling her arm from Loki's grasp, Maryn clenched her jaw and looked down at the ground once again trying to rid her body of the feel of her magic calling to Loki's own.

In the strained silence that followed, the petite brunette took a half step away from Loki and he seemed to calm down between one breath and another.

"Now," Odin smiled, "My son wishes to present you with a gift to seal the promise between the two of you."

Maryn stilled knowing what was next. Loki pulled a ring seemingly out of thin air and held it out to her. It was made of the finest platinum, an oval stone of green and grey-blue that appeared to slowly coil within the stone itself sat in the middle of the band. This gem was flanked by two pear shaped stones of the same colour a little smaller in size, their pointed ends facing out from the middle and sitting along the band. Four small round diamonds glittered in the spaces left where the stones touched on either side of the middle gem.

The colour of the stones was not lost on Maryn and she knew that once she allowed Loki to slip the ring onto her finger she would forever be marked as his property. Hesitantly she held a delicate, trembling hand out to him.

Loki slipped his ring onto her left hand, ring finger and watched as she dropped her hand as quickly as possible, only to tense when he caught it up in one of his own and bent over it to press a soft kiss to her knuckles. Her head still bowed she fought back tears at the feeling of the heavy ring on her finger.

Odin nodded, clearly pleased and overlooking the tension in the room. "We are pleased to have you join our people and our family, Lady Maryn. My sons will now escort you to be presented at court. If you'll excuse me I have a meeting with my generals. Frigga, make sure our sons do not overwhelm our daughter."

Maryn felt as if she were drowning when the Allfather called her his daughter. She kept her eyes downcast not wanting anyone to see her inner turmoil, most especially Loki.

"Finally!" Thor boomed, striding towards the petite woman who was now his brother's betrothed, "You must meet Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. They have been waiting to meet you and show you Asgard."

Maryn balked at the sight of the large god of thunder striding toward her only to have Loki step in front of her.

"Leave her, brother. She is not used to your ways and you frighten her," the dark prince murmured.

Maryn realised then that he may not be as wide as his brother but they were very near equal in height and both were great warriors. For some reason this made her feel safer with Thor but more on edge with Loki, something she promised herself she would try to figure out later, for now she was faced with a greater problem; Thor and Loki seemed to be on the cusp of an argument.

"That is quite enough, you two." Frigga spoke up suddenly, stepping around her sons to reach Maryn. "Ignore them, darling. They have spent too much time honing their skills in battle and seem to have forgotten that I have also taught them to be courteous lords of this realm." She admonished the two men standing with their heads bowed looking like scolded children. Frigga then slipped an arm around Maryn's waist, "Come my dear, let's go for a walk in the gardens." She glanced at her sons again, "We will meet you in the great hall before dinner so that you can introduce Maryn to your friends."

Thor and Loki bowed and then turned, leaving the room silently after their mother's nod.

"Now," Frigga smiled down at Maryn, "Let's take a turn around the gardens and you can explain to me exactly why you are so afraid of Loki." Seeing the surprised and shameful look on the younger woman's face, Frigga hugged her closer before leading her from the room and toward the outside world of the Palace, "I'm sorry you had to go through all you did and that you have been thrust into this family so forcefully, but there is no reason to fear my son."

Maryn started to twist the ring Loki had given her nervously around her finger, "It is not that, my Lady. I-I just…" she trailed off swallowing hard and looking away as they stepped out of the palace and into a beautiful garden filled with flowers, trees, and all manner of plant life and birds.

"You just fear that he can see you for who you truly are. You fear that you will never be able to hide yourself from him with your magic. You fear the way your power and body respond to him. Is that what you cannot put into words, Maryn?"

Stepping away a little, Maryn looked at the older woman and then promptly burst into tears.

Frigga smiled softly and led the petite younger woman to a marble bench a few feet away, waving her handmaiden and Maryn's away as she pulled the distraught young woman into her arms, "Sh-sh, little one. You do not have to fear this. My son would never use these things against you."

Maryn pulled away and looked at the beautiful queen, "He is a man, my Lady. He will use whatever he wishes against me the moment I anger him."

Frigga sighed sadly and tucked a lock of dark hair behind Maryn's ear. "You will see how good and caring he is once you get to know him.

"And if I never wish to know him?" Maryn asked softly, her grey eyes trained on her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

Frigga pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before cupping her cheek and catching her eyes with her own sapphire gaze, "I know you're scared, Maryn, but the best way for you to build a life here is to allow those of us who care for you most in."

Maryn searched her gaze for a moment before leaning into her embrace and closing her eyes, fighting the need in her heart for the woman holding her to be her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki stood off to the side watching as Thor walked around the great dining hall, Maryn at his side laughing at his jokes and easily touching his arm or talking with him. Jealousy soured the wine he was sipping as it touched his tongue and radiated from him ensuring everyone around him gave him a wide berth.

"She seems so small and fragile," a honey-sweet voice spoke from the shadows behind him, "Like a frightened deer."

Loki didn't need to turn to know who spoke, "She is a far-cry from you, Lady Sigyn, of that I have no doubt."

He glanced down as a delicate, long-fingered hand settled on his gauntleted forearm, "Is that not what the Allfather and Allmother wished for?" Lady Sigyn purred; her golden hair pulled up in an intricate mass of braids studded with gems and gold beads. She wore a dress that hugged the perfect contours of her body, the silk cut and draped so that all male attention would be drawn to her exquisite figure.

"Our wish was for a woman who would be Loki's equal, Lady Sigyn."

The dark prince smiled into his silver wine cup at his mother's voice as Sigyn pulled her hand from his arm and dropped into a deep curtsey simpering, "Allmother, I-I did not know that you would be joining us. I feel greatly honoured."

Frigga smiled, her eyes looking down sceptically at the flaxen-haired woman, "No, but you would not, Lady, for you wished to speak to my son alone." When the woman stayed in her curtsey, Frigga rolled her eyes, "I have need to speak to my son, Sigyn. Go and find your husband, I believe I saw him drinking with his friends."

Knowing when she had been dismissed, but despising the older woman for it, Sigyn drew herself up and spun on her heel, flouncing away with a bitter scowl twisting her beautiful features.

"Explain to me again what drew you to that one," Frigga spoke to her son who spluttered into his wine cup and had the decency to look mortified at the thought of speaking to his mother of such subjects.

"It is not something I will discuss, Mother," he spoke lowly, his eyes drawn to Maryn once more where she stood speaking quietly to Lady Sif and Hogun.

"She is very beautiful, do you not think, Loki?" Frigga spoke quietly for her son's ears only.

He lowered his gaze to his goblet when Maryn's eyes rose to meet his across the room, her smile dropping and her cheeks going pale, "She fears me," he spoke so quietly Frigga had to strain to hear him.

"You mustn't take it to heart, Loki," she tried to console him.

His back straightened and he turned angry eyes onto her, "How can I not take this to heart, mother? She laughs with Thor, touches his arm and then tenses whenever I come near."

Frigga felt his anger and pain and turned to face him fully, "Your brother is not a threat to her, Loki. You are," she spoke gently.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to discern the meaning behind her words, "How so?"

She pressed on his elbow and turned him so that he looked at the raven-haired beauty once more, "You will be able to see through whatever glamour or spell she casts. You will be the only one to see her for who she is. She does not trust easily, Loki; especially not men. The idea of you being able to see her for who she really is frightens her."

The thought had occurred to him when he had first asked her to drop the glamour on her face but he had ignored the idea and focused on showing his brother that she was now his to protect. "How do I talk to her if she will not even smile at me, Mother?" he asked in a rare show of vulnerability.

Frigga's heart soared as her son took his first steps in courting his bride-to-be, "You must show her your true self. Lay yourself open to her and she will do the same. And then maybe, together you can feel whole."

Loki started as his mother spoke those words. He didn't show how he sometimes felt broken inside, like a part of him was lost, but she had seen it without him even realising and was hoping a woman could fill the void in his soul. He sneered slightly at the thought and took another sip of the heady liquid in his cup, "No woman can do that, Mother," he murmured before turning on his heel and sweeping out through the balcony doors, Frigga watching him leave, her heart heavy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maryn slipped away from the festivities around her and stepped out into the relative peacefulness of the palace balcony overlooking Asgard. Trembling she put her still full goblet of wine down on the railing and looked out at the beautiful lights of the golden city below.

Why had she come with her mother to this place only to be forced into a marriage to a spoilt prince, her mother's people now lost to her?

"Ah, the little mouse that has joined us so suddenly."

Maryn turned, startled, to see a man dressed in black leather with a huge grey pelt draped over his shoulders move toward her from the other end of the balcony, the chiselled features of his face causing her to blush as she looked away. He was very handsome and by the arrogant glint in his eyes he knew as much.

Dropping into a quick curtsey, Maryn kept her eyes on the gods and goddesses moving about inside the golden hall she had just left, "My Lord."

Her gaze snapped to him as he stepped closer than was appropriate, a grin making him look even more striking, "Come now, Little Mouse, I'm sure you would prefer a private tour of the palace to standing out here alone." His hand reached out and he ran the back of one finger over her collar bone and down over the deep v-neckline of her black gown, "I know all the hidden places."

Maryn snapped, hitting his hand away from her skin she slapped him across the face, "How dare you!" she hissed fear twisting her stomach at the anger that filled his eyes when he turned his head to stare down at her.

"He dares because he thinks you're alone," Loki spoke up stepping out of the darkness on the other side of the balcony driving the other man back with his very presence, "Is your wife ignoring you tonight, Lord Ulf?"

The blond god sneered, "You would know, Trickster, she spoke of finding you tonight."

Heart pounding, Maryn stepped away from him and closer to Loki wishing she had never even thought of trying to get a breath of fresh air.

Loki smiled coldly, "And yet, here I am with my betrothed and your lady is nowhere to be seen."

"I am here, my Lord," a soft, feminine voice spoke up from where the god in the grey pelt had been lurking.

Anger filled Maryn's chest at the sight, "You would stand there and watch your husband touch me in such a way?" she glared at the ethereally beautiful woman who moved to her husband's side as Maryn took another distrustful step back, only stopping when her body tensed in awareness of how close the prince now stood to her.

The goddess smiled, her crystal blue gaze sliding over Maryn before dismissing her and turning onto Loki standing just behind her left shoulder, "Your betrothed is pretty, Loki. Although she seems to believe marriage is sacred," she smiled disparagingly, "Should I tell her your true feelings on the matter?"

Disgusted with the way both this woman and her husband were looking at her and toying with her, Maryn lifted her chin and glared at them, "Excuse me, I suddenly wish not to be in your company," she smiled disdainfully, "I'd rather listen to my soon to be brother-in-law relate another tale of his exploits than be here with either of you." Turning on her heel she dipped into a pretty curtsy to Loki and then swept away with as much dignity as she could, her goblet of wine forgotten on the railing near the three she had left behind.

"She insults without a care for the repercussions," Lady Sigyn sneered watching the other woman walk away.

Loki hid a smirk behind his well cultivated bland mask, reaching out and catching up the full goblet of wine Maryn had carried out to the balcony with her, "She fears no repercussions because there will be none," he looked at his once lover and her husband who both looked insulted, and then sipped at the wine enjoying its sweet fruity taste, "She is a princess of this realm and under my protection."

"She may be a princess but without a hand-fasting she isn't under your protection, Trickster," Lord Ulf snarled triumphantly, "If she wishes to have another before the Allfather performs the binding ceremony, you will have no choice but to let her go or shun her."

Loki's dark glare made the older man grin.

Stepping forward, Sigyn lay her hand on his forearm once more, "And you are free to take a woman to your bed if you so wish, my Lord."

Shaking off her touch, Loki glanced between her and Ulf, "I would think your husband would feel differently, Lady." His gaze then lifted to the god behind her, "Touch what is mine, Ulf, and your life will be forfeit."

The smirk turning up the full lips of the other man dropped as Loki's fingers glowed emerald and his cape tightened minutely around his throat. Sigyn stepped back, she had never enjoyed seeing Loki use his magic; it had always made her skin crawl.

With his point made, the dark prince let his spell ebb away and then swept back into the feasting hall leaving the beautiful goddess and her husband behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maryn could barely concentrate on the raucous story Thor was retelling with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif sitting around him. Her head was spinning and the trembling from earlier in the night had become a fine shaking that ran throughout her body. Swallowing hard she glanced around for the Allmother or her handmaiden, Tora, but neither one was near and she was scared that if she let go of the pillar she was leaning against for balance, she would collapse.

A large, warm hand pressed to the small of her back making her jump slightly in fright and she looked over her shoulder to come face to face with Loki who was bent over her, concern filling his shockingly green eyes.

"You look a little pale, princess. I will escort you to your chambers if you wish."

Swallowing thickly, Maryn nodded and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow, leaning on him as he led her inconspicuously from the room.

Once through the colossal carved door of the hall, she stepped away from him and leaned back against the cool gilt of the wall, "I-I don't understand what's wrong," she murmured helplessly, fear twisting through her veins. Tears in her eyes she looked up to see Loki's concerned countenance.

"You have exhausted your strength by ripping away Coros' magic and your body is still recovering," he glanced back at the closed hall doors, "My brother was unwise to tax you with a gathering such as this."

Panting a little as her body started to run too hot, Maryn brushed away a tear as it slid down her cheek, "Will you help me back to my chambers? I need to sleep."

He stepped toward her but instead of offering his arm once more; Maryn gasped as he bent down and caught her under the knees before wrapping a strong arm around her back. Straightening, he lifted her into his arms and started toward the accommodation wing of the palace.

She marvelled at how cool his body was and pressed her face to his shoulder to try and calm her mind and whatever sickness was rushing through her.

The couple made it to her rooms quickly and, using his magic, the prince made her chamber doors swing open. Sweeping into the candle-lit room he called for her maid who slipped in from her smaller sleeping chamber to help him put her now slumbering mistress to bed.

Tora curtsied to him, "Thank you, your majesty. I will make sure she rests."

Loki barely took his eyes from his sleeping intended, "I will send a servant with a remedy to help her magic restore itself faster as she sleeps. Keep her warm and comfortable."

The small red-head curtsied again, "Yes, my Lord."

Loki glanced at her before looking over Maryn again and then wordlessly turning and leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

It took nearly seven days for Maryn's strength to fully return. By the end of her recovery she was aching to be free of the confines of her chambers. And so, late on the sixth night she dressed in a flowing black and grey gown, a circlet of bronze with matching earrings, her engagement ring and a black veil to hide her hair and face. Slipping out of the palace was easy with the use of her magic and she soon found her way to the private gardens Frigga had taken her to before the welcoming feast. She made her way past the flower beds and into the recesses of the silent fruit-tree grove. In the centre of the copse stood a small marble fountain topped by a statue depicting the tree of life, Yggdrasil. The Ash was carved from a stone so white it seemed to glow in the moonlight that edged everything in silver.

Sitting on the lip of the fountain, Maryn looked up at the tree of life and tried to calm the turmoil in her heart. She was scared and alone in a place not her own and felt like she had no one to turn to. She had cried too many tears, however, and refused to do so again. And so, she chose to see Frigga as her ally in her new world. Her decision made, she stood and turned to leave the clearing only to freeze when she saw Prince Loki leaning against one of the trees, his arms folded over his chest and his face in shadow so she couldn't read his expression.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out ignoring the politeness and deference that his rank called for.

He stepped out into the moonlight and she saw he was dressed in a green tunic, dark breeches and boots, more informally than she had ever seen him, "I could ask you the same thing, Lady," he spoke in his rich, velvet voice sending unwanted heat through Maryn's body. He cocked his head to the side and slid his gaze over her coolly, "Remove the veil, princess. I won't speak to you without seeing your face."

Angry at his order, Maryn lifted the veil and threw it back so that it hid her hair, leaving her face uncovered.

Loki noticed that her grey eyes stood out so much more than usual, being ringed in dark kohl, a single line of gold painted from under her eyes down onto her cheekbones looking like tear tracks in the semi-darkness.

"Do you see me now, your Highness?" she sneered unable to control her emotions around him.

He seemed to stand taller at her words, "I see you better than you think, Maryn," he answered honestly making her shrink in on herself.

Turning away she looked at the fountain again, trying to compose herself. "Why do you do this?" she whispered desperately, once more afraid of how easily he could see past her every glamour and spell. She heard him step closer and chose not to let him near her while her back was turned.

Loki studied her as she spun gracefully and looked up at him, "You should know what I do and don't see, Lady."

"And if I wish for you to not see through my magic will you stop yourself from doing so?" she asked.

The dark prince considered her question before he sighed regretfully, "No, I will not."

Anger welled up in her chest at his answer and she clenched her jaw to stop herself from cursing him in her mother's tongue, "Good night, my Lord," she gritted out instead and moved to leave the clearing.

Loki's hand shot out and he caught her wrist in a gentle grip, "I cannot protect you if you refuse to let me in," he spoke softly.

She ripped her arm from his grasp, "I am safe enough without your protection, your Majesty."

He seemed to be losing patience and glared down at her, "You are not. Supporters of Coros on your home world have sent a message to my father. It threatens your life and says that a delegation will be sent to speak with Odin about his rule on Mithros." He looked her in the eyes intently, "The only way to keep you safe now is to have us commit to a hand-fasting."

Revulsion swept through Maryn and without thinking her hand swung out and cracked across the prince's face, turning it to the side with the force of the hit. "How dare you propose such a thing," she hissed fighting back mortified tears. "I will not be subjected to such shame!"

His jaw worked for a moment, his body tense with anger, before he turned his darkening gaze onto her, "Be careful, Lady. I may not allow your hand its next strike," he warned and then relaxed, "A hand-fasting will ensure you safety."

"What safety?" Maryn sneered, "There is no safety in a hand-fasting. A man may try his betrothed for a year with no recompense for her if he chooses to leave at the end of that time, whether they have shared a bed or not. I would rather face down Coros' supporters than agree to such a thing."

Loki looked a little shocked, "It may be as you say on your world, but here a hand-fasting offers a woman the protection of her betrothed's name, title and rank; something which will keep you safe from every threat here or in any of the other realms my father oversees."

Shaking her head Maryn glared up at him, "And your expectations of me once we have been hand-fasted?"

The tall god tucked his hands behind his back and let his gaze travel over her body heatedly, "My expectations are that before the year is out you will want to come to my bed."

Speechlessly scandalized, Maryn's jaw went slack and she stared at him before snapping her mouth closed and covering her shock by scoffing, "I'd rather have Lord Ulf, your Majesty." That said she turned on her heel and stormed back through the trees toward the palace trying to fight the delicious heat that had surged through her body at his bold words.

Loki smirked and leaned back against the tree he had been standing near, replaying in his mind the split-second look of total want that had flashed through his betrothed's eyes a moment before her anger had overtaken it. He doubted she even knew he had seen her reaction. "It is rude to lurk in the shadows, Lady Tora," he spoke turning his head to see Maryn's lady's maid step out from behind a tree near the fountain.

The small redhead smiled, "So is telling a woman that she will be in your bed within a year, my Lord, and yet, here we are."

The dark prince studied her for a moment, "You don't seem overly shocked by what I have said."

With a secretive smile, Tora shook her head, "I have magic too, my Lord. Mine allows me to see the future of those who are or will be in love."

His interest piqued, Loki turned to look at fully, "And what do you see for your princess and I?"

Shaking her head Tora ignored his question, "Maryn is scared and alone, my Lord. You are the only one that can make her feel truly safe. But you must know that her magic is linked to true love. If you have any hope of loving her and winning her love in return you can never stray or betray her." Before he became incensed with her advice, Tora glanced up at the moon above them and continued, "Her heart will be hard to win and in doing so you will lose your own to her," she dropped her eyes to his face, her gaze staring right into his soul as she did, "Are you prepared to do that, my Prince?"

Loki opened his mouth to answer but Tora smiled softly and then turned and walked away, disappearing between the trees and leaving him with questions and many things to think on.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day a delegation from Mithros was expected. Maryn dressed carefully knowing that they would be judging her on every aspect of her decorum. She wore a black gown with a flowing skirt and lace over the bodice and as sleeves which covered her wrists and the tops of her hands. She wore black silk slippers on her feet. A large moonstone brooch sat in the middle of the high waist with the v-neckline dipping down modestly to stop just above the item of jewellery. Her hair was dressed in a low elegant bun with a headdress of strings of pearls and jet beads woven through it and over her head to drop down over her forehead. She then placed a heavy black veil over her hair and across the lower half of her face before having Tora pin a sheer veil over the top to hide her eyes as much as was necessary. She then slipped on her engagement ring and took a deep breath before leaving her rooms. Odin was the one to escort her to the throne room where they would meet the delegation, Loki and Frigga already there when they entered the large room.

Maryn allowed Odin to hand her off to Loki before he took his place sitting on his throne, Frigga to his right, while Maryn stood stiffly at her fiancé's side, Tora standing near the wall in case she was needed. They watched as the delegation was escorted up to stand before the throne by the captain of the Allfather's guard.

The group of five men bowed deeply to Odin and Frigga and then one stepped forward. Maryn recognised him as Coros' right-hand man and knew he was now the leader of her people.

"Allfather," the man spoke up his eyes never once falling on Maryn, "Thank you for seeing us."

Odin bowed his head graciously wordlessly telling the delegate to continue.

"We have been sent by the chancellors of Mithros to speak to the daughter of the late Queen Nia."

Maryn stepped forward and clasped her hands in front of her, her breath hot and fast under the layers of her veils.

The delegate, a Lord Tarman, pulled a scroll out from the folds of his robes and opened it before reading in a loud clear voice, "We, the now liberated people of Mithros, hereby forbid entry of the fugitive, Maryn Niadotter onto our world. She and her heirs are stripped of their citizenship and branded traitors and king-killers. If she or her offspring come back to our world we will be forced to imprison and execute them under the law." He glanced up at Maryn as she shook, "Any and all who wish to follow her or stay in this realm with her will be branded under the same laws."

Swaying Maryn closed her eyes and swallowed thickly knowing what would come next.

Lord Tarman turned to Tora, "What do you choose, Lady Tora?"

Stepping forward, the small redhead raised her chin, "I will stay with my queen." She omitted his title in a show of defiance and then stepped to Maryn's side seeing her mistress's hands shaking in fists at her sides.

"Very well," the lord nodded and then turned expectantly to Maryn.

Breathing harshly, the small raven-haired woman stepped down to the floor and then knelt in front of the tall man as she swept her veils from her head and dropped them to the flagstones beside her.

Laying a heavy hand on her head, the lord spoke an incantation under his breath. White hot pain lanced through her body and she bit back a scream before collapsing to her hands as the man pulled away a step.

"No!" Frigga's voice rose and she hurried down the dais steps to keel beside the woman who was fast becoming a daughter to her, "You cannot bind her magic."

Loki was a step behind his mother and stepped threateningly between the delegation and Maryn.

Lord Tarman shook his head, disgust rolling off of him, his hateful stare on the brunette shaking on the golden marble tiles before him, "Her magic is too powerful to bind but that spell cuts her off from the power of our people and prevents her from ever being able to use her magic if she returns to Mithros."

"Get out," the snarled words Loki spoke were dripping with hate as he seethed with anger, glaring at the man and his delegation before him. "You ever come near her again and not even the Allfather will stop me from destroying you," he added softly, his fingers sparking with barely restrained magic as the group of ambassadors tensed and then bowed low to Odin who waved them away with a hard glare.

As they turned to leave the Allfather got up from his throne and made his way down to see Maryn being helped shakily to her feet by Loki.

"I am truly sorry, daughter," he spoke, laying a hand to her wet cheek and wincing inwardly at the broken look in her tear-filled grey eyes.

Maryn was silent, her ears ringing and her breath rattling in her chest as the words of the envoy echoed through her head. Startled by a hand on her upper arm she glanced up at Loki and then at Frigga, Odin and Tora. She stumbled back a step and gasped when Loki's hands settled on her hips to steady her before she pushed them away.

"Forgive me," she blurted out before whirling and running out of the throne room.

She made it back to her rooms and frantically ripped the headdress from her hair before tugging the pins from it and letting the dark locks settle over her shoulders and down her back in shining waves. She then plaited a band of it around the back of her head to keep it out of her face before unlacing her gown and dropping it to pool at her feet. Stepping out of it she dressed again in a simple, sleeveless flowing black gown before taking up a black and grey veil and leaving her rooms again.

Panic rushed through her veins and she could barely breathe, her only thought was to get as far away from the palace as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They forbid her to come back?" Thor asked his brother as the two walked across the Rainbow Bridge toward the Bifrost.

Shaking his head, the darker of the two sighed, "They have done more than that, brother; they have cut her off from the magic of her people. If she ever goes back to her world she will be executed." He ran a hand restlessly through his hair.

Thor shook his head, "They should pay for that. Their queen is murdered by her advisor and then her daughter who should rightfully rule is banished," he couldn't understand how a whole world could turn against its ruler, especially one as benevolent and caring as Queen Nia had been.

"Coros poisoned them against Queen Nia and Maryn." Loki explained thankful that he had his brother to speak to about his thoughts on such things, even if Thor was usually only interested in his next hunt or war.

Thor shook his head sadly having come to enjoy the company of the small woman his brother was betrothed to, especially her quick smile and soft words. The brothers were nearing the Bifrost, both lost in their own thoughts when Thor happened to look up and see a lone figure standing at the edge of the bridge between them and the Bifrost. He reached out and settled a heavy hand on Loki's shoulder.

"What-?" he cut Loki off and nodded to the figure that he could easily recognise as Maryn.

The dark prince tensed and then took off at a run toward her.

"Maryn!" she flinched and turned her tear-stained face toward Loki as he skidded to a halt a few paces away, Thor at his side, his gaze flickering from her to the edge of the bridge where she was standing and then back again. Her chest was heaving as if she couldn't catch her breath and she was trembling so hard her teeth were starting to chatter.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Thor take a step toward her and she tensed to step away, closer to the edge. Throwing his arm out across his brother's chest, he stopped the blond and pushed him back a little, "Go back to the palace and tell her maid to prepare a soothing tea. I'll bring her back when I've talked to her."

Thor looked opposed to the idea but a dark look from his brother made him turn and grudgingly leave to do as he was told.

Loki turned back to Maryn and raised his hands in placation, "Come away from the edge, my lady," he murmured soothingly.

Shaking her head, Maryn wrapped her arms around her torso, "You know what they did to me; you felt it. I-I can't go home…I want to go home," she sobbed, her face growing pale.

Loki gentled his voice even more and stepped toward her, "You do this and they win, love." The endearment slipped out and he winced inwardly hoping she wouldn't pick up on the word and back away anymore. As it was she was only about half a step from the edge of the bridge and he had to force back thoughts of her falling from the edge and into the rough sea below.

Shaking her head, the wind whipping her hair around her face and her gown around her legs, Maryn felt empty, "I'm sorry," she whispered and then turned and stepped to the very edge of the bridge. The wind took her breath away as it slammed into her, ripping her veil from her head and whisking it out over the water. She closed her eyes and readied herself to jump only to have strong arms band around her and pull her away to the middle of the bridge. She fought all the way, lashing out and struggling silently to get free. She was put down on her feet and turned roughly around before Loki's blazing eyes glared down at her and he shook her forcefully.

"Enough!" he bit out making her freeze at the fear and anger in his voice. Seeing the terror on her face, he softened his tone, "Enough."

Panting, Maryn collapsed against him and sobbed into his chest. His arms wrapped around her and held her close as she gave vent to the betrayal and grief she was feeling.

When she had gotten a hold of her emotions once more, she couldn't seem to pull away from his arms. For once, since she had lost her mother, her magic was calm and so were her emotions and mind.

Someone clearing their voice had her tensing in Loki's arms and pulling away to see Thor upon a white stallion, the reigns of a black stallion gripped tightly in his hands, "I brought you a horse, brother," he said gruffly glancing from Loki to her as if to figure out if she was alright.

Nodding his thanks, Loki held out his hand to her and after a moment she chose to take his hand. He led her to the black stallion and then mounted up himself before lifting her into the saddle in front of him.

The ride back to the palace was silent and once there Loki handed the reins of his horse to a stable boy and, with her hand once more in his, led her to her chambers.

There, Tora sat her down on the edge of her bed, wrapped a thick blanket around her shoulders and handed her a mug of steaming tea. Even though she drank the tea and then lay down under the thick furs and blankets on the bed she couldn't seem to get warm.

Tora and Loki were whispering in the opposite corner of the room but heard her teeth chattering and moved to make her more comfortable.

After a meaningful look from the small handmaiden, Loki hesitantly shed his boots and heavy leather tunic.

Feeling the mattress dip under her, Maryn tensed when his large frame curved around her where he lay on top of the bedcovers. And then his arm wrapped around her and she felt his face press into her dark locks that were strewn over the pillow under her head. Swallowing hard she closed her eyes and surprisingly relaxed and drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

Tora left the couple and slipped out of the room to see the Allmother walk toward her, "How is she?" the older woman asked worry seeping into her usually calm voice.

Tora bowed her head respectfully before answering, "She's grieving the loss of the last tie she had to her mother, my Lady."

"And my son?" Frigga asked.

Tora smiled softly, "He is helping her feel safe and protected."

Nodding the queen of Asgard smiled, "Make sure no one disturbs them and send word when Maryn has awoken."

"Of course, your Majesty," Tora nodded before curtsying and then slipping back into her mistresses chambers to watch over the now sleeping couple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maryn awoke the next morning as the sun started to rise feeling better than the night before. She turned slightly only to feel a heavy arm wrap more securely around her waist and the warm breath of the man sleeping beside her brush across the back of her shoulders. Biting her lip she felt his hand move over the covers and wrap around her own where it lay near her face, his body curling around hers more securely. And that's when she realised he had slipped under the covers sometime the night before. Her heart stuttered in her chest as she realised how much larger he really was than her. But it wasn't fear that slid through her at his touch and the feel of his body around hers; it was a longing that she had never felt before. Tensing she pulled away from him slightly and felt him move and roll away from her. Not knowing if he was waking up she closed her eyes and feigned sleep. Hearing him get up off the bed and pull on his boots and tunic she fought the sudden sadness that filled her when she heard the door to her bedroom shut near silently. Closing her eyes she forced herself to fall back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Having not seen Loki in nearly two days, Maryn decided to send him a message. She didn't have the courage to meet him face to face so she wrote to him.

 _I would be eternally grateful if you would agree to teach me to control and strengthen my magic – yours faithfully, Maryn_

The note she got back made her heart race with trepidation and excitement:

 _Meet me in the stables tomorrow morning to begin your training – Loki_

The next morning, after breaking her fast, she dressed in a white wide necked gown with full sleeves that were tight around her wrist and billowed to her upper arms. At the neck and wrists was gold embroidery and the waist was cinched in with a wide filigree belt. She had Tora gather her heavy tresses into a side plait and then slipped gold filigree earrings with a smoky quartz drop at the end into her ears and slipped a gold ring onto her finger with diamonds and smoky quartz decorating the gold disk on top. Pulling on soft leather shoes she bid Tora a good day and made her way to the stables.

Her heart started to beat rapidly the moment she saw Loki. He was standing in a patch of sunlight rubbing his hand over the jaw of his stallion while the animal nickered happily from where he stood with his head over the door of his stall.

"Are you sure you're ready for training?" the dark prince spoke up startling Maryn who then blushed prettily when he turned his bright gaze onto her.

"If I don't start I'll never know, my lord," she answered moving closer to reach out and brush her fingers over the velvety nose of his horse.

"Loki."

She looked up into the prince's face in confusion.

He smiled, "If we are to be training together then I would ask you to call me by my name not one of my titles," he elaborated.

The blush that had since cooled on her cheeks flooded back and she turned her eyes to his stallion again, "Then you must use my name also, Loki," she replied softly. Her eyes darted up to collide with his gaze when he reached out and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"As you wish, Maryn," he smiled charmingly making her heart pound in sudden anticipation and nervousness.

Stepping away from her he turned to walk out of the stable, waiting for her to pat his stallion once more before she followed him out into the sunlight. They walked in silence into the private gardens of the Allfather and his family and through the fruit-tree grove where they had met a few nights before, stopping at the fountain in the centre of the copse.

Settling himself lithely on the wide lip of the fountain, Loki motioned for her to take a seat beside him. She did so, tucking her feet under her and facing him and he turned his upper body to face her.

"First we must work on your ability to control your magic. When you let it control you it becomes dangerous," the prince spoke his velvet voice drawing Maryn's eyes from her hands clasped in her lap to his piercing gaze.

"How do I control something that is stronger than I am?" she asked softly.

Shaking his head, Loki lifted his hand, palm up, between them, his fingers glowing emerald before the light ebbed away leaving a single white moonflower edged in silver sitting in his palm. "Your magic will only be stronger than you if you allow it to be so," he reached over and tucked the small flower into her braid. Catching her hand in his he turned it palm up to sit cradled in his own. Dipping his fingers into the water of the fountain he let two droplets fall into her palm, "Focus on merging those drops into one," he told her.

Biting her lip, Maryn let her gaze fall to the twin beads of water in her hand and concentrated her power on bringing them together. Slowly, and not very fluidly, the two drops slipped across her palm and met in the middle, forming one larger drop as her fingers glowed silver. With a triumphant smile she looked up at the man before her whose handsome features were alight with a smile of his own.

"Let's try something a little more difficult," he spoke using his own magic to lift the large water drop from her palm and send it back into the fountain.

The rest of the morning was spent practicing moving objects with her magic and breathing and meditation techniques that would help her control her power.

As the sun reached its zenith, Maryn opened her eyes from taking a moment to breath and settle her power within herself only to start when Tora appeared out of nowhere with a note in her hands and a smile on her face.

"I beg your pardon, my lady, my lord," the small redhead curtsied prettily to Maryn and then Loki before holding the sealed note over to her mistress, "This came for you, Lady."

With a smile of thanks, Maryn took the note, broke the seal and unfolded the parchment. "It is an invitation to lunch with the Allmother in her chambers," she explained after reading the beautiful cursive script.

"Don't let me keep you," Loki spoke, standing and helping Maryn to her feet with a hand at her elbow. He let her go only to capture her hand in his and bow over it, brushing his lips over her knuckles in a soft kiss, "Until our next lesson, Maryn."

She could barely control the blush that heated her cheeks at the press of his lips against her skin but the small brunette still smiled and then spoke in a breathless voice, "Would you mind meeting again tomorrow to practice?"

His usual seriousness softened as he smiled and inclined his head, "I will see you in the stables again tomorrow morning."

Turning to go, Maryn hesitated and then turned back and pushed up onto the tips of her toes to press a small kiss to Loki's jaw as he bent down to her, "Thank you," she murmured gratefully when she pulled away. And then she turned and followed Tora back toward the palace.

Tora couldn't hide the smile on her face at the sight of her mistress kissing the prince's cheek. And as they walked from the warmth of the outside world into the cool halls of the palace, she spoke up, "I see that you and your prince are finally getting along."

Biting her lip as her cheeks turned pink, Maryn smiled a little confused at the thrill that went through her at her handmaiden's words, "He is helping me learn to control my magic," she glanced at the woman beside her as they made their way through the halls and covered walkways that led to Frigga's private reception rooms, "His power and control is like nothing I have ever seen before." Seeing the saucy look Tora was sending her way she rolled her eyes, "You are going to get into trouble if you continue with that ridiculous look."

The small redhead grinned and looped her arm through Maryn's, "And what look would that be, my lady?"

Raising an eyebrow, Maryn kept her mouth shut knowing Tora would continue with her teasing if she rose to the bait.

Turning the corner they stopped outside the gilt double doors that led to Frigga's receiving room. It opened just as Tora moved to knock and revealed Frigga with a happy smile on her face.

"Come inside, please," the older woman stepped back so Maryn could enter before Tora curtsied and left the two women to their own devices.

"Thank you for your invitation, Allmother," Maryn murmured following Frigga deeper into the sumptuous chamber and then out onto its balcony where a small round table and two chairs were set up, platters of delicacies covering every available space on the table-top.

"Come and sit with me," Frigga smiled motioning to one chair as she took the other.

Once they had settled and chosen a few things to eat, Maryn spoke up, "I know you didn't call me here only to enjoy this meal, good-mother. What do you wish to speak to me about?"

Frigga sat back in her chair in a very un-royal way and folded her hands in her lap, a small smirk turning up the corners of her lips, "You remind me so much of Loki, dear one. Even with his silver tongue he still has the ability to cut to the core of any matter; at trait which you too possess."

Maryn dropped her eyes to the sumptuous meal laid out before her, "My mother taught me not to bandy words in important matters, Allmother."

Nodding Frigga smiled compassionately, "Your mother was wise in her teachings. However, it is a teaching of the society of your home world that I wish to discuss, Maryn."

Looking away and out at the beauty of the Asgardian cityscape, Maryn swallowed hard, "The idea that a hand-fasting is not just an excuse for a man to sample his betrothed before committing to her."

"Yes," Frigga said studying the young woman sat before her, "Do you not trust that my son only wants what is best for you?"

Maryn's grey eyes snapped up to Frigga's own blue gaze, "I…yes I trust him to protect me," she said realising even as she said it that it was true. Confusion swept through her at the thought of knowing Loki wished to protect her even when she barely knew anything else about the man. Turning back to her soon to be good-mother she reached up unconsciously and played with the tiny silver-edged moonflower still tucked into the end of her braid, "If I was to agree to a hand-fasting, what would it mean and when would the ceremony be completed?"

Something in the way that Maryn asked about the ceremony piqued Frigga's interest, "On Mithros, what was the rite of a hand-fasting?"

Blushing in mortification, Maryn dropped her gaze to the food once more, clearly uncomfortable with the question, "The couple would recite the sacred words in front of witnesses and then the man would take his betrothed to his bed to fulfil the rite," she explained quickly and Frigga suddenly understood why she had reacted so negatively to the suggestion of a hand-fasting before.

"That is not how it is done here," the Allmother assured her, "The couple recite the blessed vows in front of a depiction of the Yggdrasil and in the presence of four witnesses; two for the man and two for the woman. The man and woman's joined hands are bound with a white silk scarf blessed by the Allfather and then they are left alone to exchange gifts. It is a very simple ceremony."

Maryn looked surprised, "There is nothing else?"

With a small smile Frigga shook her head, "Usually a feast is held afterward which frequently is also a celebration of the betrothal but nothing else is expected and the pact can only be broken by decree of the Allfather. Nothing more is expected of the woman, or man for that matter."

It felt as if a large weight had been lifted from Maryn's heart at those words. If she agreed to a hand-fasting she would be protected by Loki's name and rank and she would also not be forced into anything she did not wish to happen.

"Is this idea agreeable to you, dear one?"

Tears filling her eyes and a small smile lighting up her face, Maryn nodded, "Yes, mother," she said before marvelling over the idea of being free of her fear as Frigga sat motionless, tears building in her own eyes at the young woman's slip of the tongue that made her heart soar.


	7. Chapter 7

Maryn and Loki's hand-fasting was set for the same day as the engagement feast Odin and Frigga planned to throw for their son and his betrothed. The few weeks before the feast saw Maryn and Loki spending nearly every day together practicing their magic and strengthening Maryn's control over her powers, while at night Frigga made sure she, Loki, Maryn, Odin and Thor would sit down together to eat so that her soon-to-be daughter would become acquainted with her new family.

Through these dinners Maryn learnt that Thor loved to brag about his battle and hunting exploits while Loki, who was just as fierce in battle and skilled at the hunt, preferred to speak of magic, ideas, and logic rather than his own victories. Odin was easy to humour and loved to speak of past fights but also of political engagements and meetings he had presided over. Maryn also recognised that Frigga was the mediator between her two sons whenever an argument or disagreement became heated and she was also the only one that could lead Odin into tales of his early years as a prince and then as Allfather of Asgard.

The dynamic of the tight-knit family was something that Maryn had never experienced as her father had died just before she was born. It had always been just her and her mother and she had never had the opportunity to see how a married couple who were also parents acted around their children and each other, or how siblings related to one another.

After every dinner Loki would walk with her to the library or out into the gardens and they would talk; not about magic which they discussed most of the day, but about themselves, their hopes and dreams, wishes and fears. And then, when they were both feeling tired, the dark prince would walk her back to her rooms and leave her at the door with a murmured goodnight and a kiss to the back of her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look beautiful, my lady," Tora beamed when Maryn was dressed in the gown Frigga had helped her design for her hand-fasting and betrothal feast.

It was made of the softest forest-green silk with a gold-work border, draped and tucked elegantly to accentuate her petite figure. Matching gold sandals completed the look while covering the elaborate plaited and twisted bun of her shiny dark locks was a forest-green and gold veil which she would slip down and wear as a wrap once the hand-fasting ceremony was complete. She wore Loki's engagement ring and a wrist cuff and earrings of beaten gold with a crescent moon pattern cut into the metal.

The gift she had chosen for Loki was a dagger. After being shown the finest gold and silver examples of a dress weapon, often set with precious gems and other unneeded embellishments, she had opted for a small dagger that was perfectly balanced. The hilt was made of gold and etched with runes of protection and strength in battle while the handle was made of gold and black-green polished leather in shallow v-shaped lines. The blade itself was of the hardest metal and forged in the palace's own smith's furnace before she had cast a spell on it to keep it always sharp.

Once she was dressed and the wooden box where the dagger lay in a bed of green velvet was in Tora's arms, the two women stepped out of their quarters and were met by Odin and Thor just outside. Offering Maryn his arm, resplendent in his dress armour the Allfather smiled down at her and then led the small party through the palace and to the great hall where the people waited to see their new princess.

Maryn's heart was pounding at the cheers and revelry she could hear the closer they got to the great hall. Once at the doors Odin leaned down and spoke softly to her, "Take a breath and smile, daughter."

Maryn smiled with a little trepidation and then as she took a deep breath, the golden doors of the hall opened and she was met with masses of Asgardians cheering and clapping. Odin led her through the portal and she was suddenly very aware that Loki stood at the end of the hall before Odin's throne waiting for her. Panicking slightly at the number of people around her she glanced around for a friendly face in the sea of strangers.

Suddenly Loki's voice murmured soothingly in her ear as if he was standing right beside her, "Keep your eyes on me, Maryn."

Her gaze flew to his and she felt herself relax enough to truly smile at the people around her. Once at the foot of the steps leading up to the dais where Odin's throne sat, the Allfather slipped her arm from the crook of his own and turned to put her hand into Loki's. The dark prince stepped forward and accepted his betrothed's hand before moving to stand at her side. The couple watched Odin ascend the steps to stand before his gilded throne. Maryn's grasp tightened around Loki's upper forearm and she pressed a little closer to him as her nerves got the better of her.

"I'm here with you, sweet one," Loki's spoke so only she could hear.

Nodding a little jerkily the small brunette let him lead her around the steps of gold and through a small door to the side of the throne dais. The Allfather raised his hands and the crowd fell quiet before he led his queen, Thor and Tora through the same door.

Maryn gasped softly at the sight of the Yggdrasil depiction. It took up one whole wall of the sanctuary. The room was lit only with candles so that the polished coloured glass trunk, branches and leaves of the Ash and the precious stones that studded its surface glinted in the golden light. Loki led her to stand before the tree and their four witnesses stepped forward to stand around them.

"We are gathered today to witness the union of this man and woman in a hand-fasting that will join their two houses," Odin spoke in a clear, strong voice, his eye sweeping over his family and the couple before him. "Theirs is a union blessed by me and by the heavens and magic around us." Taking the folded silk scarf from the small table that sat beside the depiction the Allfather waited for his son to take Maryn's left hand in his own.

The feel of Loki's large hand wrapping around her own made a faint blush fill Maryn's cheeks and she lifted her eyes from their entwined hands to his face, feeling his bright green gaze look straight into her soul, if that were even possible.

"I, Loki Odinson, in the presence of these witnesses and the Yggdrasil, bow my will to yours, Maryn Niadotter. I pledge my fighting arm, my blood, and my very heart to protecting you as is my right and honour. I will care for you and treat you as a wife and will do everything in my power to make sure no harm comes to you. If, by the end of this year, our choosing has been for naught, I will respect your right to choose another. This vow I swear to keep until the last breath has left my body." He spoke as if they were the only two people in the room and Maryn thought she would never catch her breath her heart was pounding so hard.

In the quiet after his vow was complete, Maryn unconsciously tightened her hand around his before speaking, "I, Maryn Niadotter, in the presence of these witnesses and the Yggdrasil, bow my will to yours Loki Odinson. I pledge my love, my body, and my very heart to serving you as is my right and honour. I will care for you and treat you as a husband and will do everything in my power to honour your will and make a home for us and our children." At those words her blush deepened but she kept her eyes on his face, "If, by the end of this year, our choosing has been for naught, I will respect your right to choose another. This vow I swear to keep until the last breath has left my body."

Lost in Loki's bright gaze, Maryn barely heard the blessing Odin intoned as he wrapped the consecrated cloth around their hands. And then, as one, she and Loki turned and knelt before the Ash and their witnesses stepped forward and laid their hands on their shoulders before the group bowed to the tree.

Quietly, while the couple was still kneeling, Odin, Frigga, Thor and Tora left the small chapel, closing the door behind them. Trembling slightly with a mixture of excitement and nerves, Maryn raised her eyes to the Ash, Loki's hand still wrapped tightly around hers and the silk of the scarf somehow making their clasped hands feel almost too intimate. Turning to her Loki unwrapped the scarf from their entwined hands reverently. Biting her lip, Maryn allowed him to help her to her feet before she slipped her hand from his and turned to pick up the box inside which her gift for him sat. Handing it to him she watched as he opened it and pulled out the dagger.

"I hope you like it, Loki," she murmured watching him weigh the weapon in his hand and turn it so that the blade pointed up his forearm before he spun it expertly between his fingers.

"It is beautiful. I shall treasure it, thank you Maryn," he smiled and she realised how open he had become with her. Slipping the blade into its sheath, he tucked it into a secret pocket of his tunic and then looked at her again, a delicate gold chain hanging from between his fingers. The pendant that dangled from the chain was a smooth green egg-shaped gem about the size of Maryn's smallest fingernail suspended in ropes of leaf shaped, etched gold which were wrapped around it.

Loki stepped around her and looped the chain around her neck, fastening it. The pendant slipped down to sit comfortably in the dip of her cleavage.

"It's warm," she marvelled; the gold and stone feeling just a little warmer than her skin.

Loki moved to stand before her again. "It is enchanted," he told her. "Touch the pendant to any liquid and the surface will show you whoever you wish to see."

"Will-will you show me later tonight, after the feast?" she asked her cheeks colouring at the way those words could be interpreted.

But her betrothed only smiled and nodded, "As you wish, my lady," he bowed low to her unable to hide the pleased smile curling up the corners of his lips. When he straightened the air between them seemed to shift and fill with tension and Maryn felt her heart thud in anticipation when he took a step toward her. "Maryn, I…"

He was cut off by a loud knock to the chapel's door, Thor's voice booming from the other side, "Come Loki, Maryn, the feasting awaits!"

Loki cleared his throat and offered his arm to the small brunette blushing a soft pink beside him, his own nape and cheeks reddening for some reason, "Let's go before he knocks down the door."

With a small smile, Maryn slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow, "Well, we can't have that, now can we?"

Loki looked a little surprised that she would joke around with him but then his look dissolved into a smile, "No," he jested, "And if we are not quick, he and Volstagg will have consumed all the mead, wine and food before we even make it half way to the hall."

Maryn's smile widened and she let him lead her out of the chapel only to be snatched up in a tight hug by her soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"I believe I have always wanted a sister to look after," the God of Thunder grinned setting her down on her feet after a moment.

Happily, Maryn patted his arm, her other hand slipping once more into the crook of Loki's elbow and she stepped closer to the darker of the two princes never to know how much that simple gesture meant to her betrothed. The three then made their way to the great hall where the feasting was already in full swing.

Maryn was led away by Frigga and Odin and introduced to representatives of other realms who had come specifically to see Asgard's new princess. Loki, on the other hand, stood with his brother and their friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, watching Maryn smiling politely and commenting on certain parts of the conversation going on around her. His green gaze caught the sight of her small hand lifting unconsciously to the gold chain twinkling around her neck and closing around the pendant there. He smirked into his wine goblet knowing that her mind was on the gift he had given her and the promise he had made to show her what it could do after the feast. As soon as it was polite to do so, he excused himself from Fandral's retelling of one of his many romantic conquests and crossed the room to Maryn's side.

Jumping when a large hand pressed to her lower back, Maryn glanced up to see Loki smiling coolly at the envoy who was droning on about the benefits of trade being set up between Mithros and Vanaheim to Frigga and an obviously bored Odin.

"Excuse us, Envoy," he feigned niceness, "My betrothed and I are needed elsewhere."

Maryn saw the slight tightening of Frigga's mouth and Odin's narrowed eyes in response to their son's excuse that bordered on rudeness.

The envoy, completely oblivious, bowed respectfully to her and Loki and then turned to continue his conversation with the Allfather and Allmother. Loki's hand wrapped around Maryn's and he led her silently away from the party and out onto the balcony. Remembering the altercation she had with Sigyn and Ulf there weeks before, the small brunette laced her fingers with Loki's own and stayed close to his side. The prince, however, didn't want to stay on the balcony where they could be easily interrupted by unwanted persons; instead he steered Maryn to the steps that led down from the right side of the balcony into the large public gardens of the palace.

Maryn pulled her veil, which she had wrapped around her shoulders inside the great hall, up to cover her hair.

"Can you run?" Loki asked her. At her nod they broke into a run toward the middle of one of the mazes in the garden.

Laughing, Maryn caught the grin Loki sent her way when he turned to look at her before he continued on, weaving expertly through the twists and turns of the maze until they both slowed to a stop at the middle. In the centre of the open space was a shallow marble basin filled with water that reflected the moonlight and the stars twinkling overhead. The perimeter of the open space was lined with marble benches where young couples no doubt came to while away the time together. Loki gently pulled his betrothed to the edge of the basin and looked at her expectantly.

Slipping the chain over her head, Maryn leaned over the water that seemed to almost glow in the light of the moon and carefully lowered the pendant to touch the surface of the water. The ripples that extended from the gem when it disturbed the surface of the liquid shimmered and the princess realised that instead of seeing the pale stone bottom of the bowl, she was instead looking at Tora who was smiling up at a guardsman.

"She is who you wish to see?"

Loki's voice broke her concentration and because her body and magic were already so aware of him, the image in the water wavered and changed, becoming an image of him as he watched her, his eyes glowing in the dim light around them.

Biting her lip, Maryn straightened, lifting the enchanted pendant from the water and returning it to sit around her neck before she turned to look up at him. Loki closed the distance between them, his hand coming up to cup Maryn's cheek as he leaned down.

Heart beating rapidly in her chest, Maryn leaned into his touch and her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation. Their lips were just about to meet when laughing echoed from the maze around them, followed by running feet. The couple pulled away from each other as two figures turned the corner and stepped into the maze's centre, wrapped in each other's embrace. Feeling Loki go rigid with anger beside her, Maryn glanced over to see Sigyn smirking at the two of them.

The blonde extricated herself from the arms of a young man that was clearly not her husband and curtsied to Loki and Maryn, "My prince, Lady Maryn," she sneered, her low cut gown showing even more of her cleavage as she dipped her head.

Face a cold mask, Loki held his arm out to Maryn, "Come," he spoke to her, his eyes never leaving Sigyn's, "Let us leave the lady and her lover." Silently he walked past Sigyn and her paramour who was bowing low to them and led Maryn out of the maze.


	8. Chapter 8

The days steadily slipped by and soon it was the annual Spring Celebration. The whole of Asgard spent the first day of Spring feasting and making merry while traveling troubadours put on plays of the legends of Spring as well as music and dancing. The royal family organised a ball that was to be attended by all of the nobility of Asgard while the common people of the beautiful world were to be given free entertainment, and roasted boar meat and bread were to be handed out by specially appointed guards.

Maryn was happy to move through the crowd of nobility surrounding the Allfather's feasting tables in the great hall, Tora by her side.

Both women were dressed in beautiful new gowns as was the custom. Tora had on a soft blue dress with an embroidered bodice and sleeves, the skirt full, its petticoats made of frothy white material that just peaked out from under the skirt with its silver thread-work border. Maryn, on the other hand, wore a blush pink, off-the-shoulder gown with heavily embroidered sweetheart neckline bodice. The skirt had a layer of voile embroidered with silver flowers and leaves in a wide border at the hem as well as an overskirt of chiffon embroidered with the same pattern that was shorter at the front and then draped down into a floor-length train at the back. Both women wore their hair up in elaborate buns and Tora wore a string of pearls around her neck and pearl earrings while Maryn wore a silver five-chain necklace with small disks of beaten silver spaced evenly along the chains and matching earrings.

"You and the prince seem to be happy together," Tora spoke up seeing the smile her mistress shared with the tall Asgardian prince as they walked past where he was talking with his father and another noble near the high table.

Her cheeks becoming pink, Maryn slipped her arm around her friend's and lowered her gaze to the floor, "I feel…happy…around him," she confessed. "I just hope he feels the same."

"And why would he not, my lady?" Tora asked hearing something more behind the comment.

The small brunette glanced around and then tugged her redheaded friend to a relatively quiet corner of the great hall. Glancing around to make sure their conversation would stay private, "After the feast for our hand-fasting, we went to the middle of the large maze in the public gardens so that Loki could show me how to use the pendant he had given me. After it had worked I thought…I mean, I was sure he was about to kiss me." Tora gasped with a quick smile, clearly pleased with the way the story was going but Maryn shook her head, "We were interrupted by Lady Sigyn and one of her lovers," the last was whispered and made Tora frown. Maryn looked over at Loki seeing him make a comment to his father that earned him a smile from Odin and she saw the pleasure it gave the dark prince to be the one to amuse the Allfather, "He became angry, almost…jealous."

Tora gave an unladylike scoff, "That woman is starting to anger me. Who does she think she is flaunting her affairs in the face of a man that is clearly taken by another?"

Maryn's gaze snapped to hers, "Y-you think he's taken by me?" she asked hesitantly wishing secretly that her handmaiden's words were true.

The redhead sent her a look that seemed to ask if she was blind, "May I be blunt, Lady Maryn?" at the princess's nod, she continued, "He is captivated by you and I have heard talk that Lady Sigyn is infuriated by that because she was the prince's favourite. There is talk that he had broken off the affair because she hated seeing his use of magic."

"But Loki's magic is a part of him. How could she love the man but not his gift?" Maryn burst out just barely remembering to keep her voice down.

"It was not about love," Loki spoke from behind her making her start and turn to him with wide eyes.

Blushing with shame at being caught gossiping about him, Maryn dropped into a curtsy, "Loki, forgive me, I-I did not mean to-."

He shook his head with a soft smile, "It is nothing, sweet one." Reaching out he tucked a lock of her hair, which had slipped from its elegant style, behind her ear as she straightened, enjoying the happiness he could see in her grey eyes when she looked up at him.

Oblivious to Tora standing near her, Maryn leaned into his touch and then reached up and covered his hand were his touch lingered on her jaw before Loki laced his fingers with hers and pulled her gently to his side. Looking at the redhead that was smiling at them both, the Trickster grinned, "And how goes it with your guardsman, Lady Tora?"

Inclining her head, Tora looked between the couple, "That is something I wished to talk to you about, My Lady."

Maryn felt excitement well inside her at the look of pure joy on her friend's face and smiled graciously.

Taking a breath, Tora spoke, "Brant has asked for my hand in marriage."

With a barely stifled gasp of delight, Maryn let go of Loki's hand and threw her arms around Tora, "Oh, I am so happy for you!"

When she had pulled away to look at her handmaiden, Tora smiled through her tears of happiness, "Then you give your blessing for our union?"

Maryn couldn't wipe the smile from her face, "Of course, Tora, I could never stand in your way if you love each other."

More tears filled the redhead's eyes and she hugged Maryn tightly, "We love each other completely, my Lady."

Maryn pulled away after a few moments and looked up at Loki over her shoulder earning a smile from him as he watched her gush excitedly with her friend over plans for the wedding which was set for the Summer Solstice.

Later, as the feast's patrons were starting to find their beds, Loki saw Maryn leave Tora's side to stand out on the large portico that overlooked the city on the opposite side of the hall to the gardens. Leaving the discussion on social reforms he was having with a group of nobles, the tall prince strode up the steps toward his betrothed, snagging two goblets of wine on his way to the beautiful woman's side.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Maryn turned her head to see Loki smiling as he walked up the steps to her. He handed her a cup of wine when he reached her side.

"Thank you," she murmured with a small smile, his fingers lingering around the cup he passed to her so that their hands touched before he let go of the silver goblet.

Leaning his tall frame back against the golden balustrade Loki looked out over the people milling about, talking, laughing and enjoying the feast below them, "They believe that the beauty of the night is in there," he motioned with a nod of his head to the Asgardian hall, "But they miss the true beauty if they never once lift their eyes to what's outside."

Sighing and nodding in agreement, Maryn leaned her elbows on the railing, her side brushing against his as her grey gaze slid over the city sprawled beneath them and the stars beyond.

"You wish to ask me something," Loki observed.

Glancing up at him, Maryn's lips twitched into a small frown. She took a large sip of the honey-sweet liquid in her chalice before answering him, "Why…" she stopped to gather her courage, "Why were you angry when you saw Lady Sigyn and her lover in the maze on the night of our hand-fasting?"

Loki turned his body and hooked his hip on the railing looking down at her, "She interrupted us," he spoke plainly.

Maryn couldn't look him in the eyes, "It seemed as if it was more than just annoyance at being interrupted…it was as if seeing them together angered you because you were jealous."

Knowing he had to make her understand, Loki reached out and gently caught her chin, turning her gaze to his own, "Maybe, at one time, it would have been jealousy," he explained, "But now," he shook his head, "Now I have every reason not to care what she does."

Maryn searched his face, her eyes locking onto his, "And you don't?" she asked hesitantly.

The tall prince brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, her cheeks warming with a soft blush at the touch and the heated look in his eyes, "Sigyn means nothing to me anymore, Maryn." He swept his thumb over her lip again, "I would rather learn to please you than worry about anything she is up to."

With a contented smile, Maryn leaned into his touch and closed her eyes before murmuring, "Do you understand how happy I am with you, my Lord?" she asked realising she needed to tell him how she was feeling even if he didn't feel the same. "After my mother was killed and my people barred me from Mithros I thought that I'd never be happy again," she lifted her eyes to his face, "Then, you accepted me and my magic faster and more completely than anyone else. You gave me a family, a brother and another mother and father." Tears filled her eyes, "I can never thank you enough for that, Loki."

Moving carefully he took the goblet from her hands and put it down next to his own on the railing beside them. Pulling her into his arms, Loki hugged her tightly as she pressed her face to his chest, "It is I who am indebted to you, Maryn," he spoke against her hair holding her close as they both relaxed in each other's embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

A note came for Maryn early in the morning a few days after the Spring Celebration. It was from Loki and read, ' _Please join me in the fruit grove beside the fountain of Yggdrasil – L_ '.

Dressing quickly in a white shift, a sleeveless, pink pleated gown with a high scoop-neck, a wide sash at the waist, and a flowing skirt, Maryn slipped gold and opal pear-shaped drop earrings into her ears, put on a gold and oval-cut three stone opal ring and had Tora pull her hair back in a loose plait down the middle of her back. With her engagement ring on her left-hand ring finger, soft brown leather boots on her feet and a soft blue cloak around her shoulders, the petite brunette kissed her maid's cheek, and with an excited smile, she swept out of her chambers and made her way quickly out of the palace and through the private royal gardens.

She saw Loki standing looking down at the water shining in the fountain, his hands clasped behind his back wearing dark brown breeches, a black linen shirt, dark green sleeveless tunic open over the top, and black knee-high leather boots on his feet. Stopping a little way away she studied him and bit her lip feeling a very welcome heat curl through her lower abdomen. He was handsome in a way that was so unlike any of the other Asgardian men she had seen. True he was as tall as or even taller than some from this world, and even though his brother was broad through the chest and shoulders, Loki was only a little slighter than the God of Thunder. His skin was paler than was normal for Asgardians but Maryn thought it was because he could frequently be found inside reading and practicing his magic. However, his pallor contrasted amazingly with his dark hair and the shocking green of his eyes. The way he looked at her sometimes made her heart stutter in her chest and her magic call out to his own; and if she was being completely honest about the matter, those lingering gazes made her feel things she barely understood. Her heart would race and as was happening now, heat would curl down deep inside her. Then there was the way he touched her and the new level of want she felt when he cupped her face or tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, or even just laced their fingers together.

Twisting the ring he had given her, Maryn took a breath and then crossed the space that divided them.

Loki heard her come out from the copse around the fountain and turned to smile as she stopped before him, "Good morning, my lady," he bowed; his mischievous grin making Maryn smile.

She curtsied prettily, as had become their teasing custom every time they met, "My Lord." Her heartbeat picked up speed when he reached out and brushed the backs of his fingers over her cheek.

"Do you wish to go on an adventure with me?" he asked, his voice deepening invitingly and a glint of excitement in his eyes.

A thrill rushed through Maryn's veins and she nodded, "An adventure sounds wonderful, Loki."

He lifted a hand out to her and she took it, letting him lead her through the orchard on the opposite side of the fountain to the palace. At the edge of the line of fruit trees stood Loki's stallion ground-tied, a grey mare next to it. Both horses had bulging saddlebags attached to their saddles and were contentedly munching away on the sweet grass at the base of the trees near them.

Loki steered Maryn to the grey mare and helped her up into the saddle. Handing her the reins he grinned up at the brunette before making his way to his stallion and lithely swinging up into the saddle. The couple directed their horses away from the palace and toward the forest. Once they had ridden past the gate and across the long bridge that linked the city with the world surrounding it, Maryn and Loki shared a look and then let their horses have their heads.

Maryn directed her horse to follow Loki's and they made their way into the treeline and deeper into the forest, the trees growing closer and closer together the further away from the city they travelled. Soon the horses slowed to a walk and Loki pulled his steed even with Maryn's.

"Where are we going?" the princess asked the trickster beside her.

He grinned teasingly, "It's an adventure, Maryn. If you knew the ending then it wouldn't be as much fun."

Maryn rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "But what if I don't like what you're going to show me, Loki?" she joked.

His bright gaze caught hers and she couldn't help the blush that coloured her cheeks. "I have it on very good authority that you will enjoy this adventure, Lady Maryn," he spoke before nodding to the trees ahead of them.

Glancing over, Maryn saw something glinting between the tree trunks ahead and with a quick look back at Loki she urged her mare forward. They broke through the treeline to step out into a clearing dominated by a clear blue, sandy-bottomed lagoon at the centre fed by a small waterfall and stream that meandered off into the trees to her left.

"Oh," the small brunette breathed staring at the glade with its birdsong and the sound of the waterfall rushing over rocks up-stream.

"Does it please you?" Loki asked.

She looked down at him where he now stood at her knee, his hand on her mare's bridle, watching her with a sort of trepidation she had never seen from him before. Wordlessly she smiled and leaned over to let him lift her down from the saddle. Once on her feet she reached up and ran her fingers over his cheek, "It is beautiful, Loki, thank you."

He leaned into her touch, his eyes closing as his whole body seemed to relax at the feel of her fingers against his skin. His vibrant eyes then opened once more and collided with her vivid gaze, "I have put enchantments around it so that only those we wish to come here may find it. It will be our hideaway, our quiet sanctuary away from the intrigues and dullness of court," he told her.

In that moment Maryn realised how much they were a refuge for each other. He helped her with her magic, protected her, and showed her that she didn't need to fear being known completely by another person. She, on the other hand, helped him feel safe enough to open up completely about anything, gave him someone to care about that wasn't a part of his family, and showed him the understanding and acceptance he craved.

"Come," Loki smiled turning and catching her hand in his own, "Let's explore before we have a magic lesson and enjoy some of the food I begged from the kitchens."

Knowing he more than likely charmed the palace cooks rather than begged food from them, Maryn couldn't help but share in his smile and allow him to lead her toward the edge of the lagoon. The couple split up and investigated the lagoon and its waterfall and stream for a few hours before the small brunette declared that she was famished and they sat down on a large blanket under the shade of a few trees near the edge of the lagoon to eat. The spread was delicious with samples of all the delicacies the palace kitchens had to offer as well as a bottle of sweet wine to share.

They also spoke of magic and what Maryn wished to learn next, as well as any complaints they wanted to voice or anything they chose to reveal.

As the sun reached its zenith in the sky, Loki stretched his long body out on the blanket beside Maryn and looked up at her, "Let's begin a new magic lesson," he said, "What do you wish to learn next?"

Maryn folded her legs under her body and thought about the question for a moment before answering, "Thor has said that you have an illusion spell that you use very effectively, even he cannot tell the difference between yourself and your replicas. Do you think you could show me how to do the same?"

Loki seemed to consider her request for a moment before his green eyes twinkled with amusement, "I would be happy to show you the illusion, sweetheart" his smile widened when he saw her blush at his use of the pet name. Getting up he held out his hand to her, "Come, let us begin."

The rest of the afternoon saw the couple practicing the spell until the sunlight was starting to soften and wane in the sky. By the time they ended the lesson, Maryn was able to use the spell easily, and had even manage to fool Loki once with her illusion-self.

"Thank you," she smiled up at the dark prince as she helped repack the saddle bags with the leftover food and drink as well as the blanket they had been seated on.

"Did you enjoy our adventure, my love?" Loki asked with a grin that set Maryn's heart to pounding.

With a nod the brunette turned and looked out over the lagoon and its surrounding trees, "The next time we visit this place we should swim in the pond," she glanced at him from under her eyelashes.

Loki nodded, "As you wish," he said, the idea of swimming in their lagoon alone with the beautiful woman in front of him sending images rushing through his head. "Come share my horse on the ride back to the palace."

Maryn took his hand and led her mare to stand beside his stallion. Swinging her up into his saddle with ease, Loki then vaulted up behind her and wrapped an arm securely around her waist. Tying the reins of her mare to the pommel of Loki's saddle, Maryn handed the stallion's reins to her betrothed and leaned back comfortably against his solid chest. They rode in silence back to the palace.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sif glanced up from her sparing match with Thor to see Loki and Maryn ride in through the gate and stop just outside the stables. "Your brother seems to have changed since he has joined himself to Maryn," the beautiful brunette said catching Thor's attention and drawing his gaze to his brother and soon-to-be sister.

Rubbing a large hand over his blond beard, the God of Thunder grinned as he watched Loki swing down from his saddle before lifting Maryn down to stand before him, "My brother has decided to give up his mischief and chase his betrothed. I'd say it is a good day for us all, we can breathe a sigh of relief that his attention is elsewhere," he chuckled at his own joke only receiving an eye-roll from the lady at his side as she swung her sparring stave in an arc at her hip.

"How can you not see how he has changed?" Sif asked in exasperation.

Thor glanced from her to his brother and Maryn. The petite princess was speaking to the trickster and then reached out and laid her hand on his arm earning a pure smile of joy from the dark-haired god that stood over her. Cocking his head to the side, the blond god studied how Loki seemed to stand protectively close to Maryn and even reached up to brush his knuckles over her cheek before catching her hand in his own eliciting a soft blush from the girl. He was different, more caring and gentle; and if Thor had been more observant over the last few months he would have noticed that his younger brother was also in a better mood than he ever remembered him being in. Shrugging, the large god grinned, "All I know is he hasn't tried to use any magic or mischief on Volstagg or Fandral lately so all has been quiet in the palace." The slap of a wooden pole against skin echoed around the sparring ring and Thor hissed in a small pained breath and glowered at Sif who was glaring up at him.  
"Are you completely blind?" she snapped before grabbing his chin and turning his face so that he was once more looking at his brother and Maryn, "They're in love, you oaf," she muttered before pulling her hand from his face and then turning and leaving him to stare open-mouthed at the couple, the new-found knowledge clearly written all over his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Maryn moved gracefully through the throngs of people in the great dining hall. The Allfather had thrown a feast to celebrate his eldest son's recent hunting victory and she was playing the dutiful princess; flitting from group to group and smiling benignly at those who raised their goblets to her or speaking with those who drew her into conversation.

She was even dressed as a princess of Asgard in a high-necked gown of cream and gold lace with a full skirt and small cap sleeves. Her hair was twisted up beautifully at the back of her head and threaded with strings of small white shells. The only jewellery she wore was a pearl and silver chain bracelet with small moonstones decorating the clasp, sliver filigree earrings with a single pearl drop hanging from each one and her engagement ring.

With a small sigh she waved a server over and took a goblet of mead from his tray. She didn't usually drink something as strong as the golden liquid but with the snide comments coming from Sigyn's followers every time she walked past them she realised that she would need more than wine to get her through the night.

"Oh, Lady Maryn," Lady Hretha called her over to a group of women that were laughing and talking together, "Come, we haven't had a moment to speak since your hand-fasting."

Maryn remembered that conversation, she had been standing with Frigga and Lady Sif when Hretha and Sigyn had added their unwanted ideas to the conversation. Sif had excused herself as quickly as possible leaving Maryn to smile and nod politely even as Sif sent her an apologetic look before moving to speak with Hogun and Fandral.

Now, however, there was not the gentle buffer that the Allmother provided and so Maryn had to call on all her calm to keep herself from snapping at the older woman.

"We have been doing some study on the beliefs and traditions of your people, Maryn," Hretha smiled in a way that made Maryn want to cringe or glare, she wasn't sure which.

"Yes, it is very fascinating," another goddess spoke up sharing a sly grin with the women around her. "Is it true that they have feasts where they let their magic take over and loose complete control of themselves?"

Maryn opened her mouth to answer only to have a third woman speak up, "Or that the wedding night is performed in front of witnesses? How barbaric," she laughed.

Another spoke up, "I have heard that women may not choose their husbands and are forced by their fathers to marry whoever can pay the highest price."

Hretha laughed, "Well, I read that the priestesses bed many men at the same time." The women around Maryn gasped in shock and Hretha turned to her with a cruel twist of her lips, "Is it also true that you were to become a priestess, Lady Maryn?"

Jaw clenched Maryn tried to calm her rising ire as more lewd suggestions and laughter was thrown out into the circle of women. Trembling with barely supressed anger she couldn't keep her benevolent mask in place and glared at the women around her, "Your questions are wrong, ladies," she grit out from between clenched teeth, "You should be asking why it is that your husbands have found comfort in the arms of others." At the shocked and scandalized murmurs from the women around her, Maryn felt a glimmer of satisfaction. That died when she turned to leave only to see Loki standing with Frigga a few feet away, the Prince's face dark with anger. Her shoulders slumped when he glared at her, glanced at the feast hall's doorway pointedly and then turned to excuse himself from his mother's presence.

Straightening her shoulders, Maryn walked toward the doors, putting her goblet down on the tray of a passing server. She only made it a few steps into the hallway outside the feasting chamber before a large hand closed around her upper arm and she was dragged down the hall and into a small alcove.

Loki spun her around and glared down at her, "How dare you speak in such a way," he snarled.

Maryn flinched at the anger in his voice before lifting her chin stubbornly and glaring up at him, "How dare I?" she hissed, "They are the ones that mock my home, they are the ones that laugh and jest about something they have no understanding of. Their questions were of traditions that died out centuries ago and yet they use them to shame me."

Loki ran a hand through his black hair, "You should not have shown that their taunts distressed you. As my future wife I expect you to rise above whatever they say to you."

In exasperation, Maryn threw her hands up in the air, "As your future wife I would expect you to defend my honour, not drag me from a room to be reprimanded as if I am a child."

Loki's hands curled into tight fists at his sides, "You are acting like a child," he snarled, his green eyes glinting with anger. "You will ignore their words next time and hold your tongue or I will truly treat you as a child and take you over my knee."

Maryn stepped toward him not caring how much taller and stronger he was than her, the rage she felt at being slighted and then having the one person she thought would defend her turn on her instead made her bold, "Next time I will teach them manners even if my betrothed," She spoke the title with distain, "Wishes otherwise. The next time they try to hurt me I might just turn to my brother-in-law to protect me seeing as you do not feel the need to do so." She saw the hurt flit across his face at her words but couldn't bring herself to stop, "My mother taught me never to bow to others when they wish to hurt you. She would want me to-."

Loki cut her off with a violent downward swipe of his hand, "Your mother is not here, girl, and you now live in a court that will spurn you if you stupidly fight back against them. You will stop acting like a fool and do as I say!"

Tears filled Maryn's eyes at his harsh words and she shrunk back from him, "I'm sorry, my Lord. Forgive me, it will not happen again."

Loki seemed to deflate at her words, his shoulders sagging and his gaze softening, but it was too late, the damage was done and Maryn was pulling away from him.

"Excuse me," she whispered before dodging his touch and running from the alcove and back to her rooms. Once in the safety of her chambers she threw herself down on her bed and gave into her hurt, sobbing into her pillow until she fell into a fitful sleep.

For the next few days she kept to her rooms only allowing Frigga or Sif to see her and ignoring all of the notes Loki had delivered to her room by Tora's betrothed. In desperation the dark prince even came to her himself and begged the handmaiden to let him in to see Maryn. However, Tora refused seeing how deeply Loki had hurt her mistress and told him that if he wished to fix things between himself and Maryn he would have to do so without her help as she was loyal to her mistress and no other.

Frustrated Loki turned to his brother for help. Thor, realizing how much his mischievous brother needed the small woman who would be his wife, spoke to their father and Odin decided on a plan with Frigga. They announced that Maryn and Loki would be going to Nidavellir, the home of the Dwarves as envoys of the Allfather, to renegotiate the terms of their treaty with Asgard. King Hreidmar of Nidavellir had asked for the negotiation as a personal request of Odin.

Maryn and Loki were going with a guard of ten soldiers, Tora joining them as Maryn's handmaiden. Once they were packed and dressed appropriately in traveling clothes and cloaks, the group flew in skiffs to the Bifrost and Heimdall sent them through to Nidavellir.

Loki's arm wrapped around Maryn's waist a moment before the Bifrost pulled them into its rainbow vortex and she was glad of it because the force of traveling in such a way would have made her stumble when they landed on the soft grass at the foot of a mountain if his arm hadn't been around her.

"Thank you, my Lord," she murmured, her head bowed as she stepped out of Loki's reach once she had regained her balance.

Tora saw the tightening of the dark prince's jaw when Maryn stepped away from him and kept her head bowed in submission. The couple continued to hurt each other and the handmaiden wondered if they would be able to come back from such a thing.

"My Lord and Lady," A voice spoke up to their left and they turned their attention to a wizened old man who stood barely to Maryn's shoulder, his white hair and beard long with braids running through it. He was wearing dark brown clothes made of leather and linen but it was the gold chains at his neck and rings on his fingers winking with precious jewels which told of what he was; a Dwarf Lord. "I am Lord Barson and His Majesty has asked that I escort you to your chambers where you may rest and freshen up before the feast that is to be thrown in your honour tonight."

Loki stepped forward and inclined his head graciously, "My thanks, Lord Barson."

With a deep bow, the little lord turned and led the Asgardians into a crag in the rock face of the mountain behind him. As the darkness closed around them, Maryn couldn't help but slip her hand into Loki's own and cling to it not trusting the dark around them.

Tightening his hand around hers, Loki lifted his free hand and summoned a small lantern to light their way so that she would not be afraid. Lord Barson didn't comment even though the trickster knew he and his people had perfect eyesight in the darkness. The walk was long and on a small incline taking them deeper and deeper into the heart of the mountain.

Soon small lanterns which cast out blue light came into view at frequent intervals before the large group turned one last corner and stepped out into a monstrous cavern. The vaulted ceilings were at least twice as high as those of Odin's throne room and Maryn thought that the space could fit at least two of the palace's great halls inside of it side by side.

"It is wondrous is it not?" Loki's voice pulled her gaze from the carvings on the walls of the cavern depicting battles and mining accomplishments to his bright gaze.

Biting her lip, Maryn dropped her gaze to his chest, "It is beautiful, my lord," she answered him.

Sighing inaudibly, Loki reached out and caught her hand tucking it into the crook of his elbow as he led her after Lord Barson in silence once more.

The Dwarf Lord led the Asgardians out of the cavern and down another series of corridors lined with carved wooden doors before he stopped before a door wrought with sliver, "Your chambers, my lord and lady," he bowed low pushing the door open to reveal a large bedroom with a wide bed in the centre of the space, glowing blue and golden lanterns lighting the interior of the room and giving it a seemingly peaceful feeling.

Maryn's cheeks started to burn when she realised that they were to sleep in the same room and bed. Sensing her discomfort, Loki cleared his throat and nodded gratefully to their guide, "Our thanks Lord Barson."

The dwarf bowed low before speaking again, "Though you will only be staying with us one night His Majesty has decreed that a feast be set in your honour tonight, my lord and lady. I will come and escort you to the great hall when it is time for the feast." With that said he turned and made his way back down the corridor.

Loki pressed a large hand to the small of Maryn's back and led her into the room, Tora a step behind with two guards carrying their small trunks of belongings. Once the trunks were set down at the foot of the large bed, the guards left for their own chambers a little further down the hall. Tora closed the large doors behind them and then moved silently to start unpacking the trunks. It was only then that Maryn turned on the prince beside her. "This isn't proper, Loki. We are not married and yet share a room," she murmured unclasping the cloak she wore and vanishing it with a wave of her hand into the trunk that was hers.

Loki felt a jolt sear through him when he saw her casual use of magic, "This is the way it is done here, Maryn," he explained. "To the people of Nidavellir we are married."

Her grey gaze flew to his in shock, "But-but we are not," she gasped out panic setting in as his words made ideas flow through her mind, "We are not married, Loki."

His jaw tensed and his eyes glinted with annoyance, "This I know, my lady," he grit out, his face a mask of indifference even if his eyes were not. Turning on his heel he stalked to a squat, sturdy table carved out of stone on which sat a decanter of liquid a rich red in colour and two chalices of gold. Snatching up the decanter he filled a goblet with the dark dwarfish wine and downed it in one before refilling the goblet once more.

"What do you mean by that, Your Highness?" Maryn asked angrily, the tension from the last few days and his demeaning words the night of the feast bubbling to the surface.

Loki kept his back to her and Maryn realised Tora had left the room without either royal noticing. "I mean exactly what I say, princess. We are not married and we will not be married for another eight months." He turned to look down at her, "But this is the way of things while we are here so I strongly suggest that you learn to accept the simple fact that while we are in the realm of the dwarfs, you and I are married and will act as such."

She scoffed ignoring the warning in her own mind when she recognised the anger growing in him, "We may be married in the eyes of this people, my Lord Trickster, but that could not be further from the truth." Turning to leave him and escape into the connecting bathroom, Maryn gasped softly when his hand shot out and wrapped around her upper arm in a painless but completely unbreakable hold, "I have not finished speaking with you, woman," Loki told her lowly, his velvet, deep voice sending shivers down her spine as he leaned over her, "And you will not address me as such again."

"What title would you rather I use, my lord? Do you prefer Your Highness, or perhaps My Liege?" Maryn's heart started to pound in her chest as his darkening gaze dropped to her lips.

With a wave of his hand Loki's glass of wine floated back to the table he had picked it up from, "You misunderstand me, sweat one," he breathed, his hand, now free of the goblet he had been drinking from, rose and he picked up a lock of her hair from her shoulder, rubbing the silky dark strands between his fingers. Maryn's breath stilled in her lungs when his eyes snapped to hers, the green of them turned nearly black by some unconceivable emotion that she couldn't name; it was neither anger, nor love, but some emotion completely the opposite and amazingly the same, "You will not call me 'Your Highness' again." His words were said with a smirk to accompany them and his hand moved from her arm to cup her cheek, his long fingers brushing over her soft skin.

Maryn felt almost dizzy at the myriad of feelings he stoked within her with that simple touch, "What would you prefer I call you?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

He started to lean down and spoke when his lips were hovering over hers, his breath warm and heavy with the spice of the wine he had consumed as it brushed her lips. Gaze colliding with her own, Loki murmured, "My name falling from your lips is preferable to any title I have, Maryn."

She was trembling and her eyes widened as she realised that he was about to kiss her. Entire body yearning for the touch of his lips to her own, Maryn let her eyes flutter closed in anticipation.

A timid knock on the door of their chambers brought reason to the both of them and interrupted the moment. Loki growled in frustration, pressing his forehead to Maryn's when the knock sounded again, this time a little louder. He looked down at her before pulling back and stepping away. The moment he was not touching her, the princess's breath came back to her in a deep inhale, the heat from his body leaving hers when he turned to pick up his goblet of wine once more.

"Enter," he called; his tone indifferent.

Maryn glanced at him before she felt a hand on her arm and saw that Tora had re-entered the room from her own small maid's chamber that connected to the larger one through a narrow hallway and plain door set into the wall beside the bathroom door.

Their visitor was a small dwarfish girl who looked very young. She bobbed a deep curtsy, her eyes never once leaving the floor, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have been sent by Lord Barson to draw you a bath if you so wish, my lord and lady."

Loki waved dismissively toward the bathroom door which stood ajar, "That will be fine."

Curtsying again the little maid flitted through the room and into the bathroom. The sound of water filling a tub came and then, on clouds of steam, out wafted the scent of jasmine and orange blossom.

Maryn busied herself helping Tora unpack the rest of the clothes and only looked up when the small maid darted back out of the bathroom and curtsied once more before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Quiet footsteps made Maryn tense as she leaned over her trunk and then Loki's long-fingered hand moved into her line of vision taking the gown from her that she had just been about to pull from her luggage. "Go and enjoy the bath," he spoke his eyes once more smirking at her when she looked up at him with a soft blush staining her cheeks.

"Th-thank you," she nodded before moving quickly across the room and through the bathroom door, closing it soundlessly and leaving Loki and Tora staring after her.

"Have I frightened her?" the tall prince spoke into the silence left in Maryn's wake.

Tora grinned down at the garments she was unpacking, "No, Your Highness, but you must let her come to terms with her want to kiss you before you do in fact kiss her. Have patience, she is still very innocent in her knowledge of love and the way she feels around you."  
"Patience," Loki sighed running a hand though his raven hair, "Something which usually comes naturally for me but seems to evaporate the moment she looks at me."

Tora smiled once more noting that he did not deny his feelings as love, "Something which you must master if you want to her come to you willingly, Your Highness."

Glancing down at the gown he still held in his hand, the trickster sighed and dropped the garment back into Maryn's trunk, "And how do you propose I do that when we seem to fall to arguing ever since that cursed feast for my brother? Valhalla," he groaned, "I should have kissed her when we stood in the maze."

Tora grinned up at him teasingly, "Yes, my Lord, you should have."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once she had closed the bathroom door behind her, Maryn leaned back against it and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, the trembling that had started to run through her body the moment Loki had wrapped his large hand around her arm, waned slightly, and she relaxed back against the solid wood behind her. A soft knock on the door at her back made her straighten and she opened the portal to see Tora smiling at her form the other side, "The queen gave me this to deliver to you when you had a spare moment to read it, Maryn," she handed over a small folded letter sealed with Frigga's signet impressed in gold wax.

"My thanks," Maryn nodded to her and then closed the door once more. Putting the letter down on a small stone table next to the tub carved out of marble that looked big enough for three people, she stripped out of her travel clothes. Sliding into the hot, scented water, Maryn relaxed and sighed contentedly allowing the worries of the last few days melt away and the heat of the water seep into her skin. Letting out a long breath she then turned and picked up the letter. Carefully she broke the seal and unfolded the heavy paper before reading the elegant script inside.

'Daughter,

I know that you and my son have weathered a rocky beginning to your relationship but I wish for you to know that I have never seen Loki as happy as he has been with you. He has purpose other than being Our second born or Thor's younger brother. Caring for you, teaching you, and, I believe, learning to love you has given him a lightness and joy which he did not have before. I know that you have lost so much in such a short time and I wish that I could take even a fraction of your suffering from your shoulders. However, as is the way of the world, it is not to be. Therefore, I hope that you and Loki mend this rift between you while you are in the company of the Dwarves. We love you, dear one and only want the best for you.

Loki is not an easy man to understand and love but I see the way you look at each other, daughter, and I can see that love and respect are growing between you both. Do not throw such a pure thing away because of a misunderstanding and some words said in anger. You and my son will make each other stronger, beautiful girl.

With all my love,

Your humble and loving Good-mother.'

Tears gathered in Maryn's eyes at the words Frigga had written to her and she easily vanished the letter into her personal belongings before sliding under the water of the tub, the queen's words echoing through her mind as she did. Sitting up once more, the brunette washed quickly, her thoughts racing to think of a way to speak to Loki and perhaps mend the rift between them.

Once her body was clean and her hair washed, she rose from the tub and dried herself using a spell Loki had taught her to dry her hair into silky curls that shone in a thick curtain down her back. Wrapping a silk robe around her body she called to Tora to bring her gown and undergarments into the bathroom.

The small maid appeared in the bathroom doorway, "My lady, the prince has stepped out to talk to the guards before the welcome feast tonight and to give you privacy to dress for the celebration."

Nodding Maryn followed her maid out into the main bedroom. She dressed quickly in her undergarments, and then Tora helped lace up her white shift made of the softest cotton before the faithful maid sat her down at the delicate wooden dressing table on one side of the room. Maryn watched in the polished silver mirror hanging over the table as Tora pinned her dark locks up into a bun at the nape of her neck, the intricate twists and curls forming the shape of a flower with wisps falling to frame her face and sit on her neck. Next she dressed in the gown Frigga had helped her choose before she left Asgard. It was made of dark grey-blue silk overlaid with a pleated chiffon layer of the same colour. Then over that was a lighter grey-blue silk overlaid with gold lace that was open at the front to show off the pleated skirt, but which covered her upped stomach to just below her bust in a tight bodice. The neckline of the gown was a 'v' shape and the lace layer continued up her sides and back and over her shoulders to form small, lace, cap-sleeves. Her slippers were made of silk the same colour as the gown's skirt.

Maryn had just stood from the dressing table's small stool, after Tora had applied a little makeup to her face to highlight her eyes and lips, when the door opened and Loki strode in. He was dressed in his ceremonial armour save his helmet and Maryn's heart stuttered in her chest at the sight of him standing so impressively just inside the doorway. The dark leather of the tunic, long jacket and breeches encasing his body seemed to make his limbs look even longer and his pale skin and inky hair shining in the soft blue-gold light of the room made his green eyes spark with emerald fire.

Heart in her throat Maryn stepped forward and asked barely above a whisper, "Do I please you, Loki?"

He seemed to falter at the sight of her and then he shook his head, "There is something missing, love," he murmured his velvet-deep voice sending excited butterflies through her stomach. His grin made her blush prettily. Crossing the expanse between them, he reached out and brushed his fingers over her right wrist before lifting his hand and brushing her earlobes one at a time sending jolts of heat deep into her belly, the caress of his magic against her skin making her mouth go dry. Stepping back the dark prince nodded to the mirror she had just left.

When Maryn turned to look into the polished disk she gasped; gold and sapphire earrings which looked like small blue suns hanging from elegant teardrop shaped chains dangled from her lobes and a thick cuff of gold, sliver, diamonds and sapphires encircled her wrist where Loki had touched her. She stood speechless, her eyes darting from one gift to another before coming to rest on the high cheekbones, thin but inviting lips, and piercing gaze of her betrothed, "Thank you," she breathed.

Loki stepped up behind her, his large hands coming to rest on her upper arm and hip. He kissed the back of her head and caught her gaze in the mirror, "You deserve so much more than what I have offered you, Maryn." He seemed to be talking about more than just the jewels.

The princess couldn't help but admire their reflections, the way he stood so protectively behind her, his graceful, long-fingered hands resting against her, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into her flesh unconsciously. He may not be as wide through the shoulders and chest as his brother but Maryn knew there was great power coiled in the solid muscles of his battle-hardened body. Unlike others his strength was not only physical but mental as well. He had a quick, sly wit, his knowledge of his people and other worlds and languages was unparalleled and yet she had heard stories of his prowess in battle; he had never lost a fight. Studying their reflections as a whole she realised that although similar, they complimented each other beautifully; the jet-black of his hair seemed to bring out the fiery undertones in her own dark locks, her skin had a soft pink flush to it while he was paler still, and the green of his gaze made the grey of her own seem even darker. She felt safe in his presence and when he touched her all she wanted to do was melt into his embrace. Now more than ever she knew she had to tell him what she had been keeping inside since their fight days before. Taking a breath she turned in his arms and dropped her gaze to his chest before closing her eyes, tension flooding her body, "I will not change myself for anyone, Loki," she whispered hesitantly, "Not even you. I have lost too much already. I won't, I-I can't."

His fingers, calloused from building his skill with weapons and experimenting with potions and magic, caught her chin gently and lifted her face to look up at him even though she kept her eyes closed, not brave enough to see the look on his face, "And I should not have asked you to do so, sweet one," he spoke tenderly, "Maryn, my love, look at me, please." His plea nearly broke her and she looked up into his intense gaze, heart beating wildly in her chest. "Forgive me. I should have protected you from the cruelty of those women that night." His fingers slid up to cup her jaw and cheek and she leaned into his touch, "I will never forgive myself for the sorrow and pain I have caused you."

Shaking her head, Maryn wrapped her hands around his gauntleted wrist and pushed up onto tip-toe without even thinking, "Loki, please, all is forgiven. You were trying to teach me to harden myself against the brutality of court. For that I thank you."

His eyes searched her face and he spoke almost in a reverent whisper, "Valhalla, how can one such as I deserve a woman so pure?"

Blushing Maryn swallowed hard and turned her suddenly tearful gaze to his shoulder before lowering back to her heels and pulling away from him slightly, "I am not pure, my lord. Coros' blood is on my hands and the dark magic I used to rip away his own power still courses through me." A single tear slid down her cheek and Loki brushed it away with the pad of his thumb.

Tipping her chin up once more, the tall prince searched her face seeing the truth and pain in the depths of her stormy eyes. Knowing she needed more than words to calm her self-loathing and perhaps ease the pain in her heart, he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against the softness of her own.

With a small, near inaudible gasp, Maryn's hand flew to his chest and she blinked before closing her eyes and sinking into the cool caress of his lips as he pulled away slightly before pressing another gentle kiss to her mouth. The light pressure of his large palm against the her lower back brought Maryn a half step closer to his chest and the touch of his lips against her own increased slightly. She tilted her head back and opened her mouth with a soft sigh, his tongue sliding between her lips sensually, heat coursing through her body as he stroked her tongue with his own once and then twice, before pulling away again.

She looked up into his eyes to see the bright green of his irises had darkened to a deep emerald. His hand lifted from her chin and he ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek slowly enjoying the way she leaned into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed and a soft smile curling up the corners of the sweet lips he had tasted at last.

Maryn sighed, her cheeks glowing with a soft blush at the feel of his gaze on her face and more importantly on her lips. Smiling contentedly she stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face against his chest and wishing she could stay wrapped in his strong arms forever.

A quiet knock on the door of their chambers drew them apart and Tora moved quickly from where she had slipped silently into her own room to allow her princess and Loki to talk together to open the door.

Lord Barson stepped into the room and bowed low to the prince and princess, the chains around his neck clinking together as he did, "The feasting awaits, my Lord and Lady. Please allow your humble servant to escort you to the Great Cavern where his majesty has called for your presence."

Loki inclined his head graciously and then offered his arm to his betrothed.

Biting her bottom lip in an unknowingly inviting way, Maryn slipped her small hand into the crook of Loki's elbow and then allowed him to lead her out of their room as they followed the little Lord, the change between them subtle but noticeable to those who cared to look.


	11. Chapter 11

The feasting, dancing and merrymaking in the cavernous great hall was in full swing when Maryn and Loki walked through the tall silver doors a step behind Lord Barson. Laughter echoed up into the arching ceiling and every dwarf seemed to be in high spirits. Those nearest Lord Barson, Loki and Maryn stopped and bowed as the small group, Tora and the guards following behind; made their way to the high table and the elegant king and queen seated there. Once standing before the raised table laden with delicious smelling food and copious jugs of the fragrant wine the dwarves were known for, King Hreidmar raised his hands and the entire hall fell silent. Standing, his queen in her velvet dress and golden crown rising at his side, the bearded king smiled at his people and guests.

"Welcome, Prince Loki and Princess Maryn of Asgard. I, my queen, and our people welcome you to this great hall. Your visit with us, though short, has been much anticipated and we encourage you to enjoy all that Nidavellir has to offer."

As the dwarf people around then applauded Maryn curtsied deeply to the king and queen while Loki bowed at the waist. Once they were standing they were ushered up to the high table, Loki seated to the king's right and Maryn to the queen's left.

"Welcome, Princess," the small queen smiled when Maryn was settled at her side.

Maryn returned the gesture noticing the delicate chains of gold and diamonds entwined in her thick, rich auburn hair. "My thanks, your Majesty. Your hospitality has been unparalleled."

Inclining her head the queen's brown eyes twinkled with light while she poured Maryn a goblet of the dwarfish wine.

Maryn glanced around then, taking in the different shades of brown, grey, red and black the courtiers and royals were wearing. She realised the dark hues allowed the jewels and precious metals of the jewellery they were all draped in to contrast beautifully with their clothes and hair. She also noticed that most of the dwarves only reached her ribs and very few were tall enough to stand to her shoulder.

"Your palace is beautiful, Your Grace," Maryn turned to smile at the queen while servants served meat, bread and roasted root vegetables onto their plates, the delicious aroma of the food causing her mouth to water in anticipation.

Smiling with those deep eyes the queen thanked her, "I suppose it does not compare to the golden halls of Asgard, or, as I'm told, the pale sandstone of the palace of Mithros."

"Oh, no," Maryn assured her, "The beauty I see here comes not only from the architecture but also from the people who dwell within it."

Once again the queen was smiling at her, "Your diplomacy speaks of years of knowledge in court, young one."

A blush rose in Maryn's cheeks at the queen's words and she turned her eyes to the food before her, "You are kind to say so, Your Majesty."

Leaning in conspiratorially, the queen, who looked to be the same age as Frigga whispered lowly so only Maryn could hear, "And you are fortunate to have Prince Loki look at you as he does, Princess; do not take that for granted."

Glancing up Maryn caught Loki's sharp green gaze and blushed, her lips tingling with a phantom touch. She wondered if she imagined it or if Loki had used a spell to somehow conjure it. Nodding her thanks to the queen Maryn smiled shyly at her betrothed and then turned to her meal. She was drawn into conversation with both the dwarf king and queen soon after and noticed a slight change in the way Loki addressed her and the look in his eyes when she spoke up about her thoughts on the treaty between Asgard and Nidavellir. It was as if he was proud of her responses and took in her thoughts, mulling them over to ask about later when they were alone.

As the night progressed she was drawn out onto the dance floor by many a young courtier, every young dwarf male appeared to want to jest with her and it seemed as if they were all trying to elicit a blush from her, but her gaze always turned back to Loki to wordlessly ask his permission to dance with another man. By her fifth pairing she was sure that the young men of the court were enjoying her crimson cheeks a little too much.

A large hand pressed to the small of her back just as the orchestra positioned in one corner of the stone cavern struck up a new song, causing Maryn to jump and then smile when Loki spoke into her ear, "Dance with me."

She turned and nodded, allowing the tall prince to lead her back out onto the dance floor. After a few moments of comfortable silence between them, Loki turned his eyes from the crowd milling around the dance floor to Maryn's face, "The young Nidavellir males enjoy making you blush, sweet one." Maryn raised her eyes to his, her cheeks reddening at his words. "If I hadn't kissed you before and seen what truly makes you flush I would have been overcome by jealousy."

Maryn couldn't stop her gaze from dropping to his tempting lips as he spoke, "And what would you have done with that jealousy, my lord?" she asked breathlessly as she forced her eyes to his once more, even as her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of crimson.

Loki's grin was mischievous through and through. He leaned down so that his cool breath brushed over her ear and neck as he spoke, still leading her perfectly through the steps of the dance, gooseflesh rising on her skin as he spoke, "I would have made my way through the crowds to you, taken you into my arms without a care as to who may be watching, and pressed my lips to yours in a kiss that would have left no doubt of who you belong to, sweet one."

"Please," the soft whisper was out of her mouth before she could stop it and hot blood filled her cheeks as she swallowed hard, beyond mortified that she had said such a thing.

Before she could utter another word, Loki's eyes darkened and he pulled her flush against his body, his mouth slanting over hers hungrily.

It took a moment for the shock at his boldness to disappear and Maryn's eyes slid closed as she melted into the taste of him, his cool tongue sliding into her mouth and brushing over her own, his lips both firm and soft.

The couple broke apart a few moments later, a promise flashing in Loki's eyes that made Maryn's stomach flip with excitement. He seemed to then be able to go back to dancing and acting as if nothing had happened, the darkened colour of his eyes the only change in him. Maryn felt envious of his apparent unflappable calm while she was left with a pounding heart, pink cheeks, and the unnerving desire to beg him to kiss her again.

The rest of the night seemed to pass in a blur with the small brunette's mind replaying Loki's kiss over and over again. She caught herself pressing her fingers to her lips a few times through the night and hoped her conversations with the queen and various other ladies of the court didn't let on how distracted she was.

It was well past midnight when Loki made their excuses and led Maryn from the great hall; the princess at his side so distracted by him being so close that she was silent the entire walk back to their room.

When he had excused himself to go and wash, Maryn stepped behind the privacy screen set in the corner of their bedroom, Tora helping her strip out of her gown and jewels before she pulled on a white shift and padded over to the dressing table to take the pins from her hair letting the dark waves fall down her back.

When Loki emerged from the bathroom barefoot and dressed in a pair of soft cotton black pants and a dark green long-sleeve shirt of the same material, Maryn felt her heart speed up with the knowledge that they would be spending the night side by side. Although they had slept in the same bed when she had nearly collapsed soon after her fight with Coros, she had never slept a whole night at his side; and now that they had shared their first kiss, the tension between them had changed and she wondered what he would expect of her now. But Loki just crossed the room silently and slipped under the bed-sheet and blankets to lie down beside her. She tensed when he turned and curled around her body, pulling her back to his chest and entwining their legs.

"You're trembling, love," his breath brushed across the nape of her neck as he spoke sending delicious shivers down her spine.

Ignoring her nerves, Maryn looked over her shoulder at him, "We…we are merely sleeping, nothing more."

His smile eased her mind and he nodded, "Merely sleeping, sweet one." He lifted himself up onto one elbow so that he could look down at her as he spoke, "But I may decide to steal a kiss or two if you will let me."

She smiled up at him, turning fully so that he had better access.

He lowered his lips to hers but stopped a moment before they touched, "Ask me, Maryn."

She realised what he wanted and lifted her hand to slide her fingers into the soft strands of his hair at the back of his head, "Please, Loki…please."

His lips caught hers and she was lost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki awoke to Tora stealing across the room to Maryn's side of the bed. "What is it, lady?" he whispered his velvet voice a little rough from sleep.

"Do not fret, my lord, I am only checking to make sure my mistress is sleeping well," the little maid assured him.

"And why would she not?" he asked not daring to move as Maryn was curled into the protective curve of his body, her face buried against his shoulder and one of her hands twisted into the front of his tunic while the other lay in a fist under her chin like a child.

Tora's voice held a hint of surprise when she spoke again, "She has not stirred or seemed unsettled?" Loki waved his hand and conjured a blue lamp to lighting itself, the faint glow it threw out enabling him to make out Tora's astonished look, "Maryn has suffered night terrors since before I became her maid. I was told by her mother that they started when her father first died but I have always had my suspicions that Coros had something to do with them. She rouses screaming and in floods of tears but does not remember the nightmare in the morning nor the cause for her distress if she wakes properly during a terror. I have very rarely seen her sleep so peacefully."

"Coros hurt her?"

"I have long believed that he did, yes," Tora nodded glancing up to see the rage flit across Loki's face before she lowered her eyes to her mistress's calm face, she was still in a deep, peaceful sleep. "She will not speak to me about it. Perhaps she will talk to you..." she trailed off sounding hopeful and almost contemplative. The maid lifted her gaze from her mistress to the dark prince holding her so close, "You do more for her than you realise. And, if it is not too bold for me to say, my lord, the two of you do more for each other than either of you will ever know."

Unable to do anything else, Loki nodded to her and watched her turn with a small smile and walk back to her chamber. He glanced down at the small woman so trustingly pressed into him, her dark eyelashes brushing over her cheekbones and her soft, bowed lips slightly parted in sleep. Waving his hand once more he extinguished the lamp and then lay back down silencing his thoughts so he could fall asleep once more at Maryn's side but made a mental note to mull over the information her maid had just given him when he had time to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

The Summer Solstice came quickly. Preparations for Brant and Tora's wedding making the days seem to fly by. The couple would have the honour of not only having their nuptials in the great hall but would also have the royal family in its entirety in attendance as well as being married by Odin himself.

The day of the wedding dawned warm and clear and Maryn helped Tora dress in her gown of cream silk with an overlay of chiffon, silk flowers scattered over the neckline and skirt, and white satin ribbon wound around the bodice and up into the gown's straps. Tora wore a wreath of silver flowers in her hair with braids and curls laced up into the circlet but no other decoration.

Maryn, as Tora's witness, was wearing a soft gold gown with a beige chiffon overlay that had gold lace on the hem of the skirt, at one hip, and across the bodice. The chiffon wrapped elegantly around the gown and tied on the opposite hip to the lace. She wore her engagement ring and thin gold bangles around her wrist with tiny light blue and dark blue sapphires set into them. Her hair was pulled into a bun of curls at the back of her head using a spell and gold pins to keep it in place.

The ceremony was short but heartfelt and Maryn couldn't help but continue to glance at Loki throughout the day wondering what their wedding day would be like.

Tora and Brant only had eyes for each other throughout the entire day and the whispers of the court around them told of how lovely the young couple looked together.

Frigga stood with Odin overlooking the feast that followed and couldn't help but turn to her husband with a joyous smile, "Loki and Maryn seem closer than ever."

The Allfather nodded with a small smile of his own, "It is good to see him happy. He seems lighter for it."

Leaning against Odin's arm, Frigga sighed at the picture her son and his betrothed made. Their dark heads were bent together where they sat at a long table; the Warriors Three to their right. The couple looked to be discussing something and when Maryn threw back her head and laughed at Loki's words, the dark prince's gaze softened and he reached out, cupping Maryn's jaw and brushing a small kiss over her lips, causing a light blush to slide across the young woman's cheeks. She then leaned into his touch speaking to him.

"Yes, you chose a good match for him, my love," Odin spoke so that only Frigga could hear, the endearment bringing a soft pink to Frigga's own cheeks.

"Mother, Father!" Thor's voice boomed as he crossed the hall and pulled his mother into a hug, clasping his father's arm in greeting. "Have you seen how my brother and his little wife are acting after their visit to Nidavellir?" the blonde god of thunder was well into his cups and all the more jovial for it.

"Yes, Thor," Frigga nodded serenely glancing over once more to see that Loki and Maryn were too absorbed with the conversation they were sharing to hear her eldest son's comment let alone notice the eyes that had turned to them at Thor's loud words. "Your father and I were just discussing how wonderful it is to see that they have reconciled and become closer for it."

With a wide grin, the blonde god turned and saw his brother and soon-to-be good-sister share a look and a kiss before Tora dragged Maryn out to the dance floor where all the young women of the court, both married and single, were dancing together.

"I will go and see if Loki would care to join me and our friends in a drinking competition now that his lady is off dancing," Thor said before making his way toward where his brother was leaning back watching Maryn dance.

"Perhaps it will lessen the sting," Frigga sighed once he was gone, looking up at her husband.

Odin grunted in agreement, "I fear nothing will curb his anger once he knows he has not been chosen to rule."

Sadness filling her, Frigga looked at her dear son again, remembering how happy he had been as a child before he had realised that those at court would never truly accept him because of how different he was. She had seen that light in him once he and Maryn became closer and feared that the news he would never be king of Asgard would snuff out that joy in him forever.

Odin, sensing her distress, turned to her and tilted her chin up with a crooked forefinger, "There is nothing we can do to ease his pain. We can never tell him the truth, Frigga."

Tears building in her eyes, the Allmother nodded her heart breaking even as she knew that Loki could never be told what he truly was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the feast had started to wind down and the married couple had slipped away for their wedding week, Maryn left the great hall and made her way to her chambers. Once she was there she had the maid Frigga sent to attend to her while Tora was away help her take off her gown and shift, as well as let her hair down and put away her bracelets. She dressed in a simple white gown which she normally wore while relaxing in her rooms. It was made of the softest cotton and chiffon with a bodice and sleeves of chiffon over the top which cinched in at the waist. The ruched sleeves reached to her mid forearm and the chiffon neckline plunged lower than the rounded neckline of the gown underneath it. If she wasn't careful the sleeves had a tendency to slip off her shoulders. The only adornments she wore was her engagement ring, the pendant Loki had given her at their hand-fasting, and silver pins in a braid holding her hair back from her face with most of the mass of dark waves loose down her back.

Restless and still wide awake despite the emotions and length of the day, Maryn decided to go and talk to Loki. Dismissing her maid the brunette pulled on her white silk slippers, clasped a cloak of green velvet around her neck, and left her chambers. She didn't try and hide where she was going but because of the feasting still undoubtedly going on in the great hall the hallways were quiet, the only faces she saw being those of the guards patrolling to make sure the royal family, who inhabited that wing of the palace, were kept safe.

She came to a stop outside the heavy double doors that led to Loki's rooms. They were gilt and the large handles were shaped like the horns of his helmet. Lifting a fist, the small brunette knocked tentatively wondering if the prince would welcome company after such a long day.

There were a few moments of silence before Loki's voice came from the other side of the portals becoming louder the closer he got to them, "I have told you before, lady, I do not…" he trailed off when he swung the door open to reveal Maryn.

Twisting her fingers tightly together before her in a sudden flurry of nerves, the princess asked, "Who did you think I was, Loki?"

He sighed and stepped back from the doorway to usher her inside, "Lady Sigyn has taken to coming to my door and asking entrance," he sneered leading Maryn deeper into his chambers and motioning for her to sit on a green velvet and dark wood sofa in the anteroom he used as a library, study, and sitting room. Maryn ignored the gesture and moved to his shelves upon shelves of leather bound books as he poured her a glass of wine from the silver pitcher sitting in the middle of a small but elegant wooden table near the chaise lounge. She glanced up when he offered the glass to her. Taking it she unclasped her cloak and used her magic to drape it over the chair of his desk nearby as she moved to brush her fingers along the spines of the myriad of books which lined two walls of the chambers, never knowing that the sight of her so comfortable as to use her magic so easily before her betrothed made him think of things other than discussing what Lady Sigyn had been up to.

Maryn's voice brought him back to the present, "Let me read to you," she murmured choosing a book of poetry from the many she was looking at and making her way to the sofa. Gracefully she stepped out of her slippers and put her goblet down on the small table before the lounge. Sitting on the soft settee she put her back to the arm, a plush pillow behind her, and then lifted her feet to place them on the sofa cushions as well, the book balanced on her bent knees while she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and then started to leaf through the pages to find a poem she liked. Her hands stilled when Loki, dressed now in only his black leather breeches and black tunic, sat down opposite her, lifted her feet into his lap and then made himself comfortable, relaxing back into the comfortable sofa and cushions.

Maryn started to read keeping her voice low and soothing as she let the cadence of the poem wash over them both. She sensed the tension that had been in Loki's body ever since he had spoken about Sigyn making a nuisance of herself slowly melt away, and when she glanced up while turning a page it was to see that his head was leaning against the back of the sofa and his eyes were closed. He wasn't asleep however; she found that out a moment later when the long fingers of one of his hands curled around her ankle and started massaging. Distracted by his touch she tried to continue reading only to stutter and halt when his fingers swirled higher to press into her calf.

"Loki," she breathed looking up to see him lift his head and look at her with his intense emerald gaze.

His hand ceased moving and he leaned toward her, his free hand lifting to run through her hair a spell twining through her locks easing them from the braid so that the strands fell around her face and the silver pins floated to the table where her goblet sat. The book was forgotten in her lap as they gravitated toward each other and his hand left her calf to cup her cheek pulling her closer. When their lips met Maryn could barely stifle a quiet moan. The moment wasn't even ruined by the quiet thud of the book falling from her lap to the carpeted floor, her hands too busy lacing into his hair to bother with trying to catch it.

Loki tilted her head back, easing her closer to his body with a hand at the small of her back. She opened her lips under his encouraging him to deepen the kiss. There was something else in the way they touched each other this night. It could have been the knowledge that they would be married in barely five months, or the emotions linked to seeing a wedding a few hours before, but whatever it was, Maryn didn't want him to stop kissing her. As his cool tongue stroked hers, she dropped one hand from his hair to fist the front of his tunic and pull him closer. He seemed to be in tune to what she was wordlessly asking and tipped her back, slanting his mouth over hers and leaning down over her, his hand sliding languidly up her ribs as he did so.

A knock on his door separated them and they stared at one another, breathing heavily until the knock came again.

Loki noticed that her conscience was catching up to her and pressed a firm kiss to her lips knowing she was about to pull away from him again. "Wait for me, sweet one…please?" he asked quietly.

Heart pounding Maryn searched his eyes and saw the feelings flitting through them too fast to read or understand. Biting her bottom lip she nodded and he pressed a kiss to her forehead before getting up and making his way to the door across the room.

Sitting up, the small brunette tried to calm her breathing as she tucked her hair back from her face and pulled one chiffon sleeve back over her shoulder, which had fallen during their ardent embrace. The familiar voice from the doorway snapped her focus to Loki who stood angrily in the portal, his shoulders tense and voice low and menacing.

"Don't tell me you would rather sleep all alone in that large bed, Your Grace," Sigyn's simpering tone made Maryn's teeth grind together in annoyance.

Taking a breath to calm herself, she picked up the book that had fallen to the floor and settled herself into her original position on the lounge, looking up when the persistent lady pushed past Loki only to stop a few steps into the room at the sight of Maryn lounging easily on the sofa.

With a feigned smile of greeting, Maryn closed the book and looked to Loki, "I did not realise we were to have company at this hour, my lord. Do you wish for me to call for refreshments?"

Loki looked shocked for a split second before recovering with a smirk, "There is no need, love, the lady was just leaving. Besides," he made sure Sigyn was watching as his smirk turned into a grin full or innuendo, "I would prefer to have you to myself this night."

Maryn's cheeks bloomed with colour and she dropped her gaze to the poetry book in her hands but could not quite hide her smile at Sigyn's affronted gasp.

"You have…I-I mean…you are sleeping here?" the taller woman asked.

Seeing that Loki was about to come to her rescue and salvage any virtue she had left in the eyes of the court women, Maryn spoke before he could utter a word, "I don't believe that is any of your concern, Lady Sigyn."

The lady gaped like a fish for a moment before a cruel sneer twisted her beautiful face, "So the blushing virgin will wear white on her wedding day whether or not it is a true reflection of what she is?"

Maryn put the book down and turned to face the cruel, bitter woman before her, running her gaze over the revealing gold gown she was wearing, "The status of my virginity is not an affair you need worry yourself with, Sigyn. I would say that if the rumours are true your virginity was long gone when you married your husband but you were the one to flout that fact the first time we met so it must be truth and not gossip." She turned her gaze to the book in her lap and opened it once more, dismissing the woman with a careless wave of her hand, "Go back to your lord husband, lady, you will receive no dalliance here."

Fuming Sigyn turned on her heel and rushed from the room without another word.

"You have only succeeded in angering her further, my love, no matter how arousing it was to see you do so," Loki spoke from where he was leaning back against the door he had closed on his ex-lover's retreating form.

Blushing crimson at his words Maryn kept her eyes on the pages of the book in her hands, although she wasn't reading a word of it. "You…enjoyed…that?" she asked barely above a whisper.

Crossing the room to her side Loki leaned over her and lifted her chin so that she was looking into his darkening eyes, "More than you know, little girl." He took the book from her hands and pressed a heated kiss to her lips. "It's time you went to your own rooms before we both do something as foolish and stirring as that tongue lashing."

Nodding silently, Maryn allowed him to help her from the sofa and into her slippers and cloak before escorting her back to her chambers. Once outside them he lifted the pendant she never took off and pressed his lips to the gem whispering an incantation she could not make out because his voice was too low.

"What did you do?" she asked curiously.

Loki looked into her grey gaze with a kind smile, "A spell to keep any nightmares at bay, sweet one. That is all."

Gratefully Maryn nodded wondering if she'd had a nightmare when they were together with the Nidavellir but not wanting to ask in fear of tainting the night they had just enjoyed.

Loki kissed her forehead and waited outside the door until she had closed it with a shy smile and a whispered goodnight before he made his way back to his chambers to get some rest.


	13. Chapter 13

Are you sure you want to do this, Maryn?" Tora asked the brunette as she helped her dress in leather breeches, a black corset and a billowing black calf-length tunic that was open down the front, the lining made of pleated cream linen. It had long sleeves which Maryn pushed up to her elbows and a black leather belt that was wide enough to act almost like its own corset , stopping just under her bust, with long straps that wrapped around her small waist twice before tying at the front. She was also wearing black leather boots that reached her knees.

"Thor has invited me to spar with him, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. I could not refuse him. Besides, Loki wants to see me put my magic to use while sparring to see how well I do." Leaning forward to look into the mirror over her dressing table, Maryn debated whether she should put away her engagement ring and Loki's pendant but thought better of it knowing the dark prince would want to see her wearing his gifts. She left the pendant on, tucking it under her clothes for safe keeping and slipped on the ring. Sitting down at her dressing table she allowed Tora to plait her hair on either side of her head before gathering the dark curls and braids and tying them at the nape of her neck with a leather thong.

Tora smiled at the ease with which her mistress talked about her betrothed, "You and the prince seem to be closer than ever, lady."

Cheeks turning a light pink at the knowing look on her friend and maid's face, the princess looked down at the ring on her finger, her other hand reaching up to lay over where the pendant pulsed with magical warmth under her garments. "When he kisses me I long for more but there is still something that holds me back from him and that intimacy."

Tora's hands lighted on her shoulders and she leaned down so that her face was next to Maryn's, their eyes meeting in the mirror opposite them, "Is what Coros did to you the thing that makes you afraid?"

Maryn shook her head sighing, "That may be a part of it but I'm also afraid of letting him have all of me. What if I do so and he chooses another at the end of our hand-fasting period? What if he has taken another even though we are betrothed?"

Tora saw the emotions warring within the young woman flit across her face and raged internally at the deep hurt Coros had caused without a care, it had damaged the trust Maryn put in men forever, "And what if he is faithful and is as in love with you as you are with him?" she asked gently.

Shocked at the maid's words Maryn felt tears start to well in her eyes, "And if he is not?" she murmured brokenly.

"Oh, sweeting," Tora shook her head wrapping her arms around Maryn's shoulders and hugging her from behind, "I could just smack you both. How can two people so madly in love not think to say it to the other?"

Biting her lip to try and calm her fear and sadness, Maryn took a deep breath and lifted her gaze to her friend's once more, "I know your gift is telling you Loki is in love with me but what if you are wrong? I don't think I could survive his scorn or pity if I was to tell him of my true feelings and he did not feel the same."

Understanding the fear Maryn felt Tora moved around so that they were facing each other, "Is that why you will not give in to your need for him?" when Maryn nodded silently Tora gently tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear, "Watch the way he is with you today. See how he watches you, how he touches you. His actions are not those of a man unaffected by his feelings. He is a man in love even if he doesn't recognise it yet."

Taking a deep breath Maryn nodded as she let it out slowly, her mind and body a storm of emotions and thoughts.

A knock on the door of her chambers interrupted them and Tora smiled kindly. "Compose yourself, my lady. I will go and open the door for his majesty."

Maryn smiled at her and turned to look in the mirror as she wiped a finger under each eye erasing any sign that she had been crying.

She then stood and turned seeing Loki step into the room dressed in black leather breeches, a white linen shirt and a green sleeveless surcoat open over the top. His eyes moved over her body in a way that made heat settle low in her stomach. Dropping her gaze Maryn looked up at him through her eyelashes shyly.

Knowing they were not alone Loki didn't act on the thoughts in his head and instead cleared his throat and offered the small woman his arm, "Come, my brother is no doubt yelling impatiently about us being late."

Crossing to his side Maryn took his offered elbow and let him lead her from her rooms. The couple was silent on the walk from the royal wing of the palace to the sparring ring. They entered it to the sound of metal clanging against metal and Maryn's eyes widened in awe at the way Sif spun and thrust her weapon taking down one of the guardsmen she was sparring with while Hogun and Volstagg circled each other in another part of the curved enclosure. Sitting on a bench at the opposite side of the sparring circle was Fandral who was sharpening his sword, Thor beside him looking bored and downcast; that was until he saw her and Loki step through the archway and onto the packed dirt of the sparring ring.

"Loki! Maryn!" he grinned, standing and bounding over to them to pull Maryn into a tight hug and clap his brother soundly on the shoulder. The small woman smiled at him and then stepped back and laced her fingers with Loki's after he had let her down to her feet again. Turning to the men and Sif behind him he waved at them with a large hand, "Who will spar with my sister first?"

Loki spoke before anyone else, "I believe that is my honour, brother," he grinned stepping away from Maryn. "We will spar with magic and weapons."

Knowing that he wished to show off the results of his tutelage, Maryn nodded in agreement and they moved into the centre of the sparring ring facing each other. The others there moved away to sit on the benches lining the open area so that they could watch.

Maryn moved into a fighting stance, "Don't hold back," she told him.

He grinned, "I wouldn't dream of it, my love."

They stilled for a few moments before Maryn moved first. She twisted her fingers calling a blunted sword to her hands, her weapon of choice they had discovered when Loki was teaching her to fight with magic and arms. Loki's grin grew and a spear materialised in his hands. They circled one another studying each other's movements. They already knew the other's strengths and weaknesses but wanted to tease their audience until the last possible second.

Loki broke first. If Maryn hadn't seen the sparkle in his eyes change she would have been caught off guard. He lunged, the tip of the spear aimed at her heart. With a small smile the princess sidestepped him, her fingers glowing silver as her body flew back and she landed in a crouch as light as a feather on the railing encircling the training ground. Loki's eyes widened minutely in surprise, she hadn't shown him that she had learnt that trick and she tilted her head to the side and smiled coyly before stepping off the railing and landing gracefully on her feet. Turning she flung her sword toward his torso only to have him knock it away with the spear as he duplicated himself and rushed her before he and his copies disappeared to the sound of Thor's loud guffaws.

Feeling a soft, cool breath on the back of her neck Maryn turned and pitched backwards out of reach of the Trickster a moment before his arms wrapped around her. He came at her again barely missing the wall of rock she pulled from the ground with a spell. Maryn managed to spin and flit behind him using her levitation spell again but before she could put the dagger she had slipped from his surcoat to his throat he turned, catching her legs with his own and tipping her off balance so that she fell into his arms, the blade edge of the dagger she had given him at their hand-fasting brushing across her throat.

They were both breathing hard, each inhale pressing their chests together minutely they were so close. The sound of applause shook them from their locked gazes and the dagger vanished to be replaced by Loki's cool fingertips as he helped Maryn to her feet and they turned toward the praises of their friends standing side by side.

"I thought you had him, Maryn," Sif grinned as she came to stand in front of the shorter woman.

With a careless shrug the princess grinned at the warrior that was fast becoming a dear friend, "Next time I will."

Loki's knuckles slid along her own at her words and she smiled at Sif as she laced her fingers with his own.

A voice she hadn't heard in some time spoke up then, "How would she do without her spells against a true warrior; one that is not a magic wielder relying on his tricks?"

The group turned to see Lord Ulf, dressed once more in black with his wolf's pelt cloak slung around his wide shoulders, step down from the viewing balcony onto the packed dirt of the arena leaving a group of giggling ladies in his wake.

Maryn felt Loki tense beside her but he didn't speak on her behalf and the eyes of the Warriors Three, Sif, and Thor turned to her for her answer. "True warrior?" she asked with a cold smirk, "I know of six I could point out to you so that you could choose one."

The blond lord sneered, "If you are too scared to spar, your majesty," he spoke the title with contempt, "Then I'm sure I could find someone else with the courage to do so."

Maryn bristled but hid her anger well. "Choose you weapon, my lord," she curtsied mockingly and then turned tugging on her betrothed's hand so that he bent down instinctively and allowed her to press a small kiss to the corner of his lips, her irritation making her bold; she then slipped away to pick up a dagger and sword once more.

She took her stance facing Ulf and waited for him to make the first move. It wasn't long in coming. He lunged at her with the full force of his strength behind the sword he had also chosen as his weapon. His movements weren't as fluid as Loki's but he was still a skilled warrior and she could barely keep up as he attacked with a ferocity that scared her as much as it made her angrier and more determined to win. She spun, kicked, parried and swung at him trying every way she knew how to back him up but he just came at her again and again. After one particularly ferocious blow her sword was knocked from her hand and she barely had time to duck the swing of his weapon before he grabbed a handful of her hair and flipped her over his shoulder. She hit the ground with a cry, the force of the fall driving the air from her lungs and sending her knife flying out of her hand and spinning out of reach. Ulf took advantage of her disorientation to drop his full weight down on her and wrap his hand around her throat.

Panic surged through Maryn's chest at the feel of that huge hand encircling her throat and her palms pressed against his chest, "No!" the cry ripped from her throat at the same moment Ulf's body flew across the training ground and slammed into the dirt a few feet away dazing him. Scrambling to her feet, Maryn tried to fight off the mind-numbing terror racing through her body but it was no use. She turned and ran from the sparring arena without a second thought, her mind screaming at her to flee the feeling of being crushed under another's weight and her breath being stolen from her lungs. She kept running until a strong arm wrapped around her waist and she was lifted off her feet, a large hand covering her mouth a moment before she screamed for help.

"Maryn, my love, you're safe," Loki's deep voice broke through the terror in her and she collapsed back against him, stopping herself from clawing at his hands and burst into tears.

Loki transported them to his rooms in a moment with a murmured spell, and sat down on the settee in his library holding her close while she sobbed against his shoulder.

When she had calmed down enough to speak, Maryn kept her face against his neck and apologized for breaking down, "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Loki was silent for a moment before he leaned back and lifted her face so that she was looking up at him. "Tell me," he murmured his voice soft and soothing.

Maryn knew he was asking for her to explain. She closed her eyes a single tear tracking down her cheek as she did so, "Coros…" she took a breath to calm down and started again. "Coros enjoyed torturing me. He would find me when I was alone and trap me under his body or against a wall. He would bear down on me with all his weight and cover my mouth with his hand so I couldn't scream for help." Feeling too exposed in Loki's arms, Maryn stood and moved to the bookshelf closest to them, her delicate fingers running along the leather spines of the books there comforted by the feel of the slight roughness of them. Taking a breath she continued, her voice low but clear so that he would hear, "Wh-when I grew older he would tell me that he would rape me if I tried to fight him and then he would put his hand around my throat and squeeze until my vision went dark. When I woke up he would start all over again…He seemed to enjoy smothering me the most." There was a tone to those words that made Loki's stomach roll and she saw the look in his eyes when she glanced up to see his reaction, "He never made good on that promise. My virtue is intact, my lord," she spoke bitterly seeming to think that he was only worried about that fact.

Pushing away his own anger at the treatment she had endured, the Trickster rose from the sofa and crossed to stand behind her, his hand reaching out to pull the leather tie from her hair freeing the heavy locks to start to unravel from their braids and fall down her back, "My wife still having her maidenhead on our wedding night is not one of my concerns, Maryn." Blushing at his words she shivered at the deepness of his voice and marvelled at how trusting and safe he had made her feel in such a short period of time. "My only concern is that you were afraid and hurt. How can I take that burden from your shoulders, sweet one? How can I banish his memory from your mind?"

She turned; her heart swelling with love at his words. It was on the tip of her tongue to just tell him her feelings for him but he moved quickly, pressing his lips to hers and silencing all her thoughts. His hands settled on her hips pulling her closer to him until their bodies pressed flush against each other. One hand left her hip and reached up to cradle her cheek as he walked her backward until she was trapped between his body and the bookshelf she had been standing in front of. He tilted her head back when her hands rose to twist into the front of his shirt and he groaned, deepening the kiss and pressing harder into her, the build-up of tension between them having reached boiling point.

Maryn gasped, ripping her mouth from his, going rigid at the feeling of his large body overpowering hers. He froze where he was for a moment and then turned them so that his back was to the shelves and she was free to step back if she so wanted. Gentling his grip on her he made sure she didn't feel trapped and then bent down again to capture her lips in a tantalizing kiss.

His gentleness brought tears to her eyes and she leaned heavily against him, her hands sliding up over the contours of his chest under his surcoat and over his shirt and neck to cup his face. The heat growing in her lower belly spurred her on and she nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth eliciting a deeper moan than before.

"Maryn," he murmured somewhere between a warning and a plea against her mouth and stroked her tongue with his own before biting gently at her bottom lip in retaliation.

Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own because the next thing she knew she had pushed his surcoat off his shoulders hearing it slip down and rustle as it settled at his heels. His mouth left hers and travelled over her jaw and down her neck as he pulled the right sleeve of her tunic off her shoulder and pressed open-mouthed kisses to her collarbone there dragging panting breaths from her and a soft breathy sigh as he did so.

Maryn thought her heart was going to beat right through her chest, and her head swam like she had consumed too much wine. Her left hand slid up to twist into his soft black hair, her grip tightening there when his cool breath caressed the slope of one breast which was visible above the black leather corset she was wearing under her tunic.

"Loki," she whined not comprehending what she was asking for but knowing that he was the only one that could give it to her.

And he seemed to understand. He magically transported them once again and she gasped as they tumbled into the middle of his bed, her body leaning over his, her hands braced on the mattress at either side of his head and her knees at either side of his waist holding her up over him. His mouth found hers again and one hand slid up her outer thigh as the other started to work on the belt around her waist.

The knowledge that she was about to give him her virtue there in that bed after she had told him of the torture she had suffered at Coros' hands hit her and made her heart pound for an entirely different reason. She wasn't ready to give herself to Loki in this; she couldn't do something like that without knowing his true feelings for her. "Loki," she murmured trying to ignore the heat that coursed through her as her belt slid from her waist and her tunic fell open. His hand slipped under the soft material that had warmed from contact with her body, his arm encircling her waist and pulling her against his chest. "Loki, we must stop," she said urgently.

"Let me, Maryn my love," his voice was horse and his lips moved back up to press to the sensitive skin under her ear, "There is no shame in this." She moaned and arched into his touch, his hand slid up over her hip and pressed deeply into the small of her back, the brush of his lips and breath on her suddenly oversensitive skin made her shiver.

"Valhalla, do you understand what you do to me?" he groaned against the dip where her neck met her shoulder.

Knowing they were both close to losing control, Maryn pulled away, her small hands pressed to the centre of his chest to hold him still, "Please, Loki, I wish to wait until our wedding night."

She saw reason come back to him in a rush at those words and his lust-darkened gaze sharpened with understanding. He clenched his jaw and dragged himself away from her forcefully to stand with his back to her as he laced his hands behind his head, his shoulders tense and his body faintly trembling.

Pulling her tunic over her chest Maryn felt tears fill her eyes once more, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He turned back to see a tear fall from her downcast eyes to the rumpled silk coverlet beneath her. He wanted to curse and yell and break things, but seeing how broken she was and scared, he took a deep breath and carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, his upper body turned toward her, "Forgive me, my love," he murmured trying to keep his voice low and soothing, "I lost control for a moment. It will not happen again I promise you."

She still would not look at him, "I'm sorry for acting as if I would…I-I mean…" she trailed off her cheeks burning with shame, only to jump when Loki put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face so that she would look at him.

"There is nothing to forgive, Maryn," he murmured with a calming smile, "I did not know your feelings on the matter. Now that I do I will not lose myself again."

Feeling tears well in her eyes for a completely different reason, Maryn threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, "You said once that you did not deserve a pure woman, but you had it wrong." She held him tighter as his arms wound around her body, "It is I who does not deserve a man as kind and forgiving as you."


	14. Chapter 14

The next few months seemed to fly by and only two months before the date set for them to marry, Loki and Maryn were closer than ever and still learning about each other.

The Sun Celebration was a time of great feasting and merriment for the people of Asgard. Gatherings popped up all over the city and the palace was not to be out done by any. Every courtier and royal was dressed in gold to represent the life giving force of the sun that warmed their planet.

Maryn's dress was a one-shouldered affair made of the finest gold silk that hugged the curves of her body beautifully. Along the neckline and over her right thigh and down to the floor, the skirt of the dress was open to reveal a panel of skin coloured material overlaid with gold tulle which was embroidered with swirls of gold thread. The bodice was ruched and two lengths of gold silk draped from the single strap over Maryn's left shoulder and down to the floor. Her hair was pinned up in a bun made from a spiralling braid, pieces falling on her neck and framing her face. She wore her engagement ring, Loki's pendant tucked under the neckline of the gown, as well as a wide cuff of gold that looked like lace and a ring of gold, white enamel and a diamond made to look like a starburst. As with every Asgardian invited to the celebration, a delicate gold mask, which had also been made to look like lace, covered the upper half of her face and drew attention to her grey irises.

Loki came to her rooms to escort her to the feast but when it came time to start dancing he pulled her aside and kissed her deeply. Pulling away, the upper half of his face also hidden by a more masculine version of her mask, he grinned down at her, "Come away with me, love," he murmured to her his vibrant eyes shining with mischief.

She bit her lip and looked back out at the Aesir milling around, talking, laughing and drinking. Noticing none of them were watching her and Loki she nodded and let him catch her hand and lead her quietly from the Great Hall.

They made their way out of the palace and stole into the ports where the flying skiffs were kept awaiting use.

"What are you doing?" Maryn whispered worried they were about to get caught at any moment. Loki didn't answer her and instead untied a skiff from its mooring and helped her into it before taking hold of the hand control and expertly flying them out of the port.

Maryn relaxed in the wide seat at the front of the skiff and watched the scenery around the small craft slip away around them. Soon they were soaring over tree-tops and she saw a shimmer below them as Loki manoeuvred the skiff down into a clearing before letting it settle in the water of their lagoon.

With a large smile over her shoulder at him, Maryn leaned over the side of the skiff and dipped her fingers into the water below, the ripples moving out from the side of the skiff making the reflection of the bright stars above them waver and fade.

Loki's arms wrapped around her from behind and she sighed at the brush of his lips against the back of her neck. He pulled gently at the black silk ribbons tying her mask on and loosed them before taking the mask from her face and putting it down on the seat beside them. Maryn leaned back into his strong chest and bit her lip as his fingers found the laces at the back of her gown.

"Swim with me," he murmured, the words sounding more like a command than a question.

Maryn smiled and leaned back into him further as her gown loosened and his hand slipped beneath the bodice to settle against her ribs, her skin bare of any shift because of the style of the dress.

Moaning slightly when his lips sucked at her pulse point, Maryn reached up to untie his mask, dropping it on the seat to join hers and then lacing her fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck. "I am not wearing a shift," she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed when his teeth nipped at the spot he was sucking on.

His thumb brushed up her ribs a little higher and she felt him smile against her skin, "Then I will enjoy this swim more than I thought, sweet one."

She turned to look up at him and saw the same darkness in his eyes as had been there that day in his rooms after she had run from the training grounds. Stretching up she pressed her mouth to his, nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth but pulling away again before things became too heated, "I will only swim if you conjure me a chemise to wear in the water," she told him the words putting into place the boundaries she still wanted to keep between them until their wedding night.

Loki's gaze searched hers for a moment and then he nodded his fingertips glowing emerald and his magic materialising a shift of dark green cotton across her lap. She grinned at the colour before blushing at the cut of the neckline and how short it actually was.

"You didn't say what style it had to be in, my love," the dark prince's cool breath brushed across her shoulder and he reached up to pull the pins from the heavy curls of her hair, carding his long fingers through the soft mass to let it fall around her face and shoulders.

Maryn couldn't stifle a smile at his daring and gave in, "Very well. But you must turn your back and promise you will not look while I change."

Loki seemed to think about her terms for a moment before he pressed an open-mouthed kiss just under her jaw, "As you wish, my lady. However, if it is all the same to you, I will take off this uncomfortable costume while you change." He motioned to his gold and black ensemble with its doublet of gold with black embroidery, black shirt with billowing sleeves, gold breeches, and knee high black boots.

With a nod, Maryn rose to her feet and kicked off her golden slippers before turning her back on Loki while he made his way to the other side of the skiff and started to undress, his back to her as well. The princess finished unlacing the back of her gown and then let the material slip from her shoulder and pool at her feet with the near silent whisper of silk. Catching up the shift she pulled it over her body hiding the nakedness of her upper body and her undergarments on the lower half of her body before grimacing, feeling nearly naked when the hem of the shift only reached the middle of her thighs and its thin straps and low cut neckline almost exposing more than they covered. Taking off her jewellery she picked up her gown and draped it over the seat next to the masks glinting in the moonlight and then put her jewellery down on top of the dress.

"You wore my pendant," Loki said as he settled his hands on her hips and he stooped a little to press a kiss to the back of her head.

Maryn turned in his arms glad the darkness of the night hid her blush when she realised he was wearing nothing but his undergarments and his pale chest was bare, "I will wear it always," she spoke her voice sounding breathy even to her own ears.

His chest, though pale, was well muscled, a light dusting of dark hair covered his upper torso, and there was also a thin line of it under her hands were she had rested them on his lower abdomen instinctively when she had turned to face him. Her heart started to pound in her chest and she blushed an even deeper red when he reached up and ran his thumb over her full bottom lip.

"Good girl," he murmured before leaning down and kissing her hungrily.

She moaned leaning into his touch and twisting her fingers roughly in his hair to keep him as close to her body as possible. Heat pooled deep inside her and she had to force herself to step away from him when his hands dropped to her thighs and slid under the hem of the shift.

"Loki," she breathed in warning and he took his hands from her before turning and diving into the cool water of the lagoon without a word. She waited for him to resurface and when he did he smiled at her seeming calm again.

"Come, Maryn, the water is a little cool but very refreshing," he waved her in.

Stepping onto the edge of the skiff, Maryn dove in, swimming under the water to his side. They spent a while in the water splashing each other, laughing together, talking, and kissing, before climbing out into the skiff once more.

With a wave of his hand, Loki dried their clothes, bodies and hair with a spell. He then pulled a thick blanket from the compartment below the seat of the skiff and wrapped them both in it before lazing back against the curved bow, Maryn lying against his chest, listening to his heart beat under her ear.

"How did you first learn magic?" she asked tracing patterns on his skin with her fingertips.

Loki tucked a hand behind his head, the fingers of his free hand running though her dark curls, "Frigga taught me. She told me there was an innate power in all of us but that most don't learn to use it…" he trailed off for a while and Maryn looked up to see his brow pulled together in thought. Not liking the intense emotions she could read in his eyes, she reached up and rubbed her thumb over the puckered skin between his brows, her Dark Prince's body relaxing, and his eyes closing as she massaged his scalp and temples with her fingers. He spoke after a few moments of enjoying her touch, his eyes still closed, "During my adolescence I was ridiculed by the other children because I was smaller than them, paler, and my hair was dark. There are still those who think the same way but their self-preservation keeps them from commenting." He smiled softly down at her, "My mother taught me to use magic as a way of showing me I was more than what others saw." Turning his bright green gaze back up to the stars above them, Loki smirked, "I highly doubt she thought I would use her teachings to cause mayhem."

"You seem proud of that fact," Maryn couldn't help but smile, her chin resting on her hand where it was pressed over his heart, theirs legs tangled together.

She shivered in delight when he dropped his intense gaze to her face, "Should I not be?" he asked looking between her lips and her eyes, marvelling at the moonbeam colour of her grey orbs in the near darkness.

With a small grin, Maryn sat up beside him, "My mother always told me that our gifts are meant to be used to help our people not exact revenge."

Loki's large hand settled on her thigh where the blanket had slipped to pool lower and her shift did not cover her leg, "Your mother was a wise woman, my love," he told her seeing the sadness in Maryn's gaze as she spoke about the woman who had given her life to save her only child's.

"And yours is kind, caring and has the knowledge of a sage." She looked down at him as his cool fingers stroked her silky skin, innocently comforting. "Just promise me one thing, my lord."

"And what would that be, sweet one?" Loki asked pushing up onto his elbow to look at her, his hand never straying from her leg.

"Promise me you won't forget that they love you? Thor, Odin and Frigga love you more than anyone."

"And you, sweet one, do you love me?" Loki asked moving to sit up and catch her chin between his long fingers.

Swallowing hard, Maryn's heart started to pound in her chest. She parted her lips but lost her nerve and instead of telling him that she had fallen in love with him months before, she pushed up onto her knees and kissed him desperately. He seemed surprised at her ardour and froze for a moment in shock. But then his mouth slanted over hers and he returned her kiss with equal fervour. Maryn moaned as his cool tongue invaded her mouth, exploring and dominating while his hand slid from her jaw into her hair and his free arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her into his lap so that her legs were straddling his. She broke the kiss to gasp in some much needed air and Loki's lips continued down her throat, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her quickly heating skin. She arched against him and they shared a groan, the delicious friction of their hips grinding against one another in utter abandon making fissions run up and down her spine.

Leaving her neck, Loki lifted his lips to hers again, breathing in her soft feminine scent before he dove back into their passionate embrace, his lips pressing harder against hers as he drank her in. Maryn sobbed in a breath when his hand shifted from pressing into the small of her back to settle on her thigh and move up under the hem of her chemise. His thumb rubbed against the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh and she whimpered, her body rocking against his again without thought. Hissing in a pleasurable breath at the contact, Loki groaned long and low in the back of his throat before breaking their kiss and pulling away.

"No," Maryn whined, her thoughts and senses drowning in her need to give herself to him. "Please, Loki," she tried to pull his head down so that she could kiss him again but he caught her wrists as her fingers twisted into his hair and held her still.

"Is this what you want, Maryn?" he asked hoarsely, his darkening gaze colliding with hers, wanting more than anything to let their actions continue but not willing to do so at the expense of her beliefs. "Will you regret this afterward?"

Closing her eyes, the small woman pulled away from him slightly and dropped her forehead to his shoulder. The couple stilled, both breathing deeply until their heartbeats had slowed to their normal paces and they were able to breathe regularly again.

"I'm sorry," Maryn's voice was small, her words slightly muffled by Loki's shoulder.

Letting out a calming sigh, the prince gathered his betrothed gently into his arms and hugged her, "You do not need to apologise, sweet one. I want this as much as you but I won't let you forsake your morals now when we will have the rest of our lives for pleasure."

Lifting her eyes to his, Maryn tucked back a lock of his now dishevelled black hair, "Then I am making you change your ideas for me."

A small curl of his lips made her heart skip a beat, "In this my ideas needed to change," he assured her.

Relaxing at his words, Maryn smiled shyly before leaning in to kiss him softly.

The couple then broke away and dressed in their outer garments once more, the petite princess helping her betrothed retie the laces of his doublet once her gown, slippers and jewellery were back in place. With that finished she stood at his side, his arms around her as he taught her to manoeuvre the skiff off the surface of the lake and back to the palace.


	15. Chapter 15

A month before Maryn and Loki were to marry, the Allfather and Allmother threw a feast to celebrate the birth of their youngest son. Everyone was dressed in their finest emerald attire and gathered in the Great Hall to enjoy the sumptuous banquet spread out on long tables that ran the length of the huge room.

Loki, as the guest of honour, requested that Maryn stay at his side the whole of the night so that everyone would see her wearing his colours and doting on him making sure he had the best of everything. It was a matter of pride to him that those who thought of him as alien or strange would see that his betrothed was so openly affectionate to him.

Maryn had chosen to wear a one-shouldered gown of emerald green silk. It was draped and tucked to flatter her body being tight to her lower torso before flowing into a draped skirt. Her dark hair was twisted into a loose bun at the nape of her neck with small curls framing her face. She wore diamond and emerald drop earrings and a diamond cuff with tear-drop shaped emeralds hanging from the bottom over her upper hand. She also wore Loki's pendant tucked into the neckline of her gown and her engagement ring.

Loki was dressed in a relaxed version of his ceremonial armour, as were Thor and Odin, while Frigga was dressed in a beautiful silk gown of gold with green accents at the hem and cuffs. The decorations in the Great Hall were made in Loki's colours and all his favourite foods were served as well as the best wine and mead the palace had to offer.

Thor, Odin, and Frigga presented the dark prince with their gifts after the feasting was over and before the dancing had begun but Maryn leaned over and whispered softly that her gift would be given when they were alone if he would agree to walking to the gardens with the Yggdrasil fountain. At his nod she smiled, pressed a soft kiss to his inviting lips, and left his side to dance with Volstagg.

Loki could barely wait to walk with Maryn to the gardens. The thought of what her gift might be intrigued him and despite knowing her thoughts on the matter, he couldn't help entertaining the secret hope that her gift to him would be her body.

Maryn, on the other hand, had chosen as a gift for her betrothed something that was as important and intimate, if not more so, than keeping her virginity until their wedding night. The small folded slip of parchment she had tucked into a secret pocket under a pleat of her skirt felt heavy despite its size and she worried it wouldn't measure up to the weapons, spell book, leather bound tome and other gifts he had already received.

Time seemed to drag for her. She was whisked away by Fandral for another turn around the dance floor and then was drawn into a political debate by Loki, Odin and two councillors. Because Loki was the guest of honour he couldn't leave suddenly as they had been able to do before, so the couple had to wait until the celebration was winding down before they were able to get away.

When they were finally able to leave without causing offense to anyone, the couple were greatly relieved. Although they both enjoyed a feast as much as any other at the palace, they preferred to leave early before the revelry that occurred and would undoubtedly escalate after the Allfather, Allmother, and older Aesir left the Great Hall.

Once out of the hall, Loki couldn't help but pull Maryn into his arms in a shadowed corner of the terrace, his mouth slanting over hers hungrily as they stood hidden by shadows.

Maryn sighed and melted into his embrace, marvelling that he could make her feel so much with only a kiss. As Loki's hands began to wander, Maryn pulled back slightly, his cool, wine sweetened breath mixing with her own as they stood in each other's arms calming their racing hearts, "We should go before Thor finds us and draws you into a drinking game."

Loki's grin was breath-taking, he had already drunk at least four flagons of mead and three glasses of wine which took away the calm, unruffled façade he always wore and made him act like an excited child, something Maryn hadn't seen form him before.

"I can best him in drinking games, you know."

Biting her lip, her eyes flitting between his mouth and his sharp mirthful gaze, Maryn smiled, "I think you could best him in many things, Loki, but you do not because you love him so."

He blinked, taken aback a little by her insight before he nodded; "Well, where is the fun in proving myself better than others at every instance?"

Her face had a look of mischief as she pushed up so that their lips were moments from touching, "Come now, my lord, surely there is some enjoyment in having a soon-to-be wife who is loyal to you when your brother does not."

Loki pulled on a mask of bland indifference, "The only problem with your astute observation, my lady, is that he enjoys your presence almost as much as I do."

"Ah," Maryn nodded, her hands sliding up over his chest to rest one on his shoulder and the other threaded through the soft locks of his hair which just touched his collar, "But Thor has no claim over me, love."

Loki's hand came up and he brushed his knuckles over her cheek, "And I do?"

Heart beating a loud tattoo in her chest, Maryn bit her lip once more, drawing his gaze to her mouth again, "Ask me for anything and I will give it to you."

Loki searched her gaze, his arms wrapping tighter around her soft contours, appreciating just how well she fit against his body, "Anything, sweet one?" he murmured before kissing her with everything he had.

With a soft whine, the princess tightened her hands in his hair and broke the kiss until only their foreheads where touching, her eyes closed as she breathed, "I love you."

She felt him still and kept her eyes closed, dread working its way through her veins the longer he stood silent. Unable to bear the thought of him ignoring her words, or even worse making light of her feelings, she tried to pull out of his grasp but he only tightened his arms around her.

"I too love you."

His words made her eyes fly open and she stared up into his face, "You-you do?"

Countenance serious and all jesting gone, Loki nodded, "I have wanted to protect you from the moment I saw the bruises on your face when we met and I have loved you from the day you let me hold you back from the edge of the Bifrost."

Tears built up with every word he spoke and Maryn pressed her face to his chest, "I have loved you for so long, Loki," she said her voice wavering, "I think I realised it when you said your vows at our hand-fasting."

Lifting her face with a crooked finger under her chin, Loki brushed a tear away with the pad of his thumb as it slid down her cheek, "I should have told you sooner, Maryn. I can only thank the gods that you have waited to hear the words for so long."

More tears filled her eyes at the soft look on his face, "I was scared you would ignore what I said, or could not say the words to me. I hated the idea of living in a loveless marriage but the thought of showing my heart to you in such a way scared me more."

Loki kissed her again, their shared words making the press of their lips and caress of their tongues all the more intimate. He held her close when they broke apart to breathe deeply of the sweet night air. The sound of revellers becoming louder prompted them to move from their shadowed corner and the couple made their way down the portico steps and into the public gardens, Loki leading Maryn by the hand toward the maze. She saw the glint in his eyes as he glanced back at her with a suggestive smirk and couldn't bring herself to refuse him when they arrived at the centre of the maze.

He led her to one of the marble benches and sat down; pulling her into his lap and tilting her chin up to once more slant his mouth eagerly over hers. Kissing him made her head feel fuzzy and caused heat to rush through her body and settle low in her belly, so, to distract herself while his lips slipped down over her jaw to the dip between her collarbones, Maryn took deep calming breaths allowing his hand to slide to her upper ribs, his thumb barely a breath away from the side of her bodice covered breast.

"Do you not want your birthday gift?" she blurted out when his teeth nipped at her pulse-point and his fingers started to pull slowly at her laces.

Leaning away slightly, the Dark Prince spoke against the sensitive skin just under her ear, his voice deepening at the feel of her fingers running through his hair and mussing the locks from their usual pristine, sleek style. "I thought your words were my gift, sweet one."

The gravelled, velvet tone of his voice sent a shiver down Maryn's spine and the faint but unmistakable evidence of his arousal pressing against her thigh through the layers of their clothing made her tremble, "It was not my intention to tell you my feelings so abruptly, my love. I had another gift planned."

Intrigued by the timid tone of her voice, Loki sat back to look at her face properly, loving the flush that had coloured her cheeks at his ministrations which was visible even in the silver light of the moon. He settled back seeming calm and unruffled, the rumpled look to his hair making Maryn smile as she reached into her hidden pocket to pull out the parchment there. "This has been a part of the traditions of my people since the beginning of our records. If you can decipher the runes and the meaning behind them by our wedding day I will give you your gift."

Loki took the small piece of parchment from her hand, conjuring a lantern to light the area where they sat so that he could read it. Once he had opened it and let his eyes skim the runes written in Maryn's elegant hand, he raised his emerald orbs to her face, "Your gift is a mystery I must solve?" he asked dryly.

Maryn smirked at him, their position nearly making their heights even so she barely had to look up to meet his eyes, "No, my lord," she murmured slyly, her fingers loosening the ties that closed the neck of the green linen shirt he was wearing under his armour, she, in their ardour, having pushed the metal and leather askew revealing the shirt, "My gift is what is written on that paper, the mystery of it only adds to the excitement."

His jaw worked when she leaned forward, her lips brushing over his neck before she smiled against his pale skin. "Stay in my bed this night." The words were out before he could sensor them and he looked at her when she pulled back, expecting her to refuse.

"Are you asking as my lord-husband or commanding your right as an Asgardian prince?" she asked quietly, her fingers playing at the open neck of his shirt drawing patterns into his skin.

Loki rubbed a loose strand of her hair between his fingers, "I am asking as the man who loves you; spend the night in my bed, I wish to wake with you in my arms."

Biting her lip, Maryn nodded wordlessly and he pressed a pleased kiss to her soft lips, magically transporting them to his chambers so that they were seated on his bed and not in the maze when she pulled away and opened her eyes.

He had showed her a trick a few weeks before and so Maryn smiled at him, spoke a spell under her breath and her clothing shimmered and morphed from the emerald gown into a white nightgown of the softest cotton. It was high-waisted with a v-neck and long sleeves with ruffles over her hands.

Loki's gaze slid over her appreciatively, his look making delicious heat slide through her blood. And then he used the same spell so that he was dressed in soft black pants and a shirt of the same colour and material.

Tilting her head to study him, Maryn smiled softly and reached out, wrapping a hand around the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to her, her mouth a mere moment from his. "Kiss me," she whispered needing to feel his lips on hers.

With a grin that showed in part why he was called the god of mischief, Loki leaned down to her, the heat of his kiss consuming her as they sunk back onto his bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maryn awoke wrapped in Loki's arms, his breath winding through her hair with every exhale. He was still asleep, the soft colours of dawn just barely peeking out over the horizon she could see from the balcony opposite his bed. Pressing back into him, Maryn smiled at the feel of his arms tightening around her body when she moved.

"Stay a little longer," he mumbled still half asleep.

Turning to look up at his face, the angles of it relaxed by sleep, Maryn ran her fingers lightly over his strong jaw marvelling at the softness of his skin. He smiled, his eyes still closed and Maryn spoke the words she would ever only say for him, "Always, my love."


	16. Chapter 16

Maryn hadn't seen Loki for nearly ten days. It was the week before the wedding and she assumed that the comments she had made to Sigyn that night in the Dark Prince's room meant that the jealous woman had either gone to the Allmother with 'concerns' about propriety, or she had started rumours of seeing the two of them together in his chambers and what they must have been doing there. Either way, Frigga had been working hard to keep Maryn and Loki separate the closer the wedding date became.

"Please, mother," Maryn begged the older woman aching for at least a quick kiss from her betrothed if Frigga would just allow it. "We have not seen each other in days. Can we not go on a ride out in the orchards or even sit in your private gardens?"

Frigga's heart went out to the young woman she loved as her own blood but she knew what would happen if she gave in. Already, an attempt on the princess' life had been, thankfully, stopped but there was no way the Allmother could allow her to be in any more danger. Wanting to cave to her request, but knowing she could not for fear of palace gossip reaching the ears of her people and prompting another assassin, the queen, king and their sons had agreed this was the best course of action.

Having heard that the attempted murderer had been foiled not a corridor from Maryn's rooms, Loki had vowed to protect her any way he could. He had told his parents and brother that they were to keep Maryn busy with preparations for the wedding while he personally extracted information from the assassin.

It had been a long and arduous process which Loki revelled in, he was able to vent his rage at having Maryn threatened on the body and mind of the would-be killer and the knowledge that the man had been sent by her own people only fuelled his wrath. Odin and Thor then discussed with him what would be the next logical step once they had all the information while Frigga made sure Maryn's days were filled with wedding preparations.

The women chose furniture and décor for the palace wing Maryn and Loki would inhabit once they were married as well as organising all the details of the ceremony and feast to be held after. If Frigga was busy Tora made sure that her mistress was inundated with questions from seamstresses and interviews for the three lady's-maids that would become a part of Maryn's retinue once she was crowned a princess of Asgard. Maryn chose three girls with good family backgrounds; Gaia Gertasdotter, Bjorna Senorsdotter, and Kersin Freyasdotter. But now she had had enough.

Biting her lip, the beautiful Mithrosian looked imploringly up at the Allmother with her large grey eyes, "Please, mother, I need to see him."

Wringing her hands a little at the sight of Maryn so distressed, Frigga sighed and then nodded, "Dress and I will find my son and bring him to you in my private gardens. Take Tora and a guard with you there so that I can be sure you are safe and cover your face with a veil."

"Why would I not be safe?" Maryn stilled looking confused.

With a tight smile Frigga shook her head, "You are safe in this palace but I worry, dear one," she murmured tucking a lock of Maryn's loose dark hair behind her ear. "Please, just do as I ask?"

Unconvinced that Frigga was telling her the whole truth, Maryn nodded and kissed her soon-to-be good-mother's cheek before moving to choose her gown, excitement at seeing Loki after so long banishing all other thought from her mind.

She chose a gown of dark blue chiffon and an over-skirt of light blue silk with a modest rounded neckline. It had full chiffon sleeves in the dark blue and bands around the upper arms and waist of the light blue while the over-skirt was open at the front to show the chiffon underneath. With a veil of the same dark blue over her hair and face, Maryn knew not many people who saw her would recognise her. Clasping a silver brooch set with moonstones in the middle of the high band around her waist, the princess then tucked her pendant beneath the neck of the gown, slid on her engagement ring and put in silver drop earrings set with small moonstones, sapphires and light purple quartz. Pulling the veil up over her head and face she took Tora's hand and left her chambers with a glamour cast over them both, two guards falling into step behind the veiled women.

Eagerly, Maryn led the way to Frigga's gardens excitement bubbling in her veins the closer she got to her destination. The small group walked through the golden archway that led into Frigga's garden and Maryn sensed the magic there. The Allmother used spells to keep the blooms growing all year round.

Tora followed Maryn into the garden but the two guards stayed stationed outside the entrance to make sure only the prince or another member of the royal family was allowed into the small oasis. Turning to her handmaiden, Maryn dropped the glamour and smiled joyfully only to catch sight of her betrothed striding in through the archway, his eyes scanning the area for her.

Unable to resist she ran to him and threw herself into his arms. Loki tugged the transparent veil gently from her face and leaned down to kiss her breathless.

Sighing, the tension she didn't even know she was carrying melting away at his touch, Maryn curled into his strong chest and wound her fingers into his hair keeping his lips against hers for as long as possible.

Loki was the first to break the kiss but kept his forehead against hers and his eyes closed, "I have missed you, sweet one," he groaned one hand lifting to her face to brush over the smooth skin of her jaw and neck.

With a quiet whine, Maryn pressed as close to his body as she could, the days apart making her wish for the privacy of his chambers so that he could unlace her gown and press kisses to her shoulders, "Don't leave me again," she pleaded.

Pulling back so that he could look into her eyes, Loki's thumb slid over her full lower lip, "I would only do so to keep you safe, Maryn."

His words confused her but he turned to lead them deeper into the garden and away from the entrance to sit on the soft grass under a blossom tree without explanation.

Tora had disappeared and left the two alone and so they had privacy enough that Maryn turned in Loki's arms to press her mouth to his pulse point, her need to be as close to him as possible overriding her sense of propriety.

Loki groaned roughly at the feel of her lips on his skin and pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him. His hand then slid under her skirt to brush teasingly over her knee while his free hand pulled her veil from her hair and twisted into the loose strands where the braid across the back wasn't holding the dark waves away from her face.

Maryn arched against him, her own arousal making her heart pound and her skin heat with every stroke of his fingers over her knee and up to her lower thigh. She lifted her mouth to his and parted her lips eagerly so that Loki's tongue could explore, tasting her and stoking the aching heat in them both. She kept one hand twisted in his silky hair and then reached down to unlace his tunic at the neckline, revealing his pale skin beneath the black cotton. But there was wetness on his collar that made her pull back only to see red staining her fingers. "You're bleeding!" she gasped leaning back to get a better look at his collarbone.

Loki tensed and flicked his fingers, a spell cleaning the blood from his tunic and her skin. He caught her hands which were shaking nervously against his cheek and chest and looked into her eyes, "I am fine, love," he soothed wincing at the tears he could see gathering in her eyes.

She shook her head, "You were bleeding."

Sighing regretfully, Loki pulled her down to curl against his chest, "It was not my blood," he spoke carefully.

Heartbeat quickening for a completely different reason that arousal, Maryn started to tremble, "I do not understand," she whispered squeezing her eyes closed.

Jaw tensing in remembered anger, the Dark Prince took a calming breath and then leaned back against the trunk of the fruit tree they were seated under, Maryn clasped to his chest, "There was a threat on your life, sweet one. The assassin was caught near your chambers and I asked to be allowed to interrogate him."

The shaking in Maryn's body grew with every word he spoke and a small sob slipped from between her lips at his terrifying words. "Who sent him?" she asked already knowing the truth but needing to hear it for herself.

"It does not matter, sweet one. He is dead and you are safe," Loki tried to assure her but he could feel her magic starting to swell as panic took over.

"I need to know; who sent him?" Maryn murmured stiffening in his hold, her control over the power in her body wavering with every word.

Loki tensed feeling her start to lose command of her magic, "Maryn!" he growled as the plants nearest them shivered in an unnatural breeze, "Control your power."

She grit her teeth and turned her gaze to his, her eyes shining with a peculiar light, "Tell me!" she sobbed, her tears like molten silver as they streaked down her cheeks.

"Mithros," Loki snarled the word and everything around them stilled the moment Maryn's power snapped back to hide under her skin once more.

Stumbling to her feet, Maryn shivered in fear, "They will send others. I cannot be rid of them. Their hatred puts everyone I love at risk."

Loki stood and pulled her into a tight hug, his cheek pressed to the top of her head as she broke down in his arms, "You are safe here, my love. I swear I will keep you safe."

Clinging to him, Maryn didn't notice he had transported them to her rooms until he sat down with her on a small yellow and white chaise lounge, his arms never loosening their hold.

"My lady, what has happened?" Tora asked when she saw them from across the room where she had been cleaning a few pieces of Maryn's jewellery.

The princess didn't answer and Loki lifted his worried green eyes to her maid, "Fetch my mother."

Bobbing a curtsy, Tora rushed out of the room to do as he asked as Loki held Maryn tighter to him, his chest feeling constricted when he realised she had slipped into a stupor, her gaze vacant as silver tears continued to slide down her cheeks unnoticed.

Frigga was standing at their side before long and pressed a soft hand to the younger woman's forehead. "She has no fever and her colour is starting to return. I believe she merely feinted from the strength of the loss of control of her magic. What happened, love?" she turned her gentle gaze onto her youngest son, seeing the fear reflected in his vibrant green eyes.

"She saw blood on my tunic and panicked. I had to tell her that there had been an attempt on her life and the blood was not mine. She almost lost control of her magic in fear and when she started to cry I pulled her into my arms. I transported us here only to find she had slipped into a daze." He brushed his fingers over Maryn's cheek, his eyes dropping from his mother's face to hers, "Will she recover?" he asked his voice gruff with worry.

The Allmother felt her heart ache at the anxiety she could see in him, "She will awaken. Stay here with her, make her comfortable and keep her calm when she rouses. Reassure her that she is safe."

Loki nodded, his gaze never leaving Maryn's still form. Frigga leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead and then motioned for Tora to follow her out of the room.

After a few moments of silence Maryn shifted in Loki's arms, whimpering slightly before her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, "What happened?" she murmured feeling his fingers brush tenderly through her sable curls.

Loki's eyes were a shade darker with worry as he looked down at her, "You collapsed after I told you of the attempt on your life."

Flinching at his words and her remembered fear, Maryn turned her face to his chest, "I cannot lose you, Loki," she spoke, her voice muffled.

Leaning back a little, Loki caught her chin tilting her face up so that she was looking at him, "I won't leave you, my love. I swear it."

She nodded gratefully and allowed him to help her to her bed still feeling a little weak and shaky from shock. Because she wasn't at full strength, Loki waved his hand changing her gown into a soft, white shift for her to sleep in, before he helped her into the bed. But when he turned to leave her side and sit in the chair nearby, Maryn caught his hand and tugged gently on it, moving over on the large mattress to silently ask him to join her. Without a word, Loki transformed his own shirt, tunic, breeches and boots into the soft pants and shirt he slept in and then settled down at his her side, pulling her into his protective embrace so she would no longer feel scared and alone.


	17. Chapter 17

Maryn woke on the day of her wedding feeling excited and a little nervous. Loki still hadn't told her if he had solved the riddle of her gift to him and the threat of Mithros sending another assassin to cause havoc at the ceremony or feast made her feel feint.

Loki had spent the last few nights sleeping beside her to keep her calm and protect her and had only left her bed late the night before with the promise of posting guards outside her chamber doors to make sure she was safe. Laying quietly looking out her balcony doors at the early morning sky, Maryn realised that she would be tying her life to that of the Dark Prince in little over four hours and felt a thrill run through her. She had spent the evening before with the Allfather and his family talking and laughing together, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif visiting as well and sharing friendly banter with Loki about his status soon changing to that of a married man. The young Aesir men had then grabbed Loki and dragged him away from Maryn's side, Sif and Tora leading Maryn in the opposite direction to the royal gardens where a large group of young court ladies were seated together beneath one of the large flower arbours. They had plied her with honeyed mead and spoke of what the wedding night would entail making Maryn blush but ensuring she enjoyed the company.

With relief, Maryn had realised that Sigyn was not among the woman flocked around her.

 _"_ _The Allmother has banned her from the wedding and the entertainment tonight," Sif spoke quietly so that only Maryn could hear. Seeing the princess's questioning look the lady-warrior grinned, "Don't tell me you were not wondering why that woman wasn't here among us stirring up trouble."_

 _Maryn felt a small smile tug at the corners of her lips, "I had hoped it was my good fortune that she was not here. As it turns out, my luck has the Allmother's name and countenance."_

 _Sif laughed with her before being pulled into conversation with a group of ladies standing near them. Maryn slipped away to walk further into the gardens breathing deeply of the sweet night air and smiling up at the myriad of stars above her._

 _"_ _Are you happy my lady?" Tora asked from where she had followed Maryn away from the others._

 _Turning with a smile, the princess nodded, "I don't think I have been this happy since before my father died."_

 _Tora stepped up beside her and wrapped an arm around her mistress's waist, the two women leaning their heads together and looking out over the court ladies talking and laughing together. "I am glad you are happy, Maryn," Tora told her, "It is what I have always wanted for you and what your mother longed for you to have before Coros stole her power."_

 _Sighing a little sadly at the mention of her mother, Maryn closed her eyes and spoke softly, "I wish she could have lived to see this; that she could have been with me as I pledge myself to Loki and that she was able to see how much he loves me."_

 _Tora held her tighter, "She sees your life now from the heavens and smiles."_

 _Turning her tear-bright grey eyes to her best friend, Maryn smiled at the bitter-sweet feeling that filled her at those words, "I am blessed to have you at my side and caring for me, Tora."_

 _With a cheeky smile, the small hand-maiden nodded, "Yes, my lady, you are."_

Maryn sighed coming back to the present and pushed back her bed-sheets from her body. Sitting up she watched as the light from the sun filled the sky completely and her room, with its golden hues, seemed to brighten as if by magic with the yellows and soft orange of the morning. Standing, Maryn pulled a light robe over her nightgown and then crossed the room to throw open the balcony doors and step out into the cool morning air, her lips curling up into a smile when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and Tora came to join her.

"You should be inside readying for the day ahead, my lady. After all, this is your wedding day."

Unable to stop herself, Maryn laughed and turned to press a kiss to Tora's cheek, "Yes, it is, isn't it."

Smiling at her antics, Tora watched as Maryn nearly skipped back into her room and twirled before coming to a stop at the sight of a letter sitting on her pillow, the dark green wax seal holding it closed letting her know exactly who it was from. Picking it up, Maryn broke the seal and read the neat script inside:

 _Maryn, my love,_

 _I can barely fathom that today is the day we will become man and wife. It seems we have waited so long for this day and yet I fear I will disappoint you in some way. However, unlike most, I take comfort in the knowledge that we have love to help us through any misfortune or sadness._

 _I write this to tell you that I believe I have solved the riddle of my birthday gift and hope that you will meet me tonight in our chambers to confirm my suspicions._

 _I love, you, sweet one._

 _Your husband, Loki._

Maryn blushed prettily when she read his words asking to meet her in their chambers that night, but a thrill went up her spine at the realisation that very soon she would be allowed to share such a thing with Loki and that knowledge made her want to have the ceremony and feasting over as soon as possible. Moving to her desk she sat down and took a piece of paper from the small stack she had there. Picking up her quill she dipped it in the ink pot and then started to write:

 _My love,_

 _Where has the time gone? It feels as if it was only a few days ago that I was brought to your world and everything in my life changed. I was left alone and grieving, and yet, you became a brightness in my life that I do not think I could now ever live without. I love you Loki, and the thought of spending the rest of my life at your side fills me with a joy I never believed was possible to feel._

 _I am so glad you have solved the gift I gave you. It is something which is very dear to my people and can only be shared between those who have given themselves to each other completely._

The next words made Maryn's cheeks burn.

 _Therefore, we can only use the runes after our first night together as man and wife._

 _I will meet you in the Great Hall in front of the Allfather, my love._

 _Your faithful wife, Maryn._

Folding and sealing the letter with white wax impressed with her family's crest, Maryn called one of the handmaidens who had entered the chamber to help her prepare for the day to her side, instructing her to take the letter to Loki's rooms and hand it to him personally. That done, she stood and allowed Tora with the help of another maid, to usher her into her bathroom to wash and get ready to dress.

Once she was clean and her hair was dry and shining, she wrapped her body in a silken robe and was led into her dressing room where her wedding gown hung. Tora placed braids through the curls of her dark hair and then gathered the heavy locks into a low bun at the nape of her neck, small curls framing her face. Once that was done and a little makeup was used to accentuate her eyes and lips, Maryn dressed in the thin shift and luxurious undergarments that had been made especially for her to wear under her wedding gown. Putting on Loki's pendant, Maryn tucked it under the chemise's neckline and then let her maids lace her into her wedding gown. It was made of the finest white silk overlaid with a layer of chiffon in the same colour. It had another layer of chiffon over the top which was tight at the waist but open at the front and sown with gold thread to resemble leaves linked together in rows like a wide belt that reached just under her bust. The overskirt was also embroidered with gold thread in the shapes of leaves and vines. The sweetheart neckline showed off her throat while a length of chiffon wound up and around her shoulder and shoulder-blades and was decorated with gold and diamonds fashioned to look like a sprig of orange blossoms on her right shoulder. White silk slippers were on her feet which had embroidering that matched that of her gown. The gold pearl and emerald pendant she had been given to wear was carved with Loki's crest and was a sign to everyone who saw it that she was to be his wife. It hung from a delicate gold chain and sat just below the hollow of her throat. Over her head she then wore a gold lace veil that reached the ground and trailed behind her as she walked, the front drifting down over her face and body to her waist.

"You look beautiful, my lady," Bjorna smiled curtsying with Maryn's other lady's-maids when the princess turned to them once she was fully dressed.

With a gracious but tentative smile Maryn bit her lip, "Will I bring honour to my husband?"

"Of course you will, dear one," Frigga's voice came from the doorway and Maryn smiled, picked up her skirts and ran into the Allmother's arms. When Frigga leant back a little to look down at her, Maryn saw the happy tears in her eyes. "I am so proud of you, Maryn," the Asgardian queen cupped her cheeks and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Is it time to go yet, mother?" Maryn asked quietly, the maids and Tora having left the room to give the two women some privacy.

Frigga nodded, "Thor is waiting outside your door to escort you to the Great Hall and Odin and Loki wait there before the throne."

"Thank you," Maryn smiled, "You have all become my family. I would not have survived my mother's death if I had not had your love."

Frigga shook her head as she led Maryn toward the entry of her chambers, "It is we who should thank you for loving Loki as he deserves and standing by him in all things."

Frigga pushed the door open and then turned to cup Maryn's cheek over the veil, brushing her thumb along the younger woman's cheekbone before she smiled once more and then left to go to the Great Hall.

"You look beautiful, sister," Thor spoke from where he stood a few feet away.

Maryn smiled and slipped her hand into the crook of his offered elbow. As they started their walk to the Great Hall she turned to look at him with a teasing smile, "Have you been told to be on your best behaviour? I was expecting a bear-hug the moment your mother released her hold of my hand."

Thor stuttered at her words and then flushed a ruddy colour, "I-I…yes, I have been told by mother and your hand-maiden to handle you with care so that your gown and hair are not rumpled."

Maryn halted, forcing Thor to stop also and then turned to the large, blond Aesir. Throwing her arms around him she grinned, "I can never deny my brother a hug."

When she pulled away she saw the overjoyed smile on his face and at her questioning look, Thor explained, "That is the first time you have called me brother."

Maryn smiled softly, "You are my brother and have been since I came here."

Thor grinned and pulled her into a tight hug once more before letting her go and clearing his throat, "Come, if you are late I will never hear the end of it from Fandral and Volstagg."

With a small giggle, Maryn took his arm once more and let him lead her to the Great Hall.

The sound of the crowds inside cheering and trumpets playing when they were standing outside the doors made Maryn's stomach flip but she took a deep breath and when the large doors swung open, a calm, beautiful smile graced her lips.

Loki stood beside his father before the golden throne of the Allfather dressed in his best ceremonial armour but had forgone his helmet. Odin, too, was dressed in his most elaborate ceremonial armour, and his face was split by a wide smile, Frigga standing a step below was also smiling.

The cheering was deafening while Maryn and Thor walked up the aisle toward the throne dais and those waiting there, Maryn's gaze never leaving Loki's the entire way. He walked down the steps to meet her at the base and took her hand from Thor's grinning when his brother wrapped him in a tight hug before kissing Maryn's cheek and then moving to take his place at his mother's side.

Loki smiled down at his bride, "You look exquisite, my love," he murmured before they made their way up to the throne and Odin.

Maryn kept her eyes lowered but couldn't help the smile that turned up the corners of her full lips.

They stepped to the edge of the two thick golden pillows placed before Odin and then, after showing their respect to the Allfather, they knelt and bowed their heads.

Odin stepped forward, his hands raised to quieten the throngs of people watching the ceremony.

"This day is a day of great celebration," his voice boomed through the huge room. "It is the day my son and his betrothed will become forever tied to one another. They have conquered much together to strengthen their love. Today they will speak the sacred words of their union before their people." Odin then dropped his eyes to Loki and Maryn, reaching out to lay his hands on their heads, "Repeat these words, 'I will take your family as my own. Your people will be my people and your home, my home. We will become one in the sight of the heavens and those here; joined in body, heart and spirit until the end of our days.'"

Loki and Maryn repeated the words and then stood turning to face each other. Heart beating in excitement, Maryn looked up at Loki as Odin took the same sacred cloth that had been used at their hand-fasting and, linking their hands, he wrapped the white silk, now embroidered with gold, around their clasped hands and spoke a quiet prayer over them. Taking the cloth the Allfather motioned for Thor to step forward. With a broad, proud smile, the God of Thunder pulled a small pouch from his pocket, upending it over Loki's outstretched hand. A ring fell into the Dark Prince's palm and Maryn gasped softly when she saw it glinting in the sunlight drenching the throne room. It was a delicate band of gold etched with runes and set with moonstones and green gems, the hearts of which swirled with gold. Loki caught her left hand and slid the band onto the finger where her engagement ring once sat.

Catching her gaze he spoke in a clear voice that reached everyone in the audience, "I, Loki Odinson, break our hand-fasting and remake our bond in the eyes of the witnesses in this hall. My heart, body and spirit are yours now and until we meet in the heavens after death."

Maryn had heard the vows already and knew that he had changed some of the words. The idea that his promise was to love her even after death made tears fill her eyes and she held tighter to his hands. "I, Maryn Niadotter, break our hand-fasting and remake our bond in the eyes of the witnesses in this hall. My heart, body and spirit are yours now and until we meet in the heavens after death," Maryn repeated Loki's vow, the promise to love him even after death falling easily from her lips.

A guard then stepped forward a delicate gold crown sitting on the velvet cushion in his hands. It was set with diamonds and green gems in the shape of flowers and between each filigree twist of gold. Loki turned and lifted the crown from the cushion before setting it on Maryn's head over the lace veil she was wearing. As the crowd cheered for their prince and his newly crowned wife, Loki lifted the veil covering Maryn's face, throwing it back to reveal her face and her joyous smile before he leaned down, pulled her into his arms and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Maryn melted into his embrace, the mounting roars and applause of the crowds fading away until it felt like it was only the two of them in the whole world. Loki pulled away slightly; his eyes alight with happiness and a smile curving his lips. It took Maryn's breath away. This wasn't a smirk or a grin, it was a true smile and her heart soared at the sight.

The Allfather cleared his throat then, wordlessly reminding the couple that they were meant to turn to their people so that he could announce them as was the custom.

Pressing his lips to hers once more, Loki's smile morphed into a mischievous grin and then he laced their fingers together and they turned as one to look out over the throngs of Asgardians.

"Your Prince and his new Princess!" Odin bellowed to the crowds before them, his words swallowed by a deafening cheer and clapping that rose from the Asgardian people.

Unable to stop smiling, Maryn curtsied deeply to her people, Loki following her lead and bowing at her side, endearing them both to their courtiers.

When they rose to stand again and the shouting and clapping had died down once more, Odin smiled and raised his hands, "Let the feast begin!"

As the courtiers moved to make their way to the great hall, Frigga, Thor and Odin embraced Maryn and Loki in congratulations before Tora and Brant stepped forward to do the same.

"Come!" Thor thundered clapping Loki on the back, "Let us drink and make merry for my brother has finally found a woman who will not shrink away when he is in a foul mood."

Loki raised a dark eyebrow, "Should you not save your ribbing and speeches for the feasting hall, brother?" he asked dryly, wrapping a strong arm around Maryn's waist and tucking her against his side.

Thor's grin was almost as mischievous as Loki's usual look, "Do not worry, Loki, I have many more jokes to say when we get there."

Rolling his eyes but smiling good-naturedly, Loki turned his bright gaze to his new wife and started to lead the way out of the throne room, "Well isn't that fortunate."

Maryn smiled and cuddled closer to him lacing their fingers together at her hip. Once they stood outside the Great Hall they walked in with their family as a group; Frigga and Odin first, then the newly-weds, then Thor with Tora and Brant.

The rest of the afternoon and into the evening was filled with revelry, speeches, laughter and eating and drinking. As darkness fell, Maryn left the festivities to stand out on the balcony overlooking the city, her excitement dulled a little by growing nerves. She trusted Loki completely but her knowledge of what was expected of her later that night was born out of what her friends had spoken about and the conversation she'd had once with her mother the day her courses started. Now, as the night continued and the time when she was to leave and wait for him in their chambers neared, her inexperience was making her doubt her ability to please her husband.

A large hand settled at the small of her back breaking her train of thought and she glanced back to see Loki smiling down at her before he pressed a kiss to her temple, "What are you thinking of, sweet one?" he murmured in her ear, his hand sliding around her abdomen to pull her back against his chest.

Blushing a deep crimson, Maryn dropped her gaze to the railing where her hands fluttered nervously, "I…it is unimportant, my lord."

His hands settled on her hips and he turned her to face him, his fingers lifting her chin so that she was looking up into his gaze, "Anything that makes you tremble with fear is not unimportant, Maryn." His eyes searched hers, "Tell me, my love."

Swallowing hard Maryn closed her eyes and blurted out the truth, "I do not know how to please you, Loki. You have had…others and I-I have not and I will not know how to…I have no knowledge of how a wife is to please her husband in private."

She started when Loki's mouth closed over hers, his kiss dragging a soft moan from her before he pulled back and cradled her face between his large hands, "How can you not please me, Maryn? I have dreamt of how it will be between us. How I will bring you to your end trembling and crying my name." Maryn's cheeks burned at his words and heat started to gather low in her belly. She couldn't look away from his intense stare even if she had wanted to. "You cannot know how much I have wanted you," he leaned down, his lips a breath from hers, "How much I ache to have you."

Maryn couldn't help but reach for him, lacing her fingers through his hair and pulling his head down so that his mouth slanted over hers, his tongue slipping between her parted lips to deepen the kiss as he stepped forward so that she was trapped between his body and the railing. Maryn's head swam with his scent and the warmth of his body.

When he pulled away she tried to tug him back down to her but he caught her wrists, his forehead pressed to hers for a moment longer before he pulled away and looked into her eyes, "Go to our chambers. I will be there shortly."

Her propriety came back with a vengeance at his words, "It is not time for me to leave yet, Loki. It wouldn't be proper for us to -," his lips slamming down on hers once more silenced her and by the time he pulled away they were both breathless.

"Decorum can go to Hel," he snarled, an almost wild look in his eyes, "I want my wife, Maryn, and I am not about to let another tell me when I may have you."

She nodded wordlessly, a thrill rushing through her blood at his heated words. His kiss was gentle this time and she smiled when they broke apart once more before she left him wordlessly standing on the balcony to find Tora and tell her that she was going to their rooms.

The hand-maiden followed her out, their departure unnoticed save for by a few. When they got to the rooms she and Loki would now inhabit, Maryn couldn't stop herself from gasping in awe. It was decorated with comfort in mind and everything she had asked for was perfectly placed around the room. The colour pallet was emerald, gold and cream and suited both her and Loki perfectly. There was an ante room and the bedroom, as well as a large room with a pool at the centre that would serve as the place where they bathed. They each had their own dressing room and her lady's-maids had rooms in the same wing with Brant and Tora sharing a small suite of rooms in the wing as well.

Tora went about removing the crown and veil from Maryn's hair before she helped her nervous mistress take off her gown and undergarments and dress in a nightgown of the softest cream silk overlaid in white and silver lace with a cloth of silver boarder at the hem. The rounded neckline was cut low but tastefully so, to entice her husband and show off her throat and collarbones. Maryn then washed her face free of all makeup and pulled the gold pins from her hair to let the dark tresses hang in waves to her lower back.

With a small smile, Tora hugged her tight and then left the room, closing the large door behind her. Fidgeting, Maryn moved to a small side table with a crystal decanter of wine and two glasses. She poured herself a glass of the fragrant liquid and took a sip while she moved to stand at the open doors that led to the private balcony. She smiled at the sweetness of the wine and the small bubbles in it that tickled her tongue while she drank wondering if it had been Loki who had asked for her favourite wine to be placed in their chambers. She still felt a little nervous of their wedding night but nothing could stop her from admiring the view from the doors out over the landscape. Their wing of the palace overlooked the forest past the gardens as well as the lake and mountains beyond. Twisting her wedding band around her finger, she sighed out a contented breath and leaned against the doorway, her eyes lifting to the stars above. Taking another sip of her wine she bit her lip and turned to walk back into the bedroom only to stop at the sight of Loki, dressed in a green tunic and black pants, standing in the shadows a few feet away, his eyes in darkness.

With a wave of her hand, Maryn let her wineglass go so that it floated to the table where it had come from while she curtsied deeply, bowing her head, "My lord husband," she murmured into the silence between them. When she straightened her gaze lifted to his face and her heart stuttered in her chest as he stepped into the moonlight, his predatory stare stealing her breath.

"What were you studying?" he asked nodding to the balcony behind her, his voice deeper than she was used to.

With a smile she reached out to him, "Come and see; it is magnificent."

He walked toward her and clasped his hand around hers, allowing her to tug him out onto the balcony. Once there she smiled up at him and then turned to look up at the stars and constellations twinkling in the velvet blackness of the night sky. "Oh, Loki, is it not wondrous?"

"More beautiful a night I have not seen. But there is something which I know to be even more glorious than all the stars in all the heavens," he murmured stepping up behind her and pressing a kiss to her bare skin where the small sleeve of the nightgown did not cover.

Shivering at his touch, Maryn turned to look up at him, "They may call you Silvertongue, my love, but I have no need of flattery. I am, and will always be, yours."

He ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek; Maryn leant into his hand craving his touch more and more with every caress. "Come to bed with me, Maryn," he murmured softly, his free hand sliding down over her arm and around her waist to the small of her back to pull her body flush to his.

Dropping her forehead to his chest, Maryn whispered pleadingly, "Teach me how to please you."

He shuddered at her words and pulled her tighter to him, lifting her chin so that she was looking up at him as he loomed over her, "Kiss me," he demanded and the small brunette couldn't refuse him.

Their lips pressed together in a slow, sensual dance, his hands staying where he had first placed them, his stillness making Maryn ache for his touch all the more. Loki turned them so that he could guide her backwards to their bed. When her legs touched the edge of the mattress she gasped as Loki lifted her easily and lay her down, his large body covering hers as he sealed their lips together once more. His hands moved then, one tangling in her hair as the other slid down over her hip and thigh to bunch up her nightgown and start to ease it up over her legs. Moaning, Maryn fisted her hand in his hair and arched up against him the heat fizzing through her making her nerves disappear and lust take over. Loki seemed to understand what she needed and pushed his hips harder against her own making her arch her back and gasp out his name at the friction the movement caused. His cool fingers slid up her calf and around to lift her knee and hook it over his hip rocking against her again. Maryn felt as if she could barely breath, the way he was moving against her was almost too much and she had to pull away slightly to catch her breath.

"What is it, love?" Loki asked lifting his head from where he had been brushing his lips and laving his tongue over her pulse point.

Panting, Maryn looked up at him biting her full lower lip, "Am I meant to feel as if I am burning inside and out?" she asked shakily unsure of what she should be experiencing.

Loki grinned down at her arrogantly, "Lay back and enjoy it, sweet one." He then leaned down and murmured into her ear, "I will sate your need before the night is out, little girl." His cool breath sent gooseflesh rushing across her skin, "I wonder if the rest of you is as sweet as your lips." Maryn's heartbeat and breathing quickened when, with a glow of emerald, their clothes disappeared, his grin turning positively debauched. "Let us see, shall we?" he growled and started to move down her body.

Maryn bit back a moan and closed her eyes letting go and allowing him to do as he wished with her. And true to his word, the Dark Prince taught his small wife exactly how it is between a man and woman and they lost themselves in each other until the small hours of the morning.


	18. Chapter 18

Maryn and Loki didn't leave their rooms the next day, choosing instead to spend their time lounging around in bed and enjoying the quiet company they only found in each other. By mid-afternoon, Maryn had convinced her husband to teach her new spells.

"You are distracting me, my lord," Maryn hid her smile as Loki dragged his fingertips over her shoulder, the sleeve of her white shift having already been pushed off her shoulder by his wandering hands.

Loki had agreed to a magic lesson but had then proceeded to turn it into an opportunity to tease her ceaselessly with gentle caresses of his hands and lips while he pressed his body to hers inviting all manner of licentious thoughts into her head. They were now seated on their bed, Loki's back to the pillows and ornately carved, dark wood headboard, Maryn settled back against his naked chest between his parted legs her hands held out in front of her, her palms glowing silver as she tried to enchant a length of silk so that whoever touched it would become invisible.

The Trickster didn't stop his gentle caress, "I believe it is you who is distracting me, my love. I was fully dressed a mere hour ago and didn't have a sumptuous maiden seated in my lap." He leaned in and spoke in her ear with enough velvet heat in his voice to make her heartbeat pick up and warmth start to pool deep within her, "I suppose I can no longer call you a maiden, however, as I have done my utmost to ensure that our…rigorous activities have banished that title forever."

Maryn's cheeks burned crimson and she lost her concentration once more, the magical glow ebbing away from her skin. Turning in his arms she reached up and fisted his hair in one hand, pulling his head down so that she could kiss him. When she opened her lips to allow him to deepen the kiss, Loki grabbed her waist lifting her slightly so that she straddled his thighs, her free hand sliding over the contours of his chest and shoulders.

When his mouth moved down over her jaw and to her neck, Maryn spoke breathlessly, "Can we use the spell I gave you now?"

Loki stilled smirking against her neck before returning to his open-mouthed kisses, "I thought as that was my gift I could choose when to use it?"

Maryn pulled back to look at him, his face emotionless as he waited for her to speak, "It is, I just…I thought you would want to use it tonight. We have…given…ourselves to each other completely and that is all that is required for it to work."

He studied her throughout her stuttered reply and enjoyed seeing her cheeks redden with embarrassment before he answered her. Reaching up he ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek, "I thought we had ridded you of this, sweet one," when her cheeks turned an even darker shade of crimson he smirked, "I am glad to see that I was mistaken."

Narrowing her eyes at him Maryn pushed his hand away from her cheek, "Do you wish to link our magic or not?"

Reclining back into the thick pillows behind him, the Trickster tilted his head to the side, "Will you be able to read my thoughts?"

Maryn shook her head, "Our thoughts are our own. When we wish to share them we will choose to. The spell only links us physically and melds our magic so that we are stronger." He seemed to be deliberating and Maryn felt her nerves pull taught at the thought of him refusing to link their magic. "If…if you do not wish us to-."

She was cut off by a sharp look from the Dark Prince, "I wish it, sweet one, truly," he murmured leaning in to kiss her breathless.

Before he could deepen the kiss further, however, Maryn pulled away, the spell conjured in her hands, "We must read it silently, our hands clasped."

"And that is all that is required?" Loki asked his eyes dropping to the piece of parchment in her hands and then lifting to her face again.

Maryn blushed deeply but kept her gaze locked with his, "And then we complete the spell by…physically binding ourselves together." Seeing his widening shameless grin Maryn rolled her eyes and forced her voice to stay steady. "Are we in agreement, my lord husband?"

He sat straight, one strong arm wrapping around her waist to draw her tight to his chest, "We are in agreement, little wife." Heart starting to quicken, Maryn nodded and dropped her gaze to the parchment, turning it so that he could read it, the words already ingrained in her mind. But Loki had other ideas. Crooking a finger under her chin he lifted her gaze to his, "I know the words, Maryn," he murmured gently.

They held each other's eyes as their lips moved soundlessly, reciting the words written on the piece of paper. Warmth filled them both emanating from the centre of their chests out to the rest of their bodies. Green, silver and gold swirled around them, wrapping around their bodies and soaking into their skin before settling back inside them as the innate power they were both accustomed to. Maryn opened her eyes, not remembering when she had closed them, feeling a little breathless at the sensation. Loki searched her face for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her so softly and then pulling slowly at the end of the laces tying her nightgown closed. She gasped against his lips and then moaned when his hand slipped down into the front of her nightgown. He swallowed her moan and slid his tongue along the seam of her lips begging entrance. Relaxing into his touch, Maryn ran her fingertips over his face memorizing every contour and plane, pulling away to look up into his eyes as he lay her down on their bed to fulfil the final step of the spell.


	19. Chapter 19

The next few days were spent enjoying each other's company and learning the body and needs of the other. Maryn was content to be alone with Loki always but their wedding week came to an end too soon and Loki was called away by his father on matters of state the morning after. She woke when the prince pressed a kiss to her lips in the early morning, his lips ghosting over her cheek to brush against the shell of her ear.

"I will return as quickly as I can, sweet one. Wait here for me."

Maryn looked up at him sleepily; the sheet of their bed and his clothes the only thing between them. She had learnt after the night they had bound their magic together that Loki preferred she not wear anything to their bed after he had torn her nightgown to shreds in his haste to reveal her body. "I cannot, Loki. Tora and my other handmaidens will be here to draw me a bath in an hour and yesterday I received a note from your mother requesting I meet her for an early lunch."

His eyes darkened with annoyance and two creases appeared between his black brows. "It seems I am already to compete for my new wife's affections not a day after our wedding week."

He turned and stood to leave but Maryn caught his hand and sat up ignoring that the sheet slipped to her waist exposing her to him. Wordlessly she drew him down so that he was leaning over her as she lay back, "Do I look like a wife who would easily forget her duty and love for her husband?" she asked softly.

Loki reached out and drew his fingertips over her soft skin, "No, my love, you look like a truly satisfied woman who has her husband on his knees at her feet, blinded by love."

She shuddered at his touch but the tone of his words made her worry, "I would never treat you as such, Loki. Do you not trust my love for you?"

He smiled suddenly, the tension and darkness leaving his body so abruptly Maryn could almost believe she imagined them, "Forgive me, sweet one. I am only in a foul mood because of this summons. I had hoped to spend many more hours in bed with you today."

Maryn nodded, his hand moving over her body distracting her enough that she couldn't see through the congenial mask he had pulled into place, "I promise to lay in bed with you as long as you wish after your audience with your father, my love," she whispered, propping herself up on her elbow and pressing her lips to his in a kiss that quickly became heated.

Loki broke the kiss and pressed his lips to her forehead, "I will hold you to that, my love," he murmured and before she could stop him he had left their room.

Frowning, Maryn collapsed onto the mattress and pulled the bedclothes back over her body.

She was woken an hour later by a soft knock on the bedroom door and smiled at Tora when the other woman stepped in through the portal, Gaia, Bjorna and Kersin at her heels. The three other maids disappeared into the bathroom to fill the bathing pool and organise everything Maryn would need.

The princess conjured a white shift that was sleeveless and had a neckline of gold cord. It was loose and was held closed at the front by a ribbon that was easy to untie. Her hair she pinned quickly in a messy bun as she stood from the bed. When she and Tora walked into the bathing room, Gaia, Bjorna and Kersin were laughing and gossiping and Maryn smiled softly letting their quiet words wash over her as she knelt beside the pool and ran her fingers through the flower petals that had been put into the pool to scent the water and her skin. She preferred this method to the perfume other ladies of the court seemed to enjoy drenching themselves in. So lost in her thoughts, it took her a few moments to realise that the chattering around her had disappeared. Lifting her gaze to her maids she saw that they were all standing off to the side, their heads bowed as they curtsied to Loki who was standing in the doorway, his darkening green irises locked on her.

"Leave us," he commanded not even sparing them a glance. With knowing grins and tittering laughs, the four women left the room, Tora turning to close the door with a smirk that made Maryn's cheeks pink.

Her attention was soon drawn to her husband who strode toward her the moment the door closed, his hand flicking out toward the portal where an audible click of the lock sent a thrill fizzing through her blood and made heat settle low in her stomach. The look in his eyes, however, wasn't one she had seen before. Taking a step back from him when he advanced on her, Maryn's breathing quickened when his hand shot out and tangled in her hair, pulling her against his body. Her hands flat against his chest, Maryn tried to catch her breath, his rough treatment sending lust spiralling though her but also making her worry about what had happened in the meeting with his father to rile him up so.

Before she could ask, however, he slammed his mouth down over hers and backed her into the pool to the deepest part where the water rose to her waist. Dragging his mouth from hers he smirked down at her clearly enjoying her passion hazed eyes and the heaving of her chest as she tried to catch her breath. "You will not speak unless I permit it. Do you understand?" he growled his look wild.

Maryn nodded wordlessly and allowed him to drag her back to himself before he took her roughly in a way that made her crave more of him that ever before.

When they were both sated, they relaxed at the edge of the pool, Maryn held tight to Loki's chest, their now soaked clothes in a pile at the edge of the pool.

"Will you tell me now why you were so wound up?" she murmured, her eyes closed and her left hand laced into his damp black hair as he kissed her shoulder and neck.

Loki was quiet for a long while before he murmured against her skin, "Father had asked me to join him in a council meeting. My brother was there as well." Maryn had a sense of where his explanation would end and felt her heart tighten in sympathy. "They pander to Thor's immature ideas of what a ruler's choices should be and then the very minute I open my mouth to utter even a semblance of an idea to give a solution to whatever trouble they are trying to solve I am laughed at and ridiculed for being too harsh in my thoughts."

Maryn closed her eyes, her mind working furiously to try and think of words that would ease the betrayal he felt. "There is more, isn't there?" she spoke softly turning to face him.

He spoke, "Mithros-." He froze his gaze on her shoulder.

"Loki?" she asked worried when his skin paled and his eyes slid closed. His hands left her body and she felt a cold shiver slip over her skin at his sudden change in demeanour. "What is it?" she reached out to cup his face but he caught her wrists.

"You should have stopped me when I first hurt you," he snarled pushing her hands away and getting up out of the water, pulling a large towel around his waist as he did.

Maryn saw that his shoulders were tense and his hands shaking. Not understanding what he meant by hurting her, she got out of the water and made her way to a mirror hanging on the wall opposite the pool, wrapping a towel around her body as she went. She understood as soon as she saw her reflection. Across her shoulders and collarbones there were small bruises, evidence of love bites. She let the towel drop and saw long bruises along her hips and thighs as well as more love bites on her stomach and, when she turned, on her shoulder blades as well. She jumped when Loki's reflection appeared behind hers, his hands reaching out and curling around her hips, his fingers laying the length of the bruises there. She saw a dark anger in him then, one that was directed at himself and his actions. Afraid she turned to look at him opening her mouth to sooth him but he spoke before her.

"Forgive me, my love," he said his voice gentle but his tone distant, "I should never have come to you when I was so wrought with anger."

Feeling him pull away from her, Maryn panicked. Grabbing his hands to keep them on her hips, she spoke quickly, "Do not apologise for I enjoyed our lovemaking." Her cheeks burned at the words but she realised they were true the moment she spoke them.

Loki's gaze snapped to hers, "How could you enjoy something that has hurt you?"

She felt the warmth of his magic soaking into her skin. Knowing he was healing the bruises in her flesh the princess looked away ashamed by her admission. "I-I love every part of you no matter what it is."

He grabbed her wrist suddenly, dragging her roughly against his chest, "You would love me even if I had lost control and hurt you worse than this, wouldn't you?!" he snarled shaking her slightly his emerald gaze sharp with anger.

Maryn's own ire rose and she lifted her chin, "Yes, my lord husband, I would." The silence between them was charged and heavy and Maryn thought he would kiss her before he suddenly dropped to his knees before her, leaning forward so that his forehead was pressed to her stomach. She felt the tension and anger drain for him and then he was trembling, his long arms winding around her waist.

"Don't leave me," he murmured so softly she barely heard him

Realising he perhaps did not want her to hear his words; Maryn carded her fingers through his hair, tears filling her eyes at the tremor in his voice, "I will never leave you, Loki. Until you bid me to leave your side and even after that I will be yours in every way. My heart, body and spirit are yours now and until we meet in the heavens after death." He took a breath and released it slowly but Maryn couldn't help but think that there was something else behind his anger and distress. "What happened to make you doubt that, my love?" he looked up at her but she interrupted his answer, "And do not tell me that it was only the council pandering to your brother. You said something about Mithros."

Taking a breath, Loki steeled himself and then stood, waving his hand and dressing them in their magically dry clothes before he took her hand and led her out of the bathing room and into their bedroom. They sat on the sofa in the ante room that had become his study and faced each other there.

Loki took her hands in his, "Mithros has sent an envoy to speak to mother and father." He was studying her closely as he spoke, "His claim is that you were promised to him by Coros before he died and as such you must come before a council on your home world so that they can dissolve the betrothal."

Fear, raw and hot, slithered into a tight knot in the pit of Maryn's stomach at his words.

The Dark Prince continued his voice flat and angry, "He proposed an alternative. He would take you as his wife ignoring that you are no longer a maiden and if a child resulted from our union it would be sent back to Asgard to be among its people."

"I think I am going to be sick," Maryn whispered, trembling and yearning for the comfort of Loki's arms around her. She slowly raised her eyes to her husband, "They…he cannot take me, can he?" she asked.

Loki's jaw worked and then he looked up his eyes blazing, "He will not come near you while I still have breath left in my body, I swear it," he spoke passionately before pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

The trembling that had started as soon as he told her what had happened had turned into a violent shaking causing her teeth to chatter as she curled into his chest. There were no tears yet and her magic was still under control but they were both worried what would happen next.

Pressing as close to him as she could, Maryn buried her face against his neck, "I hate him," she snarled her fear morphing into anger.

Loki pulled back to see tears on her cheeks but a dark fury flickering behind her pewter irises. It was a look he knew well but had only expected to see reflected in his mirror at times, to see it shadowing Maryn's gaze made him even more resolved to end the involvement her people and home world had in her life. "Then let us destroy them, wife," he growled.

Maryn blinked and the wrath cooled in her, "What do you mean?"

"We go to court, show him that there is no possibility that he can have you and then we ask for an audience and make sure he understands absolutely that you are not leaving, now or ever."

Still unsure and with her feelings warring confusingly, Maryn nodded and let Loki pull her into his arms once more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Caution: Dark Themes**

The envoy wheedled his way into staying in Asgard for Frigga's birthday feast and Maryn and Loki took the opportunity to make sure he saw them together as much as possible. The idea of an act soon became lost as the newlywed couple forgot about him and enjoyed their time together. They sat close, whispering and laughing together, as well as finding moments to slip into dark corners and kiss, or dance together, enjoying feasts and celebrations with their friends.

Frigga's birthday celebration was an amazing sight to behold. Odin had the hall decorated in blue and grey and a sumptuous feast was served that left the tables almost groaning with the weight of the food.

Maryn chose a one shouldered gown of cream silk, overlaid with chiffon in the same colour, edged in silver embroidery at the hem and over the shoulder. The chiffon then flowed down to create a loose sleeve on her right arm and a belt of silver filigree was at her waist. She wore Loki's pendant as well as a chain with small silver flowers decorating it at her throat. A cuff of gold, silver and diamonds was wrapped around her left wrist and her wedding rind glinted on her finger.

Maryn stood with Tora in a moment where Loki was talking and laughing with his brother and their friends while she spoke with the lady at her side. "Brant seems overly protective of late. He has barely left your side unless it is to fetch you a plate of food or glass of fruit juice."

Tora seemed to glow when she smiled at Maryn's words, "He has reason to look after me so; I am with child."

For a moment Maryn blinked silently in shock before she laughed, throwing her arms around the woman that was as a sister to her, "Oh, I am so pleased to hear it, Tora!" She pulled away and looked at the redhead, "When will we be welcoming the child into the world?"

Tora rested a delicate hand on her stomach, "The physicians say I will give birth a few weeks before the moon celebrations."

Maryn couldn't help but hug her friend again, joy making her want to giggle like a child, "This is wonderful, Tora. I can imagine you holding a baby who has your eyes and Brant's chin."

The handmaiden grinned mischievously, "Personally, I would prefer if he or she had my ears." The two women laughed together.

Brant, completely oblivious to the teasing he had just been the subject of, appeared with a full goblet of fruit juice for Tora and watched with a confused smile as the two Mithrosians burst once more into a fit of giggles at the sight of him.

When large hands settled on her hips, Maryn leaned back into Loki's chest, knowing instinctively that he was the one behind her. "The jest must good if it has reduced my sensible wife to giggling like a maiden."

Maryn pretended to be affronted by his words and smacked his hand lightly, "And how am I sensible? It sounds quite dull."

Loki grinned and dipped his head so that he could murmur in her ear, "Dull it is not, my love, if our morning in our bathing pool is any indication."

Mortified, Maryn elbowed him in the ribs and, ignoring her crimson cheeks, she turned to Tora and Brant with an overly bright smile. The other couple had the decency to act as if they hadn't heard the prince's comment and continued with the conversation about Tora's pregnancy.

When the celebrations were winding down, Maryn kissed Loki and slipped from the hall to make her way back to their chambers. Tora and Brant had gone to their own rooms an hour before and Loki was in the middle of a battle of wits with Hogun and wouldn't leave until he had won. And so Maryn left for their wing of the palace alone. She had just walked through the door and into the chamber they used to entertain guests when she turned and froze at the sight of Lord Famir, the Mithrosian envoy, standing in the middle of the room.

Panicking slightly she stammered, "Wh-what are you doing in here?"

With a cool smile, the envoy watched her for a moment before answering, "I need to speak to you alone, my queen."

Swallowing hard, Maryn kept her back pressed to the door, her hand tucked behind her clenched tight around a small dagger she had conjured the moment she saw she was not alone. "And what could you possibly have to say to me that I would wish to hear, sir?" she asked the wavering of her voice making her even angrier, knowing that he could tell exactly how scared she was of him.

Lord Famir lifted his hands out to the side, showing her that he had no weapons, but she knew that he had the power of their people and so was never truly defenceless. "I wish to petition you, Queen Maryn. You are the last of your line, and as such, the final hope of our people."

Still not trusting him, Maryn nevertheless motioned to the settee between them, "Please, sit."

He smirked, "You are most kind, Your Majesty, however, I know we have only a few moments before your overly protective husband walks through that door and makes sure I am punished for even entertaining the thought that I could be here with you alone." Maryn pressed her lips together to keep quiet and nodded jerkily, silently telling him to continue but ready in case this was a deception or another assassination attempt. "I am no supporter of Coros or his subsequent government, Your Grace."

Maryn motioned for him to continue but kept her thoughts to herself until he was finished explaining why he was there. "Allow me to see if I understand you," she spoke softly, his words both shocking and amazing. "You came to Asgard under the pretence that you supported Coros and his claim to the throne…my throne. You lied about Coros' promise of my hand in marriage and your need to have the betrothal dissolved on Mithros so that you could speak to me to convince me to go back and annex Mithros to rule it once again. You steal into the private chambers of my husband and I, a place not even my handmaiden can enter without permission, and you expect me to believe this story you have concocted? To what end, may I ask." She glared at him, lifting her chin and keeping her eyes on him hoping Loki would choose any moment to enter and stand at her side. She sensed the power this lord had and it was chilling. He possessed the magic of her people and even she could not easily win a fight against that if it came down to it.

Lord Famir was a handsome man and when he smiled almost knowingly it scared Maryn even more, "There is an army waiting to rise up and follow their true queen and leader the moment you step onto Mithrosian soil once more, Your Grace."

She scoffed and walked to the window to look out at the stars, the dagger still clenched tight in her hand and her senses keeping track of where he stood. "The new government has already sent an assassin to try and kill me and my magic has been cut off from the power of my people. Do you truly think I would believe a word you say after everything I have been through, Lord Famir?"

"No, but I had hoped you would believe the word of a childhood friend, Maryn." She felt the surge of his power and spun on her heel to see that in the place of an older lord of average height with a dark beard and dark hair stood a younger man, closer to her age, with sandy blond hair and no beard, his warm brown eyes smiling at her.

Maryn froze, the dagger falling from her hand with a dull thud, "Zan?" she sobbed out feeling feint.

He took a step toward her but stopped when the door of the chamber opened and Loki walked in. The Dark Prince stilled before throwing a paralyzing spell at the chest of the stranger near his wife and crossing the room to pull Maryn into his arms, his body turned to protect hers should a weapon be used.

"No!" Maryn cried out seeing Zan fall. She pushed past Loki and fell to her knees beside the other man only to see him grimace and rub the centre of his chest.

She gasped as Loki grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet, putting himself between her and Zan and glaring down at her. "What is the meaning of this, Maryn?" he growled his eyes sparking with rage.

Tears sliding down her cheeks, Maryn looked up at him pleadingly, "Please Loki, he's my cousin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took until the early hours of the morning for everything to be explained. Odin, Frigga and Thor were called once Loki had been told everything and the story was repeated for the rest of the royal family. Odin told both Maryn and Zan that he would deliberate on everything and then sent everyone back to bed.

After making sure her cousin was settled into his chambers, Maryn went back to the rooms she shared with Loki and, with a wave of her hand, she changed into a soft cotton and lace nightgown of light-blush pink with a robe of the same material and colour over the top, the strings that held it closed at the waist tied loosely. Letting her hair down Maryn sat at her dressing table, picked up a brush to run through her dark waves and tried to loose herself in the repetitive task. But her mind wouldn't settle. Not only was she reeling from what Zan had asked her to do, but Loki was also being distant. He had been quiet since he had walked in to their rooms to find Zan with her and Maryn could almost see the thoughts he was hiding behind the usual mask of indifference he had firmly in place. She felt the hurt building inside and could no longer hold her tongue.

"You have not spoken a word to me since I told you Zan was my kin. Why are you angry?" she asked watching his reflection in her mirror as she continued to run the brush through her hair.

Loki sat on the edge of the small love seat Maryn had in her dressing room and steepled his fingers against his lips, his elbows resting on his knees; but he didn't speak and his gaze seemed far away as if he was thinking of other things.

Sighing softly, Maryn put down the brush, got up from the dressing table and crossed the room, her bare feet silent on the thick rugs on the floor. Kneeling in front of him, she wrapped her small hands around his larger ones and tried to catch his eye. "Speak to me, my love. Tell me what is wrong." She pleaded softly.

Loki's jaw clenched and his gaze snapped to her, the sharpness of it making her cautious, "Tell me, my love," he spoke quietly, the endearment a sneer, "How long have you known the envoy was in fact one of your loyal subjects in disguise?"

The tone he spoke in was worrying and Maryn tightened her hold around his hands, confused by his anger. "I-I only learnt of it a few moments before you walked into our rooms, Loki. I don't understand why this angers you."

He wrenched his hands from hers and stood up, moving to put distance between them he turned his back and Maryn could easily see the tension in him from the way he moved. "You think I do not see the way he looks at you, wife?" the dark prince snarled. "He is waiting for the moment when my back is turned to take away what is mine."

Shocked, Maryn stood and tried to make sense of what he was saying, "You think Zan truly wants to marry me?" she shook her head, "He swore that it was merely a ruse to speak to me about my people."

Loki barked out a mirthless laugh, "And my brother merely wishes to have you as a good-sister."

Utterly confused by his words, Maryn stepped in front of him, "What are you speaking of? I have never and will never want any other, Loki. Do you not trust my loyalty and love?"

With a cruel twist of his lips, the Trickster looked down at her, "Don't think I have not heard the rumours, Maryn. You hang on his every word and laugh with him as if he is the man you married not I."

Forcing back the tears that were threatening to fill her eyes, Maryn shook her head, "How can you say such a thing?" her voice rose as the pain of his words sunk in, "It is not I that is seeing another, Loki. Do you not know the poison wagging tongues are spreading about you and Sigyn even as we speak?"

"It is you who was alone in our rooms with another man," Loki growled, his own ire rising to meet hers.

"And it is you who believes I would do any of what you are accusing me of," swallowing hard, Maryn glared up at him, "Tell me, my lord, do you truly love me or was that only one of your tricks?" she saw the anger building in him but ignored her better judgement and continued to speak. "If Zan had been who he said he was when he used his illusion, or an assassin my people sent to kill me, you would have found me dead and been free of me forever!"

Loki took a step toward her to loom over her, "I am not the one that wishes to be free of this marriage, woman. You are entertaining another in our chambers. You choose my brother over me and spurn anything I do. You are unfaithful and think me a fool!"

They were both yelling and Maryn couldn't help but scoff at his unfounded ideas and the unprovoked attack on her loyalty to him. "I am going to bed, husband. When you have realised how ridiculous you are being you may join me."

She moved to step passed him but his next words, cruelly snarled, pulled her up short, "Perhaps you would prefer I stay in Sigyn's chambers."

She reeled back as if he had struck her before her big grey eyes filled with tears and she turned her back on him. "Do as you wish, Loki," she whispered and ran from the room before he saw how deeply he had wounded her with his words. Collapsing on their bed she buried her face in his pillow and wept. Confusion and hurt warred inside her; she could not understand how everything had imploded so quickly. The rumours flying around the palace had been the same as always with talk of how she and Thor behaved together indicating that they were having an affair but she had no idea that Loki would believe such ridiculous tales. How could this be happening when not hours before they had been laughing together at the feasting table and the night before had been making love in their bed and talking as she thought all couples in love did?

Her tears eventually slowed and it wasn't long before she felt sleep tugging at her consciousness. She fought it. The thought of sleep made her feel ill and the thought that Loki had made good on his words and gone to Sigyn's rooms made the bile rise in her throat. Forcing it down she sat up and left the bedroom, walking into her dressing room to find it empty. She dressed in a pale blue gown with cream embroidery at the hem and open neck and long, loose sleeves gathered at the wrist. The skirt was split at each side where an underskirt of cream lace showed. She did up a thin leather belt around her waist and slipped on soft leather shoes. Her hair she left down, stopping only long enough to braid a band across the back and slip small, oval, gold drop earrings into her earlobes which had soft blue stones set into them. Once she was dressed she slipped out of their rooms and walked toward the great hall where breakfast was being served. She didn't come across anyone save guards and was thankful for it. Once in the hall she made her way to the tables and took two slices of the freshly baked bread there. Conjuring a small basket she put the bread inside it with a small hunk of cheese and an apple. Taking a bottle of the fresh milk that was always served for breakfast she slipped that into the basket and, with a wave of her hand, she sent the basket to her mare's stall.

Turning to leave she froze at the sight of Loki standing not an arm's length away, his face void of all emotion and his vibrant gaze on her.

Holding back the tears that stung her eyes at the sight of him looking so handsome in his black breeches and boots and dark green tunic, Maryn curtsied quickly and went to step around him only to have him catch her wrist gently, pulling her up short. She kept her gaze on the ground and her body turned away from him but she was fighting a losing battle with her emotions at the feel of his large hand encircling hers.

Loki was silent and when he didn't speak or try and pull her closer to him, Maryn slipped her hand from his and stepped further away from him, her chest tight and a knot of tears throbbing in her throat. The ghost of his touch burned her skin and she tortured herself by looking up at him and seeing that he was still watching her.

She was just about to open her mouth and speak when a delicate hand lighted on her arm. Starting she turned to see Sigyn's sickly sweet smile and calculating gaze.

"I see you are away early this morning," the older woman smirked. "I would have thought you would still be a-bed with your husband, dear girl."

Maryn forced a smile, "I am in the mood for a ride and Loki has matters of state to attend to. Good day, Lady Sigyn," she nodded and turned on her heel, leaving the hall as quickly as she could.

She made it out to the stables before her tears got the better of her. Slipping into her horse's stall she wrapped her arms around the large animal's neck and sobbed against it. She ached to be wrapped up in Loki's arms and hide away from the world but it wasn't to be and after a few more moments of self-pity she saddled her horse and picked up the small basket she had sent ahead, sliding it into one of her saddle bags. Mounting up she guided her horse out of the stables and toward the forest. Seeing Zan walking with Odin and Frigga, Maryn raised her hand to them and then urged her mount into a run toward the edge of the forest, ignoring Odin's call.

Tears blurring her vision once more she let the horse have her head. The ride was fast with Maryn soon pulling the animal up beside a small brook.

The sound of another horse's footsteps as it neared her caused her to look up half hoping it was Loki. Her disappointment was bitter and she saw Lord Ulf grinning as he pulled his huge grey stallion to a stop near her mare.

With a soft whinny, the horse beneath Maryn sidestepped and shied away from Lord Ulf's mount. Maryn quickly settled her and swung off to catch the mare's bridle and gently stroke her neck to sooth her.

"Your horse needs to be better trained, Lady Maryn," came Ulf's deep voice.

Keeping her eyes on her horse, Maryn spoke softly, "She is well trained. It is your stallion that has frightened her." The creaking of leather warned Maryn of his dismount and she jerked away when his large hands settled on her hips. "Do not touch me."

With a self-assured grin, the tall lord grabbed her arm, "What is the harm in touching the spurned wife of a prince?"

Trembling, Maryn tried to tug her arm from his hold but his grip only tightened painfully, "The harm is that you will lose everything if I tell Loki you followed me here and are touching me so."

"You are welcome to do so, little mouse. I doubt he will care now that he is once more buried between my wife's thighs."

His words were like a blow to the chest and before Maryn could recover his mouth closed over hers in a bruising kiss. Crying out, Maryn pushed him away and tried to turn and get back in her mount's saddle.

With a cruel laugh Lord Ulf grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged her head back, his body pressed up against her back as his hot breath rushed over her neck. "And where are you going, girl. I haven't finished with you yet." He pried her fingers from her reins and dragged her back to bodily throw her against a tree trunk.

With a groan of pain Maryn felt her head smack into the trunk of the tree and everything went a little hazy for a moment. When her vision cleared once more it was to see Ulf standing before her with a cold smirk on his face.

"They say the Trickster is possessive and easy to anger when his possessions are taken or ruined," Maryn's breath sped up in fear when he grinned, his white teeth glinting in the morning sunlight. "Let us see how he reacts when I bed his wife."

Steeling herself Maryn glared up at him and spoke with as much authority as she could muster, "Let me pass and you may live to see your next sunrise."

His hand closed around her throat and he sneered down at her, "Now why would I want to do that, little mouse, you see, I love to try new delicacies and you will be sweeter than any I have yet tried."

Tensing to use a spell, Maryn reached for the dagger she always had close at hand only to have Ulf grab her wrist and bare down on her with all his weight crushing her against the coarse bark of the tree. "I have it on good authority that you enjoy it rough. Tell me how much you like it."

Maryn's mind went blank when his hand groped at her breast and let go of her throat to start to drag her skirts up her legs. The sound of her gown ripping at the neckline was what made her snap and in the next instant her magic rushed out of her palms which she pressed to his chest. The power slammed into his torso and with a groan of agony and the splash of dark blood against her bodice, Maryn watched Ulf pale and then fall, his chest caved in and a pool of blood starting to seep into the grass around him. The silver glow of her palms ebbed away as she dropped her hands to her sides, her eyes on Ulf's lifeless corpse.

"Lady Maryn?"

She looked up at the sound of Heimdall's deep voice to see his golden eyes on her, Loki and Zan standing behind him frozen in shock. Breathing hard, Maryn flicked her bloodied hand out toward Ulf's body and bit back a cry of pain as she pushed his life-force back into his corpse, his chest expanding with the crack of bones. The blood on the ground slid back into his body and she had to catch herself against the trunk at her back as she was drained of energy to complete the spell. Lord Ulf's eyes fluttered and then he gasped and sat up, looking around as colour filled his cheeks once more. His chest heaved and he stared at Maryn with such fear she felt sick, everything around her starting to blacken at the edges as her consciousness wavered.

"Lady Maryn," Heimdall spoke again, his voice bringing her back and she looked up to see Zan holding a hand out to her, his gaze soft with understanding.

"Everything is alright, Maryn. Come." The young Mithrosian male tried to coax her to him.

Feeling the panic well up at what she had done, Maryn's eyes filled with tears and she fled, throwing herself into Loki's arms, her body colliding with his before she collapsed weeping, clinging to him afraid he would push her away.

He was silent, the stain of red on her light blue gown making him feel a rage he had never known before. It robbed him of words and made white hot fury fill his chest and pull at his power begging for it to be unleashed. Maryn's whimpered words were what brought him to his senses and he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I killed him," she murmured, her entire body trembling as she pressed her face to the centre of his chest, replaying what she had just done over in her mind, the roiling in her stomach not settling.

With a dark look at Ulf that promised pain for him, the Trickster lifted his sharp gaze to the Asgardian Gate-keeper, "Take him to my father, Heimdall, and make sure he understands that the lord deserves no mercy."

With a grave nod, Heimdall reached down and pulled Ulf to his feet, his hand clamped down on the other man's shoulder to keep him steady and make sure he didn't get away.

"I am to be tried when she was the one that-," Ulf cut himself off from saying the words.

All those standing there saw Maryn flinch violently at the sound of his voice. Loki's fury built at her response and he had to fight not to strike the lord down where he stood. As the Gate-keeper turned to lead him away, the Dark Prince spoke again, "Tell my father I wish to speak with him before he makes a decision, Heimdall."

"Of course, my Prince," the tall Aesir nodded.

"Maryn, please tell me if you are alright," Zan spoke up then stepping toward his cousin and her husband.

Hearing him move closer to her, Maryn cringed away praying he wouldn't touch her. She was barely holding her own against the sickness churning in her belly and the thought of any man touching her that wasn't Loki made her want to scream. Loki glared at the Mithrosian man, his hand lifting to run soothingly through Maryn's hair.

"She is safe. That is all you need to know, boy," he growled and then, in a swell of magic, he transported them from the forest to their chambers.

Maryn stumbled when her feet settled on the golden flagstones of the floor in their rooms. She looked up to see that they were standing next to their bathing pool. Shaking, she stepped out of Loki's hold and wrapped her arms around her stomach. The sticky wet feeling of her clothes made her jerk her arms away from her body and, with a shudder, she looked down to see blood drying into the material of her gown and staining her hands and sleeves. Her stomach rolled and it was only Loki's quick thinking to conjure a bowl that saved her from embarrassing herself and vomiting over the floor. He held her hair back as she was sick, her body shuddering with every retch and cough.

When she was finished, Loki made the bowl disappear with a wave of his hands and stepped behind her. Silently he quickly unlaced her gown and the shift underneath and pushed both off her shoulders to pool at her feet. She stepped out of them and her shoes. His clothes were next and then he led her by the hand to the edge of the water.

Maryn stopped and when he looked back at her she couldn't hold back the tears that filled her eyes. His gaze softened and he pulled her into his arms, holding her tight to him as she sobbed against his neck, her arms tight around his chest as if he would pull away from her at any moment.

"I am not leaving you, sweet one," he murmured trying to calm her down. He had seen her distraught before when Ulf had pinned her in the sparring ring or just after her mother had died and she had tried to throw herself from the Rainbow Bridge, but he had never seen her as scared and traumatized as she was now.

When her sobs had slowed to hiccups and small sniffles he lifted her in his arms and carried her into the warm water of the large bath. He used a spell to magic the scented oil and flower petals she always enjoyed into the water, and then settled back against the side of the pool, sitting on the submerged shelf there.

Maryn slipped from his hold and sat beside him, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms clasped tightly around her legs. She stared sightlessly at the rippling liquid around her as Loki gently cupped water over her shoulders and arms, rubbing away the smears of red left there. The pool was enchanted to stay clean no matter how much dirt was washed into it and so they had no fear of sitting in tainted water.

"I lost control," she murmured suddenly, her cheek lying on her knees with her face turned toward Loki. "Maybe it would have been better if he…if I had let him…" she closed her eyes against the thought and so didn't see the anger rising in her husband once more.

Longing to rage at her and yell that she was his and no other man could have her, Loki bit back his words and reached out running his fingers over her cheek, along her neck, and across her shoulders.

Before he could speak she whispered, "You must truly believe the gossip now. I was once again alone with another man that was not my husband and he was willing to take what is yours." She shivered with the knowledge that she had come so close to being ruined and had taken a life to save herself. Still silent Loki cupped her jaw and rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone. Needing to feel safe and closer to him after everything that had happened, Maryn turned and pressed her mouth to his without a second thought, a soft moan falling from her lips as his hands closed around her waist and he lifted her into his lap.

Pulling back slightly, the Trickster pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes closed as he spoke, "Is this what you want, Maryn?"

Desperate to feel the safety and sensations only he could ever give her, Maryn nodded, "Please…please," she gasped out cupping his face and pulling his mouth to hers again. For a moment she was scared he would push her away but then his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her deeply and lifted her from the water, carrying her to their bed.

After, they lay together under the linen sheet, Maryn curled into a ball with her back pressed to Loki's side. He respected her need to lie quietly but couldn't stop himself from running his hand through her hair soothing them both as he did.

"I would never betray you," she spoke, her voice soft and tear-filled. "Zan is my cousin, the last of my blood, but you are my husband. I want no other, Loki. Do you not believe that?"

She felt him move to turn and wrap his body around hers from behind, his face pressed to her shoulder, "I trust your love, sweet one. I should never have listened to palace gossip."

Still hurt by his distrust Maryn asked the question that had been plaguing her since he had spoken to her of palace rumours, "Who convinced you that I was in the arms of another?"

Loki was silent for so long Maryn had her answer. She tried to pull away from him but he rolled her under his body and caught her chin in a gentle hold so that she was looking up at him. "I am a jealous man, Maryn. I have never professed to be otherwise. I should not have listened to Sigyn's poisonous words and I never will again."

"Is that all you did," Maryn asked bitterly tensing to try and pull away, "Only listened to Sigyn's lies?"

With a dark scowl, Loki worked his jaw for a moment before he spoke, "From the day the Allfather and Allmother told me I was to be married to this moment I have only had one woman. Do you not trust my fidelity to you?"

Rolling her lips together, Maryn studied his face, the truth reflected in his eyes slowly relaxing her. Nodding she reached up and pushed a lock of his hair away from his face, her grey orbs locked on his vibrant emerald gaze, "Yes, Loki, I trust you."

His gaze softened and he lowered his forehead to her shoulder, the tension that had been in him since they had fought after Zan revealed himself melting away. "He will pay for what he has done to you," he murmured against her skin.

Maryn kept silent, the thought of Lord Ulf being punished for what he had done sending a dark but strange satisfaction through her. It was a feeling that she had never had before and it scared her even more than the man himself had.


	21. Chapter 21

Over the next month, the couple kept to their chambers as much as possible. Loki worried about Maryn ceaselessly. She had become quiet and was plagued by night terrors, crying out and thrashing against invisible foes, before waking and becoming so distraught he resorted to mixing draughts to enable her to sleep peacefully as much as possible. Despite this she had become pale and had lost weight as she was reluctant to eat because she would become sick if she worked herself up too much.

Zan became a source of comfort to Maryn and would visit her and sit with her if Loki was called away to meet with his father or the council. Begrudgingly, the Dark Prince allowed the visits but always made sure one of Maryn's hand-maidens stayed with her if he could not be there when the Mithrosian male visited.

Ulf was banished from court, his title stripped and his wealth and lands given to Maryn as recompense; one of the harshest sentence that could be given to any for attacking and attempting to rape a woman of Asgard. Loki had fought to have him executed but Odin denied his request for blood. Wanting nothing to do with Ulf's possessions, Maryn refused them and asked Odin to give everything to Sigyn. Loki tried to talk her out of her decision but she wasn't to be swayed.

Tora made sure her mistress sat out on the balcony of her chambers so she was getting fresh air and sunlight and with visits from Frigga, Thor, the Warriors Three, Sif, Zan and even Odin, Maryn began to slowly improve. Loki wondered all the same if she would ever return to who she had been before and hated Ulf all the more because of what had been taken from the woman he loved in those few minutes.

The royal couple's supporters in the court took to spurning Sigyn for what her husband had done to their beloved princess. Sigyn, however, revelled in the chaos caused by Ulf. She was now free of him and his rages and to add to her glee, she had his land and wealth without having to be tied to him. Her followers also made sure they spread rumours that Ulf had succeeded in ruining Maryn and that a child had resulted from the forced encounter which was why she was closeted away.

The gossip soon reached Odin and Frigga's ears and they called their son and his wife to their meeting chamber to speak privately with them.

"They are saying she is ruined and, what's more, the talk is that Maryn is pregnant with his child," Frigga explained gently, watching her son pace behind the chair where Maryn sat staring blankly out the open doors that led to a balcony to her right.

"Your mother and I believe that to stop all this foolish gossip you both need to be seen entertaining, mingling with the Aesir, and showing everyone that you are healing and there is no secret to protect." Odin spoke firmly, also noticing how distant Maryn seemed and how pale and drawn she had become.

Starting when Loki stopped his pacing and pressed his hand to her shoulder, Maryn looked up at the Allfather and his wife, "And if that doesn't calm the talk?" she asked quietly.

Sharing a look with Frigga, Odin spoke again, "Then, if there is no pregnancy announced or child born within the next few months, there will be no foundation for these lies and they will fade away."

Turning her gaze back to the balcony, Maryn nodded, wordlessly agreeing to the plan.

The silence that followed was deafening and only broke when Loki spoke, his tone hard but voice calm, "The next feast will be father's birthday celebration in a week. We will stay away from court until then and that will be where we show the gossips at court that we are unaffected by what has happened."

Standing abruptly, Maryn crossed the room and stopped at the foot of the steps that led up to the open doorway of the balcony. Sensing the tension between their son and good-daughter, Odin and Frigga took their leave, the Allmother pressing a kiss to Maryn's forehead before she followed her husband from the room to allow the couple to talk privately.

"Maryn," Loki spoke quietly, trying to keep his annoyance in check as he moved to stand behind her.

Interrupting him, the brunette kept her gaze on the sky, "I agree with what we have decided to do. It is only…" she trailed off, shivering as though it was Winter and not nearing Autumn.

Loki did not reach out to pull her into his arms as he would have weeks before, instead he stepped up to stand next to her, waiting for her to turn and lean into him, accepting the warmth his body offered. "It is only…?" he asked winding his arms around her.

"He said something that has confused me."

They both knew whom she was speaking of and Loki tensed, his fingers lifting her chin so that she was looking up at him, "Whatever, Ulf said it was either a lie or meant nothing, sweet one. Banish it from your mind."

Maryn sighed sadly, "It is not that…he spoke of how he knew I enjoyed when our love-making was rough," she swallowed down her embarrassment, "It was as if he had seen us that day in the bathing pool, or that he heard of it from someone that had."

Dark brows drawn together in thought Loki shook his head, "That is impossible, Maryn. The only ones that could have come across us were the servants. I have had no need of a man-servant for years and your hand-maidens had left us before I took you."

"How then would he have known that, not only were you…forceful, but that I had enjoyed it?" Maryn blushed this time and looked away only to have Loki turn her to face him and press his mouth to hers in a heated kiss.

When they broke apart, the Trickster laid his lips against her forehead, pulling her closer as he rolled her words around in his mind.

"Loki?" she murmured, worried he was angry with her over the revelation.

With a deep sigh, he pulled away and looked down at her, "Your cousin-."

She cut him off with a look, "Zan had only just arrived and would gain nothing from telling Lord Ulf of our time together." She said firmly.

With a dry look, but unable to fault her logic no matter how much it grated on him, Loki agreed. "Then it falls to your maids. They are the only ones that would be able to enter our chambers without our permission or the use of magic."

"Tora would never do such a thing. She hates that man almost as much as I and she despises Sigyn as well." Maryn told him.

"What, pray tell, does the Lady Sigyn have to do with any of this?" Loki asked surprised at the line of thought she was following.

It was Maryn's turn to throw him a look, "I highly doubt he was able to come up with a scheme to spy on us so that he could use the knowledge to hurt me without help from his devoted wife." Her words were harsh and Loki had to hide a smirk of satisfaction at seeing the heat in her gaze, something that had been lacking since the attack. "Then we must find out the truth, sweet one."

The quality of his voice had changed and drew Maryn's gaze, which had turned once more to the balcony and the world outside it, to his own. She saw the darkening of his eyes and felt heat stirring deep in her belly, something which she hadn't experienced since the night of Frigga's birthday celebration. Their love-making was gentle and slow now, but the passion she had once felt at every look and touch from her husband had noticeably been missing between them. Suddenly all it took was a burning glance and she was aching for him to take her to bed.

Pushing away the need, she chose to ignore it. The pressing matter of who was spying on her and Loki causing her to forget all else for the moment. "How do you suggest we find who has been watching us and reporting to Sigyn, my love?"

Chancing that she would not pull away, Loki held her a little tighter and dipped his head to press a soft kiss to her neck revelling in the small shiver of enjoyment that ran through her body and the way she pressed harder against him. "Tell each one a different secret, one that could become a weapon in the right hands. If Sigyn uses the words against you, we will know which maid must be dismissed."

Maryn's breath caught in her lungs as he kissed her throat again and she couldn't stop a soft moan from falling from her parted lips. "…And what would you ask me to say?" she murmured, her voice wavering as he laced his fingers in her loose hair, tipped her head to the side, and set about brushing small kisses to the column of her neck. She felt the tall Aesir smile against her skin.

"Tell one you have lost a babe, another you have taken Zan as your lover, and the third that you are bored with the monotony of our love making." He flashed a grin and wrapped a battle hardened arm low around her waist, pulling her tight to his body, "All of which are a lie, but the falsehoods must be believable."

Maryn gasped as his teeth nipped at her pulse-point and her fingers dug into his shoulders. "I-if this is to be believed, Loki, we must not be seen like this."

He hummed and pressed his lips to the sensitive skin below her ear, "Like what, sweet one?"

She realised he was unlacing her gown and reached back to catch his wrist, pulling away a little to look up into his heated gaze, her irises blown wide with her lust which had returned with a ferocity so strong her magic was calling to his own, "If my maids are to believe we are estranged and that what I tell them is true, we cannot be seen together. If I had truly lost a child they would more than likely assume I would be pulling away from you, wrapped in my own grief, with Zan as a lover I would not need your touch, and if I was uninterested in being bedded by my husband then I would not allow him to touch me as you are doing now."

Loki's lips bowed up with a sly smile, "I could come to you disguised as your lover," he suggested, his voice a velvet rasp that almost broke Maryn's resolve.

She glared at him, "I would prefer that you do not come to our bed in the form of my cousin, my lord."

Raising a dark brow the prince sighed, "Very well, woman. I will leave your chambers in my disguise while one of the maids is watching."

Nodding, Maryn reached up almost hesitantly and ran her fingers though his hair, "Make sure it is Bjorna, and I will tell Gaia that I have lost a babe and Kersin that I wish not to have you in my bed again."

"Then it seems our trap is set, sweet one," Loki said his deep voice enticing.

"Yes, it does, my lord," his little wife nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The evening of Odin's birthday feast came quickly. The plan Loki and Maryn had agreed on was ready and each maid had been told, or been witness to, a different lie. Tora had also been included so that she was not worried by anything she heard from one of the other lady's-maids. The Mithrosian was large with her child and couldn't have cared either way as she only hoped the relationship of her mistress and master was mended.

Maryn dressed in the gown Frigga had helped her design for the palace dress-makers. It was made of ornate gold lace and chiffon with a wide band at the waist that clearly showed she was not with child. The open neck showed off her delicate throat and collarbones and the three-quarter sleeves were embroidered with gold thread. She wore Loki's pendant, her wedding ring, gold filigree earrings, and a thick, gold filigree bangle. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun at the back of her neck with small curls framing her face.

She hadn't seen Loki since they decided on their plot and hoped that by the end of the night he would be back in their chambers. He had stayed away to lend truth to Maryn's lies to her maids and had been spending his nights in another part of the palace. The need to have the whole thing over and done with was great and she hoped everything would work out as they wanted it to.

She and Tora walked to the feasting hall together and made sure that they were ideally located to come into contact with Sigyn or one of her loyal friends. The celebration was well under way by the time anything was said and Maryn had hardly been able to eat, her stomach was in knots and she wished that it was all over with already. When she was finally caught up in a discussion with Sigyn and a group of other ladies, Maryn held tightly to Tora's hand as she waited for the inevitable verbal barb to be thrown. It wasn't long in coming but when she heard it, she wasn't prepared for the wave of sadness and betrayal she felt at knowing who had revealed such intimate information.

Sigyn turned from the conversation she was leading to look at Maryn with a sickly sweet smile on her face, "I have it on good authority, my lady that you have taken a certain lord to your bed. Are we to believe that Prince Loki's many talents have come to bore you?"

Lifting her chin, Maryn smirked, "I do not know what you are speaking of, Lady Sigyn. The only man to join me in my chambers is my husband."

"Am I to believe that my wife is involved with another man?" Loki asked from behind Maryn and Tora.

Sigyn grinned triumphantly, "A dear friend saw Lord Zan leaving your bedchamber late one night and your wife was the only occupant, Loki."

The Dark Prince dropped his hands to Maryn's waist, "Is this true, sweet one?" he asked his voice pitched low.

Trying not to think about Bjorna's treachery Maryn lowered her eyes to the floor, her hands grasping Loki's to hide their shaking, "It is not, my love. I have had no man in my bedchamber save you."

Humming his agreement Loki leaned down and kissed her neck, unable to stop himself as the position he was standing in gave him complete access to it and her shoulders, "Then you must be mistaken."

Sigyn scoffed, "You would believe your ruined wife over me?" she snapped angrily, "My source saw it with her own eyes."

Sensing Loki's magic swell Maryn looked up to see Sigyn's mouth drop open in shock. "I was in disguise, lady," Loki said, his countenance magically altered to look like Zan's. "There were rumours that my wife was ruined and pregnant with Ulf's child. The only way to find out where these rumours originated was to set a trap and make it look as if she was entertaining another while I was away. But the truth would have been found if one was to look at the eyes, lady. Those are the hardest to change." And it was true, where Zan had brown eyes; Loki's enchanted visage had his sharp green gaze. He dropped the glamour and sneered at the women around him and his wife and her maid. "I should have known it was the cruel notions of those that are embittered by rejection that imagined these rumours. Now, if you would excuse me, I want my wife."

Maryn blushed at his words but saw Tora's grin and returned it before allowing her husband to lead her away from the deathly silent women. But she stopped Loki outside the Great Hall, "We must dismiss Bjorna."

Anger filled his eyes at the mention of the maid that had broken her fidelity to Maryn. "Let us summon her and have done with this."

Once back at their chambers, Maryn called for Bjorna and took a seat on the sofa in the meeting room, Loki standing behind the chaise to allow Maryn her space to do what she had to.

Bjorna entered the room silently and curtsied before standing quietly and waiting for her mistress to speak.

"I have been betrayed, Bjorna," Maryn spoke firmly. "Lord Ulf was given information that was not for him to know and then his wife was told I allowed Zan into my bedchamber…You have been a faithful maid and I had thought you a friend, but I was obviously wrong."

Bjorna lifted her leaf-green eyes to Maryn and Loki and swallowed hard, no doubt scared of what was to come next. She withered under the wrathful gaze of the prince.

"I trusted you, Bjorna," Maryn said fighting tears. "How could you tell the lady Sigyn things that should have been kept to yourself?"

Bjorna stepped forward looking scared, "My lady, please, I-."

She was cut off by Loki's words, "What did she offer you that would entice a betrayal such as this after everything your mistress had endured?" Looking away the pretty maid wrung her hands and mumbled an answer. Loki slammed his hand down on the small wooden table beside the chaise making Bjorna jump in fright and Maryn close her eyes against the tears filling them. "Speak!"

"Loki," Maryn's voice was soft and she reached out for his hand, holding tight to it as she looked at her maid. "Tell me what she offered you, Bjorna."

Tears starting to slide down her cheeks the maid dropped to her knees, "Please, my lady. She-she offered a marriage that would help my family. We are destitute. My father has lost everything to dice and drink and I have three sisters to care for."

"You could have come to me," Maryn said realising the poor girl was scared and desperate. "Why did you not speak to me of this?"

Sobbing openly now, Bjorna shook her head; "I was ashamed. The only way I can help my family is if I marry well and secure good marriages for my sisters."

Maryn nodded, her gaze dropping to her hands when she let go of Loki's and clasped them in her lap, his palm pressing to her shoulder in a silent show of support. "I know of four lords that have wealth and property and are searching for their match. Leave the matter with me and I will see you and your sisters married."

"Oh, thank you, my lady," Bjorna sobbed even harder at the news, "Thank you, thank you!"

"However," Maryn stopped her but didn't look at her, "You are dismissed from my service."

Lowering her head, Bjorna nodded, "I understand, Your Majesty. Please forgive my stupidity and betrayal."

With a quick nod Maryn granted her clemency.

When the silence stretched on Loki took control sensing his wife was overcome by emotions and wanted the matter finished. "Go and pack your things you will be leaving the palace in the morning. Nothing will be said of your disloyalty but you are no longer to be a part of this household."

Sadly Bjorna curtsied and then turned and left the room knowing she had no right to ask to stay.

Maryn sighed out a breath and leaned back against into the sofa cushions rubbing her eyes tiredly, "It is over," she murmured.

Loki moved around the large piece of furniture to sit beside her, "It is, sweet one. You are free now." He waited for her to break down but was pleasantly surprised to see that she did not. Instead, the petite woman turned her gaze to her handsome husband, admiring his sharp cheekbones, piercing gaze and inviting lips. "Freedom has made me hungry, my lord," she said standing up and brushing imaginary wrinkles from her gown, "Please call for some fruit and wine to be brought to our chambers and then join me in our bed." She said the words easily but Loki saw the blush on her cheeks and tension in her body as she spoke, almost as if she was worried about his reaction to her request. Lifting her gaze to his she smiled coyly, "I wish to enjoy my freedom."

With a slow smirk, Loki watched her curtsy teasingly and then disappear into their bedchamber. He did as she asked, conjuring her favourite wine and a platter of sweet fruit and carrying the plate and pitcher into their bedroom to find her stepping out of her gown which was pooled around her feet.

She turned to look up at him, dressed only in her shift. Waving her hand she sent her gown to her wardrobe and pulled the pins from her hair letting the heavy locks tumble down her back in dark curls.

"It has been too long, sweet one," Loki murmured watching her turn and walk toward their bed.

"It has, my lord husband," Maryn felt Loki move to stand behind her, the platter and wine decanter floating to a small table nearby so that his hands were free to tangle in her hair and wrap around her waist. She leaned back into him with a soft sigh.

"The slights Sigyn caused," Loki spoke almost hesitantly, "They are something you will have to live with because of our marriage, Maryn."

Turning in his arms, Maryn looked up into his gentle gaze, "And I will gladly do so if it means I am by your side until death parts us, Loki."

He reached up and ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek, "For that I will be eternally grateful, my love." He then leaned down over her and pressed his mouth to hers, both of them becoming lost in each other for the rest of the night and into the next morning.


	22. Chapter 22

Frigga and Loki were walking together in the gardens of the palace. It had been about a month since Bjorna had been dismissed. Everything was returning to normal and Maryn and Loki's relationship was strengthening. There were still moments when she pulled away from him if he touched her too suddenly; she also shied away if another man spoke when her back was turned and it took a moment before she relaxed. But the fire inside her that the Dark Prince had fallen in love with was back, and her confidence was also returning.

A mere day after the plot to out Sigyn's source for gossip, Tora had given birth to a beautiful, healthy baby boy whom she and Brant named Ari. Maryn was smitten, and if Loki couldn't find her in the gardens or out riding her mare, he knew she was with Tora and the baby.

And so, it was no surprise that when Frigga and Loki turned a corner and walked from the walled rose garden into the small, open meadow near the middle of the grounds, they saw Maryn sitting with Tora on a blanket spread out under a large oak tree, tiny Ari in her arms.

"Seeing Maryn smile is wonderful," Frigga said with a gentle smile of her own as she slipped her hand into the crook of Loki's elbow. "I had thought I might never see it again."

Her son watched his wife balance the baby on her bent knees and smile adoringly down at him, her fingers brushing over his soft cheek as she spoke to him and Tora. "There was no cause for her to smile before now, mother."

Frigga sighed and nodded unable to dispute his words, "But now…now she could have a child of her own to dote on if the two of you are so inclined."

Cutting the Allmother a look, Loki lifted his eyes to his wife, mulling over the idea, "She may not wish to have a child."

Frigga laughed, "Have you asked her what she wants, dear one?"

He seemed uncomfortable with the question and turned his eyes to the other Aesir making their way through the gardens, "No…the idea is one to think on."

There was something in his tone that made Frigga stop and turn to face him, "Do you wish to have children, Loki?"

His gaze flickered with something and she felt worry well in her chest. What if he had figured out that he was different to the others, and why?

"A child that is part of Maryn would be a gift. But would she want my child?" he spoke so softly she barely heard him.

Shocked at the doubt still in him despite everything that he and his wife had been through, Frigga caught his large hands in hers and squeezed them tightly, "Do you not know the love you share with her, my son? The way you are together reminds me of your father and I. There is no reason to doubt that she would not want your child." Jaw working beneath his pale skin, Loki nodded and let his mother pull him into a tight hug. Frigga whispered in his ear, "Go and sit with her. Spend some time admiring Ari and seeing how Maryn is with him. And then, when you are alone, ask her if a child is something she wishes for."

Glancing at Maryn again to see her smiling brightly at the baby, Loki nodded and bent his tall frame to press a soft kiss to his mother's cheek before he squeezed her hands in silent thanks and started to stroll casually toward Tora, Maryn and the baby.

Maryn felt eyes on her and looked up to see Loki standing over her, his hands folded behind his back, "May I join you, ladies?" he asked with a dashing smile.

Tora motioned to the space on the blanket near Maryn and then stood, "Forgive me, my lady, but would you mind watching Ari for a short while as I need to make sure our lunch is being prepared in the kitchens?"

Maryn nodded, "It would be my pleasure, Tora. Do not worry about him."

Bobbing a small curtsy, Tora turned and left.

Loki took a seat to Maryn's left, his eyes sliding over her appreciatively. She was dressed in a light grey gown with a chiffon overskirt. The cap-sleeved bodice was made of cream and grey material in the pattern of leaves, silver beads running around the waistline and up to just under her bust in elegant arcs and loops. Her hair was pinned back in a loose bun at the back of her head showing off the curve of her neck and her collarbones. The only adornments she wore were her wedding band and his enchanted pendant.

"You are making me blush, my love."

Her voice brought his gaze back to her own and he realised he had been staring. Seeing the happy smile on her lips he grinned and leaned in, kissing her so gently her heart started to beat frantically in her chest by the time he had pulled away. "I am watching my wife." He grinned and leaned over to kiss her again only to hear Ari gurgle happily in her arms. Pulling away he looked down at the small child. With his dark blue eyes Loki could almost imagine that the small baby was Maryn's. The only thing that broke the illusion was the boy's pale blond hair which he had inherited from his father. "Do you enjoy holding him?" he asked Maryn, his eyes still on the baby.

She laughed softly and cuddled Ari to her chest, looking up at Loki with smiling eyes, "On Mithros children are a blessing. My mother explained that because of our magic and the bond most couples forge when they link their magic, conceiving, carrying, and birthing a child is very difficult." Her eyes fell on the baby once more who was starting to blink and yawn, "There are very few children on Mithros."

Seeing the contemplation in his wife, and feeling her relax against him, Loki pushed away all thought of asking her if she wanted a child and instead wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him, revelling in the feeling of her soft curves fitting perfectly into the planes and dips of his body.


	23. Chapter 23

Thor's birthday celebration was in full swing and Maryn could not help but wish that she and Loki were back in their rooms alone. As was the tradition for birthday celebrations, all the guests were dressed in Thor's colours of crimson, gold and silver. She could tell that Loki was uncomfortable in the gold and red doublet he was wearing paired with black breeches and boots. However, the colour seemed to make his dark hair, pale skin, and bright eyes stand out even more causing all manner of immodest thoughts to fill her head.

She was dressed in a gown of red, overlaid with black chiffon that hung open on one side to show the embroidered pattern of gold thread that stretched from the right side of her waist down to the hem of the gown. The straps of the dress were cloth-of-gold and sewn with gold beads. She wore delicate gold and ruby drop earrings and a gold and ruby cuff at her wrist. Her hair was pulled into a low bun with a diamond, ruby and gold comb decorating the elegant chignon. However, she had made sure the hairpiece had four emeralds set into it. She also wore her wedding band and had tucked Loki's pendant under the neckline of the gown so that its gold chain looped around her neck was the only thing showing.

Her senses picked up on the feeling of someone watching her and she turned her head to see the Dark Prince standing beside his brother watching her. Her heart stuttering in her chest, Maryn smiled and lowered her eyes to the crystal glass of wine in her hands, a soft blush blooming across her cheeks. She focussed once more on the conversation of the court ladies around her only to hear them twitter behind their hands about a handsome lord walking their way. Seeing that Zan was making his way through the crowds toward her and the women around her, Maryn smiled a little hesitantly knowing that he would undoubtedly try and draw her into a discussion about returning to Mithros to take back her people and throne. He had been pushing more and more firmly for her to make a decision.

The petite princess was so intent on watching her cousin make his way toward her that she didn't realised the circle of women around her had gone quiet until a large hand settled on her hip and Loki's cool breath brushed over her cheek and neck as he spoke quietly so only she could hear.

"Come, dance with me." His tone was deep and a rush of heat seared through her as his fingers flexed around her hip, drawing her back against his chest.

Biting her bottom lip, Maryn nodded and turned, allowing her husband to lead her out onto the dance floor. The music flowed around them and she leaned into his embrace remembering the first time they had danced together on Nidavellir. Loki, however, did not seem as relaxed as he should. His arm around her waist as he led her through the motions of the dance was rigid, the muscle taut beneath his flesh and the cloth of his sleeve. Looking at him with concern, Maryn reached up and ran her fingers over his jaw, drawing his gaze to hers and clearing the shadow of anger from behind his eyes.

"What has caused you such irritation, Loki?" she murmured softly.

He grinned suddenly, covering his emotions with the smile as a mask, "It is nothing, sweet one, merely a flight of fancy; a thought that is gone now that you are in my arms."

She shook her head, her eyebrows pulled together in concern, "It has not gone. You are hiding it from me."

His lips pressed together and she knew instantly he was angry again, annoyance arose within her as she watched him once more hide his feelings and smile down at her. Before she could say anymore he leaned down and spoke so that the other couples spinning and moving around them would not hear, "You are wearing his colours," he hissed the words as though they pained him.

"As are you," she murmured to him, bewildered by his vehemence, "As is every other Aesir in Asgard."

"I do not enjoy seeing you dressed for my brother, Maryn," Loki growled.

Not knowing how to calm his sudden resentment, Maryn did the only thing she could think of. Pushing up onto tip-toe so that their lips were a breath away from touching and their gazes collided, she breathed sensually, "Then take me to our bed and rid me of his colours."

Loki's eyes were dark with lust in an instant and his fingers bit into her waist as he took a steadying, deep breath. She waited with her heart in her throat for his answer only to be interrupted by Thor's raucous voice.

"Brother!" he boomed slapping a hand down on Loki's shoulder and grinning, oblivious of the moment he had ruined and the foul mood his brother was in because of it. "I demand a dance with your pretty little wife."

Unable to deny him, Loki nodded wordlessly and let go of Maryn to retreat to a dark corner, taking a goblet of strong wine from a server's salver as he stalked away.

Maryn was quickly engulfed in the boisterous god's arms and nearly swept off her feet as he led her a little ungracefully through the steps of the next dance. She kept an eye on Loki but couldn't help but laugh at Thor's wild jokes and embellished retellings of past battles. When the dance ended she tried to make her excuses but her good-brother would have none of it and pulled her into another dance before she could get away.

As the night progressed Maryn felt anxiety build in her chest. Loki was no longer watching her and had turned his cold gaze to his goblet. She had seen him angry before, even resentful, but the darkness flashing behind his eyes made her blood run cold; something was not right.

When she was finally able to excuse herself from Thor's presence, Loki had disappeared. Taking up her goblet of wine she surreptitiously took out her pendant and touched it to the surface of the fragrant liquid. Thinking of her husband, Maryn watched as a picture formed in the ruby liquid. Loki was standing on the balcony of their chambers dressed in his black sleep pants and a green shirt, a goblet clenched in his hand as it rested on the railing, his face a cold mask of rage and his eyes looking out over the landscape sprawling below. Taking the pendant from the wine and drying it with a quick spell, Maryn put the goblet down on a nearby table and slipped out of the Great Hall with a murmured excuse in Frigga's ear. She walked quickly through the palace and when she came to the doors of the wing she shared with Loki, she stopped to take a steadying breath. Reaching out she turned the handle and pushed the golden door open, stepping inside. All was quiet and no lamps had been lit. The darkness seemed oppressive and Maryn was forced to use her magic to light a number of the lamps that were spaced around the room. Walking quickly through the ante room she stepped silently into their bedroom and stopped at the sight of Loki standing exactly where she had seen him through the enchanted pendant. Stepping out of her silk slippers, the princess made her way slowly across the room, moving to stand behind her husband she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face to the valley of his spine. She felt him tense at her touch and swallowed hard.

"Tell me what has angered you," she spoke into the silence between them. She looked up to see his jaw work but he refused to answer her and he didn't lean into her or touch her in any way. "Loki, please," she murmured feeling tears build in her eyes at his refusal to acknowledge her.

He pulled away and turned, his eyes hard as he looked down at her, "I may have disregarded that you were dressed in his colours as we all had to be, but watching you in his arms, laughing at his words…" he shook his head and turned his back on her, "You have made me a fool."

Panicking at the dark tone of his voice Maryn caught his hand and tried to get him to look at her, "Loki, please, I-"

He cut her off, turning and ripping his hand from hers, "Leave, woman. Before I do something I regret."

A surge of rage ran through her and she had to ball her hands into fists at her side to keep from slapping him. "I will not," she spoke through gritted teeth and the Dark Prince's head turned at her words, his eyes narrowing.

"What did you just say to me?" he growled.

She glared at him with as much anger as he was showing her, "I will not leave our chambers, I never have and never will love your brother as I love you." Throwing up her hands she ignored the angry tears that were flowing freely down her cheeks and dripping from her chin, "Gods, Loki! I do not have the strength to convince you of my love and loyalty once more. I have given you everything; is it still not enough?"

His jaw clenched and he turned from her again, throwing his crystal goblet against the wall near the balcony doors, the delicate glass smashing into shards, the wine leaving a slash of dark red against the pale gold wall. His hands ran through his hair restlessly and then he turned glaring down at her, "I had prided myself on my composure before I met you, girl. No matter what verbal barb or snide comment was thrown at me, I would ignore it. And then you burst into my life and turned everything on its axis. I have not been the same since the moment I saw you smirking up at me with a battered face and pain-filled eyes."

She realized that with each word his anger was draining for him and he now became restless, moving first one way, then another in the small distance between them. "You blame me." It wasn't a question but the words drew Loki up short. He turned to see Maryn standing with her eyes trained on the forest below the balcony rail, the moon shone silver on the tears sliding down her cheeks making him wince inwardly.

Jumping when his fingers pressed her chin up, Maryn looked into his gaze, her heart thumping almost painfully at the mirth that was once again visible there while he brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, "Blame is not the term I would use, sweet one," he said with a small smirk. "I would use a much stronger word." She held her breath as he leaned down, the mood between them changing as quickly as his emotions had. His lips barely grazed her neck as he spoke, "I ache, Maryn…I burn…"

Her heartbeat started to race at his deep, velvet smooth words and her gaze flicked up to collide with his. She couldn't stifle a breathy moan when his arm wound around her, tightening to bring her flush with his body. He backed her against the wall to the left of the balcony doors, his large frame eclipsing the moonlight that touched her skin.

"L-Loki, what-," her words ended abruptly with a gasp at the sound of ripping fabric. He had torn one of the three golden straps that criss-crossed her chest and shoulders. "You cannot just-," his fingers flexed again and another strap was ripped in half and dropped to hang uselessly against her bodice. She grabbed his hand as it closed around the final strap and looked up into his eyes, "Your mother had this made specially." He smirked and with a final sound of tearing cloth, the Trickster ruined the remaining strap beyond repair.

Maryn's hand swung of its own accord but before her palm met his cheek, Loki caught her wrist and lifted her bodily from the ground, striding through the balcony doorway and toward their bed, Maryn's struggles futile in his strong grasp.

"What are you doing?" she grit out glaring at him when he had put her on her feet at the edge of the foot of the bed.

He was silent. Turning his head he pressed a soft kiss to the inside of the wrist he still held and Maryn had to bite back a moan at the shock of heat that rushed through her from that simple touch, bewildered at the intensity of her emotions and the feelings running through her.

While she was distracted by his kiss Loki made his next move. It was the loud rending of cloth and the cool air that followed that made Maryn's lips part in a shocked cry. She looked down to see her gown, torn from neckline to hem in a way no needle could ever repair, flutter down her body to pool at her feet leaving her dressed only in a chemise and corset. Before she could utter a word of rebuke he had stepped into her, backing her up against the corner post of the bed.

"You asked me to rid you of his colours," he smirked, the humour of his upturned lips not quite reaching his eyes.

Maryn realised that he had needed to tear the gown; to destroy the thing that had angered him so. "I also asked you take me to bed if I remember correctly, my lord."

This time his eyes also crinkled at the edges with true mischief, "That you did, sweet one." One of his hands lifted and his long fingers curled into her hair, pulling slightly as he gripped the mass of curls, ignoring the comb and pins that must have be pressing into his flesh. He leaned into her, his lips a moment from touching hers, and Maryn couldn't help but fist the front of his shirt, the soft material creasing under her fingers. "And how would you like me to take you, princess?" he asked in the same tone he had used when he told her how much he wanted her a mere few minutes before.

Her breath shaking, the petite brunette looked up into his eyes, "Take me as you did on our wedding night, or as you chose to do that day in our bathing pool."

Loki's eyes slid closed at her words, and when he opened them and looked at her again, the lust that was darkening his emerald irises to near-black took her breath away.

Their lips met a moment later and Maryn couldn't help but press herself against him as hard as she could. Her need was a sharp tightening low in her belly and she had to have him. He seemed to be feeling the same way because the next thing she knew, he had lifted her and turned, dropping her in the middle of their mattress, his body pressing down over her. His hands slid over her hips and around to the laces at the back of her corset.

Maryn arched her spine and smiled against his lips when he popped every lace in the garment with barely a flex of his hands and forearms. He wrenched his mouth from hers a moment before her lungs cried out for air and followed the curve of her neck and shoulder with open-mouthed kisses.

"Loki," she whimpered needing more, "Please, my love."

His head lifted from her neck and he looked down at her, both their chests heaving with the passion they were sharing, before he kissed her lips, jaw, and shoulder once more.

They succumbed to the pleasure they both new so well, and for the next few hours they were lost.

After, Maryn lay across Loki's chest, the fingers of one hand swirling graceful patterns over his skin, while her chin rested on the back of the other. Loki lay on his back, the white sheet of their bed riding low on his narrow hips and his left arm folded under his head as his right hand carded through the messy, dark waves of Maryn's loose hair, "Do you believe my love so fickle as to be turned to another in an instant?" the words had fallen from her lips before she could stop them and Loki's hand stopped running through her locks. She looked up at him and waited for his answer.

"All my life there has been a shadow over me. I do not believe I noticed it as a child, but it was there, growing larger and larger every year." He lowered his eyes from the green and gold draped silk canopy of their bed and looked at her with the sparking green irises she loved so much, "Then you became mine and I became yours…" his hand rose from her hair and he ran the backs of his fingers along her cheek, Maryn leant into his touch and closed her eyes, savouring it. "I have lived in fear of losing you from the moment you accepted my ring and our betrothal was set."

Leaning up on her hand, Maryn held the sheet to her chest, her heart heavy with the knowledge that Loki still thought he was not worthy of her fidelity to him. She cupped his well-formed jaw, her thumb slipping over his lips. Leaning down she kissed him sweetly and then pulled away to look into his eyes once more, "I am not going anywhere, Loki."

He moved then, cradling her face between both hands and kissing her fervently; his cool tongue delving into her mouth and tangling with her own before he pulled away ever so slowly. Forehead pressed to hers, he spoke quietly into the silence between them, "I dreamt that you died, Maryn."


	24. Chapter 24

After Loki's confession Maryn sought a meeting with her cousin. She spoke to him of her wish to see if anything could be done to make sure her people were happy with their new government. He suggested that he would go back to Mithros and bring back any of her mother's advisors who were still living so that they could also tell her what the majority of her people wanted. Maryn agreed and she asked for an audience with Odin and Frigga, Loki, Thor and Zan at her side.

It was agreed that Loki and Thor would accompany Zan to Mithros as envoys and to show that a war was not what Odin or Asgard wanted.

The day they left Maryn stood with Odin and Frigga outside the Bifrost, her chest tight with anxiety and hope. Loki kissed her deeply, whispering a promise to be back in a few days. She forced a smile that didn't fool him.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips to her forehead, speaking against her skin softly, "I will return, Maryn, of that have no fear." She nodded into his touch and then pulled away, her hand reaching out for Frigga's as the two women watched the men they loved most in their lives mount their stallions and ride them through the gold arch of the Bifrost machine.

For the next two day Maryn was in a constant state of worry. Something about the trip did not sit well with her and she needed to know why. However, whenever she used the pendant to see Loki, Zan or Thor, it was as if some spell or magic was interfering with it and she couldn't find them. The picture would waver and dissipate before it had become clear and only made Maryn's unease all the more potent. Her magic was also acting strangely. She was tired a lot of the time and there would be periods when it would feel as if she was fighting off the sorcery of another even when there was no other magic wielder close enough to do so, save Tora and Frigga.

Concerned by what was happening to her good-daughter, Frigga urged her to go to the healers and ask them to find out if she was with child, or if there was any other ailment that could cause her such upset.

With a mixture of hope and hesitation Maryn did as the Allmother asked. With Frigga by her side she walked to the healing rooms. The head healer had her lay on the table beneath the Soul Forge and Maryn watched the golden symbols and pictures move fluidly above her. Once the examination was done, she sat up on the edge of the table, and looked into the kindly face of the older woman who was also head of the healing guild in Asgard.

"I am sorry, my lady," the woman spoke softly, her gaze sympathetic, "You are not with child."

Maryn nodded, not sure how she should feel even as Frigga pulled her into a tight embrace, "I am sorry, my child," the Allmother murmured in her ear. "Perhaps when my son returns…" she trailed off and hugged Maryn again.

With a small smile, the princess pulled away and nodded her thanks to the healer before excusing herself and walking away from the two women with their concerned but compassionate looks. She made her way to her chambers, still trying to sort through the jumble of emotions racing through her. Not a step inside her ante room she was bombarded by questions from Gaia and Kersin. Tora, seeing the confusion and growing distress on her mistress's face, adeptly manoeuvred the two younger maids from the room and sat down with Maryn on the edge of the bed.

"I am not with child," Maryn spoke the words carefully, tasting them in her mouth and listening as they filled the air between her and Tora.

To her credit, Tora did not coddle her or suggest Maryn could fall pregnant once Loki was home once more, instead she took her mistress's hands in her own and squeezed them gently, bringing Maryn's gaze to her own; "Did you wish to be?" she asked quietly.

Eyebrows pulled together in thought Maryn bit her bottom lip and considered the question for a few moments. Her answer surprised her, "I do not know."

Nodding Tora smiled softly, "Then perhaps it was not meant to be and it is a good thing that you are not pregnant."

Looking at her close friend once more, Maryn nodded with the beginning of an accepting smile turning up the corners of her lips, "Perhaps," she agreed.

Hugging her, Tora then stood and brushed down her skirts, "I will call for some spiced honey-wine and you must rest. Whatever is happening on Mithros, your link with Prince Loki's magic is taking a toll on you."

Maryn's head shot up and she stared at Tora, "What do you mean?"

The redhead blinked, taken aback by Maryn's lack of knowledge of the binding spell she and Loki had cast, "The stronger controls the other, Maryn. When you tied your magic to Loki's that was the price you paid. His magic and control are more powerful and so he feeds more strongly off your power and his emotions feed into your own. Have you not sensed it; your emotions becoming a little too forceful, or feeling as if they are not your own?"

Understanding dawned and Maryn's cheeks paled at the realisation that the anger she had felt so powerfully since her attack was not all her own. Dropping her face to her hands she squeezed her eyes shut, "Valhalla, I have been a fool."

This time the tears did come and Tora gathered her up into her arms, rocking her and humming a childhood lullaby into her hair to try and sooth her distress.

When she had regained control of her emotions, Maryn sniffled softly, "Mother never told me that this is what the link would do; that this is how I would feel."

Tora sighed softly, "I do not believe she thought you would choose to bind yourself to any man after what Coros had done." She continued on even as Maryn flinched slightly in her arms at the name of her tormentor. "It is best you take care now, my lady. The Prince's strength, magically and emotionally, is the likes of which I have never seen before outside of your family. You need to build barriers so that his sorcery or reactions do not overwhelm your own."

Taking a breath Maryn nodded and then composed herself, sitting up and wiping the tears from her cheeks, before smiling gratefully at her oldest friend, "Thank you for your knowledge, Tora. I need to speak to Loki when he returns."

Recognising the gentle dismissal, Tora rose from the settee and smiled, "I will go and order a goblet of the honey mead for you. Rest now, it will be at hand when you awake."

Feeling the emotional day catch up to her, Maryn nodded and made her way to her bedroom. Once there she stepped out of her silk slippers before curling up on top of the satin coverlet on the bed, hugging Loki's pillow to her chest. She didn't care that she was still dressed in the silver and cream gown she had put on that morning. Ignoring the way the beaded neckline and woven silver waistband made laying down a little uncomfortable, the princess pulled her feet up under the silver embroidered hem of the gown and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep almost instantly.

Searing pain across her torso woke her some time later. She sat up with a soft cry, her hand flat against her chest. When she pulled the neckline of the gown away from her upper body she saw an angry red burn race across her skin. Swallowing down the bile that rose with the white hot pain she stood at the side of the bed, only to stagger and nearly fall as her legs gave way. Not wanting to scare Tora or her other maids Maryn refused to call for help, and instead stumbled across the room to the jug of water sitting in the washing bowl which was set into a small table standing near the balcony doors.

Wetting a cloth in the tepid water she rung it out and then hesitantly pressed it to the burn. She knew that Loki must be the one that was injured and, thanks to their link, she was echoing the wound. The water helped sooth the pain a little and Maryn was just about to put the cloth back into the water when her bedroom door flew open and Kersin burst into the room.

"My lady! Prince Loki and Prince Thor have returned with a large group of people from your world. They are injured!" the young woman all but cried out.

Paling at the knowledge, Maryn waved her away and dropped the cloth into the wash bowl. Turning, she hurriedly pulled on her slippers and snatched up her cream and light beige cloak with its fur lining. The weather had turned cold as summer became autumn, and with the pain of her new wound she needed to stay as warm as possible.

Running through the halls toward the courtyard that led to the Rainbow Bridge, Maryn couldn't have cared less what Kersin was still babbling on about. The maid had followed her out of her chambers but Maryn's running feet and worry for Loki had left the other woman behind. When she was closer, she transported herself to the courtyard in time to see Loki sink down off of the back of a dappled mount, Thor falling to his knees ungracefully beside his dark brother.

"It was an ambush," a man who was undoubtedly Mithrosian spoke from the back of another steed, his side wet with blood. "The entire resistance has been cut down."

Ignoring all else as Loki's eyes lifted from checking on Thor to her face, Maryn tore across the courtyard which was quickly filling with guards and others from the palace, and barrelled into his chest. He caught her up, hugging her tight, his face buried in her hair which had fallen from its demure plaited bun in her rush to get to him. She was kissing him before he had a chance to speak, his hand rising to cradle the back of her head, holding her as close to his body as he could.

Odin's voice broke through the uproar growing in volume around them, "Take the wounded to the healing rooms. When their injuries have been bound I would like to speak with my sons."

Hearing a heavy thud behind her, Maryn shifted slightly in Loki's arms only to hear him groan lightly. Pulling away and ignoring the stab of pain that went through her chest simultaneously, she saw the damage done to his armour and knew he was badly injured. "You must go to the healing rooms," she gasped trying to pull away so she wouldn't hurt him further.

But he was reluctant to let her go and pulled her into a deep kiss once more, only to groan again when he pulled her to him at the wrong angle and his wound was jostled.

Maryn grit her teeth so she wouldn't show how much she was hurting and moved away, holding him at arms-length, "You must have your burn looked at." His eyes narrowed slightly at her words and she realised there would be no way of her knowing that he had been burned. She covered her slip as smoothly as possible hoping to keep him ignorant of her own injury, and its cause, for as long as possible, "Or are you cut? Loki, please, let us go to the infirmary."

He studied her for a moment longer before refusing, "I do not need the touch of a healer, sweet one. Take me to our rooms and you can bathe my burn if it will calm your worry."

She searched his face but seeing that he didn't look to be in too much pain now that she wasn't pressing on the wound in some way, Maryn agreed and turned to lead him back into the palace only to nearly stumble over Thor's hammer. Shocked to see it without its wielder the princess looked up at Loki. "What happened on Mithros?"

With a shadowed look in his eyes, the Trickster glanced up to see his brother watching him as he was helped to his feet by Volstagg and Fandral, "We were ambushed," was his simple reply.

"And Thor's hammer?" Maryn asked softly, stepping up under his arm when she felt and saw a wave of pain wash over him. Loki almost doubled up at the force of it but having Maryn bear some of his weight helped. They started the laborious trek back to their chambers. When he didn't reply to her question, the princess let silence wrap around them until they were back in their rooms, Loki sitting on the side of the bed and Tora and the other maids, who were near feinting in shock, were sent back to bed.

Maryn moved quietly to take the cloth, the bowl of water, and its jug from where she had left them on their stand and moved to kneel before Loki. She waved her cloak over to a chair and put the implements down on the floor beside her before helping him unlace and unbuckle his armour, removing it piece by piece and sending it to float away and settle on a side table. Once he was naked from the waist up, Maryn saw the extent of his wound. Biting back her tears, she swished the cloth in the water at her side and rose up on her knees from sitting on her heels. Gently she pressed the wrung out cloth to the burn and winced at Loki's hiss of pain and the spike of echoed discomfort that ran through her chest.

"I'm sorry, my love," she murmured before pressing the cloth to another part of the wound.

"No, no," he grit out, "The water helps, Maryn." They then fell into a tense silence.

Once she had washed the burn she conjured strips of cloth to bind it and stood between his knees. As she was tying off the ends of the bindings, Loki reached out and cupped her jaw, coaxing her gaze up to his, "Why are you crying, sweet one?" he asked softly.

She leaned into his touch, wrapping her hands around his wrist and closing her eyes before she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. "I do not think I could have survived if you had died," she whispered, her voice breaking as tears slid down her cheeks unchecked. And then a sear of pain, stronger than the ones before, raced through her chest and she gasped out, her hand flying to her bodice at the same moment Loki hissed in a breath and groaned, his own hands lifting to the linen strips around his chest.

When he had recovered he saw the pain on her face, "Maryn?" he asked sounding shocked.

She tried to brush off her reaction, even though she could feel the blood had drained from her cheeks. "I am fine, Loki." Her words were punctuated by another burn of hot agony and she doubled over with a soft cry.

Loki reached out and held her arms, and then something caught his eye. Before she could stop him he pulled the neckline of her gown aside to see the top of an exact replica of his wound marring her delicate flesh. "What is this?" he snarled panicked by the anguish he could see plainly on her face.

Panting a little as the pain receded, Maryn looked up at him with her tear-bright grey eyes, "It is the binding spell," she whimpered. "I am tied to you emotionally, magically and physically. If one is hurt the other carries the scars."

Loki helped her sit on the edge of their bed; stripping her gown from her and pulling open the chemise laces at her neckline so that the whole burn was visible to his eyes. "Why did you not tell me?" he asked moving quickly to use his magic to help the wound heal quicker as well as washing and binding it as she had done for him. "The wound is from a spell, even with my magic it will still take some time to heal." His sharp gaze lifted to her face and he asked again, "Why did you not tell me, Maryn?"

A tear tracked down her already wet cheeks at his question, "It didn't matter. You were hurt and I needed to bind your wound."

His gaze dropped to her torso as he finished tying the bindings securely. He didn't speak for a long while and when he did Maryn felt her anxiety rise. Knowing now that some of her emotions were his she took a breath and calmed down.

"Is this why you have been different of late? Why you seem…darker?"

She looked down at his large hands where they lay on her thighs as he waited for her answer. "…The stronger controls the other. When we bound our magic it was a part of the spell. The one that has stronger magic and emotions will influence the other. I did not know that it was so until Tora spoke to me earlier today after I had been to the healers." She stopped realising what she had let slip and looked at Loki.

His jaw worked in frustration before he asked, "And why were you at the healers?"

She bit her lip and looked away. Swallowing hard she pulled out of his touch and closed her shift over the bandage, "Your mother was worried for I was tired and my magic was…misbehaving. She thought…she assumed I was with child." She glanced up at the Dark Prince's unreadable face and then away again. "Frigga needn't have worried. I was only out of sorts because it seems you were using your magic."

The silence between them stretched out and Maryn felt her heart beat rise with each moment of stillness.

Loki spoke first, "Do you want…would you want children?" he asked sounding uncharacteristically hesitant and inarticulate.

Maryn dropped her hand from where she had been fiddling with one of the crescent shaped earrings hanging from her earlobes with its etched moon-flowers and moonstone drops, and turned to look up at him. Seeing the unease on his face as he waited for her answer, she swallowed her worry and smiled, "Only if they are yours, my lord husband."

For a moment he just stared at her before his shoulders relaxed and the smile she loved so much curled his lips, "Who's else would they be, little wife?" he asked moving toward her.

She shrugged stepping into his arms as they wrapped around her body, "If the gossips of court are to be believed, my child could be fathered by anyone," she smirked up at him.

He scoffed, "If the court rumours were true we would be out in the forest, dancing around a fire nude in celebration of the dark magic we use."

Maryn saw the glint in his eyes at his words and stepped out of his embrace when he leaned down to kiss her, "Not until you explain what happened on Mithros, Loki," she said putting her hands on her hips and her chin lifted defiantly.

The tall prince glared for a moment before sighing and giving in. "We were ambushed an hour's ride outside of the capital. The resistance which Zan promised came to our aid but the numbers were overwhelming. There was a traitor among the resistance fighters who had leaked information of the meeting and our envoy to the government. We lost many men and had to find sanctuary in the ruins of a castle near a cliff."

"Gratas Castle. It was once the castle of the royal family until the palace within the main city was built," Maryn murmured, her eyes glassy as she stared down at her hands where they twisted together in her lap. She had moved to sit on the edge of the bed while Loki was speaking.

"Your cousin said as much," Loki nodded and then continued with his recount, pacing backwards and forwards in front of Maryn as he spoke. "We were there for a day and a night. The magic of your people must act as a shield. I had to break though it to call Heimdall to bring us home."

She realised now why he looked so pale and there were dark shadows ringing his eyes that hadn't been there when he left. It also explained why she had become exhausted while he was gone and also the way her magic had fluctuated and 'misbehaved' as she thought of it.

"We were found just before Heimdall opened the Bifrost portal. The strongest magic wielders if the spells they cast were any indication. Thor was wounded and I had to help him to the portal, I picked up his hammer thoughtlessly and carried it with us." Loki spoke as if he was far away and then he seemed to shake himself to leave the memory behind. Maryn jumped when he stopped before her and cupped her face, lifting her gaze to his. He leaned down, brushing his lips over hers before he spoke, his forehead against hers, "Zan was cut down. I could not save him."

It took a few moments for the words to sink in before Maryn felt her heart squeeze in her chest, "He-he's dead?" she whispered realising she hadn't seen him in the courtyard and, with guilt crawling her throat, she realised she hadn't spared him a thought she was too wrapped up in caring for Loki.

The Trickster pulled away slightly and looked down at her, "I'm sorry, sweet one," he murmured gently. "I could not save him."

She lifted her hand to her mouth as great sobs started to wrack her body, tears falling from her closed eyes in a steady stream. Gasping she pressed her face to his neck, wrapping her arms around his shoulders needing the comfort only he could provide. "My family is gone," she whimpered brokenly. "There is no one left."

Loki wrenched away and stared into her tear filled eyes sternly, "You are not alone, Maryn. I am your family and you are mine," he growled out searching her face to make sure she was listening to him.

When she finally nodded in understanding he pulled her to his chest again and lay them down on their bed, muttering a spell that would lock the door and bar everyone entry so that they could be alone together. Maryn curled into him, her face pressed to his shoulder and she slowly calmed down and relaxed into him.

"You are not alone, my love," were the last words she heard before she drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

The days seemed to fly by and soon the palace was in the grip of preparations for the Autumn Celebration. Maryn had been asked by the Allmother to help with the organisation of the great feast that would take place on the last night of Autumn, and had been run off her feet making sure everything was going smoothly in the kitchens and with the servants who were decorating the great hall.

She and Loki had barely had more than an hour together let alone spent time together since Frigga had enlisted her help for the celebration.

Loki had also been called on to aid his father in quelling the uprising of Mithros that had been triggered when the rebels were attacked. Those refugees who had managed to make it back to Asgard with Loki and Thor had been offered sanctuary and were settling in slowly but surely. They had also paid their respects to Maryn with an audience in a large chamber off the throne room. Loki had stood by her side as she greeted each one by name and thanked them for their valiant efforts in trying to regain the throne of Mithros for her. Odin had agreed to allot each one a parcel of lands and gold so that they could live out their days comfortably. Maryn knew the younger men and women would no doubt marry into the Aesir as time went on and the memories and magic of those that had sacrificed so much would live on through their lines.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early one morning, about a week before the celebration, Maryn snuck out to the stables and slipped into her mare's stall. She was half way through saddling her when Thor's jovial voice came from the other side of the stall door.

"And where are you sneaking off to so early in the morning, sister of mine?"

The princess turned to him with a tight smile, "I was hoping for an hour's ride without any servants coming and asking about what more needs to be done for the Autumn feast." She finished buckling on her mount's saddle and took her reigns to lead her out of the stall, "And I would thank you to lower your voice so that I do not get caught, brother dearest," she added in a soft voice, her gaze sharp with warning.

His grin brought a smile to her lips and he nodded conspiratorially, "What a coincidence that I too wish to go for a ride before my father summons me to another mind-numbing peace talk."

Maryn rolled her eyes but motioned for him to follow her, his stallion walking at his side.

Once they were outside the stables they both swiftly mounted their horses and urged them into a canter out of the stable courtyard and toward the frost covered hills.

When they were far enough away from the palace Maryn smiled at Thor and pushed back the hood of her fur lined cloak.

"My brother is in a foul mood, Maryn," The God of Thunder began after a few moments silence.

Directing her mare toward a small hill to her left, Maryn glanced over at him, "Is that so? Do you know why Loki is out of sorts?"

His knowing grin made her cheeks burn, "He says it is because he cannot sleep beside his love without wanting her touch."

Waving off his words she shook her head, "I will not discuss that with you, Thor. It's not proper."

He threw back his flaxen head and laughed, "No, it is not. Would you prefer to discuss how the celebration preparations are progressing?"

Maryn snorted in a very unladylike manner, "No, my lord, I would not."

"Good," Thor beamed like a child that had been given his own way in an argument, "Then let us speak of my brother and how you can help me rid him of his sullenness so that there will be no more surly bouts of anger or pranks on our friends."

Frowning at the knowledge that Loki was using his friends as an outlet for his frustrations, Maryn sighed, "What has he done now?"

Thor shrugged, "Merely set Lord Calder's hair alight and scared Lord Gunnar with a large grotesque rat." Maryn couldn't stifle her laugh fast enough and Thor quickly fell to retelling the story of how the dower lord had squealed like a stuck pig at the sight of the huge rodent running across his path. When Maryn's giggles had quietened the blond Aesir continued, "He has even slighted Lady Astrid telling her that the wart on her nose had grown a hair."

"But Lady Astrid has no wart," Maryn gasped.

Thor shrugged, "One has magically formed over night, I am afraid."

Biting her bottom lip Maryn turned her gaze to the grassy plain around them, "He is frustrated; of that there is no doubt."

"Did the two of you quarrel?" Thor asked almost hesitantly, the tone making Maryn turn her grey eyes to him.

She shook her head, a few strands of her hair slipping free from the plaited braid over her head and the large bun she had asked Tora to pin her dark locks into that morning. The strands settled becomingly around her cheeks and on her neck. "No, it is only that we have both been so busy these past few weeks. We barely see each other."

"Ah," Thor nodded in understanding. At his good-sister's questioning look he elaborated, "Men aren't complicated, Maryn," he grinned holding back a comment as her cheeks filled with colour at his look. "We become frustrated when we do not have the welcome touch of a woman."

"Oh," Maryn murmured lowering her eyes to the gold etched cuff around her wrist set with small amethysts and emeralds, her fingers twisting her wedding band as an unexplained twist of guilt started to curl in her belly. Thor's large hand moved into her line of vision and she watched as it closed around her hands.

"I have not had the privilege of finding a woman to love as my brother has, Maryn, but even I can see that he is no longer able to contend with not spending time with you."

Lifting her gaze to Thor's Maryn smiled at him in thanks, "You will make a lady very happy one day, brother," she said squeezing his hand.

He looked away at her words, "I hope that I will have the luck my brother did."

Reaching out, Maryn cupped his cheek coaxing his gaze back to hers, "You will. Of that I have no doubt."

With a nod of thanks, Thor leaned over and kissed her cheek before his usual boisterousness took over once more, "Let us ride back to the castle before we are overly missed. I think the servants will be in enough of a panic over not finding you."

With a laugh, Maryn agreed and they raced their mounts back to the stables.

Once her mare and his stallion were back in their stalls and stable boys were brushing them down, Maryn and Thor walked quickly into the palace. As soon as the tall Aesir had left her side, servants converged on her and Maryn was bombarded with question after question.

Sighing, she walked toward the kitchens with a trail of men and women behind her, some awaiting her answers and decisions, and others calling out their own questions. As she walked, Maryn unclasped the cloak from around her throat, Kersin appearing from somewhere to take it from her hands leaving her in a gown of vermillion which lightened into soft creamy-pink panels in the skirt. The bodice was beaded on an angle at the waist and the thick straps, with a bow on her right shoulder. She answered as many questions as she could before they got the kitchens.

As she and the group of servants, which had thankfully thinned out a little and was growing smaller and smaller with each query she answered or problem she solved, were walking down the final corridor toward the kitchens, her hand was suddenly grabbed and she was spun toward a different corridor.

"Excuse us," Loki's brisk tone had Maryn frowning.

"Loki, my love, where are we going?" she asked him barely keeping up with his swift steps.

He pulled her to his side and wrapped an arm around her waist wordlessly. With a swell of magic they took a step together and came to a stop in a different part of the palace.

Maryn looked around in confusion, "Where are we?"

"The weapon's vault," Loki spoke quietly, pushing open one of the golden doors and leading Maryn through it before she had time to even look at the outer form of the large room suspended in the air.

"And why, pray tell, are we here?" she asked as he pulled her down the stairs to the lower level of the vault's floor. When he turned to her with a heated look she had her answer. "Here?" she asked shocked as he turned and backed her into an alcove that housed a large gold glove propped up on a plinth, his palms lifting to press to the stone wall at her back, boxing her in. His lips against her throat made her stifle a soft gasp and she twisted her fingers into her skirts to keep from touching him. "Loki," she hissed, "The guards!"

She felt him smile against her quickly heating skin before he pulled back and looked down at her with his darkening irises, "The guards patrol this room every half hour. Other than that they are standing outside the door where they will stay unless we call for them."

A deep blush flooded Maryn's cheeks at his words, "They saw us come in here?"

The Trickster's mischievous smirk told her everything and she raised her hand to slap him only to have him lean into her and slant his mouth over hers hungrily. A groan slipped from her and she laced her fingers into his hair, pressing as close to him as she could as heat spiralled down deep inside her body. Her fingers worked deftly to unbutton the black and green tunic he was wearing that day so that she could slip her hands under the white linen shirt he was wearing beneath it. As he palms traced the contours of his chest and stomach she felt him bunching her skirts around her waist. They lost themselves in each other, the days of separation falling away with every caress and kiss until they were both sated.

"Why did you choose this place, Loki?" Maryn asked as she repined her hair after their passionate liaison.

The tall Asgardian grinned suddenly, "It was the closest place I could think of where we would not be interrupted. If we had gone to our rooms your handmaidens would have fluttered around you until I lost my temper." He shrugged nonchalantly, "Did you not enjoy our time together?"

Blushing softly at the memory of his touch and what they had just done Maryn looked up into his intense stare, "Of course I enjoyed it, my love. I just wish that we did not have to sneak away to spend time together. However, Frigga asked me to take control of the preparations for the Autumn Celebration and I could not refuse her." Loki nodded silently; they were both aware of the pressures of court life and knew that, for the moment, they would have to continue as they had been until the celebration was over. Glancing around at the large room, Maryn asked suddenly, "What would happen if this room was breached by and enemy?"

Loki glanced down at her to see her turn to brushing the wrinkles from her gown that his fingers had creased into the delicate material. "There would be uproar and Odin would personally come down here to see that the perpetrator has been dealt with by his Destroyer."

Maryn stepped into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him, "Destroyer?"

The Dark Prince nodded toward the wall at the end of the long room. It was built of what looked like thin, criss-crossed bars with white light filtering through the gaps between each one. "The Destroyer is a suit of metal which is controlled by the Allfather. If any enter this vault without Odin's permission and try to take weapons it awakens and puts an end to their thieving."

Maryn released her hold on him and took a step toward the end of the room where the Destroyer slept, "And how is it that we are able to come and go as we please?"

Loki caught her wrist in his large hand and drew her back against his chest shrugging with a smirk, "I may know a spell or two that keeps us hidden from its knowledge. However, it is best to keep as far away from it all the same."

With a soft laugh the brunette princess reached up and cupped his cheek, drawing his head down so that their lips met in a lingering, fiery kiss that had her aching for him again. "When the celebration is over I want us to go to our lake before it is frozen over. I need a day alone with you. No interruptions, no court duties."

His green gaze darkened with desire at her words, "Whatever my wife needs she will have," he murmured, his voice deep with promise.

Shivers of excitement ran down her spine at his words and she smiled up at him before pulling his head down for another heart-stopping kiss before they slipped back out of the vault. They parted ways in the corridor outside the vault steps and Maryn turned to walk to the kitchens. She missed the calculating look Loki threw back at the weapons' vault when her back was turned.


	26. Chapter 26

Maryn awoke to the feel of Loki's lips on her neck and smiled, her eyes remaining closed, as she leaned into him. "Good morning husband."

His fingers slid over her hips and ribs before continuing their journey into the loose strands of her russet curls, "Good morning, wife," he murmured against her skin, his breath playing over her flesh sending goosebumps up and down her body before he spoke elatedly into her ear, "It is snowing."

With an excited gasp Maryn's eyes flew open, and she pushed him away so that she could sit up and look out of their balcony doors at the white world beyond. "May we go out in it, Loki? Oh, please say we will. It does not snow in the main city of Mithros and I have not seen snow for years."

Her husband grinned at the excitement that made her almost bounce up and down where she sat. His gaze then travelled down her torso. In her haste to see the snow she had sat up, and the sheet that had been covering her glorious, nude curves from his eyes, was now pooled around her hips. "We will do whatever you wish, sweet one. I have begged us off our duties with Frigga and Odin today so we have the entire day to explore the snow covered forest."

With a very unladylike squeal, Maryn launched herself at him. He caught her in his arms and leaned into her tight hug before whispering suggestively into her ear.

Pulling back Maryn blushed but nodded her head allowing him to hook her thigh over his hips and roll her under his body.

An hour later, after cajoling a picnic lunch from the kitchens, the couple walked hand in hand out of the palace gates, Loki's steed ambling along behind them, their packed lunch forming a large bulge in one of his saddle bags.

Maryn laced her fingers through Loki's and pulled her cloak a little tighter around her body as the frigid wind nipped at her fingers and nose. Even with the long sleeves of her cream gown with the silver embroidery at the cuffs, shoulders, high neck, and bodice, she still felt the cold chill her skin.

They walked in silence for a while before Loki suddenly reached up and spoke a spell, Maryn's hair fell from its elegant low bun and her curls tumbled in waves down her back to her waist. With a sly smile he then wrapped an arm around her waist and dropped to his back against a bank of snow, Maryn held tight to his chest.

The air left her lungs in a soft oomph and Loki laughed at her affronted glare. "Loki, I'm already cold enough without you burying us in snow." Even though she was annoyed at him, she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter in her chest at the sight of the happiness dancing through his bright eyes and the white snowflakes dusting the midnight strands of his hair. The collar length locks were no longer slicked back and framed his face in messy curls.

He grinned impishly, his hand cradling the back of her head and pulling her face a breath away from his. "Let me warm you, sweet one," he purred, his voice deepening with each word, her loose tresses curtaining them from the world around them.

Maryn crossed the small distance between them eagerly and pressed her lips to his, drinking in his scent and the warmth of his body that was a wonderful contrast to the freezing cold of the snow under them. His fingertips, however, were almost as cold as the white powder, and Maryn gasped into his mouth when they closed around the wrist of her hand which was lying against his chest. A shock went through her as his thumb brushed across the pulse of her wrist, just under the cuff of her sleeve, the delicate skin there humming with each caress. She pulled back from his lips only when her lungs protested their need for air and she leaned her forehead against his, not wanting to break the connection between them quite yet.

"I love you," the words were out before Maryn even realised she was speaking and she pulled back a little to see Loki's eyes ablaze with the same love she felt burning deep within her heart.

He didn't need to say the words back to her and they didn't move from the snow bank until Maryn started trembling from the cold. Loki bundled her up in his cloak and then lifted her onto his mount, swinging up behind her.

"Do you not need your cloak?" she asked leaning into his chest as he manoeuvred his stallion through the snow drifts and into the forest toward their lake. She had realised where he was leading her the moment they had left the palace gates and smiled remembering the day they had spent there alone after the Autumn Celebration.

"Cold wind or snow has never affected me as it does others. I enjoy feeling the wind against my skin." His lips brushed against her temple, "Besides, I relish seeing you dressed in green."

Shaking her head and feeling her silver and gold veined jade earrings tap against her skin at the movement, Maryn curled closer to Loki's body. "Of course you do, my love. What male does not take pleasure in marking his mate as his only?"

Scoffing, Loki slipped his cool fingers beneath the layers of fur and heavy material wrapped around her and brushed his hand over her stomach, but he didn't deny her words and Maryn grinned as she lay her full weight back against his chest, closing her eyes to enjoy the slow sway of the stallion's gait.

"Maryn," Loki's hushed voice caught her attention and she followed his gaze to see a small black mound dusted with frost trembling in a sea of white snow. It was in the middle of a clearing that Maryn realised was a frozen marshland. When they moved closer Maryn saw that the mound was fur and then a small head popped up and her heart melted at the sight of the tiny wolf cub's face.

Loki gazed around them before swinging down from his mount, "It seems to be abandoned," he said taking a few steps toward the creature. "Should we save it from an untimely death?"

Maryn's heart broke when the cub let out a small squeaking whine and struggled to drag itself to its feet sensing them nearby. "Pick him up before he freezes, Loki. The poor little thing must be so cold and hungry."  
With a soft murmur of agreement, the Trickster strode forward, ignoring the cracking of ice underfoot, and scooped the wolf cub up into his arms before it had a chance to run. It struggled a little in his grip but was too tired and malnourished to put up much of a fight before it collapsed against him, and instead, wormed closer to the warmth of his body. When Loki was standing beside his stallion once more he carefully passed the pup up to Maryn, and watched as she gently cradled it close to her body under their cloaks.

"It's so tiny, Loki," she whispered as if the animal would flee if she spoke too loudly, "May we keep it?" she looked at him expectantly and he couldn't refuse her.

With a nod he once more swung up behind her and picked up the reins.

They made it to their lake and Loki helped Maryn down off his steed once he had dismounted. She moved to a small outcropping of rock that created a shallow cave. Once inside she muttered a spell and the small pile of wood Loki had conjured there for her before he went to unload his horse burst into flame. Laying out a blanket near the blaze, Loki helped Maryn settle herself down on it, and then joined her with the saddle bags filled with their food.

The wolf cub stirred when the heat of the fire started to warm him and then yawned widely before nuzzling Maryn's belly searching for sustenance.

"Here," Loki spoke quietly so the little pup would not be frightened. Maryn turned her attention to him and saw that he had a small bowl of milk in his hands. "It is warmed milk sweetened with honey. It will fortify him and he may survive if he has no infection."

Taking the bowl from his hand Maryn smiled at the way he seemed to care for the wellbeing of the animal, before she turned her attention to the softly whimpering pup as he lifted his nose at the smell of the milk and honey. With a small smile she held the bowl near his snout and watched, fascinated, as he eagerly lapped up as much milk as he could, one rather large paw dipping into the vessel in his rush to drink. She laughed softly and looked up at her husband, "He will be a very large wolf once he is grown. Look at the size of his feet."

Loki moved to sit with Maryn curled into his side as they watched the little wolf drink until his belly was stretched wide with milk and his mouth was ringed with the liquid. When his hunger was finally sated, he rolled to his back, his distended stomach making him look as if he had swallowed a ball. Maryn smiled fondly down at the small creature, running her fingers delicately over one of his small ears, making it twitch, before he leaned his head into her touch. "What should we name him, my love?"

Loki tucked a lock of her hair back behind her ear and kissed her temple, "What would you have us call him, sweet one?" he spoke against her skin.

With a considering smile, Maryn turned her head to look up at him, "I think his name should be Fenrir. We did, after all, find him in a frozen fen."

He glanced down at the peacefully sleeping cub and nodded, "Fenrir suits him."

Maryn pushed up to press a kiss to his lips, earning a smile from her prince.

The couple relaxed back against the wall of the cave and let the fire warm them through as they talked together and enjoyed the many delicacies that had been packed for their lunch.

Once they were both full, Maryn lifted her eyes from the leaping flames of their fire to the flurries of snowflakes falling outside the cave. "Do you still dream of my death?" the words slipped from Maryn's mouth before she could sensor them and, when Loki tensed beside her, she had her answer.

"Why do you ask?" his voice was quiet and he made no move to look at her.

Sighing, her stomach dropping at the anxiety she knew he felt because of the nightmares, she murmured in a change of topic, "I was wondering if you dreamt of anything else."

"And what do you dream of, sweet one?" he asked her, ignoring her question, his fingers lacing with hers as he stared into the flames of the fire.

"I dream of our life."

He scoffed bitterness leeching into his tone, "What, this existence as fodder for the rumour mill and spiteful lords and ladies of Asgard?"

Maryn carefully lifted Fenrir off her lap and lay him down on her cloak before turning to look up at Loki, her hand cupping his jaw, the muscle clenching under his pale skin, "This, or another life. We are not tied to this world as others might be." She whispered. "I do not have a people to rule as I once did, and you could choose not to rule Asgard if your father asked it of you." She searched his shuttered gaze, "We could leave, travel; see what else is out there. None of it matters without you by my side. As long as we were together we could make a life, here or another place."

Loki's gaze was locked, unfocused, on the winter world outside their cave, "And if I want the throne?"

Maryn pressed her fingers to his cheek, turning his chin so that he was looking down at her, "Is that what you wish; to rule Asgard?" She saw that he seemed almost reluctant to answer, his body language revealing that he appeared to be embarrassed of his desire to rule, something she had never seem in him before.

His gaze flickered away from hers as he answered, "I want the opportunity to show them I can rule. Even to be considered for the crown would make me feel as if I had done something worthy."

His words angered her, "You do not need their consideration, Loki. You are already better in every way than half of those men; and equal to the other half!"

With a sudden grin, the Trickster kissed her lips, "Your passion for my cause is heartening, my love."

Maryn huffed out an irked sigh, "And their stupidity does my head in."

Loki's laugh made her smile, as did the touch of his hand to her waist as he pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling his thighs. "Your anger is arousing, Maryn," he spoke plainly earning a blush from the beautiful princess pressed intimately up against him.

Winding her arms around his neck she allowed him to bunch her cream coloured skirts around her knees before his hands disappeared under the soft material. "And your vulnerability when you made your admission has caused me to love you even more, my lord husband."

Loki didn't look too pleased that she thought of him as vulnerable but was distracted when she started to unhook and unlace his heavy leather and metal tunic that was a part of his outfit that day. Once it was undone Maryn pushed the garment off his shoulders, missing his touch as he took his hands from her to shrug off the article of clothing. Once he was free, she leaned up to kiss his lips, his tongue sweeping into her mouth while his long fingered hands set to work unlacing the back of her gown.

"What if someone sees us?" Maryn spoke against his lips but her lust was quickly ridding her of any inhibitions.

The Trickster groaned at her words and lay her down carefully on the blanket, the fire to her right and the sleeping wolf lying near her head. He covered her body with his own and pressed open mouthed kisses to her throat and jaw while he worked on pulling her bodice down. "No one will see us, Maryn."

She moaned and arched into him as he freed her upper body from the confines of her gown and thick winter chemise, leaving her in nothing but her corset. She was not cold, however; his touch and the heat of the fire kept her from the harsh winter elements, and she laced her fingers through his hair needing to feel more of him.

He seemed to know what she wanted without her saying a word and in a moment his linen shirt was gone and he knelt above her naked to the waist. His pale skin glowed in the gold and orange light thrown out by the fire, each ridge of muscle moving hypnotically beneath his flesh causing heat to settle low in her belly. Maryn wondered if she would ever tire of the sight of his eyes darkening from a bright forest green to a deep emerald with desire.

Loki leaned down over her, his hands taking all of his weight where he pressed his palms to the blanket either side of her head, "You do not seem to care if anyone sees us now, my love," he murmured with a distinct gravel tone to his voice that made her ache with need.

Lifting her hands to his torso, Maryn traced the contours of his chest which she had memorized since their wedding night, "I would rather my Dark Prince took me than waste time worrying if we will be interrupted."

He smirked, before commenting dryly, "It is heartening to know my wife is more interested in satiating her carnal desires than decency."

Biting her bottom lip, Maryn reached down to begin unlacing his breeches, "And it is amusing to hear you speak of morality when we are both all but nude in a cave in the forest." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his neck feeling the pulse quicken under his skin, "Make love to me, Loki."

He looked into her eyes, "As my queen wishes."

Later, they lay together under Loki's cloak. Fenrir, having awoken moments before, was snuffling around the cave and sneaking closer and closer to the remnants of their lunch which they had repacked into a saddle bag once they were full.

"Will he be allowed at court?" Maryn spoke into the comfortable silence between them, her head pillowed by Loki's chest. She rolled, throwing a leg over one of his thighs and propping her chin on her hand which she laid above his heart. "I don't want to bring him back to the palace if he is going to be driven away. It would not be fair to him."

Loki opened one eye and lifted a dark brow; an arm folded beneath his head and the fingers of his other hand brushing up and down the valley of her spine. "The Goddess of Compassion and Animals." He closed his eye once more, "Your empathy is unparalleled, my lady."

Maryn rolled her eyes at his lofty tone. "I would like a serious answer, Loki."

With a smirk, the Trickster looked down at her, "Very well. There will be some that do not wish to have him in the palace. However, he will be our charge, in our chambers, and for that he will have safety and care. Does this satisfy you, my lady?"

Maryn nodded seriously before grinning up at him, "He will enjoy being doted on by our friends and he will especially enjoy sleeping with us in our bed." She sat up and called the little wolf to her as Loki tensed at her words.

"He will not sleep in our bed, Maryn," the prince growled sitting up to see she wasn't paying any attention to his words as she cuddled the pup to her chest and giggled when he licked her shoulder. "Maryn, do you hear me?"

She sent him a mischievous grin and then held up the cub talking to him softly, "Your father does not wish for you to sleep close to your Mama. Isn't he a grumpy Papa?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Loki let out an unhappy huff, almost wishing he had never agreed to save the animal in the first place.


	27. Chapter 27

It was into the early hours of the morning when Maryn and Loki returned to their chambers. Maryn's birthday feast had still been in full swing but neither one had a second thought about leaving. They wanted time together, alone. The brunette princess carried her most prized gifts from the hall; a gold and ruby ring from Thor, and a beautiful jade pendant set into finely wrought silver with a delicate silver chain from Odin and Frigga. Tora and Brant had given her a string of tiny, pure white shells to weave into her hair and Gaia and Kersin gifted her with a delicate gold collar for Fenrir which she knew she would never use. It was Loki's gift, however, which she treasured most. He always seemed to know what she would cherish most and this gift was no exception. He had given her a small, black velvet bag, and when she had tipped its contents out into her palm, she had been amazed. A necklace of two gold chains, set with three moonstones at regular intervals had slid into her palm. The pendant of the necklace was of gold chains and moonstones set to look almost like a waterfall so that when she wore the jewel it would tastefully draw attention to her neck and décolletage.

"Do you like your gift?" Loki asked when they were alone in their bedroom.

Maryn smiled as she turned to him, her hands glowing sliver as her cream beaded gown, underclothes, other jewellery and slippers shimmered and then disappeared, leaving her in a conjured short, emerald green robe edged in black lace and nothing else, save for the necklace he had given her and her wedding ring. Boldly she reached up and pulled the silver and gold pins from her hair, letting her shiny, dark tresses fall down around her shoulders to her waist, "Do I look as if I enjoy my gift, my lord?" she asked him, her gaze sliding over his body and stopping bluntly at the front of his breeches.

Sinking down to sprawl on the chaise lounge in the middle of the space between their bed and the door, Loki smirked at her, his legs splayed wide and his arms draped over the back of the sofa as he let his gaze drift over her curves. "You look as if you want more than a delicate bauble for your birthday, little girl," he murmured, his voice dark with innuendo.

Tilting her head to the side in a display of shyness mixed with seduction, Maryn walked forward until she stepped between his knees, leaning down over him to steal a slow, molten kiss, before she whispered against his lips with a smirk of her own, "You know me too well, my lord."

Loki's large hands slipped under the silky robe and settled on her hips, his calloused thumbs rubbing circles into her quickly heating skin. He guided her to straddle his lap, her knees on either side of his hips and her hands gripping his tunic covered shoulders. He kissed down her neck before marking her collarbone with a love bite making her moan his name. She pushed him back a little so she had room to manoeuvre his tunic and shirt over his head leaving him bare-chested. Letting her fingers wander over his warm skin, dragging over the light dusting of hair on his chest, Maryn smiled against his cheek when his fingers deftly undid the tie securing the robe around her body, letting it fall open to reveal her nude body underneath. She looked up at him through her sooty eyelashes and reached for the laces at the front of his breeches before her gaze dropped to follow the movement of her hands. Loki, however, had other plans for the moment. He caught her wrists, the action bringing Maryn's grey irises back to his face.

"Not that I am complaining, sweet one," he said with a mischievous grin, "However, I would enjoy this more if you would agree to something."

A little confused by his request, Maryn nodded, "What is it you want, my love?"

"No quick-witted comment on this being your birthday so I must be the one to make promises and not you?" Loki teased with a raised eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes, Maryn pressed her palms to his chest and leaned in to rub her nose on his affectionately, "Would you rather I taunted you with comments about this being my day and not yours? Tell me what you want, Loki and I will tell you if I agree to your request."

He studied her for a few moments, his emotions guarded and Maryn realised that what he was about to ask was a serious matter to him. He, nevertheless, fell back to his roguish ways, no doubt to calm the tension she could sense in him, "I believe we would enjoy our love making, and no doubt be more enthusiastic in participating, if it had a new purpose."

Not sure whether to be offended or confused, Maryn shook her head, "I am unsure what you mean, Loki," she told him honestly.

He leaned in and kissed her suddenly, drawing a groan from her throat as his tongue invaded her mouth and tangled with her own, his hands brushing over her body beneath the robe as if he was learning her curves, even though they both knew he had already memorised every inch of her. He pulled her closer to his chest, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist as he trailed small nips and open-mouthed kisses over her neck and chest until she was panting his name, her fingers laced tightly into his hair. Pulling away slowly he pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes closed and their breath mingling in the small space between their lips. "I want to see you heavy with my child."

Maryn's mind stuttered to a halt at his words and a cold chill swept down her spine. Tensing, she pulled away and searched his face before pushing his hands away and getting up off his lap, wrapping her robe around her body and tying it tightly at her waist. There was silence between them that became colder the longer she kept her back to him and stayed silent.

"Do you not wish to have my child?" his tone was soft but she could hear the hurt and anger behind his words.

"I-I…" taking a breath she closed her eyes but kept her back to him, "We have been married for nearly a year and have done nothing to prevent pregnancy. I told you the women of my world find conceiving, not to mention carrying a child to term almost impossible. If I am not with child by now, what makes you certain that I can even-?" She cut herself off before she could say the words and hugged her arms around her waist. "It was a miracle Tora had a child at all." Tears slipped down her cheeks as she turned to look at the Dark Prince where he still sat on the chaise, his relaxed stance from minutes before gone, replaced by rigid shoulders, a ramrod straight back, and a blank mask covering all emotion she could read on his face and in his eyes. "Ask me to give you anything else and I would, but this…" she shook her head and closed her eyes. "I cannot give this to you, Loki, I am sorry."

There was silence once again between them and she felt as if her heart would beat its way through her chest. She jumped when cool fingers slid around her wrist and opened her eyes to find Loki standing before her, although she hadn't heard him move. He caught her gaze with his own and lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles before he stepped closer. Turning her wrist up, he kissed the pulse fluttering beneath the paper-thin skin and then the inner side of her forearm.

Breath caught in her throat and her gaze locked with his, Maryn shivered when his lips grazed the inside crease of her arm and then he leaned in, his exhales warming the skin of her upper arm as he moved his head up to her shoulder. Her eyes rolled closed when he slid the silk robe off her right shoulder and kissed it gently before pressing his mouth to her throat, tilting her back over his arm. She shuddered as his talented lips brushed her jaw line and his long fingers unlaced the tie at her waist once more. He slowly pulled the garment from her body leaving her bare to his gaze, her only ornaments, his ring and the necklace. Heartbeat and breath quickening, Maryn looked up into his lust-darkened eyes to see the sadness there and knew he was as devastated as she was. She would never forgive herself for being unable to give him a child, an heir to carry on his blood and the magic they shared. Sobbing softly she cupped his face between her palms and kissed him. "I'm sorry," she whispered only to have him shake his head, making her look at him.

"If we are to have a child then we will be blessed with one, sweet girl," he murmured, his eyes moving over her face.

Desperate for any comfort Maryn twisted her fingers into his hair, "A child with our magic and your thirst for knowledge."

He nodded, his face brightened by a bittersweet smile, "And if he is like my brother?"

With a sad smile, she ran her fingers over his cheek, "Oh, Valhalla forbid such a thing," she teased trying to rid them both of their disappointment.

He pulled her into a tight hug, his face buried in the sweet smelling waves of her thick hair, "We will not give up, sweet one."

Leaning into him, Maryn wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him in an almost desperate move. She was trembling so hard Loki pulled away to look down at her only to see the need in her gaze. Understanding, he swung her up into his arms and carried her to his bed.

He made love to her so sweetly that she felt tears slide down her face and drip down to wet their skin as they lay together after. Her prince held her until she relaxed against him and she curled up against his side, her hand cradled in his on his chest until she drifted off to sleep.

Loki moved carefully away from her sleeping form, untangling their bodies so that he could sit on the edge of the bed, his head propped up on his laced fingers. "Why would mother and father make a match between us if they knew the possibility of an heir was so low?" he murmured to himself before glancing over at Maryn's sleeping face. He felt anger and betrayal sweep through him, "No heir; no one to carry on my line," his jaw clenched and his hands curled into fists as his eyes flashed, "Why?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maryn awoke to the mid-morning sun warming her skin. She rolled over to see Loki sitting, cross-legged, up in bed dressed in his black sleep pants and black linen shirt, Fenrir sitting back on his haunches before the Trickster, his small head tilted to the side as if he was confused.

"Good morning, my love," she murmured sleepily, conjuring a simple white nightgown onto her body as she sat up and smiled tentatively at her husband, unsure if the revelations from the night before were still a barrier between them. "What are you doing to our pup?"

Loki's intent gaze never left the baby wolf as he answered her question, "I cannot be with you every moment of every day, sweet one. Fenrir can. I am merely using him as my eyes when I am away from you."

She saw his hands glow emerald and smiled. "This is our home Loki. I am safe here."

The Dark Prince lifted his gaze from Fenrir to her and the pup shook its entire body before padding over to curl into the dip in Maryn's lap made when she crossed her legs. "You forget you have been hurt here, Maryn."

She looked away, scratching Fenrir behind his ear and biting her bottom lip. "Not everyone is set to wound us in some way, love."

Her reached out and coaxed her to look up at him, a crooked finger under her chin, "Let me protect you as best I can, sweet one. Having you safe is more important to me than anything."

Smiling gently, Maryn reached up with her free hand and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, leaning into his touch, "Alright, Loki. I understand."

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and then leant his forehead to hers, the silence wrapping around them, calming, a gentle caress.


	28. Chapter 28

Maryn sighed softly to herself and slumped back into her chair. She had been sitting at Loki's side throughout the mind-numbingly boring diplomatic dinner Odin was holding for other regents in their alliance.

She had been happy to see the Dwarf queen once more but would have left the feast if she could.

All the stuffiest delegates seemed to be seated around her and her husband. When she glanced around once more, her hand reaching up to adjust the thin, gold, serpent-shaped arm band around her upper arm, as the men discussed certain worlds' differing civil liberties, she saw that Thor was sitting listening to another conversation, his head dipping every once in a while as he fought off sleep. Smiling to herself, she smoothed imaginary wrinkles from the forest green gown she was wearing, playing into the ideas most of the envoys and kings seated near her had of a woman's place, while she listened intently to every word spoken so that she and Loki could discuss them later. She had ordered the gown made especially for this night. It was a delicate, one-shouldered affair made of forest green silk overlaid by a darker green chiffon. Silver, scale-like beads covered the strap and bust to the empire waistline.

Hearing one of the delegates speaking about the need for some sort of a registration for those who could travel between worlds, Maryn spoke up, "Would those registrations apply to your own people, or only to those that enter your world?"

The man turned to her and she could see the derision in his bright blue eyes. "It is nothing you need concern yourself with, my lady," he spoke with a sickly-sweet smile on his face.

Maryn felt a spark of irritation flare through her and knew some of it was coming from the Dark Prince seated to her left. "Am I not an occupant of this world, sir?" she asked her tone as saccharine as his. He started to stutter a reply realising she was aware enough to be insulted, but she cut him off looking at the other envoys around her. "If a registration is to be set in place then it needs to be all-encompassing. Anyone who can travel between worlds must be on the list, whether they belong to the world," she looked to the delegate that was turning purple with embarrassment and annoyance, "Or not. Do you not agree, councillor?"

He stared at her for a moment in shock before sputtering out an agreement. Nodding with an innocent smile, Maryn leaned back in her chair once more. Feeling eyes on her she turned to see Loki watching her and blushed a little at the heat in his gaze. She had noticed that he had become both more protective and a little distracted in the weeks since their talk on the night of her birthday feast. He had not shared his true thoughts on their situation but she intuitively knew he was struggling to come to terms with perhaps never becoming a father.

A nudge to her hand brought her out of her thoughts and caused her to look down to see Fenrir staring up at her with his grey-green gaze, begging for a treat or a morsel from her plate. Patting his head affectionately, she marvelled at how large he had grown in such a short time. His paws were still too big for his body and his legs a little too long, however, his head reached nearly to her hip already, and she knew the adolescent wolf was still going to grow for quite a while.

Frigga had expressed concern that he was too wild and intimidating an animal to keep inside and that some of the women at court were scared of him. Loki had scoffed and told her that the beast stayed because he loved Maryn and protected her. When Thor had agreed that the animal be allowed to stay, the Allmother had given her consent to leave Fenrir where he was. Although, Maryn had her suspicions that Loki had had a word with his mother on the matter, Frigga was not as easily swayed by her older son as she was by her younger.

Taking a small sliver of meat from her plate, she slipped it to her faithful companion and smiled as he nipped it delicately from her hand, swallowed it, and then nudged her fingers for more. She glanced around covertly to make sure she wasn't noticed by any of the straitlaced men around her before she took another piece of meat from her plate and fed it to the wolf.

Movement beside her made a soft blush spread across her cheeks as Loki leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Your wolf will continue to beg for food if you continue to feed him from your plate, sweet one," he reached over and laced his fingers with hers, pulling her hand to settle, palm-up on his thigh. Maryn bit her lip, keeping her head down as he started to run his fingertips over her palm from wrist to fingers and back again, the simple touch carnal in a way she knew it should not be.

"And if you continue to distract me with your touch, my lord, I will not be held accountable for my actions," she murmured back, her free hand reaching out to rub Fenrir's ears as she knew he enjoyed, the movement meant to calm her unladylike thoughts for her husband while they were sitting at a feast surrounded by disapproving lords. It didn't work.

Loki laughed quietly, his cool breath washing over her neck sending delicious shivers down her spine and his hand never pausing in its languid movement over her own, "Have you ever thought that this is a cunning ploy to make you agreeable to my next suggestion?"

Her gaze flew to his sharply and she narrowed her eyes knowing he was about to cause some sort of mischief. "Loki! Don't you dare!" his sudden grin had her mouth falling open slightly in shock, not that his impish behaviour was anything new; but she had never seen him act out at an important gathering like this one. She gripped his hand, warning him with a look not to do whatever it was that he had planned however, he ignored her glare and leaned in, kissing her soundly on the lips and earning a few cleared throats and uncomfortable shifting from the guests around them. Blushing even more Maryn broke the kiss and lowered her gaze to her plate, but Loki didn't allow her to feel embarrassed.

He gripped her chin gently between his crooked finger and thumb and lifted her gaze to his. "You have nothing to feel ashamed by, Maryn," he told her softly before raising his voice so that everyone at the feast could hear, "The touch of your husband is not a disgraceful thing."

Thor snorted into his tankard of beer and Maryn felt Frigga and Odin's eyes on her and her husband. Her blush was now blooming over her chest and neck and she shot Loki an incredulous look only to receive a grin from him. She felt his hand leave hers under the table and glanced down to see a flash of green and feel a small wave of his power through their link before some sort of furry creature shot out from under the table.

Fenrir, having caught sight of the animal, growled low in his throat before taking off after the poor creature with an excited yip. There were cries further along the table as the wolf raced between guests' legs in hot pursuit of his prey.

Maryn gasped in surprise and shot to her feet, as did others at the table. Loki, however, sat back in his chair with a half-smirk on his face and sipped calmly from his goblet of fine Asgardian wine. Fenrir continued his chase as his quarry scrambled under the table and then suddenly split into two smaller creatures, one zipping across the golden flagstones toward the balcony, and the other continued in its rush under the table. The wolf chose to follow the closer of the two and soon other guests were pushed off their chairs while Fenrir's barks echoed through the hall mixing with the screams of court women and shouts of the menfolk. The three small hounds that the envoy of Vanaheim had brought with him joined in the chase and, with a soft popping sound, the two animals multiplied again, this time into twenty.

"Loki, what have you done?" Maryn gasped seeing Odin's face darken with anger as more of his guests started to panic and chaos erupted. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and was suddenly pulled down into his lap, her gaze flying to his face to see he was clearly enjoying the bedlam he had caused.

"I am bored by the feast, my love. Come entertain me elsewhere," he murmured to her, his gaze darkening with lust as she watched.

Knowing Odin was about to explode and that his younger son would face his wrath sooner rather than later, Maryn pushed away her confusion at Loki's strange mood and behaviour and nodded, stood from his lap, and then caught his hand in hers, leading him from the feast as stealthily as possible.

"Where are you taking me?" the Trickster laughed, trying to pull his little wife in for a kiss.

Maryn sidestepped his advance and instead concentrated on where she wished to go, "Somewhere your father will not think to find you until his anger has cooled."

They turned down a hallway and she transported them to another part of the palace. Recognising where she was headed, Loki laughed again, "The library, sweet one? He will search here for me before any other place."

Shooting him a secretive look over her shoulder, Maryn continued to the large, gilded double doors at the end of the hallway, "Call off your wolf and send him to our rooms before anyone comes to the conclusion that they need to stop him by force. And end your spell so that the chaos in the hall will stop." She felt him do as she said, his power washing over her before ebbing away in the next breath.

"I believe I quite enjoy when you order me around, my love," he teased huskily from behind her as they stepped through the library doors and into the cool, dimly lit interior.

Rolling her eyes Maryn didn't deign to answer his comment, choosing to believe he was merely teasing her and nothing more, although the deepness of his voice told her otherwise and sent delicious shivers up her spine. She continued to lead him between the many tall shelves of books toward the back of the large room, before stopping at the foot of one of the numerous curved flights of stairs that led to the upper four mezzanine levels of the library. Lifting her skirts in one hand she started up the steps, glancing back to see Loki watching her intently while he followed, as if she were a puzzle to solve. With a self-satisfied smile, she turned back knowing he was trying to figure out what could be so interesting at the top of the dark-wood steps.

Once they reached the first mezzanine, she turned left and led him between two rows of bookshelves, the fingers of her free hand sliding along the spines of the books on a low shelf. Finally, they made it where she hoped they would have some privacy, at least for a little while.

Loki looked around, his brow furrowed as he saw nothing special about the place. They were enclosed on three sides by bookcases and as soon as someone reached the first level of the steps where they had stood moments before, they would be seen. "If this is your idea of hiding away, my love, I believe I must teach you the art of stealth."

Turning to look up at him, Maryn narrowed her eyes and pulled him around until he had his back pressed to the small bookshelf that closed off the end of the shelves to either side of them. Leaning into his chest, she pushed up onto tiptoe until their lips were a breath away from touching, her hand sliding up over his chest and neck to cup his cheek, "After the trouble you caused at the feast this night, I believe my ideas of discretion are far more advanced than yours, my lord." The smirk that curled the Trickster's lips sent her heart to beating like a drum and heat spiralling through her.

"We are free of the feast's dreariness, are we not, little wife?" he asked, his velvet voice washing over her as he reached up to tangle his hand in her hair, ignoring that it was still pinned into a low bun. "And we are now alone. Should you not thank me for my fun?"

Maryn leaned closer, pressing her lips to his in a rough kiss. Taking her hand from his cheek she reached out, feeling the Dark Prince deepen their kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth to clash with hers. She wasn't about to give him dominance just yet, however. Once she was sure he was solely focused on kissing her, she took hold of the spine of a book on her right, pulling it off the shelf. There was a soft click and she opened her eyes to see Loki's fly open in surprise as the bookshelf behind him gave way, swinging back. Splaying her left hand in the centre of his chest she pushed him, watching with an impish grin as he lost his balance and fell backward, a stunned look crossing his usually composed features. He landed on a large, incredibly soft floor-pillow, big enough to hold three people comfortable, other smaller pillows scattered around him.

Tilting her head to the side flirtatiously, Maryn gathered her skirts, stepped into the hidden alcove, and closed the secret door behind her.

Loki glanced around the tiny room. It was filled with books on shelves on three walls, while the fourth wall was an expanse of glass, the window looking out over the forest that backed the palace. "What is this place?" he asked lifting his gaze to his clever wife who stood looking down at him with that delightful smirk on her lips.

"A secret hide-away," Maryn murmured lifting her skirts and stepping delicately to either side of his hips before sinking down, straddling his thighs. "One that I trust we can enjoy until your father summons you for your chastisement."

The room was lit by a single conjured lantern and she saw Loki's roguish grin, "It seems my bad influence has swayed you to my thoughts on cunning."

"And it seems that you are too full of your own importance this night, love," Maryn spoke teasingly. "Why is that?"

There was something closed-off in Loki's eyes and Maryn felt a spike of worry go through her at the knowledge. "I told you, Maryn, I was bored."

She searched his face before catching his hands as he reached out to touch her cheek and grab her waist. She pushed his hands down, so they were against the cushion at either side of his head, "No," she spoke softly. "You will listen, Loki, not touch; and we will use no magic in this place."

His eyes flashed with surprise and then narrowed, the green darkening with anger tinged with lust, "You are telling me what I will and will not do?" his jaw worked and she saw him prepare to move.

Leaning forward she pressed her mouth to his, staying his movements. He tensed and she was afraid he would fight what she had said and leave. When he growled low in his throat and finally deepened the kiss she felt relief roll through her.

She broke the kiss a few moments later, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she stared down at him. Slowly she released her grip on his wrists and watched as he smirked, tucking his hands beneath his head and looking up at her expectantly.

"As my wife wishes," he spoke lowly and shifted a little as though he was getting comfortable under her.

Maryn took a moment to study him again and then slid her hands down over his chest to the ties of his doublet. He had foregone his usual dress armour, and was instead dressed in dark green leather pants, a black doublet with black-green accents and black boots.

Deftly she untied each leather strap and pushed the heavy garment open revealing the black cotton shirt he wore underneath. She pulled the laces that closed it at his throat and opened the deep 'v' of the neckline to reveal the upper half of his pale chest. The burn from the spell cast on Mithros had left a silver mark cutting across his torso, her chest marred by an exact replica. The muscles beneath his skin were tensed as if he was ready to move away from her at a moment's notice.

Raising her grey gaze to his face, Maryn let her fingers run over his collarbones as she asked, "Do you not trust me, Loki?"

"Should I trust my kidnapper?" he teased but she could tell there was an element of suspicion behind his words. "You have lured me into a hidden alcove and are holding me hostage."

"How large a ransom do you believe I would receive for a prince of Asgard?" Maryn covered her hurt with jesting.

His gaze softened and she knew he sensed she had been saddened, "After tonight I believe the ransom will be greatly diminished. It seems I have caused some upset and am not in the Allfather's good graces."

Maryn couldn't help but laugh at his serious expression. "Ah, but I may have the future ruler of Asgard in my clutches, surely that counts for something?"

Sighing as if it was a great disappointment, Loki shook his head, "Unfortunately not, my lady."

She leaned down and kissed him again, her fingers running through his dark locks wishing they were a little longer. "You, my love, are incorrigible."

"And you, sweet one," Loki murmured lifting his head and locking eyes with her, "Are a tease. Do you know how difficult it is for me not to touch you?"

She smirked, her grey gaze turning warm and velvety as she looked at him mock-coyly, "I would think it is as difficult for you as it is for me not to allow you to touch me."

Loki growled low in his throat and in the blink of an eye, he had switched their positions, rolled her beneath his body, and pressed his mouth to hers. Melting into the caress, Maryn moaned and let him deepen the kiss, his tongue exploring and her heart pounding erratically in her chest. She spoke when he began lavishing small kisses down her neck and over her exposed shoulders, "I thought I told you that you were not to move."

He huffed a gravelled laugh over her collarbone making her shiver, "You told me to listen and not touch, little girl. I have simply chosen to ignore your orders."

Turning his words on him, Maryn fought to control her thoughts and body, "Then perhaps I can be the one to listen. Tell me why you acted in such a way at the feast." He pulled back and looked down at her but she continued, "There is something wrong," she lifted a hand to cup his cheek, "Tell me what it is."

He hesitated, his bright gaze searching hers, but she saw when he shuttered his emotions and then leaned in, kissing her breathless. She tried to push away her body's response but he knew her every weakness and made use of every one of them. Soon they were too entangled in one another to think of anything else.

They lay entwined afterward, Maryn's head on Loki's chest as her fingers drew swirling patterns over his torso, "You won't tell me why." She didn't need to elaborate, he understood her question perfectly.

Laying a soft kiss to the top of her head, the Dark Prince breathed in the delicate floral scent of her skin, revelling in the feel of her soft curves against his body. "I will not bring you into this, my love, not this time. Let me have my secrets and I will give you yours."

Hurt by his words, Maryn sat up and pulled her chemise over her head, her hands shimmering with her silver magic as her gown appeared on body, and her hair and jewellery righted themselves. Standing she looked down at her husband, "I have no secrets from you, Loki. I never have and I never will." Turning, she opened the secret door and left the prince lying silent behind her.


	29. Chapter 29

The palace was in an uproar. The day for Odin to announce which of his sons would be his heir was getting closer and closer and he still had not informed Thor or Loki of his decision.

Maryn had been keeping her distance from her husband. He had become morose ever since the feast, taking to drinking Asgardian wine as he sat staring at nothing in their rooms, or disappearing for hours on end only to return exhausted and still sullen.

Fenrir stayed by his mistress's side, sensing her anxiety and fulfilling his master's command to protect her.

It wasn't until two weeks before the official announcement and ceremony that Odin called his sons to a private meeting with their mother.

"My lady," Tora ran towards Maryn where she was relaxing in the gardens, Fenrir's large head in her lap, the princess's eyes on the cloud of butterflies populating the gardens and flitting from flower to flower with fluttering grace.

"Tora, what has happened?" Maryn stood, brushing dust from her sleeveless, green, velvet gown with its gold band around the waist.

Her lady caught her hands, her face serious, "The Allfather has asked for Prince Thor and Prince Loki to meet with him and the Allmother in their audience chambers. They are there now."

Heart starting to pound in worry and hope, Maryn nodded and put her hand to Fenrir's head, transporting him, Tora and herself to the large gilt doors outside the audience chambers. Once there she allowed Tora to slip away but her wolf stayed at her side as she waited for news on who would be crowned Asgard's next ruler. Pacing, she wrung her hands, her magic rising and falling within her like waves. Knowing she could do nothing but wait Maryn chewed her lip anxiously and only managed to stand still when Fenrir butted his head against her hip begging her to ruffle his ears.

She was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of the doors to the Allfather and Allmother's audience chambers opening. Lifting her gaze she watched with a heavy heart as Loki strode out of them, his face a blank mask but his eyes stony. She watched him stalk down the hallway and disappear around a corner but before she could make a move to follow him, two muscle-thick arms banded around her waist, and she was lifted off her feet in an enthusiastic bear hug by her brother-in-law. She couldn't help but smile as he spun her around once and then put her down on her feet, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Are you happy for me, sister?" Thor asked with a wide grin, his large hands engulfing her shoulders.

Mustering up a small smile Maryn nodded, "Of course I am, Thor. But I must also show my support for your overlooked brother."

With a good-natured eye roll, the blond God of Thunder folded his arms over his wide chest, "Loki should know he cannot expect to receive all of life's blessings. A pretty little wife will cheer him, but who would have comforted me if I had not been chosen?"

Remembering the giggles of the crowd of court women that always seemed to follow Thor around like colourful tittering birds, Maryn raised an eyebrow, "I believe wholeheartedly, that you would have been mollified by the women who always seem to follow you around court, dearest brother. Not that the loss of the crown would have been felt as keenly by you as it is by Loki."

Thor feigned a hurt look and put a hand to his heart, "You wound me, Maryn; losing the crown would have been a heavy blow."

Mimicking his stance from a few moments before, Maryn crossed her arms over her chest, "Enjoy the hours upon hours of mind-numbing council meetings and court appearances, my lord."

The smile faded from the boisterous god's face and he narrowed his eyes at her, "Your jest is unkind, sister."

Tilting her head to the side Maryn grinned with a teasingly dark glint in her eyes, "Jest, Thor? This is no jest, you are to become ruler of the Aesir and one of the most powerful worlds in the universe. What do believe the Allfather does to fill his days, take hunting parties out into the forest for hours on end perhaps, or make wagers on who will drink the most beer? This is serious, Thor, you are the future king of Asgard."  
The blond prince was silent for a few moments before he grinned, pulled Maryn into another hug and then let her go with a chuckle, "You worry for naught, sister." With another booming laugh he kissed her cheek once more and then left her standing in the hall as he strode off in search of his friends and a few mugs of ale if his loud call for a servant to bring him a celebratory drink was anything to go by.

In disbelief at his complete lack of respect for the honour his father had just given him, Maryn shook her head and straightened her spine before marching over to the large doors and opening one, stepping inside the room beyond. She announced her intent to see Odin and Frigga to the guard just inside the door. He nodded and walked over to where the Allfather and Allmother were conversing quietly, seated in a pair of golden chairs, their heads close together and Frigga's delicate hand laying on her husband's gauntleted forearm.

She watched the soldier speak lowly in Odin's ear.

The old Aesir's sharp blue eye lifted to Maryn's face, but to her incredulity he waved her away, "Not now, daughter."

Anger, all her own, raced through her at his dismissal and Maryn glared as she stepped toward the two people who had become parents to her in the relatively short time she had been at the palace. "No, you will listen to what I have to say," she said as she crossed the large room to come to a stop before the armoured Allfather and elegantly dressed Allmother.

Anger flashed over Odin's face at her disrespect but he reigned in his ire and nodded for her to continue.

"Why?" Maryn breathed the question feeling the emotions of the past few minutes wash over her all at once. Frigga opened her mouth to speak but the small brunette continued; "Why would you choose an unmarried Aesir, who wishes for nothing to do with ruling, over a prince who has a stable marriage and would rule this world to the best of his abilities. Loki's only wish is to have you give him a chance to show his passion for the prosperity of this world?"

Odin stood, tucking his hands behind his back, his sharp gaze spearing her where she stood, "So you are angry because you will not be queen? You feel we have cheated you of your last chance to rule as is your birth right."

Insulted by his assumption Maryn glared, past remembering whom she was speaking to, "No, I am angry because you have chosen the wrong son to rule."

The room seemed to swell with tension as Odin glared down at her, "You dare question the Allfather's decision?" he all but growled at her.

Struggling to keep her anger and magic under control, Maryn stepped closer to the king and queen, her gaze moving from Odin to Frigga. "No, Your Majesty," she curtsied and spoke as she stood straight once more, her stormy gaze darkening with her anger, "However, you may have lost him because of your decision, right or wrong though it is." Looking at Frigga one more time and seeing the hurt in the older woman's sapphire eyes, Maryn turned and left the chamber before she spoke more words in anger.

She did not see Frigga drop her head to her hand as Odin turned to stare out the balcony window, one hand still tucked behind his back and his other laying on his wife's shoulder in a small measure of comfort.

Making her way quickly through the palace with Fenrir at her side all the way, Maryn burst into her and Loki's chambers and waved her ladies away with a quick order to leave her be. Tora tried to speak to her but she ignored her friend's words and stepped over the threshold of their bedchamber, only to freeze at the sight of Sigyn sitting on the edge of their bed with as vengeful smile curling the corners of her scarlet-tinted lips. The older woman was dressed in a low-cut gown of dark green, the colour clashing horribly with her spiteful blue eyes. Maryn turned her head to see Loki leaning in the open doorway that led to the balcony of the bedroom, a goblet of wine in his hand and his intense gaze on the carpet under his feet. Ignoring the other woman in the room for a moment, Maryn studied her Dark Prince, seeing the tension in his shoulders and the tight grimace as he pressed his lips together.

Without looking up he spoke, "I found her here when I came back from the meeting with Odin and Frigga," he spoke calmly and Maryn felt her heartbeat speed up at his tone knowing it masked a boiling anger underneath.

Trying to keep the snake from seeing Loki's pain, Maryn glanced at Sigyn with a raised eyebrow, "Did you?" she asked blandly.

Sigyn's eyes flicked to Fenrir where he had padded over to his master's side and sat down, watching her with an unnerving, unblinking stare. "I came to offer my condolences," the lady recovered and smirked at Maryn before crossing one long leg over the other, the thigh-high slit in the side of her gown revealing her leg almost to the curve of her hip. She looked over at Loki once more, "If there is any way I can help…relieve you of this disappointment, Your Grace, please let me know."

Loki lifted his gaze to her. Maryn watched as his eyes slid over the other woman's figure, his eyes dark with rage and not passion. However, the over-zealous woman didn't seem to know the difference or the danger she was in if she continued to play her little game and turned a smirk toward Maryn as if to say she had won.

Turning his back on the room, Loki drained his goblet and refilled it from the jug Maryn hadn't seen he was also holding, "Get out."

The smirk fell from Sigyn's face and she sputtered, "Wh-what?" when the Trickster didn't speak again she became angry. Maryn watched in fascination as she stood up and stamped her foot as if she were a child, "You still want me, Loki, I know you do." She pointed at Maryn, "You've had her for nearly a year. Her body is used and boring to you now. I know all the ways you enjoyed, I know how to make you forget everything but your own pleasure." She made to take a step toward Loki but a soft growl from Fenrir stopped her in her tracks, "Loki, I-I am with child…your child." Maryn couldn't help but laugh at the blatant lie and Sigyn lost all poise when Loki still stood silently with his back toward her, "I could have had the future king of Asgard and instead I came here!" she screeched.

Fury rolled through Maryn at her words and she snapped. Crossing the space between her and Sigyn in a few long strides she grabbed a hand-full of the taller woman's blonde locks which were artfully woven with thin gold chains, dragging her around until they stood face to face. "My husband told you to leave, wench." Her eyes glowed with her silver magic and Sigyn blanched, "I suggest you leave before I throw you out." That was when she saw the truth. The blonde's eyes filled with fear and complete desperation. The rumours she had been hearing around the court of Sigyn losing all of her fortune to gambling and high living had been truthful.

Wrenching out of her grip, Sigyn ignored Fenrir snarling at her as she launched herself at Loki, grabbing his arm and tugging him around to face her, his wine sloshing from his goblet over her bodice as she reached up and pulled his head down, her lips pressing to his in a rough, anxious kiss.

Even knowing what she was trying to do and that it would not work, Maryn's leash on her anger snapped and growled low in her throat. Crossing the room as Sigyn looked up at Loki with tear-filled eyes and the prince stared at her emotionlessly, Maryn twisted her fingers roughly into the other woman's hair and turned, dragging her from the room and through the audience chamber beyond that, ignoring her cries and tears from Loki to help her please. Opening the chamber's large door, Maryn threw the blubbering woman out into the hallway beyond, glaring down at her where she sobbed brokenly. "Do not come near him again, Sigyn," she spoke calmly despite the anger still coursing through her.

"P-please, my lady, please, I have nothing," Sigyn sobbed, crawling toward her and kneeling, her hands clasped before her in supplication.

Steeling herself Maryn shook her head, "I gave you everything once and you turned on me. I cannot help you."

Sigyn shook her head and grabbed onto Maryn's skirt, the action meaning the guards on either side of the door stepped forward to restrain her, only stilling when Maryn raised a hand to stop them. "Please, Your Majesty, have pity. Please, I have nothing."

Leaning down Maryn lifted her chin and looked into her eyes seeing the very real fear there. Taking a breath, she called Tora to her.

"Yes, my lady," Tora curtsied when she came out and saw Sigyn sobbing at Maryn's feet.

Turning to her, Maryn spoke, "Take Lady Sigyn to the Allmother. Implore her to find a home for her and a small allowance to enable her and her child to live comfortably." She looked back down at Sigyn seeing the question behind her eyes, "I know you had hoped to pass the child off as Loki's if your seduction was successful. I do not let my enemies go without keeping an eye on them; I know everything you have done since you used Bjorna against me. Go with Tora and plead with the Allmother for a life for your child." When Sigyn had stumbled to her feet and begrudgingly curtsied, Maryn caught her wrist and tugged her close, her voice low with a threat; "If I ever see you at court again, Lady Sigyn, you will lose your allowance." She looked into the woman's eyes, her gaze turning deadly, "And if you ever touch my husband again you won't live to see the next sunrise, am I clear?"

Starting to shake, Sigyn nodded jerkily before Maryn let her go and turned, leaving her shaking in the hallway without a backward glance. She closed the door and leaned against it with a deep sigh, her eyes closed as she tried to come to terms with everything that had happened that day. After a few deep breaths, she straightened her spine and made her way back into the bedchamber she shared with Loki, her gaze instantly finding him where he still leaned in the doorway his eyes staring unseeingly at the horizon passed the palace boundary.

She stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak to him but his words stopped her short.

"Leave me!" he snarled. Ignoring when her gentle hand pressed to his forearm, he shrugged away from the doorway and stalked onto the balcony.

Taking a breath, Maryn was just about to follow him when he whorled and threw his goblet, the silver cup clanging as it hit the stone balcony railing, crimson wine splattering over the golden flagstones before Loki also threw down the jug, a pool of wine splashing out around his boots.

Tears in her eyes, Maryn crossed the distance between them ignoring the fragrant liquid soaking into the hem of her gown and her satin slippers.

"I said leave!" Loki turned on her, his hand flashing out to wrap around her upper arm, his green eyes bright with rage and tears as he dragged her chest to chest with him.

She shook her head, "No," she whispered.

His hand tightened painfully on her arm and then his grip slackened and dropped before he sank slowly to his knees in front of her, his head bowed and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Maryn's heart felt as if it was breaking. Stepping closer she sifted her hands through his dishevelled hair, biting back her own tears as he reached up to wrap his arms around her waist, his face pressed to her torso, his body starting to shake with silent sobs. She had never seen him so distraught, angry yes, even sullen, but never as heartbroken as he was in that moment.

Blinking back tears, she cradled him to her as she would a child until his sobs had quietened and then she silently watched him stumble to his feet, his gaze downcast. Taking his hand in hers, she turned to lead him to their bed only to have him stop when he understood what she was doing. Turning to look up into his sad eyes, Maryn reached up and cupped his cheek, "Let me, my love," she murmured gently before leading him into the sanctuary of their bedchamber.


	30. Chapter 30

The day for Thor's coronation dawned warm and fine. Maryn had been holding out hope that Odin and Frigga would realise they had made a mistake. However, when it had been announced to the population of Asgard that Thor would rule them once Odin stepped down, she had focussed all her attention on her Dark Prince.

Loki had been hiding his hurt since the day he was told he would not be king. He never showed any anger or sadness around Thor, projecting a completely supportive persona to the older Aesir, but she could see he felt betrayed and it put a strain on the relationship he had with his father and mother. Although he still sought the Allmother's council and comfort, Maryn saw the emotional wall he put up. If the coronation was ever brought up by either parents he would leave silently, no matter if it was during a feast or merely a quiet walk in the gardens. Everyone, save Thor, soon learned not to broach the subject if the Trickster was in earshot, and Maryn took to taking his mind off the upcoming affair by begging him for more magic and fighting lessons.

When the day of the celebrations came, the princess kept her husband abed for as long as she could, loving him as only she knew how and, in turn, allowing him to hold her in comfort while the sun rose over the horizon and the world around them awoke.

"This is not fair," Maryn huffed as she sat at her mirror running a golden brush through her silky hair.

Loki sat in bed with a spell book in his lap, Fenrir asleep on the covers near his feet. He had seen how frustrated Maryn was becoming as the days passed but did not comment on it for fear of losing his own temper and revealing his plan for this day. "We may be gods in the eyes of mortals, sweet one, but that does not mean our lives are any more just than theirs," he murmured, his gaze flying over the spells and incantations he was reading, memorizing them for the next lesson he had planned with Maryn for a few days' time.

Sighing and putting down her brush, Maryn stood and crossed the room, leaning her palms on the bed as she sent her handsome husband a coyly pleading look, "Can we not stay abed today? Perhaps enjoy a day of pleasure instead of hours of mind-numbing speeches and toasts."  
Glancing up at her, Loki raised an inky eyebrow, studying the glint of lust in Maryn's eyes, "You wish to miss Thor's coronation, sweet one? Would he not be disappointed?"

Waving a hand dismissively, Maryn climbed onto the mattress and sat back on her heels looking at him, "Your brother's disappointment is not my concern, Loki." _…Yours is_ , was left unsaid but he nodded in understanding.

Closing the tome, he put it to one side before reaching out to cup her cheek, "We must show our support for my brother, no matter how we feel of the decision made by the Allmother and Allfather." Seeing her roll her eyes at his words, he grinned and reached for her, pulling her down across his lap suddenly, "Perhaps you could entice me to stay abed a few hours more, little girl."

A shiver of heat slid down Maryn's spine at the teasing, velvety tone in his voice and the dark need in his gaze, "What would you have me do, my lord?" she whispered, lifting her hand to run her fingers over his lips, aching to have them on her own. Would she ever tire of this man and the way he could make her feel with one look or a simple touch?

The spark of mischief in his green gaze was enough to allude to the many wicked fantasies, which were no doubt running through his mind at her question. "That is a dangerous request, Maryn," he growled, his gaze flicking between her eyes and lips.

Sliding her hand up into his dark hair, Maryn smirked and arched up until her lips were only just brushing over his, "I am yours to command, Loki."

With a barely heard groan, the dark prince slanted his mouth over hers, his tongue flicking out across her bottom lip asking entrance. Gladly, Maryn opened her mouth to him, pulling him closer to her as she whined softly and tried to press her body harder against his.

A soft knock on the bedroom door caused Loki to wrench his mouth away from Maryn's, even as she continued to kiss down his jaw and neck, savouring the taste and scent of his skin. "Leave us!" he snapped before turning to lift his wife's head and kiss her delectable lips again.

Hearing the curt dismissal through the bedroom door, Tora rolled her eyes and turned the door handle, ignoring how her mistress jumped away from the prince at the sound of her entering the room and the dark glare the prince was sending her way.

"Forgive me," she curtsied, "But you asked me to wake you early so that you may dress, my lady, and I have already allowed you more time than I should have this morning."

Burying her face against Loki's neck as her cheeks flared crimson, Maryn groaned in frustration at her friend's interruption. After a few moments she sighed and regretfully looked up into his eyes, "I did ask her to wake us."

Lips pressed into a flat frown, Loki nodded and helped her to her feet, his large hands settling onto her hips before he kissed the back of her head and then stepped away, "I will see you outside the throne room," he murmured and then left before she had a chance to call him back.

Frustrated, Maryn moved to the smaller chamber, which served as her dressing room. Tora was already laying out her gown as Gaia and Kersin set out her jewellery and the golden pins Tora would use to secure her hair.

"You asked me to wake you," Tora chided her gently as she turned to start weaving Maryn's dark locks into a low bun constructed of a glossy mass of curls and braids held in place by the shining pins.

"I did," the princess agreed but still wished she and Loki had been allowed even half an hour more alone.

Tora watched her through the mirror while she put the finishing touches on her hair style, the other two maids gossiping quietly in the background, "Are you with child?"

A deafening silence filled the room at Tora's forthright question, even Kersin and Gaia had frozen in place waiting for their mistress's answer.

A blush blooming across Maryn's cheeks was all the answer the two seemed to need, and in a moment they were squealing and giggling with joy, causing Fenrir to huff out a breath and lope out of the room to find a quieter place to doze. Standing quickly, Maryn shook her head at the two young women trying to settle them down, "I-I do not know if I am," she spoke over the quietening noise, "After the coronation I will speak to the prince and we will visit the healers." She looked pointedly at her two younger ladies-in-waiting, "Until then you will not breathe a word of this to anyone outside of this room. Do I make myself clear?"

Gaia, Kersin and Tora curtsied and nodded in understanding before the younger two launched into a discussion on their ideas of pregnancy, childbirth, and babies.

While they were talking, Tora pulled Maryn into a tight hug, "Valhalla be praised, I am so happy for you, sister of my heart."

Feeling tears of happiness well in her eyes, Maryn hugged her back just as tightly, "I pray it is true."

Pulling back a little to look her in the eyes, Tora smiled gently, "If it is not then I am sure your Trickster will be happy to enthusiastically continue trying to make that dream a reality." At Maryn's violent blush she laughed, "If he is half as amorous as Brant then I believe that after the coronation today you will not leave your chambers for some time."

"Do you enjoy embarrassing me?" Maryn asked pressing her palms to her flaming cheeks.

Throwing back her head the redheaded maid laughed, "I enjoy seeing you happy my lady, that is all."  
Once Maryn was dressed in her gown and silk slippers, she slipped on a gold filigree cuff, and her filigree ring, which reached from her first knuckle to the nail of the middle finger of her right hand. She also tucked Loki's pendant safely beneath the neckline of her gown before she stepped out of her dressing chamber to find Loki waiting patiently for her. Green magic sparked between his fingers as he cast a spell.

He turned when he sensed her behind him and then stilled, his gaze sliding over her in a gentle caress she could almost feel. "You are wearing my colours," he spoke quietly, not sounding surprised even though she could read it in his eyes.

Looking down at the gown she wore made of the softest, emerald silk overlaid with chiffon in the same green shot with gold, Maryn smiled. Wrapping around her waist, crossing at her stomach, and then sweeping up and over the back of the gown before twisting in a thin band around her neck were long sequins and beads of greenish-gold made to look like scales or feathers. The bodice of the gown met at a point where the band came together at the hollow of her throat leaving her shoulders bare. "We were told to wear our colours. Why should I not dress in your emerald green and gold?" she asked him.

He studied her for a few moments more before crossing the small distance between them.

As he loomed over her Maryn marvelled at how handsome he looked in his dress armour, his cape billowing around him and his horned helmet covering the inky blackness of his hair.

Her breath caught in her lungs when he leaned down, his cool breath caressing her cheek and neck before he murmured lowly for her ears only, "You fascinate me, dear wife. No matter how long we have known each other, you still manage to surprise me."

She shuddered as his lips ghosted over the sensitive skin under her earlobe, even as his large hand cupped her cheek, tilting her head to the side to give him more access to her throat. A sudden heaviness at her earlobe made her blink but she didn't move for Loki was tilting her head the other way, repeating his actions. When he pulled back, she glanced at the mirror beside them and saw beautiful gold earrings set with oblong emeralds of different shades hanging from her ears. She smiled up at her lover, "You spoil me, Loki. Thank you."

He shrugged, seemingly careless, but she could see the enjoyment he took from her praise flashing through his eyes.

"My Prince, my Lady," Tora called from the doorway gaining the attention of the two royals, "The Allfather has asked that everyone make their way to the throne room."  
Nodding silently, Loki offered Maryn his arm and then led the way toward the largest receiving hall in the palace.

The Warriors Three, Sif and Frigga met them outside the large double doors, Loki kissing Maryn before handing her off to Hogun, and then slipping away to find his brother who was no doubt deep into his cups.

Maryn smiled at Frigga where she stood in an extravagant gown of silver and yellow decorated with golden crystals before she followed Sif to step up to the large doors which were about to open.

When they did a wave of cheering and clapping exploded around them. Fandral, Hogun, Sif and Volstagg walked toward the dais at the end of the aisle, Maryn a few steps behind them smiling and nodding at the Aesir around her. Once at the dais steps she stopped about half way up them, Sif at the bottom, and Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg, in that order, from the top of the stairs to the bottom opposite her. Loki and Frigga walked in next, the Allmother's hand looped around her younger son's elbow and a genteel smile on her face. When his mother stood at the top of the stairs, Loki stepped down to stand behind Maryn, his hands folded before him but his presence wrapping around her.

Finally, Odin motioned from his throne and the doors opened once more to allow Thor to step through, an explosion of cheering and shouting accompanying his journey toward the throne. He made a show of throwing his hammer up and catching it again with ease, his booming laugh meeting Maryn's ears even through the noise of the crowd. The God of Thunder played up his entrance for his soon-to-be subjects, raising his hammer and encouraging more screams and applause.

Glancing at the Allfather, Maryn could see the disappointment on his face as his oldest foolishly ignored the gravity of what was about to happen and instead preened and flaunted in front of his adoring supporters like a creature of the forest during its mating season. A small curl of satisfaction flared in her belly at the thought that Odin would now see how unsuited Thor was to rule but she squashed it immediately ashamed of herself.

Thor finally made it to the foot of the dais steps and put down his hammer, removing his helmet to sit it at his feet as he took a knee, winking at his mother with a boyish, arrogant grin.

Seeing the Allmother shake her head in a smiling warning, Maryn leaned back a little into Loki and allowed one of her hands to slip back and lace with his much larger one. She squeezed his fingers gently as Odin stood from his throne.

The Allfather smacked the butt of his spear, Gungnir, onto the flagstones beneath his feet causing the entire chamber to fall silent as his subjects waited for him to speak. "Thor…Odinson…my heir," Maryn felt Loki tense minutely behind her and bit back a wince at the feeling of betrayal that washed over her for a mere second thanks to their link, and then it was gone and she focussed on Odin's speech once more. "My first born," Odin spoke with feeling, his voice wavering a little as he smiled, "So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star."

Hearing his words the princess lowered her gaze to the steps beneath her feet, her awareness of Loki behind her rising up even as Odin's words faded into the background. Truly, she should be listening to the Allfather's address and Thor's oath, but she couldn't hold onto the words. Was it this way for all those in love, she wondered? Were they all as affected by their partner as she was by the strong, tall Aesir whom she loved so completely.

"Maryn," the shock of having Loki's voice enter her thoughts caused her to tense for a moment before she relaxed and let her gaze turn glassy as she followed his voice into the plains of her mind.

"We should be listening to your father's speech," she said to him, as he stepped from the shadows of her mind, a mischievous smirk curling up the corners of his inviting lips making her heart skip a beat.

"You weren't really listening to him, were you sweet one?" he asked, his strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her flush with his body.

Her rebuke died on her lips when he leaned down, his lips brushing hers before he kissed her jaw and then the pulse hammering in her throat. "Is this distraction for me or for you, my love?" she asked softly.

He pulled back and opened his mouth to answer only for Maryn to tense as what looked like a door opened behind him. Curious she stepped around him toward the portal.

A deep voice echoed from beyond it, "As you wish little prince," it said, the cool emotionless tone of it sending shivers down Maryn's back and the hair on her arms standing on end.

Loki's hand wrapped around her upper arm and he pulled her back toward him. She looked up at him, her brows furrowed; "Who was that, Loki?" she asked.

He seemed about to answer her when something pulled her away from the recesses of her mind. She focused on those around her only to see Odin with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Frost Giants," the Allfather murmured and then slammed the end of his spear into the flagstones once more.

Panic erupted a moment later as the Allfather's words were heard by those nearest to him, and the word spread to others in the crowd.

"They would dare to come here!" Thor roared standing up as he grabbed his helmet and hammer.

Odin turned to Frigga, "Take Maryn with you to your chambers. Guards protect the Allmother!" he ordered, waving the Warriors Three and Sif toward the chamber entrance to help with crowd control. "Loki, Thor, with me!" he growled out.

Shocked and confused, Maryn tightened her grip on Loki's hand, "What is happening?" she whorled around to ask him.

He cupped her cheek, "Go with mother, I will come for you when it is safe."

She shook her head wanting to refuse but Frigga caught her arm and Loki slipped his hand from hers before disappearing into the swirl of panicked Aesir after his brother and father.

"Mother, what is happening?" Maryn asked Frigga as she and the Allmother were ushered from the throne room and toward the royal chambers surrounded by guards on all sides.

With a worried look, Frigga pulled her closer, "There are Frost Giants in the palace."

Paling at her words, Maryn kept pace with her silently as they walked briskly toward the Allmother's private rooms. She had heard of the war between Asgard and the Frost Giants, as all in the galaxy had, but she thought that there was peace between the Aesir and those that inhabited Jotunheim.

When she and Frigga were shut in the Allmother's rooms with two guards posted inside, and two guards posted outside each exit, as well as others down the hall, Maryn stood with Frigga on the balcony and looked out over Asgard to see its defences enabled. Skiffs started to patrol the skies and if she looked down over the edge of the balcony, she could see armed groups of three or four soldiers moving about in the pathways around the palace and gardens.

The wait was tense but short. Loki was the one to come to them when the danger had passed.

Frigga hugged her son, pulling away to let him gather his wife into his arms before she asked what had happened.

"Three Jotun warriors found their way into the weapon's vault and tried to steal the Casket," he explained, his arm still around Maryn keeping her pressed to his side.

"What was your father's ruling on the matter?" Frigga asked seeing the sharp look her good-daughter gave her son at the mention of the vault.

"Thor wished to go to Jotunheim and start a battle but father chose to drop the matter entirely as the perpetrators had been dealt with before they could smuggle out the Casket." Loki said ignoring the confused and mildly suspicious look Maryn was giving him from beneath lowered eyelashes, her body rigid against his.

"Who dealt with them?" Maryn asked, her mind reeling the moment he spoke of the weapon's vault.

Frigga sent her a confused look, "The Destroyer protects the relics in that chamber, dear one. It would have devastated any intruder in a matter of seconds."

Nodding, Maryn pulled away from Loki's touch, a thought tickling the back of her mind, which she struggled to push away, an icy finger of doubt rising in her as she glanced at her husband.

"Where is Thor now?" she asked struggling to keep her voice level.

The Trickster smiled easily, "He is sulking in the feast hall he requested to be prepared for us and our friends as a private celebration after he was crowned. Odin has postponed the coronation."

Frigga gasped, turning to speak with Loki about how his brother was as Maryn took another step away from them, her thoughts falling to what had happened. It was a little too convenient that this attack happened right as Thor was about to speak his oath and take the crown. Nevertheless, Loki would never hurt his brother in such a way, would he? She knew he felt that his parents choosing Thor over him was a slap in the face, but he would never use his power to instigate such a dangerous trick…would he?

Feeling almost dizzy from the way her thoughts were spiralling through her mind, Maryn didn't notice the hand on her arm until Loki caught her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "Maryn?" he spoke softly, his eyebrows drawn together in worry, his sharp gaze softening as he looked down at her.

"I-I am alright, my love," she lied, her stomach churning as she looked up into his eyes. "We should go and make sure your brother is not too filled with resentment. You know how his temper gets the best of him when he doesn't get his way."

Loki still studied her but nodded his agreement, walking at her side as they left the Allmother's chambers. Once they were out of earshot of the guards and away from prying eyes, Maryn turned, pulling Loki into a small, empty audience chamber and closing the door behind them.

Turning to him she glared accusingly, throwing her hand out in the direction of the weapon's vault, "Tell me what you did, Loki."


	31. Chapter 31

_Turning to him she glared accusingly, throwing her hand out in the direction of the weapon's vault, "Tell me what you did, Loki."_

His eyes narrowed the moment she confronted him and Maryn had to fight the urge to slap him. "Tell me, Loki. Did you find a way to smuggle the Frost Giants into the vault? Did you want them to steal the Casket?"

He flicked his hand out, enchanting the room so that it was soundproof and no one could enter unless he allowed it, "No, I did not want those creatures to take the Casket."

He spoke so calmly Maryn stopped short. Taking a breath, she folded her arms over her chest, "Why then did you show them a secret way into Asgard?" It was then she saw it, the pain and anger he had been keeping bottled up burst through his emotionless mask and the furniture and ornaments scattered throughout the room trembled with a dangerous wave of energy as it rolled out of him.

"He is not fit to rule, Maryn," he hissed out, "I love my brother but he does not choose our people before himself." He ran a hand through his dark hair and Maryn had to fight the itch in her fingers to reach out and touch him. "He would lead this world to ruin. Look how quickly he called for war when three Jotuns tried to take from us. Thor is blinded by his arrogance and lust for battle. He knows not how to reign."

Seeing the sense in his words but unable to understand the lengths he took to achieve his goal of stopping the coronation, Maryn hugged her arms around her torso and shook her head, "Speak to the Allfather, Loki. Tell him why you did what you did and he will understand. This will continue too far; it always does when your brother's pride is wounded."

He started pacing before her, his face a mask of anger and worry, "Odin will not listen, Maryn. Do you not see? He is as blind as my brother. He does not see the faults of his heir."  
"Loki-," she tried again but he turned to her, reaching out to cup her face between his hands, cutting her off.

"It is done, Maryn. My brother will have his battle and my father will finally see what he truly is."

Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head, "If your brother starts a war the blood will be on your hands, my love. Please, end this now," she pleaded, reaching up and wrapping her hands around his wrists.

He searched her face, and she could see the thoughts racing in his mind. Finally, his shoulders sagged and he leaned his brow against hers, his eyelids fluttering closed as he inhaled the sweet scent of her skin and hair. "I will speak to him, my love," he promised. "I will try and make him see sense."

Releasing a breath of air she didn't realise she was holding, Maryn relaxed against him, stepping into the curve of his body and pushing up onto her toes to press her mouth to his. Breaking the kiss, she smiled gratefully up at him, "Thank you."  
His eyes were bright with purpose as he kissed her again before undoing the privacy spell he had cast on the room, and taking her hand, leading her through the palace to the feasting room where Thor had closeted himself away to stew in his anger.

They entered the room just as Thor stood from where he had been sullenly lounging in a chair and overturned the banquet table laden with food with an almighty roar. Startled by the noise and violence, Maryn took a step back, her hand tightening around Loki's as he turned his body to shield her. Giving her a reassuring smile, the Trickster lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before letting it go and walking swiftly to the steps his brother was making his way towards. He stayed on the opposite side of the columns at the top of the stairs, keeping out of sight until Thor had taken a seat on the steps.

Maryn watched him sit beside Thor and they began to speak before she turned to assess the damage her brother-in-law had done to the feast table, benches, implements and food.

A horrified gasp from the entrance had her turning to see Volstagg nearly stagger at the sight that met him, the other Warriors and Sif when they entered. "What's this?" he looked pale at the sight of food strewn over the flagstones.

Thor and Loki glanced up to see their friends make their way to one of the tables that was yet untouched, before returning to their discussion.

Maryn smiled at Sif who strode to her side and gave her a meaningful glance before nodding to the Trickster and the God of Thunder.

"I do not know," Maryn spoke softly, the brothers' conversation coming across to them as they continued.

"If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defences once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army." Maryn's head snapped up at Loki's words and she felt panic well up inside her at his words. Was he trying to help or was he still ensuring Thor would bring about his own fall from grace.

"Exactly," Thor agreed, his tone still seething with rage.

"There's nothing you can do without defying father." Loki's words calmed her dread until she saw Thor turn to him with a calculating look in his eyes. Loki knew exactly what that expression meant and his face fell, "No, no, no. I know that look." He watched as Thor stood, the older of the two speaking up.

"That's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders," the blonde Aesir growled out.

"Thor, it's madness," Loki tried again to stop his brother but by then it was too late.

As Volstagg weighed in on the discussion, Maryn picked up her skirts and made her way passed Thor to stand in front of Loki. "I thought you were going to stop him," she whispered for his ears only.

He gave her a look that was a mixture of hopeless and pleading for forgiveness. Her heart sank.

Volstagg, not seeing the discussion between the couple, looked to his friend and leader, "Madness? What sort of madness?"

Maryn closed her eyes as Thor answered the rotund Aesir, "We're going to Jotunheim."

As the Warriors Three and Sif tried to talk Thor out of his foolhardy plan only to be persuaded to accompany him, Maryn sat between Loki's knees, watching as he massaged his temples with one hand, his eyes closed at the foolhardy actions of his brother and their friends.

"Hel," Maryn cursed when one by one the four friends agreed to go with Thor. Catching the spark of delight in Loki's eyes at her cursing, Maryn leaned back against his calf, her body turned so that she could see the others as well as his face. "I blame you for this, you know," she murmured to her husband.

He looked offended for a moment before he sighed deeply and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, "I will do my best to bring us all back safely," he promised.

"You say that as if you want to assure me, Loki, as if I will not be accompanying you on this fool's mission."

His eyes grew dark with annoyance, "I speak in such a way because you will not be joining us, little wife."

She leaned her head back on his knee and wrapped both her hands around one of his, "Yes, my love, I will be joining you."

The muscle in his cheek jumped as he clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth together to get a hold of his anger, "No, Maryn, you will not."

She considered his words and tone for a minute before leaning up to kiss him deeply, allowing his tongue to slide leisurely into her mouth and tangle with hers, before she pulled back running her finger over his bottom lip as she looked into his eyes, "…Yes, Loki, I will."

His nostrils flared as he huffed out a breath and his emerald gaze burned with fire at her insolence.

However, Thor interrupted his reply. "Sister, will you be joining us on our journey for revenge?"

She pressed a fleeting kiss to Loki's lips as she stood and answered quickly, "Yes."  
A grin bloomed over the blonde god's face and he turned with a nod, leaving the room to saddle his horse and prepare for battle.

Maryn followed him and their friends, her hands shimmering with silver magic. Black breeches and a black long-sleeved shirt, a brown leather corset, as well as a black hooded cape and black leather boots replaced her gown, jewels, and satin slippers. The pins disappeared from her hair, the heavy mass falling to her hips before she braided it in a thick rope down her back, tying the end with a leather strip. Her weapons appeared in criss-crossing scabbards on her back. The two swords she had learnt to wield like an extension of her own body, their pommels, handles, and hilts plain, made of dark metal and black leather. The thin blades themselves formed from the black metal that was native to her home world. Many black metal daggers and throwing knives, etched with powerful runes and spells were also hidden on her person. All her weapons were enchanted to never grow blunt or break.

She had just stepped into the stables when Loki caught her wrist, turning her to look at him.

Her face remained blank and he growled lowly in annoyance, "Would you rather I leave him and our friends to their fates?"

His simple question made her anger vanish. Even if Thor thought this trip to be an easy victory, she knew the consequences of angering an entire ancient race that was thirsting for blood. Stepping close to him, she laid her palms on his chest, her sad gaze lifting to his face before she looked away again, "No, Loki."

He cupped her face, lifting her chin so that she looked at him, "I will not let them die for my brother's ridiculous vendetta, Maryn."

"And I will not allow you to be the only one to carry that burden, my love," she pressed her forehead to his, savouring the closeness of his body.

An angry growl was the Trickster's last show of frustration, before he sighed deeply and laced his hand into the hair at the back of her head, cradling her head as he tilted it back so that he could press a soft kiss to her lips. "You stay by my side, Maryn," he told her quietly, his emerald gaze searching her grey eyes for her answer.

Leaning into his touch, she nodded, "I will stay at your side, husband."

He stood for a moment, merely looking at her, before he kissed her again, deeply. He pulled away just as they were both panting slightly and then moved away to ready his own mount.

Once all seven warriors were ready, they rode out of the stables toward the gates. Maryn saw Loki speaking to a guard before he mounted his stallion and then the group was away. The ride to the Bifrost was silent and the smiles on the faces' of her friends made Maryn worry even more. She knew Aesir were amazing fighters and hard to wound or kill, but they were not immortal, no matter what the human legends surrounding them said. One mistake and not even her magic or Loki's would be enough to save them.

The groups' first and biggest hurdle came in the form of Heimdall, who stood outside the Bifrost sphere, his eyes following their ride from the moment they exited the last golden gate on the Rainbow Bridge.

Alighting quickly, Maryn followed Thor and Loki to stop before the Guardian, the Warriors Three and Sif a step behind her.

"Leave this to me," Loki told his brother with a smirk, stepping forward to speak to Heimdall. "Good Heimdall," he began, only to be interrupted by the large Aesir.

"You're not dressed warmly enough."

"I'm sorry?" Loki asked.

Knowing that the Guardian saw everything, Maryn watched as he spoke to Thor who pushed his way forward, the anger that had been in him at the feast hall easily read in the way he spoke and the dark look on his face. Seeing Heimdall's eyes flick to the Dark Prince as he spoke of an enemy slipping past his all-seeing gaze, Maryn felt her ire rise at the accusation in the golden-eyed god's look. Although he was right in suggesting Loki had been the one to cause the breach in Asgard's defences, she could not help but want to defend the one she loved. Stepping forward as Loki's chin rose defiantly, she pulled her hood over her hair and the thick veil she wore over the lower half of her face when fighting, Maryn kept silent as Thor strode into the Bifrost, the others following him. She grit her teeth when Volstagg teased Loki for having Heimdall see through his honeyed words. Huffing out a breath she then followed them, Loki a step behind her but his long legs ate up the distance to the front of the Bifrost where they stood in a loose group waiting for the portal to open.

The first time she had travelled through the Bifrost had been a tense and horrifyingly sad day and she was aware of the feeling that this time was no different.

Once the portal opened, Heimdall spoke up once more, "Be warned, I will honour my sworn oath to protect this realm as its gate-keeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed, and you will be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim."

"Couldn't you just leave the Bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked nervously.

"To leave the Bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it," the droll answer came and Maryn took a steadying breath.

"I have no plans to die today," Thor spoke up sounding excited at the prospect of having his revenge.

"None do," Heimdall murmured before pushing his sword into the activator of the Bifrost.

Maryn gasped as the magic Bridge pulled at her, her own power singing through her veins as the Bridge transported her from the entrance of the Bifrost to the Frost Giant's world.

Everything moved about her so quickly she only just made out what looked to be stars and galaxies, before her boots hit the frozen grey rock that made up the Jotunheim planet. Cold wind bit at her and she took a deep breath through her veil, calming her magic as she took a moment to look at the dark wasteland around her. They were standing on the edge of an abyss so deep she couldn't see the bottom, snowflakes fell all around but she didn't enjoy this snow as she had the winter on Asgard. There were also strange rock formations before them, as if the side of a huge wall had been broken through in places leaving only parts of the structure intact.

"We shouldn't be here," Hogun spoke into the unnatural silence that blanketed the place and Maryn felt a chill run up her spine.

She moved to Loki's side, looking at him to see that he was glancing around, no doubt lookin for hidden danger. Wanting to reach out and lace her fingers with his, she held back forced to be content with staying at his side as Thor lead them toward the rock edifices, his chin up and his hammer clenched at the ready in his hand. She couldn't understand how any of them could feel so calm, the entire atmosphere made her skin prickle with fear and there was an odd power that lurked here, brushing against her mind. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. However, there was something almost recognizable about it, as if she had sensed it before although she knew that was ridiculous.

It took only a few minutes of walking for Maryn to realise two things; one, the rock formations were the ruins of what had once been a monstrous fortification of some kind, and two, she recognised something of the power around her. It held the bitter taste of death and decay.

Still, Thor led his warriors deeper into the ruined castle, his thirst for battle overshadowing all else. Confused, Maryn studied the others around her wondering if they also felt the unnatural power around them and the fear it instilled, but they had been hardened by war long ago and she knew they were not as sensitive to magic as she was, but even Loki's face seemed void of all recognition of the magic around them.

As they walked deeper into the razed palace, Sif asked, "Where are they?"

Maryn winced at Thor's loud answer, "Hiding, as all cowards do."

Finally, they came to what was only recognisable as the shell of a once great throne room. A gravelled voice spoke out of the darkness, "You have come a long way to die, Asgardians."

Maryn let her gaze flit over the ruins around them, a small knife clutched in her hand and her free hand ready to grab one of her swords.

"I am Thor Odinson."

"We know who you are," the voice creaked out from above them and Maryn could just make out a shadowed figure sitting upon a throne atop a ruined balcony.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor demanded.

The figure was bare-chested with an emerald green spaulder on each shoulder and a loincloth of the same colour wrapped around his hips. The colour almost blended into his grey skin-tone until the light touched it. He turned his head to look down at the warriors with blood red eyes, the small black pupils zeroing in on them and the scarification on his skin making Maryn's stomach roil in fear and disgust.

"The house of Odin in full of traitors," the figure spoke and Maryn realised suddenly that this was Laufey, ruler of the Frost Giants.

Thor raised his hammer and took a step forward at the insult, "Do not dishonour my father's name with your lies!" he snarled.

The Giant stood, his anger matching the God of Thunder's, "Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here, to make peace? You long for battle; you crave it. You are nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man."

Hearing footsteps, Maryn glanced around to see Jotun warriors step out of the shadows and surround them as Thor continued to insult the Frost Giant ruler.

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery."

Seeing some of the warriors use their cold magic to form maces of ice around their fists, Maryn looked to Loki, his gaze moving from hers to his brother before he moved quickly to his side.

"Thor, stop and think," he murmured to his brother. "Look around you. We're outnumbered."

Thor wrenched his arm from Loki's grip, "Know your place brother," he growled, his attention never leaving the Jotun king.

"You know not what your actions would unleash," Laufey spoke. "…I do," he said looking down and in that moment Maryn saw decades of war and loss etched into his already scarred face. He turned his crimson eyes onto their group once more. "Go now, while I still allow it."

A warrior, standing head and shoulders over even Thor, stepped out of the darkness under the balcony and glared down at Thor and Loki.

The Trickster dipped his head, "We will accept your most gracious offer."

Thor glared at his brother but with an inaudible sigh of relief, Maryn saw him lower his weapon and some of the tension melt away from his rigid shoulders.

"Come on brother," Loki spoke quietly to him. Thor stared down the warrior for a moment more before turning to leave.

Maryn watched Loki and Fandral do the same only for everyone to tense as the warrior spoke in his gruff voice to Thor, "Run back home, little princess."

Her heart dropped and she heard Loki murmur, "Damn," before Thor grinned and gripped his hammer, pivoting and slamming the end into the soldier's face, throwing his body into the crumbling wall behind him hard enough that Maryn knew he would never get up again.

"Next," Thor called with a smirk before throwing himself into the skirmish, maiming and killing as he went.

With no other choice, Maryn and the others had to do the same. She tried to only knock unconscious those that she could, but was soon overwhelmed enough by Frost Giant warriors that she had to draw out one of her swords and use that as well as her magic to stay alive. She ducked, spun and dodged, cutting down any Jotun warrior that refused to step back and knocking out those she could with spells and the pommel of her sword.

Thor was making matters worse by mocking the enemy every chance he got and Maryn was almost tempted to throw a silencing spell his way. Her attention was dragged from the Frost Giant she was fighting when she saw one barrelling toward Loki. He stood on the edge of a precipice, and her heart stilled for a moment as the warrior barrelled into him, only for the illusion to break and she saw the Giant fall through the double before it shimmered and dissolved.

With a startled cry, Maryn was grabbed from behind and off her feet, the veil ripped from her face and the hood from her head as ice-cold arms tightened around her torso. Gritting her teeth, she swung her feet up toward her chest before bringing them down and back, kicking the warrior as hard as she could in the knee. There was a loud pop and the Jotun grunted, dropping her to her feet as he collapsed to one knee. Refusing to take his life, her hands glowed silver and she pushed a wave of her energy into his chest, throwing him back into a rock wall and effectively knocking him out.

Frustrated by what Thor had caused, Maryn turned to see the chaos around her. Volstagg calling out that the touch of Frost Giant would burn the skin, Loki killing a warrior with his dagger, Fandral impaled by a large shard of ice forming from the ground only to be saved by Loki, Hogun and Volstagg, and Sif calling for the God of Thunder to stop while he laughed at the battle he was waging. Knowing that there was very little any of them could do, the princess called on the magic she could feel around her. It wasn't hers but it answered her call, gathered in her chest, building until she felt like her body would buckle under the pressure of it. The only other time she had done such a thing was the day her mother died and the magic she had called had been so close to her own it was as easy as breathing. This magic felt like ice running through her veins but she knew it was her only choice if she wanted to stop this battle.

She lifted her eyes to the Jotun king as he watched his people fight and felt the power of his world rush into her chest. "Enough!" she cried out, her voice reverberating around them as every Jotun warrior around her collapsed at the wave of energy that followed her scream. The ground beneath her feet shook and a blast of silver magic followed the invisible wave, not harming, but ending the fighting for a moment.

The cold energy she had called to her had burned her, her chest and throat feeling raw and hollow. There was silence around her as even Thor stopped mid-swing.

Laufey looked down at her, his crimson eyes narrowing as he studied her, "You have power, small one."

"And you have the authority to stop this now, Your Majesty," she spoke as her hair was tugged by a cold breeze, snowflakes floating down to melt into her skin.

He smiled coldly, "You speak as if I wish for this to end, girl."

Jaw clenched against her anger, Maryn sensed Loki step toward her, "And you speak as if that was my only act of magic against you and yours, Laufey. If this does not end now I will do worse."  
He leaned forward, his massive hands curling around the cracked and gouged edge of the balcony where he still stood, "Your threats mean nothing, and your words anger me."

She saw his fist close and knew what he would do, even before the spell flew toward her. One moment she was on her feet facing the Jotun king, and the next she hit the ground behind a large boulder, a strong body pressing her down into the snow. Blinking up into emerald green eyes, Maryn relaxed as she saw Loki studying her, making sure she was unharmed.

"I am alright, my love," she murmured quietly, the sound of the battle continuing around her causing her to tense. However, it was the sharp, angry glare Loki sent her that made her heart stutter in her chest before he wordlessly pulled her to her feet and toward the Warriors Three and Sif.

The ground beneath their feet rocked suddenly as Thor called his hammer back from decimating fifteen Jotun's in a single throw of his weapon. They all turned to see what had once been a frosted over statue of a towering, hideous, four-legged creature had come to life and broken out of the ice that encased it.

"Run!" Volstagg yelled, Fandral slung over his shoulders, the wounded Aesir unable to walk on his own.

Thor refused to listen and continued to fight as the others started to escape, Loki's hand tight around Maryn's to keep her at his side.

The creature roared and then started its pursuit, gaining speed, its long legs eating up the space between it and them. Its huge spiked tail swung down at Sif who barely dodged the lethal barbs in time.

"Loki!" Maryn gasped out, her chest aching and exhaustion blackening the edges of her vision. She had used too much magic and the cold power of the planet clawed at her mind searching for a way in once more now that it had settled inside her once. He stopped long enough to wrap an arm around her waist and all but carry her toward the cliff where the Bifrost portal had opened. There was an almighty rumbling crack behind them and she glanced back once to see the creature fall into a crevice in the ground that formed where it ran. Drawing from Loki's energy and magic, Maryn reached out with her free hand and threw another surge of magic at the Frost Giants following them, knocking a good many down.

As they were almost at the portal sight, Volstagg called for Heimdall to open the Bridge but there was silence.

Sagging against Loki's side, Maryn didn't even have the strength to start when the creature Laufey had reanimated made an appearance again, dragging itself over the cliff's edge with its deadly claws. It roared once before raising itself onto its hind legs to no doubt deliver its killing blow, when a streak of red and silver shot through its open mouth and out the back of its head. It dropped to the ground, dead, before falling backward over the edge of the abyss. Thor dropped to his feet in front of the group, turning with a smirk at having defeated the beast, only to see what Maryn had sensed the moment the creature died.

She turned with the others to see Laufey and his people standing ready to fight, thousands with only their destruction on their minds.

"Come, small one, and I will spare your friends," Laufey spoke suddenly, his hand extended toward Maryn.

She felt Loki stiffen beside her, his arm tightening around her waist and his body angling in front of hers. Smiling tiredly, Maryn drew herself up, her power shining at her fingertips, "We both know that is a lie, my lord."  
Laufey studied her for a moment before he nodded and his warriors' tensed. In the next breath, they moved as one, running toward her and her friends.

With a clap of thunder and flash of light, the Bridge opened behind them and Odin appeared on horseback in full battle armour.

"Father, we'll finish them together!" Thor yelled, his hammer raised above his head.

"Silence!" Odin snarled before Laufey moved to speak with him.

Maryn couldn't concentrate on their words, her head spinning and her legs trembling, threatening to give way. "Loki," she whispered.

He turned to her and must have seen how pale she was because his forehead creased with concern and he reached out, restoring some of her energy and magic with his own, his emerald power mixing with hers to make gold when he touched the skin of her cheek, neck and chest. When she was able to stand on her own, she pressed her forehead to his chest for a moment before looking up to see Laufey try to attack Odin. A split second later, in a flash of bright light, they were carried back to Asgard on the Bifrost Bridge.

Once in the Bifrost portal room, Maryn stepped away from Loki's grasp as Odin and Thor yelled. Sif helped her toward the healer's rooms while Volstagg and Hogun helped a limping Fandral.

However, once they were outside the healing rooms, she turned to her friend, "I must see Frigga."

Nodding Sif smiled, "I will help you to the Allmother's chambers."

Gratefully, Maryn took Sif's offered arm and they moved slowly to Frigga's private chambers. When she was ushered inside, Sif excused herself promising to update Maryn on Fandral's condition while the princess eased onto a comfortable chaise lounge, stripping off her weapons and boots.

"I heard you followed my foolish son into battle today," Frigga spoke softly, sitting beside Maryn and handing her a warm pottery mug.

Looking down at the mug she was holding, Maryn felt tears fill her eyes, "What is it for?" she asked in a small voice.

Frigga reached out and tucked a loose curl behind her ear, "It is to help calm you and hasten the return of your magic to full strength."

Nodding Maryn sipped at the floral brew before looking up at the older woman, tears starting to slide down her cheeks, "Oh mother, I fear we have ruined everything."

Shocked at her tears, Frigga took the mug from her shaking hands and set it down before pulling her into a tight hug, "Everything will be alright, sweet daughter," she murmured as Maryn sobbed against her shoulder, "Everything will be alright."


	32. Chapter 32

_Nodding Maryn sipped at the floral brew before looking up at the older woman, tears starting to slide down her cheeks, "Oh mother, I fear we have ruined everything."_

 _Shocked at her tears, Frigga took the mug from her shaking hands and set it down before pulling her into a tight hug, "Everything will be alright, sweet daughter," she murmured as Maryn sobbed against her shoulder, "Everything will be alright."_

She must have fallen asleep, for the next thing Maryn knew, she was being shaken by a gentle hand. Blinking she looked up into the face of one of her handmaidens, only to see worry shadowing her usually bright and happy smile. Sitting up, she rubbed her face a little before looking at Gaia, "What has happened?"

The young woman wrung her hands together, "The Allfather has banished Prince Thor and stripped him of his power."

It took a moment for the girl's words to sink in before Maryn stood suddenly, "Where is my husband or the Allmother? Does Frigga know?"

Gaia shook her head, her eyes filling with tears, "The Allfather called her to his chambers a few moments ago and the Prince is-," she cut off when Maryn saw Loki stride into the room. Unable to stop herself, she crossed the chamber at a run and threw her arms around his neck. She realised he was hugging her back a few breaths later, but he was standing so stiffly she knew something was wrong. Pulling away, she looked up into his eyes, Gaia slipping passed them to leave the room and give the couple some privacy. "Loki?" she murmured seeing something sad and broken flicker behind his eyes.

He blinked and the look was gone, replaced by a different kind of sadness, "I never thought father would send him away. They were both so angry and Odin stripped him of his powers and banished him to the world of humans through the Bifrost." He shook his head, reaching up to run a hand through his hair.

"Perhaps you could speak to your father and ask him to bring Thor back?" she asked softly.

His look was sharp, "You wish me to call my father's decisions into question?"

"I wish you to think of the devastation Frigga will endure because Thor could not reign in his temper."

His jaw worked and he shook his head, "Thor has brought another war upon us, Maryn. Banishment is a mercy compared to what Odin could have done."

Noticing the way he toyed with his sleeve and his left hand, Maryn reached out to comfort him, only to have him jerk his hand away from her as though she was about to hurt him in some way. Confused by his reaction to her, she looked away, "I must go and see how Frigga is."  
He didn't try to stop her from leaving, and she once more felt tears fill her eyes.

Willing them away she walked down the hall toward Odin's audience chambers, her magic fully restored allowing her to wave away her fighting garb and replace it with a gown of midnight blue velvet, with black batiste sleeves that came up over the sweetheart neckline in an elegant 'v' neck, the shoulders and bust embroidered with silver. The skirt of the gown was pleated and tucked in an elegant but unusual design, black and silver satin slippers on her feet. Her hair was pulled up in a spiral braid, pinned into a bun. She wore earrings of dark metal shaped like coiled snakes, their bodies set with tiny diamonds and a large teardrop shaped blue jewel hanging from each tail.

When she reached the door of the Allfather's audience chambers she heard raised voices coming from within. She slipped inside and stood to the right of the door, her eyes downcast as Frigga begged Odin to bring Thor back from Earth where he had been sent.

At Odin's refusal and his departure, Maryn moved quickly to Frigga's side where she stood on a balcony overlooking the palace, "Mother, please forgive me."  
Frigga smiled sadly at her, her blue eyes filled with tears, "Why would you ask my forgiveness, daughter, you have done nothing wrong."

Shaking her head, Maryn held back the part of the truth that implicated Loki, and instead told Frigga, "I did not stop Thor from going to Jotunheim, neither did I stop him from causing this mess we are in now. Perhaps if I had tried harder to convince him not to go this would never have happened."

"Oh Maryn," Frigga smiled even through her tears, cupping Maryn's cheek, "There was nothing you could have done. This was Odin's decision and all we can do is hope Thor will find his way back to us."

Still feeling the full force of her guilt, Maryn could only nod, believing that if her good-brother truly learnt from the mistakes he had made, he would return.

Frigga smiled gently, the sadness still visible in her, "Go and be with your friends, dear one. You do not need to comfort me."

Maryn tried to protest but Frigga wouldn't hear any excuses, and she was ushered out of the chamber and sent on her way in the direction of the large, private sitting room she and her friends enjoyed occupying.

She walked in through the large golden doors to see Sif and Volstagg sitting on two of the three large sofas encircling the lit fire pit that sat in the centre of the room, Fandral leaning with his back to the third settee while Hogun crouched near him. Loki was standing off to the side, his gaze on the balcony that looked over the city below, his shoulders tense. Sif, Volstagg and Fandral were discussing what had happened with Thor, and Maryn kept to the shadows near the door, her gaze on Loki as he studied his left hand; the same hand he had kept out of her reach not an hour before as if she were about to hurt him. She wondered helplessly if he was wounded, and tried to sense any pain through their bond. Although she had not felt the echoes of it, she wouldn't be surprised if he had somehow found a spell that would block that part of their link, his concern for her making that explanation very plausible.

She came back to the discussion when she heard Fandral's next words, "At least he's only banished and not dead; which is what we would all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone."  
"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg asked his face pinched in pain when Hogun spread a salve over the slightly blackened skin of his forearm where it had been burnt by the touch of a Jotun warrior.

"I told him." Loki's voice cut through the silence around them and Maryn remembered him speaking briefly to a guard before mounting his horse.

"What?" Fandral asked in disbelief.

Loki spoke calmly but Maryn could feel his unease and confusion clearly through their bond, "I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. He should be flogged for taking so long; we should never have reached Jotunheim."

Seeing the looks her friends were sharing between themselves at Loki's words, Maryn stepped further into the room, Fandral's gaze flicking to her and then Sif and Hogun in warning when she raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

Volstagg was the first to speak out his incredulity. "You told the guard?" he snapped at the Dark Prince.

Loki turned to him, something in his eyes and emotions hitting Maryn in the chest like a punch. "I saved our lives…and Thor's. I had no idea father would banish him for what he did."

Sif stood and stepped closer to the Trickster. "Loki, you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind."

Loki's gaze hardened, "And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its king?"

Maryn watched him move to leave the room before he lost his composure completely. She reached out to touch him, to comfort him in some way, but he brushed passed her, ignoring her completely. She turned to see him slip from the room almost silently and her heart twisted in her chest. About to go after him, the petite brunette was brought up short by Sif's next words.

"He may speak of the good of Asgard, but he has always been jealous of Thor."

Whirling on the others, Maryn glared at the dark haired lady-warrior, "And you believe his jealousy would drive him to encourage a battle we could not win in order to have his brother banished?" she raised her chin defiantly; "You think you know him but you do not Sif. This was not something he wanted and if he had not told the guard to notify Odin of Thor's ridiculous plan, we would all be dead, our corpses no doubt rotting at the bottom of an abyss with that horned creature's body."  
"We should be grateful to him, he saved our lives," Volstagg, ever the peacemaker, tried to argue half-heartedly.

Hogun looked at the others, "Laufey said there were traitors in the house of Odin. A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard."

"Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely." Fandral snapped.

Maryn was beyond angry and she could feel her magic start to get out of hand. Clenching her fists in the velvet of her skirt, she took a deep breath through her nose before looking at her friends, "Believe what you will, but Loki is not at fault for the choices Odin and Thor have made." That said, she turned on her heel and walked from the room, intending to find Loki and speak to him alone about what was wrong.

Making her way through the palace hallways, she tried to sense where her husband might have disappeared to. Fenrir materialised seemingly out of nowhere as she turned a corner toward the library. She crouched down in front of him, although his head reached her ribs now, and looked him in the eyes, "Where is your master?" she whispered.

The large animal cocked his head to the side before gently taking Maryn's sleeve in his mouth and tugging her back the way she had come.

Recognising that he wanted her to follow him, the princess waved him ahead, following his large frame in the opposite direction to the library, toward the weapon's vault. The pair made it to the hallway that lead to the large gilt doors of the vault in time to hear Loki calling out for the guards.

There was something in the panicked tone of his voice, which had Maryn rushing forward and following the two guards into the vault. What she saw inside shocked her. Odin was unconscious on the stone stairs, Loki standing a few steps below, tears on his cheeks and alarm clearly visible on his face.

"He-he has fallen into the Odin-sleep," Loki stuttered trying to fight for composure. "Take him to his chambers and call the Allmother." He waved his hands and with a flare of green magic, a stretcher was conjured and the guards carefully lifted Odin onto it before carrying him from the room.

When Loki moved to follow them, Maryn stepped in his path, "Loki," she began but the broken look he gave her made her next words stick in her throat.

"Leave me, Maryn," he murmured and then walked passed her leaving the room.

Tears filled her eyes and she collapsed slowly to the steps, her hands over her face and Fenrir sitting beside her with his head on her knee. She couldn't understand what was happening. Even at his lowest, Loki had never pushed her away as vehemently as he had done within the last day. She didn't know what she had done to make him dodge her touch and try to ignore her in such a way. If he had been wounded she would have felt it through the link, but this went deeper than flesh and bone, there was something wrong and it hurt to know he was keeping it from her. After a few more moments of self-pity, she lifted her head and wiped at the tear-marks on her cheeks. Running her hand over Fenrir's head lovingly, she stood and led him out of the weapon's vault and through the palace corridors toward Odin and Frigga's chambers.

The scene that met her when she walked into their bedchamber was one of anxious chaos. Handmaidens and attendants were flitting about the room wringing their hands and sobbing openly as if it was the end of the world as they knew it. Frigga looked stunned and sat in a chair at Odin's bedside, the golden aura of a spell already twining through the air to encompass the bed and its single occupant. Loki stood on the opposite side of the bed to his mother, his eyes staring sightlessly at his father's face. Seeing that neither one was in any state to make sure the household was running smoothly, Maryn took charge.

"Enough," she called out stopping the dithering women and men and sending them from the room with a hard look, "Leave your queen and prince to their vigil." As the servants filed from the room, Maryn sent Fenrir to Loki's side knowing instinctually that he needed the comfort of his creature. She then made her way to Frigga's side, kneeling beside her and reaching out to touch the older woman's hand where it lay limply in her lap, "Mother?"

Frigga blinked and seemed to come back to the present. She looked around the room before dropping her gaze to Maryn's face. With a small grateful smile, she laid her hand on Maryn's cheek, "Thank you, dear one, I was unable to…" she trailed off and looked at Odin's sleeping form, "We were not ready for the Odin-sleep this time."

Through her link to Loki, Maryn felt his unease but kept her eyes on her good-mother, "When he awakes he will have words with the servants for their inability to comfort you, I am sure."

Frigga's smile widened a little and finally reached her eyes, "Of course, my daughter. Odin does so hate dithering."

Patting Frigga's hand where it lay against her cheek, Maryn sent her a comforting smile before standing, "I will sit with you a while if you wish, Frigga."

Her gaze on her husband's face once more, the Allmother nodded and then reached out and held Maryn's hand once she was seated next to her.

Neither woman noticed when Loki silently left the room, Fenrir at his heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearing dawn when Maryn finally entered the chambers she shared with Loki. She had been at Frigga's side for hours and had only left when the Allmother ordered her to her bed. When she walked inside she waved her hand, her jewellery and slippers disappearing into their proper place and her hair falling down her back in loose waves as the pins disappeared too.

The news of Odin's collapse had run through the palace and city quickly and Frigga had been forced to leave the Allfather's side to speak with his advisors. Loki had been noticeably absent from Odin's bedside and Maryn wondered if she would have to go and find him before too long.

Walking into the bedroom, Maryn gasped at the sight of Loki standing in the shadows of their room near the balcony doors, her heart jumping in fright, as she had not expected him to be there. There was a tense silence between them for a few moments, broken only when Maryn blushed and looked away, the emotions she sensed through their bond making her wary and on edge. "Where have you been, husband?" she asked softly, tension thickening between them.

He stepped closer to her, his movements slow and languid, "Where have you been, wife?" he asked softly, his voice gravelled with some emotion she didn't understand.

Lifting her chin defiantly, Maryn looked up into his sharp green eyes while he closed the distance between them, "I was with Frigga; we have been keeping vigil over the Allfather's Odin-sleep."

Loki's eyes slid down over her body, lust warring with confusion visible to her in his intense gaze. However, he was unusually silent and she made up her mind to be the first to act. Stepping into him, she wrapped her arms around his chest and pushed up on the tips of her toes to press a kiss to his throat. He swallowed hard and stood stiffly in her arms but didn't push her away. Taking heart in that, Maryn reached up to lace her fingers through his hair, gently pulling his head down until their lips were nearly touching.

Heart in her throat, she closed the distance between them and kissed him, slowly and gently. When he didn't pull away she melted into the kiss, moaning softly as he hesitantly deepened it and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Loki seemed to relax as their lips moved together, his arms tightening around her body pressing her curves tighter to him. The thin material of his shirt and sleep-pants made her ache to have her dress off and he seemed to know what she wanted without her having to say a word. His long fingers quickly unlaced the bodice of her gown, his hand splayed on the naked skin of her upper back when her dress fell down off her shoulders.

Whimpering with need after being held at arm's length for so long, Maryn gripped his shirt in one hand, her other leaving his hair to slip under the hem and slide over his muscled stomach and to the line of dark hair that disappeared under his waistband.

It was as if her touch was all he needed to unleash the pent up need inside him. With a harsh growl, Loki lifted her off her feet and carried her to their bed, his mouth leaving hers to lavish attention to her collarbones and throat. He laid her back on top of the gold and green silk coverlet, and Maryn arched into his kisses, her knees parting so that he could settle his hips into the cradle of her thighs. She whined as his cool fingertips traced the laces of her corset before he rolled, holding her to his chest. Maryn looked down at his face while his long fingers unlaced her undergarment, the constricting attire loosening with every tug of his fingertips. They were both panting, their gazes locking in the next moment.

"I love you, Loki," she whispered, reaching out to brush her fingertips over his cheek before she reached back and caught his left hand bringing it to her lips and pressing a sweet kiss to the centre of his palm.

There was a split second of silence between them and then she saw sheer terror fill his gaze. In the next instant, he had surged up, pushed her from him, and fled the room without a word or a backward glance.

Dazed by his sudden departure, Maryn sat silently on the bed, her hair and gown in disarray. It took a moment for the reality of what had just happened to crash down on her, but when it did, she covered her mouth with her hand and burst into tears. Sinking slowly down she lay curled in a small ball, she sobbed brokenly into the coverlet until she fell into a fitful sleep, bewildered and wounded by Loki's actions.


	33. Chapter 33

The next few days were hard for Maryn. With Odin still locked in his restorative sleep, Frigga refusing to leave his side, Thor banished, and Loki taken over the throne and keeping away from her, she felt adrift in the world she had come to call her own. Since the night Loki had left their rooms, she hadn't seen him. She slept alone, took her meals in their chambers, and kept out of the public eye. Hearing that Loki was acting as king while his father was unconscious, she made sure to have her handmaidens keep an eye on what was happening and report everything back to her. Therefore, it was not a surprise when Volstagg and Fandral asked for an audience with her the evening of the fifth day of Loki's reign as regent.

"My lady," both men dropped on one knee when they were ushered into the anteroom by Brant, Tora standing beside Maryn's chair for decorum's sake.

With a feigned smile, Maryn stood and encouraged them to stand with a press of her palm on their shoulders, "We are friends; there is no need for you to bow to me."  
Fandral was the first to speak after the pair had shared a look, "Maryn, we must speak with you regarding an urgent matter."

Tora offered them wine and food, which they both declined, while Maryn motioned for them to sit in the two empty chairs before her. Once they were settled, she sat as well, smoothing over her gown of cream chiffon, pleated and gathered at her left hip, gold beads decorating the sleeveless, high-necked bodice, and sparsely scattered over the long skirt. Earrings of dark metal and gold decorated with champagne diamonds hung from her earlobes, the etched pink crystal flowers hanging from them swaying gently with every move she made. Her hair she had left loose except for a simple braid across the back of her head. She wanted to look calm and put together in their eyes, even if inside she was breaking apart.

Settling her hands in her lap, Maryn lifted her grey eyes to the two warriors before her, "What urgent matter can I help you with?" she asked formally.

"You know Loki has taken the throne," Volstagg didn't pose his words as a question but Maryn chose to answer him just the same.

"I had heard he was named regent until the Allfather rises once more," she nodded projecting a serene countenance.

Fandral scoffed, "Named regent? He has taken the throne and there is no doubt that he will keep it, whether Odin awakens or not."

Maryn glanced at him sharply, "You know this for a fact, my lord?"

"There is no other explanation," Fandral boldly kept his gaze locked with hers.

Looking away sorrowfully, Maryn fought to hold back her tears, "How long have you known Loki, Fandral?"

"All my life," he growled out.

She lifted her eyes to his face once more, "Yet it takes a mere week for you to lose your faith and trust in him; a meagre few days in the hundreds of thousands that you have known him and you decide he is the villain."

The blonde Aesir looked away, shame colouring the back of his neck and cheeks, "He refuses to bring Thor home."  
"He says that it would be wrong to negate the Allfather's final decree as his first act, that Thor has brought us to the brink of war and needs to pay for his mistake," Volstagg added.

Shifting a little in her seat, Maryn tried to understand Loki's view and choice on the subject of Thor, "Could that not mean he will come to a decision once the Jotun nation has been appeased?"

There was silence from both lords and Maryn knew they had not thought of Loki's words in that way, they were too caught up in their own anger and helplessness in the situation. And they were all helpless. If Loki truly wanted to keep Thor away from Asgard, he had the means and power to do so.

Feeling her muscles tense with stress, Maryn made her decision, "I will go and speak with Loki, perhaps have him rule that Thor's banishment will end once peace with the Jotuns has been restored."

Realising that she would do the best she could, Volstagg and Fandral stood and bowed, before each of them pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," Volstagg murmured in her ear before he released her and stepped back, Tora leading both men from the room.

When the handmaiden returned, Maryn saw the look she was giving her and turned away, "I will speak with the prince; his decrees must have a reasonable explanation behind them."

Tora shook her head and turned her mistress to face her, "If he does not you must leave this marriage."  
Shocked, Maryn was silent for a few moments, "I-I must leave my marriage?" she repeated.

Nodding, Tora, took her hands and cradled them between her own, "This is madness, my lady. Prince Loki has lost himself to anger and revenge. He has taken this opportunity to do away with his rival permanently. Leaving Thor weak and powerless on Earth is the only way he knows his power is secure."

Maryn wrenched her hands from Tora's grip, incensed by the woman's sudden betrayal. "How can you say such a thing? Loki would never do what you are suggesting! If he has become lost in his rage, then he can be brought back. Do not speak to me about leaving my husband again, Tora, for I will not."

She moved to leave the room but Tora caught her arm. "Please, Maryn, as your friend and the sister of your heart, I beg you to leave him now. I have seen his madness before. Coros had the same look in his eyes before he made a move to take your mother's kingdom from her."

Flinching, Maryn stepped away from the taller woman, tears starting to slide down her cheeks, "He is not mad, and I will not leave the man I love." Turning the princess all but ran from the room, fighting back tears as she made her way to the throne room.

When she stood at the massive double doors, she wiped away her tears and straightened her shoulders. Pushing one door open she walked in and made her way toward the throne sitting atop its dais. She could see Loki sprawled in the large gilt seat, dressed in his ceremonial armour and helmet, Fenrir lying at his feet. However, when she walked closer, she saw the unfocussed look in his eyes, as if he was not even in the room, but rather in a different world entirely.

"Loki," she called softly, stopping at the foot of the dais steps and looking up at him. Their link felt strangely muted and she felt sick at the thought that he had somehow broken or blocked the bond she shared with him.

The sound of her voice brought his gaze to her, and there was a flash of something in his eyes, which he quickly hid. Standing, he grinned down at her and reached out a hand to encourage her to climb the steps.

Taking a breath, Maryn lifted her skirts in one hand and started up the stairs. Once she reached him, she settled her hand in his, the coolness of his skin the same as ever, her heart skipping a beat when he closed his hand around hers and helped her up the last few steps.

"Our friends have come to you, I hear," he spoke suddenly, turning and seating himself in the throne once more as she tried to steady her heartbeat and think of a gentle way to broach the subject of Thor's return.

"They are worried that you have refused to allow Thor's return to aid your own agenda," Maryn spoke truthfully. "They asked that I come and speak with you to find out your reasons refusing to even think of having Thor come back to Asgard."

His lips twisted in a dry smirk, "Come now, wife, they would not have used such delicate words."

Lowering her eyes, Maryn clasped her hands before her, "They did not, but they are truly worried that you have been offended in some way by Thor, and therefore are taking out your anger on him."

There was silence between them and Maryn prayed that he would see sense.

"And you, little wife, do you worry about my brother?" although his face was emotionless his words were venomous.

Refusing to cry again, Maryn shook her head, "I hope my brother is safe but I worry for the man I love most of all."

Loki studied her then, a calculating look on his face. She felt his magic swell suddenly and his fingers sparked with emerald magic. In the next breath, her dress was replaced by a one-shouldered gown of emerald silk. The neckline encrusted with black and green sequins, a swath of green chiffon sewn at the shoulder to sweep down over her back and chest and around her hip to form a train and cape. Her earlobes became heavy with gold, diamond, pearl and emerald earrings that reached almost to her shoulders, a matching necklace a pendant of the same design hanging from ropes of tiny seed pearls at her throat. A heavy gold and pearl bracelet had appeared on her wrist and her hair now pinned into a low bun made from a mass of loose braids, curls falling to frame her face.

She stepped back, the soft swish of her skirts against the flagstones seemed real enough, but she knew an illusion when she saw one, "What are you doing, Loki?"

He smirked, Gungnir clasped in his right hand, "You are my queen; you should be adorned as such."

She pushed her hand down in a swiping motion, her magic reversing his spell and returning her clothing, jewellery and hair to its original look. "You are trying to distract me, Loki, but it will not work. I came to speak with you as my husband, not as king."

"Can I not be both?" he asked his tone flat and face emotionless.

Frustrated that she could not read him, Maryn wrapped her arms around her torso, "Will you agree to retrieve Thor once peace has been made with the Jotuns?"

He turned his gaze to the large columns behind her, "I will review his sentence once Jotunheim has been brought to heel."

Knowing she could get no other promise from him on the matter, Maryn curtsied, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

His sharp gaze is on her again when she straightens and looks at him. There is annoyance and disappointment in their dark depths and she takes a step toward him, only to stop when he speaks again, "You need not bow to me, woman. I am not my father."

"No, Loki, you are my husband." Cautiously she took another step toward him. "And yet you have pushed me away at every instance since we returned from Jotunheim."

He looked almost ashamed at her words and she thought for a moment that she would get answers for his behaviour, only to feel her heart sink when he turned his eyes to the columns once more.

"Perhaps you should go and sit with my mother, wife," he murmured coldly.

"No!" she snapped. Crossing the distance between them, she leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his, her hands pressed delicately to either side of his neck under the metal and cloth collar of his garb. She felt him swallow hard between the first kiss and the next and then he relaxed a little, his hands lifting to settle on her hips. The saltiness of her tears mixed with the taste of him and she pulled back with a soft gasp, pressing her forehead to the metal of his helmet where it dipped down over his brow in a point. In the next breath his helmet disappeared, and she closed her eyes at the brief skin on skin contact. "Please, Loki, I can't live with your hate. It has been barely seven days and I already feel broken."

He pulled back tears in his own eyes, "I do this to protect you, Maryn."

Anger, hot and bitter, swept through her, "I don't need protection, Loki; I need my husband!" she straightened and stepped back from him, her hands clenched at her sides and her magic surging through her veins.

He stood and motioned toward the doors of the throne room, "Frigga will enjoy your company."

Without thought, she raised her hand and slapped him, the blow echoing through the deathly silent chamber. They stood staring at each other for a moment, Loki's eyes wide with shock.

Maryn was stunned at her outburst as well. Never had she raised her hand to anyone and the only person who had driven her so close to such infuriated violence was Sigyn. Heart pounding she shook her head feeling suddenly feint. "I-I…"

Loki reached out and caught her arm when she swayed dangerously on her feet. When she was standing a little firmer, he pulled his hand away. "Perhaps you should go and sit with Frigga."

"Perhaps I should," Maryn agreed faintly, her expression dazed.

Fenrir stood and stepped to her side, allowing her to hold onto his neck to keep her balance when she turned and started down the dais stairs, her steps faltering briefly at the bottom. However, she refused to turn back and look at Loki. Reeling from the aggression she had showed and the deterioration of their marriage in such a short time, Maryn struggled against her instincts to turn and beg Loki to hold her. When she had first recognised her feelings for him she had thought that all hardships in their life together could be overcome through their love; but she saw now that perhaps some things were just too big to be defeated by love, no matter how pure and all-consuming that love was.


	34. Chapter 34

Four days.

Maryn refused to leave Odin's bedside for four days and not even the Allmother could move her. She ignored Tora's attempts to talk her into leaving and barely touched the food Gaia or Kersin brought to her on trays. When she was alone, she cried herself to sleep on the small settee that sat in the corner of Frigga and Odin's large bedchamber. No word had come from Loki, and Frigga soon realised that speaking about her younger son only upset Maryn more.

The evening of the fourth day Maryn was brought out of her dark thoughts at the sound one of the chamber doors opening. She looked up as she brushed fresh tears from her cheeks to see Frigga, who was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, glance up at whoever had entered the room. Following the Allmother's gaze, Maryn tensed at the sight of Loki standing just inside the doorway. He wasn't wearing his helmet or dress armour, and Gungnir wasn't clasped in his hand. A stab of hurt reminded Maryn of what she had done and she turned her eyes back to Odin's impassive face, his eye still closed in sleep.

"I never get used to seeing him like this," Loki spoke quietly into the silence around them, stepping up to stand behind Maryn's chair, ignoring how she sat rigidly on the edge of her seat, her hands trembling where she clasped them tightly in her lap.

Frigga reached out to lay her hand on Odin's, "He's put it off for so long now that I fear…" she trailed off but Maryn felt her heart clench at the grief she could hear in the Allmother's voice.

"How long will it last?" Loki asked seeing Maryn lower her head as he spoke.

Frigga's voice was still hushed, "I don't know. This time it's different; we were unprepared." Frigga then lifted her gaze from her husband to her son, "You have not told her?"

Maryn looked up at the Allmother. She felt Loki move from behind her to her side, his hands folded behind his back and his gaze on his father's face.

"I didn't see the point," he sneered.

Confused by their conversation, Maryn stood, "Excuse me, mother." She moved to leave the room only to freeze at Frigga's next words.

"Tel her, Loki, she deserves to know. If you love her you will tell her the truth."

Maryn turned and was shocked to see the Trickster round on his mother, "If you had loved me you would have told me from the beginning!"

"Loki, please-," the Allmother began, only to have Loki talk over her.

"You speak of love, but if father had really loved me he would have told me the truth. So why did he lie?"

Taking a step forward, Maryn glanced between the two Aesir in confusion, her mind sluggish from lack of food.

"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different," Frigga leaned toward her son, trying to help him understand. "You are our son, Loki, and we your family." Heart pounding Maryn tried to make sense of what was happening, listening silently as Frigga continued, Loki blinking back tears, his face stoic, "We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us, and your brother."  
At the mention of Thor, Loki leaned forward, "What hope is there for Thor?"

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does," Frigga spoke with a half-smile.

Loki straightened, his lips thinning as he clenched his jaw.

Confused, dizzy, and still trying to understand what mother and son were speaking about, Maryn looked between them both, "I-I don't understand."

Frigga looked imploringly at her son and with a glare at nothing in particular, Loki stood and lifted his chin, straightening his shoulders. Maryn thought he looked as if he was readying himself to step into a battle and she wondered with a small shudder if he was about to break her heart.

"I was taken from Jotunheim as a babe; Odin is not my father and Frigga is not my mother…I am Laufey's son." He spoke dispassionately, his emerald gaze hard and his tone unflinching, but she noticed how his hands were clenched tightly by his sides.

Maryn looked away from his piercing gaze, shock rushing through her making the room spin. She lost her footing and wondered in a single clear moment how much it would hurt to fall to the flagstones beneath her feet, before a large, cool hand closed around her wrist and a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Loki clasped her to his chest, his expression still guarded when she looked up at him. "This is why you pushed me away?" she whispered, tears filling her eyes and sliding down her pale cheeks. "Why you wouldn't let me touch you, be near you…kiss you?"

Looking away, he tensed; ready to pull out of her touch, "It sickens you that I am one of them."

The tone he used when he said those words dragged her from her stunned state. Unable to think of any other way to show him her love, she pushed up onto tiptoe and pressed her lips to his, one hand flat to his chest and the other twisting into the dark hair at the nape of his neck. A heartbeat later, his arms wrapped tightly around her and he deepened the kiss.

With a soft whimper, Maryn pulled away and pressed her cheek to his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't care about your parentage, Loki. I don't care who your father or mother are by blood. You are mine as I am yours and that is all that matters to me."

He seemed to be frozen in amazement at her words for a moment, before his arms wrapped impossibly tight around her and he pressed his face to her neck, his tears wetting her skin as his body shuddered with stifled sobs.

In the blink of an eye, Frigga had transported them to their chambers, no doubt to give them the privacy she knew they both needed. They stood in the middle of the bedchamber, locked in each other's arms, as Loki's weeping calmed to shudders, and then disappeared altogether.

He pulled away when he was calm and looked down into Maryn's red-rimmed eyes. "I'm sorry, sweet one," he murmured, tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, "I had convinced myself you would never want me if I told you the truth. I should never have doubted you."  
Maryn smiled, her fingers smoothing out the wrinkles in his tunic, "It doesn't matter, Loki. I just want to be in your arms."

They had lost too much precious time already and she didn't want to lose any more. "Take me to bed, my love."

He studied her for a moment before shaking his head, "First you must eat," he murmured but couldn't seem to stop himself from cupping the back of her head and tilting her head back to kiss her deeply once more.

When they broke apart, the Dark Prince and his princess settled on their bed, the door locking at the snap of Loki's fingers before a tray of fruit, bread and good, hard cheese appeared on the mattress beside them. Loki poured two goblets of sweet wine from the pitcher that also appeared next to them. Maryn sat between Loki's legs, her back to his chest as he leaned an elbow on one raised knee, his relaxed armour shimmering and morphing into a white linen shirt and black sleep pants, Maryn's dress also changing into a blue and black shift of the softest cotton.

Once they had eaten and drunk their fill, they settled back together, lying on the pillows facing each other. Maryn was on her back while Loki leaned on his elbow beside her.

She reached up and ran her fingers over his cheek where she had struck him. "I'm sorry," she murmured, running her fingertips along his cheekbone, "I should never have hit you, my love."

He caught her hand and took it from his cheek, pressing a kiss to her palm and then her wrist, "I should never have doubted that you would still love me, sweet one. Perhaps I deserved the slap."

The grin he sent her made him almost seem his old self, but there was still a niggling thought in the back of her mind that told her his anger was too deep-rooted for him to stop fighting for his power now. "You didn't deserve it, Loki. You would never deserve my hurting you."

He leaned down over her and brushed his lips against what he could reach of her collarbones before laying an open-mouthed kiss to her pulse-point, smirking when she gasped softly and arched into the press of his mouth. Pulling away, he sent her a closed-lipped smile before rolling her under his body and taking her so gently she thought she was in Valhalla.

Later, as they relaxed entwined under the furs and sheet of their bed, Maryn laid her head on his chest and drew patterns into his pale skin, "You're angry at Odin for keeping your true parentage from you."

Loki sighed but didn't pull away or stop carding his fingers through her hair, "Yes…it would have explained so much if I had known; why my looks differ from those of this world, why I have magic that surpasses even that of Frigga, or why I have always felt different in some way, incomplete."

"Your magic," Maryn gasped, sitting up a little more to look him in the eye when the thought occurred to her. At his questioning look she elaborated, "When we were in Jotunheim I felt their magic around us. It was cold and harsh, but there was something about it that was familiar, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I understand now, it was familiar because it is part of the magic that lives in you, my love, the power that I have sensed through our link since the day we bound our magic." She looked away when he seemed to deliberate on her words, "The power that has felt muted since our trip to the Frost Giant's world."

Loki cupped her cheeks, drawing her up and over him so that he could kiss her gently. "I haven't broken our link if that's what you think, sweet one."

"Then what have you done, Loki, because I can't feel our bond as I once did?" tears filled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that week and Maryn angrily rubbed them from her cheeks with the heels of her hands.

Sitting up as she settled back on her heels, Loki kept his hands against her cheeks, "I dulled the connection before we left the Rainbow Bridge. If I was wounded or killed on Jotunheim, I did not want you to feel the effects. It was selfish of me, but I could not see you hurt again, Maryn, I refuse to watch you suffer because of our link. I have cast a spell which allows us to stay connected but keeps you from physical harm." He searched her eyes, "Do you understand, love?"

Nodding Maryn leaned in and kissed him, realising that she craved his touch and lips now more than ever before. They pulled away, keeping their foreheads pressed together and their eyes closed. Maryn reached up and wrapped her hands around his wrists as he continued to cradle her face between his palms. "Undo it," she whispered, her breath brushing over his lips.

Loki opened his eyes and pulled back slightly to look into her eyes, "It is safer for you this way," he refused, dropping his hands from her cheeks.

She pleaded with him, her tone completely serious, "Undo the spell, Loki, or I will do it myself." Seeing the stubborn set of his jaw at her words, she explained, "I would rather be wounded or killed then spend the next millennia without you at my side, my love." He turned his gaze away when she spoke of dying but she pressed on, "You said you couldn't bear to see me hurt, I feel the same way. Break the spell or pick up your knife and take my life now, those are the only two choices I see."

Anguish shone behind the deep emerald pools of his eyes, "I see another choice, Maryn." When she shook her head, refusing his words, he held her face in his hands again, "You will not die because of me," he spoke fiercely. "I have seen your life end too many times. I have had my fill of it and will never see that again."  
"They were dreams, my love," she tried to sooth him, "Only dreams."

The look in his eyes was frantic as he tried to explain to her, "Dreams can become a reality. I will not let it happen, sweet one, never!"

Not once having seen him so distressed by something, let alone having that something be a dream, a figment of his mind, Maryn nodded quickly, seeing him relax minutely as she did.

He searched her face for a moment longer before pulling her into his arms, one hand on the back of her head as his other arm wrapped tightly around her. He pressed his face to her hair as he took deep breaths to remind himself that she was safe in his arms, her scent and the feel of her body filing his senses.

Wrapping a hand around his upper arm, Maryn closed her eyes tightly and curled into his embrace, searing the memory of the moment into her mind. She felt completely safe, Loki's scent and the small amount of warmth his body threw out encompassing her. However, there was something, call it intuition or the Sight, that had her holding onto him that little bit tighter, as if this was the last good memory she would ever have of him.


	35. Chapter 35

Maryn awoke to an empty bed, not even Fenrir or her handmaidens were in sight. Worriedly she got up and dressed in a simple blue gown, the neckline cut away on the right side to show more of her shoulder. Her hair she kept lose and she only wore Loki's pendant tucked below the high neckline of the gown, her wedding ring, and a gold ring set with small blue and purple stones.

Once dressed, she transported herself to the throne room to find Loki sitting in the throne, his gaze distant once more. It was then that she sensed his power fluctuating; ebbing and flowing like the waves of the ocean that surrounded Asgard. Using her own magic, she linked her mind to his to see what he was seeing. Thor's face came into her vision, and she gasped when she saw the Destroyer fighting the Warriors Three and Sif.

Falling to her knees at Loki's feet, she pleaded with him, "Loki, my love, please stop this."

He blinked, looking down at her coldly, "It is too late to stop, sweet girl. They will all pay for turning their backs on me. Every one of them will die for their betrayal."

Frantically she clasped his hand that lay on the arm of the throne, "Please, end this, Loki. There doesn't need to be any more bloodshed, any more anger and hate."

"There will always be hate toward me, Maryn. There is nothing left for me but anger," his look was hollow and she felt tears fill her eyes.

Thor's voice came through the link she had with Loki's mind and she saw the Destroyer looking down at the blonde god.

 _"_ _Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine and end this."_

Loki stood, his focus completely on his brother and the Destroyer. Maryn could only watch as he relaxed, hoping that despite everything he would end the bloodshed. She thought that Thor's words had reached him, that his anger had cooled. Then he did the one thing that she never thought he would do. He turned and flicked his hand out, and the Destroyer turned in the blink of an eye, its heavy metal arm connecting with Thor's face and chest and sending him flying back with the crunch of shattering bone.

Maryn cried out in anguish, collapsing to the cold stone floor near Loki's feet, ripping her mind-link away from his so that she didn't have to see the grief he had caused. She sobbed her chest heavy and her mind whirling at what he had just done, "Why?" she wailed turning her eyes to him.

He buckled and sat back in the throne, his gaze empty of any feeling, "Nothing else matters but this," he said, his hand tightening around the Allfather's spear, the physical representation of his power and rank.

"Am I not enough for you?" she whimpered, moving to take his hand, tightening her hold on it desperately, sick to her stomach that he would shrug her off. She knew there had to be something about him that was still good.

"No," he sneered.

Her heart stopped for a moment at his words. However, instead of giving up, she fought harder for him than she thought she ever would, "And what of your child?"

He pulled away then, frowning scornfully as he turned his magic back to the Destroyer still on Earth. "I have no child."

"Yes, Loki, you do," she murmured so softly that she feared he would not hear it, but his gaze snapped to her so quickly she flinched. "I am with child."

"You lie," he snarled forcefully.

She reached out and gripped his hand once more, pulling it toward her and smoothing his long fingers and large palm flat against her stomach. "Use your magic, sense what cannot be seen."

Revenge forgotten, his eyes widened and he stared at his hand flat to her belly, "A daughter."

Laughing and sobbing all at once, Maryn nodded, "Your daughter, Loki, our daughter."

He was silent for one breath, and then two, before he lifted his haunted gaze to hers, "They will hate her as they have done me. They will abuse her because of who I am."

Shaking her head, Maryn cupped his cheeks, leaning toward him and praying he would stop, "No, she will be loved by us and safe with us. Please, my love, this has to stop."

Tears filled his eyes and he glanced down at where his hand still cradled her abdomen, "It is too late, sweet one," he murmured. "They say I am mad so I will show them what a crazed Jotun can do."

Panicked by his words and the feeling of him slipping further and further away from her even as he sat before her, Maryn pushed forward and kissed him, desperately holding him as close to her as she could. She then spoke against his lips when he broke the kiss, "You are not mad, Loki. You are not a monster. You are my husband whom I love. We can end this, leave…be free."

Holding her face between his hands he spoke softly, "I will never be free, Maryn." He used a spell to transport them to their rooms and stood with her before their bed.

"Please…please, Loki, do not do this," Maryn begged looking up into the deep green of his gaze. "…I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

He tilted her chin up and pressed a final kiss to her lips before disappearing with a flash of green magic.

Panicking, she tried to transport out of the chamber only to find she could not. Trying the door, she found it was locked and magically barred, keeping her inside. Weeping bitterly, she sank to the floor and pressed her forehead to the cool, dark wood. Focusing on the spell she felt for the strands of magic that twisted together to form it. Using her own magic, she picked at those strands, unravelling the spell piece by piece. When it finally fell away, she was out of breath and aching. Struggling to her feet, she left the chambers and pushed her power out to sense where Loki was. With a gasp she realised the magic she could sense was too cold and rancorous to be Loki's. "Laufey," she gasped recognising it. Realising she needed to act quickly, she transported herself to the bedchamber where Odin still lay, to see Frigga move quickly to pull a hidden sword from a decorative part of the bed as the golden doors started to freeze over.

"Mother," she spoke to the older woman. "Laufey is coming."

Frigga nodded and stepped up beside Maryn as the doors burst open and Laufey and two other Jotuns stalked into the room. Frigga cut down the first soldier but was backhanded across the room by Laufey. She lay still and dazed as Maryn threw a crippling spell at the chest of the second soldier only to have Laufey wrap his hand around her throat and lift her off her feet. She gasped out, struggling to breathe and fight the frigid power he wrapped around her in a binding spell.

"You are stronger than before, small one." He grinned suddenly, "The Traitor has ensured his line through you. Perhaps he has more power than I thought."

Maryn closed her hand around his wrist, pushing a jarring shock through his body with her magic. He let her drop to her feet and she coughed and gasped sweet air into her starved lungs, "You underestimate your enemy, Laufey," she rasped out and pressed a hand to the stones below her feet. They shook with her power, moving suddenly and becoming spongy beneath the other soldier's feet.

He muttered a shocked oath and then was swallowed by the very flagstones he stood on. The only part of him still visible were the tips of the fingers of one hand that he had reached up to try to grip onto something to save himself.

Maryn didn't even have a moment to be satisfied by what she had done. Laufey threw a spell at her and she flew back against the wall behind her, ice cuffing her wrists to the wall at her back, a collar of the same tight around her neck and a muzzle of ice covering her mouth and chin. His magic invaded her mind, incapacitating her and draining her strength. She screamed as she felt the cold touch of his power sliding down into the small life growing inside her.

The Frost Giant's voice echoed in her mind as she fought to protect the baby growing in her womb, "The child will not live. Your mate will know his legacy ended at the hands of Laufey."

It felt like her body was being crushed under a slab of frozen rock, but in the next breath the pressure lifted and the restraints were gone. Maryn sagged against the wall. Her head was so heavy it was a miracle when she lifted it and still managed to stay on her feet. Blinking weakly she saw Laufey kneeling over Odin's prone form, an ice dagger in his hand raised over his head for a killing blow.

Golden lightening suddenly arched out and slammed into Laufey's back throwing him off Odin and to the floor near Maryn's feet.

Loki lowered Gungnir and spoke coolly where he stood just inside the chamber's doorway, "And your death came by the son of Odin."

Laufey lifted his head, his breath rattling in his chest. Clenching his jaw in anger, Loki lifted the spear once more and finished him, the Frost Giant's body disintegrating with the force of the weapon's power.

As Frigga got up and hugged her son, Maryn turned her face away. Concentrating inward, she tried to find the tiny flutter of life that was her and Loki's child. Panicked when it felt weaker than before, Maryn lifted her eyes to mother and son as they embraced and the Trickster promised to make the Jotuns pay for what Laufey had tried to do. "Loki," she whimpered, her voice breaking.

He turned his head to look at her. There must have been something in the way she looked or the expression on her face that scared him, for he moved toward her quickly only to freeze at the sound of Thor's voice.

"Loki!" the God of Thunder snarled, hugging Frigga when she embraced him happily.

Maryn watched in a daze as Thor moved into the room, he and his brother circling each other as Thor grit out the words that would hurt Frigga the most; "Why don't you tell her how you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me."

"What?" Frigga was shocked.

Loki put Odin's bed between himself and Thor, Gungnir clenched tightly in his hands. "Well, I must have been enforcing father's last command."

"You're a talented liar, brother; always have been," Thor spoke lowly.

With a hand to his chest, Loki spoke sweetly, "It's good to have you back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim." He used the spear's power to blast Thor through the chamber wall before he turned and crossed the room to stand before Maryn.

"Sweet one, what happened?" he murmured gently, tucking a lock of her lose hair behind her ear.

She looked up into his concerned gaze only to have Frigga interrupt them.

"Loki, what have you done?" the Allmother asked.

He wrapped an arm around Maryn's waist and drew her tight to his side. She curled into him and pressed her face to his chest, tears filling her eyes as she searched for the ever-weakening life force of their child. "I have done what I needed to. And when I have finished father will realise that I am the better son and Thor is as unworthy of the throne as ever."

"Oh, Loki," Frigga shook her head sadly.

He raised his chin and turned his gaze to Maryn, "Before this night ends I swear to you, my love, we will be free; the three of us." He kissed her deeply and then swept out of the room, Maryn swaying where she stood and staring after him.

There was silence between her and the Allmother for a few short minutes, before Frigga reached out a hand to grip Maryn's tightly, "Tell me what has happened."

Opening her mouth to answer, Maryn was suddenly hit with a wave of pain so strong she doubled over, holding her abdomen and gasping.

"Maryn!" Frigga helped her stand, her magic rushing out to take away some of her pain and seek out her wound. What she sensed made her grow pale and tears fill her eyes, "Oh my darling," she murmured, pulling Maryn into a tight hug when she cried out in pain again.

Feeling the Allmother attempt to take away more of her pain, Maryn pulled back a little and shook her head, "Don't take it away, mother, I must feel her before she is taken from me," she begged tearfully, holding onto Frigga's forearms.

Nodding Frigga held her up as she moaned in agony.

Maryn collapsed slowly to her knees, exhaustion causing black spots to cross her vision and darkness encroaching into her mind. She saw a bright light fill the room and then there was a ringing silence. Instinctively she knew she had to go to the Rainbow Bridge, the intense pain in her abdomen growing with the thought. Frigga tried to stop her and take her to the healers but in her agony-addled state, she refused. Using the last shreds of her strength, she transported herself to the Rainbow Bridge to find the Bifrost destroyed, the Bridge broken, and two figures kneeling hunched over at the shattered edge of the Bridge.

Stumbling toward them, she nearly fell but was steadied by a warm, furry head slipping under her arm. She looked at Fenrir before tightening her hands in his inky fur and allowing him to help her limp closer to the edge. Still hoping Loki would be one of the two figures, she froze with a broken gasp when she saw Odin stand, Thor at his side. They turned at her whimper and Thor stepped forward.

"Maryn, sister," he began but she shook her head.

"No…" when he tried to reach out to her, she clung tighter to Fenrir, "No!"

Odin strode forward then and gathered her into his arms, his tight hold breaking her. Collapsing she screamed and wept, clinging to the Allfather, Thor standing tearfully nearby.

Frantically, Maryn pushed Odin away and fell to her knees. Fumbling she pulled the pendant from the neckline of her gown and conjured a goblet of water with shaking hands. Dipping the pendant into the water, she tried to see Loki's face. Nothing but darkness showed in the surface of the water. Closing her eyes, she frantically tried to sense his magic through their link, and again dark emptiness was all she could find.

"Maryn," Thor spoke, crouching down beside her, "You are bleeding."

She shook her head and lifted her tear-filled grey eyes to Thor's face, the goblet crumbling into nothing. "He is not gone. He swore we would be free, together. He is not gone."

Thor blinked back more tears and reached out to put a heavy hand to her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I could not save him."

Her mind was blank as she tried to make sense of what had happened. There was no way Loki was just gone. He couldn't be dead, he had promised never to leave her. Stumbling to her feet she stepped back from Thor and a grief-stricken Odin, "He-he is not dead."

"Yes, Maryn, he is," Thor tried to help her understand what had happened, the ever-growing stain of blood on her gown indicating she needed a healer. "He is gone and you need to be cared for in the healing rooms."

A sharp spike of pain low down brought Maryn's gaze to her hand, which still clutched the pendant as it pressed to her stomach, dark blood staining the gold chain and her skin. Sagging against Fenrir's side, she felt everything start to fall away. Looking up at her good-brother and good-father, she felt a single tear roll down her pale cheek and whispered brokenly, "He is not dead."


	36. Chapter 36

The soft murmur of voices brought Maryn out of the black abyss of sleep. She heard Frigga speaking and Tora, the third voice was one that took her a moment to place, but when she realised it was the head healer, her memory of what had happened surfaced. A broken noise escaped her before she could stifle it and all talking ceased.

"Dear one?" Frigga's kind face entered her vision and she saw the raw grief in the Allmother's eyes.

Panting slightly, and despite Frigga, Tora, and the healer trying to stop her, Maryn sat up to see she was in the chambers she had shared with Loki; Fenrir sitting curled up at the foot of her bed, his eyes following her every movement intently. "My baby?" despite knowing what the answer would be, she had to ask.

The three women shared a look before the head healer spoke quickly, "You are lucky, my lady. Had the pregnancy been much further advanced you would have died with the babe."  
"Enough!" Frigga's voice was sharp and she glared at the older Aesir, "Leave us."

Realising she had said the wrong thing, the healer curtsied deeply and left the room silently, her cheeks pale.

Maryn kept her tears at bay but refused to look up at either Tora or Frigga, "Please, just leave me."

"Maryn," Tora stepped forward, tears sliding down her cheeks, "Please, my lady, you should not be alone."  
"And yet I am, Tora," Maryn felt rage boil deep down inside her. "My husband and child are both dead and I have nothing left. You told me to leave the man I love because he was angry and hurt, betrayed by the people who were meant to love him most," she sent Frigga a glare, the grief overwhelming her. "I wish to be left alone."

"I will not leave you when you are still recovering," Tora refused, stepping closer and attempting to take Maryn's hand.

Jerking away from her touch, the princess sneered, "I needed you when my world was falling to pieces and the best you could say was to leave Loki. I needed you then and yet you were not there. Now that I wish to be left alone you refuse." Shaking she closed her eyes to try keep her now unstable magic under control, "Leave, Tora."

"My lady, please, I-," Tora begged but Maryn cut her off.

"Get out!" she screamed, her eyes flashing silver and the furniture in the room trembling with the flow of magic that left her with those words.

Tora's lips pressed into a thin line, and she turned and left, her sobs audible until the door closed behind her.

Frigga stepped forward as Maryn slowly sunk back down onto the bed, her face pressed to the mattress and her hands knotted tightly in the soft sheets. Seeing the younger woman's body shake with her weeping, the Allmother settled on the mattress beside her and leaned down, brushing her hand over Maryn's dark hair as she murmured gentle words to her and let her sob out her grief.


	37. Chapter 37

Time started to feel like a burden to Maryn. It would crawl by, dragging out until she was aching for each day to end. However, the nights were the worst. Night terrors had been her constant companion before she had arrived in Asgard, but she had very rarely been able to remember them once she awoke. That all changed when Loki fell from the Rainbow Bridge. The night terrors became a constant and she would remember every horror-filled moment after she awoke screaming. Loki's comforting presence was gone and she endured night after night of fear so vivid it felt real. In the nightmares, monsters would tear at her flesh and Coros would drag her down into a deep pit while she heard Loki and her unborn baby scream in pain. She soon became so lost in those dark dreams that she would sometimes hear her baby and Loki during the daylight hours.

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, Maryn became a ghost of her former self. She would wander the golden halls of the palace at all hours dressed in black with a dark veil over her hair and face. Her creamy skin, which once shone with life, became pallid and drawn. The sparks of mirth were gone from her grey eyes and they became hard and cold. Eating was a struggle as everything tasted like ashes in her mouth, and her body suffered for it.

Frigga and Tora tried to care for her but she would disappear for hours at a time when their backs were turned, only to reappear again looking tired and weaker than before.

Tora tried desperately to earn her mistress' trust once more, but Maryn had shut herself off so completely from everything that she was unreachable.

The only comfort she seemed to find was in Fenrir and Thor. She did not blame her good-brother for what happened during the fight between him and Loki on the Rainbow Bridge, and could often be seen walking at his side through Frigga's private gardens, both individuals silent. However, even Thor could not lure Maryn back to society or feasts, and not even Fenrir could entice a smile out of his mistress.

She felt as if her link to Loki had been severed in the most excruciating way, the remnants of the bind raw and painful in the back of her mind reminding her of her loss every moment of every day. Not even sleep could reduce the ache. The dulling spell Loki had cast before that fateful trip to Jotunheim was still there and, despite the agony she knew she would be in, she worked tirelessly to break it. Her choice to do so was borne more of grief and guilt than anything. She wanted to suffer as Loki had suffered, as her child had suffered. The pain she was in now was manageable; the pain she would be in when that spell was gone would no doubt rip apart her mind.

Maryn slipped away from the watchful gaze of the Allmother and her lady-in-waiting to search the palace library for a way to be rid of the dulling spell. Between her horror-filled dreams, she had seen Loki injured, trapped, but alive, and with an intensity that spoke of near mania, she believed he still lived and would prove it if she could only break his spell. Hours melted together, she spent so long pouring over tomes and spell books that she would lose track of the days and could be there for nearly a full day before she realised. The pain of the severed link spurred her on. If Loki was dead she would break the dulling spell and the wound left by the destroyed magical tie would heal, if Loki was still living her magic would search out his and he would be found.

A few months after the Bifrost was destroyed she finally found the spell she needed. Before her nerves could get the best of her, Maryn took the spell book that contained the incantation to the Yggdrasil fountain where she and Loki had their first magic lesson over two years before. She knelt before the water feature and balanced the book on the lip of its bowl, her veil pushed back from her face and her black velvet gown pooling around her. Closing her eyes, she spoke the words and centred her magic. Although it was still wildly uncontrollable at times, she had taught herself techniques to keep it manageable.

The feeling of the magic block that had been in her mind shifting and crumbling slowly made tears well in her eyes and slide down her cheeks, smudging the kohl and gold eye makeup she wore. When it was gone, she gasped, coming out of the trance she had settled in to do the spell. Falling back on her hands, the princess glanced around, a soft humming filling the air around her. She could feel the magic all around her so much more strongly. After it had been dulled for so long, the power in everything felt so much greater, it was readily at her fingertips where it had been a struggle to even summon the energy to search for the magic before.

With renewed purpose, Maryn took the pendant from around her neck and dipped it into the water of the fountain. Closing her eyes, she focussed on a memory of Loki's face, keeping it in her mind as she opened her eyes. Her body stilled as she stared at the water; nothing showed there. She couldn't see Loki. Trying again, she pictured the Dark Prince as he had looked the night before his death when they lay together in their bed. Again, she opened her eyes, and again there was nothing there. Becoming frantic, Maryn thought of Frigga, the sight of the Allmother's face projected onto the surface of the water confirmed her worst fears; Loki was truly gone.


	38. Chapter 38

The problem with opening a mind to the magic all around after months of near numbness is that the constant hum of it through the air and into the body banishes fear, caution and conscience.

Maryn felt the power as energy in her once exhausted body. It surged through her whether she looked for it or not.

Though she slept less and looked worse, her mind was opened to the magic around her and her behaviour reflected the rush it gave her. She would ride her mare recklessly, spar with more soldiers than was wise even for someone with her talent in fighting, use her magic without thought of the consequences or toll it took on her mind and body, and venture unprotected into the forest.

It was on one of these walks in the woods that Thor chose to follow her and make sure she was safe.

Maryn rose early from her bed and dressed in black leather pants, a black, sleeveless tunic that reached her mid-thigh with a longer panel at the front, sturdy black boots, and a hooded cloak. Slipping a curved dagger into her belt, she put another in her boot and made sure the black-metal snake rings she had chosen to wear that day were firmly on her fingers, Loki's pendant around her neck and her wedding ring glinting on her left hand. Foregoing breakfast, the princess made her way to the stables, choosing to walk instead of transport herself as she plaited her thick locks into a braid over one shoulder.

She saddled her mare quickly and swung up, riding out of the gates toward the forest. Once in the dim, cold shadows of the trees she dismounted and closed her eyes.

A few nights prior, she had been half way between sleep and wakefulness, allowing her magic to reach out searching the surrounding area for any kind of power. The thing about the animals, plants, and even the earth of Asgard was that they were imbued with a sort of magic that called to her, much the same way her magic had called out to Loki's, though not as strong. She had decided to seek out that power, storing the different ways it felt in her memory and trying to tame it a piece at a time to channel her own magic and control it.

This time, as she was searching and sifting through the power in the forest surrounding the palace, she had sensed a power bigger than she was used to. It was very large and slippery, and slithered in and out of her range of perception. There was something about it that beckoned her to find it. Perhaps it was the way it moved, or that it was so strong, but she knew she had to find the creature it belonged to.

Sensing the power moving away from her, Maryn started forward and followed it, climbing over small hills and through streams until it stopped. She continued on, coming to a dark, deep cave set into the face of a craggy cliff.

Reaching out a hand, she used her power to call to the creature, enticing it from its cave.

With a rustling, sliding sound, the creature moved toward the entrance of the cave. Maryn caught glimpses of patterned scales as the animal glided through patches of light, and then it emerged. It was a monstrous serpent, its fangs the length of her forearm and thicker than her wrist. Its body so long and bulky it blocked the entrance of the cave, and it didn't leave the cave fully. The black, taupe and burnt umber colours of its scales blended with the rocks around it enough that Maryn knew it was a master of camouflage. Raising its head, it hissed threateningly, its forked tongue flickering out to taste the air.

Tilting her head to the side, Maryn studied the creature. The power she could sense in it was stronger than she had thought. Now that she was so close she could feel the way it used that power to make itself bigger, its venom more deadly, its reflexes faster; it was cunning.

Her magic welling up and sparking at her fingertips, Maryn spoke softly, "You will not hurt me," she stepped closer to the creature, her power entwining around it to hold it in place. "You will not hurt me." She reached out her hand as she took another step closer.

The serpent hissed again in warning, swaying from side to side but giving no indication it would lunge at her.

Maryn took another careful step forward, "You will not hurt me."

Thor froze as he stepped out of the tree line to see his sister moving toward a giant snake, her hand reached out toward it, her palm glowing with an unnatural, crystal blue light starkly different from the soft silver he had seen of her magic before. He had followed her from the palace but never thought this would be what he found when he tracked her down. His chest felt tight at how close she stood to such a dangerous monster. Her lips moved with whispered words and he watched her shift even closer to the serpent, her irises losing their grey colour and shining with the same strange light that came from her fingertips.

The creature began to sway and he knew it was about to attack. Maryn looked to be in a trance and if he called out to her or made a noise in any way, the snake would attack before he could get to her. Twirling his hammer, he aimed at the beast's head and then let go.

Maryn blinked, coming out of her trance as a silver flash slammed into the jaw of the snake and the creature's large body crashed back against the rocky cliff face. Her head whipped round and she saw Thor striding toward her, his hammer flying back into his hand. "What are you doing?" she asked shocked to see him in the forest.

"I followed you from the Palace, Maryn. What are you doing near a monster such as that?" he growled catching her arm gently and trying to lead her from the cave and dazed serpent.

Maryn dragged her arm from his hand, "I am fine, Thor, you do not need to worry-."

He cut her off, "But I do worry, and I always will, Maryn. You are my sister. I have seen how hurt you are, but tempting death is not the answer."

Sighing, Maryn shook her head and laid a gentle hand to Thor's arm, "I am not trying to die. That serpent has power that I need to study and control so that I may do the same with my own magic." At Thor's disbelieving look and a flicker of movement from the massive animal near them, Maryn nodded to the serpent, "If I can channel and tame its energy and the magic that flows through it, I can do the same with the onslaught of magic in my own body."

Their conversation stopped as the serpent lifted itself slowly from the ground, its bottom jaw having been dislocated by the force of Mjölnir was hanging down sickeningly. Thor ignored Maryn's plea to leave her to deal with it and swung his hammer in a wide arc, catching the snake in the side of its head and killing it by caving in its skull.

Maryn closed her eyes and turned away hearing the serpent fall to the ground, its corpse writhing with death throws for a few moments before it stilled. "You should have let me use its magic," she said sensing the power draining away into the ground beneath the beast's body faster than its lifeblood seeped from the wound.

Thor shook his head and caught her hand, leading her back through the forest and toward their mounts. "I will protect you even if it is from yourself, Maryn. This is madness and I will not let you do this again."

They came to a standstill near her mare and his stallion, "You can't stop me, Thor," Maryn spoke quietly, her head bowed. "I will do this as many times as I need to," she tensed when she was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by the God of Thunder.

"I have lost my brother, Maryn. I will not lose you too."

Tears filled her eyes at his words and her heart clenched painfully at the grief she heard in his voice. She had seen how distraught he was, how much pain he bore because of what had happened, how much guilt. Hugging him, she relaxed into his arms, closing her eyes and letting the pain she had been ignoring wash over her for a moment. With tears sliding down her cheeks, she pulled away and looked up into Thor's equally tear-filled gaze, "I'm sorry but I must do this." She turned away from him, his hurt expression seared into her memory.

Mounting her horse, she rode away from the forest and back to the palace. Once her mare was settled into her stall, Maryn walked silently back toward her chambers. Outside the rooms, she found Tora speaking with Frigga, Ari balanced on her hip. When the little boy saw Maryn, he wiggled around in his mother's arms until she put him down on his feet. He then toddled a little unsteadily toward the princess, his arms held out to her for her to pick him up. With a blank expression, Maryn turned him around and pushed him gently back toward his mother and Frigga, before walking around him and into her chambers without a backward glance.

Tora picked up her son and shared a troubled look with the Allmother, "She is worsening, Your Majesty."

Frigga sighed and turned her eyes on the closed door through which her good-daughter had just disappeared, "She is grieving for both her child and her soul mate."

Tora shook her head, "There is more, the magic that is part of her has changed, I can feel it."

Frigga looked at the handmaiden and then turned back to the door, reaching out with her own power to study Maryn's. She had felt it too, the magic that was so much a part of Maryn was stronger now, more untamed. "She has been through so much," she sighed, "We will keep an eye on her and make sure she does not come to any harm from it."

Tora curtsied, "Of course, my Lady," she agreed and vowed silently to herself that she would do everything in her power to keep her mistress safe.


	39. Chapter 39

Maryn was called for an audience with Odin and Frigga. She had been away from court for six months and had refused to return. Now, however, the Allfather and Allmother believed it would be best if she stepped back into society and started interacting with the Aesir again. Rumours had been circulating, as they always did. For the most part, they were harmless lies about what the Dark Prince had done before his death, and were easy to ignore. However, troubling news from Mithros had arrived. The new Council had sent an envoy carrying a missive, which requested Maryn's return to her home world to undergo a trial and sentencing, now that the protection of Loki's rank and title were no longer applicable.

When Maryn was shown into the private audience chamber of the royal couple, she saw Frigga standing staring down into the pool in the middle of the room, her long, delicate fingers twisting into the blue gown she was wearing. Odin stood to the side, his hands folded behind his back and his gaze on the world outside the large balcony that overlooked the city.

"Allfather, Allmother," Maryn murmured with a deep curtsy, her black gown pooling gracefully around her and her head bowed, Fenrir at her side.

"Daughter," Odin nodded as Frigga moved forward and embraced the smaller woman. Even he could see that she looked ill and distracted.

Maryn had to force her mind to focus on the two Aesir before her. The magic of the forest and even the universe around Asgard was calling to her more powerfully than ever before.

"Maryn?"

She blinked and looked at the Allmother and Allfather, her thoughts having wandered as she felt a violent tug on her mind. "Forgive me," she lowered her gaze for her magic was bubbling to the surface and she knew it would be seen shining in her eyes. "What was it you wished to speak to me about?"

Odin and Frigga shared a worried look but didn't comment. "We wish to speak to you about returning to court," Frigga said gently, the look of inattention flickering over Maryn's face as she spoke. "Odin and I believe it is time for you to be visible at our side when we hear from our people."

Maryn gained control over the noticeable effects of her magic and lifted her gaze to the royals once more, "To put to bed the rumours that the people of Mithros have asked that I come to trial for my crimes against them."

It wasn't a question and both Frigga and Odin were surprised that she even knew that the planet was calling for her to atone for her 'crimes'.

Odin nodded, "Yes that is one reason. Nevertheless, you have been away from court too long now, Maryn. I do not believe Loki would have wanted you to suffer alone as you do."

The words tore at her and Maryn turned her tear-filled gaze to the flagstones once more. "There are many things I believe Loki would not have wanted, father," she murmured. "…Is this a request or a command?"

Odin sighed, "A command."  
She looked up at him and saw for a moment the toll losing Loki had taken on him. His white beard and hair and the wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes told of how tired he truly was. Frigga was the same, silver strands now laced through her still vibrant blonde locks. Curtsying, Maryn looked away from their pitying gaze, "As you wish, Allfather."

Turning to leave she stopped at Frigga's next words. "Would you have agreed if Odin had not commanded it, dear one?"

Without turning, the petite brunette lowered her head, "No, mother, I would not." With that said, she lifted her chin and swept elegantly out of the room.

Frigga sighed and turned to Odin, "I am worried about her."  
The Allfather gathered her into tight hug seeing the grief and anxiety in her gaze, "She will heal, as we all will, my love."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning a message came from Frigga to Maryn's chambers. She was expected to be in court after breaking her fast. Odin would be presiding and would listen to any grievances or disputes brought to him for a verdict.

Feeling slightly disorientated, the princess wondered if she could beg out of the day and stay abed, however, she knew that would not be an option, not after Odin had commanded that she attend court that day.

Taking a breath and settling her magic, as she had had to do more and more frequently of late, she pushed back her bed sheets and sat on the edge of the mattress, her knees pulled to her chest. Fenrir padded over and sat before her, stretching his neck a little to drop his chin on top of her bare feet.

The creature had increased in size, his head now reached above her shoulder, and he was still growing.

Reaching out a hand, she carded her fingers through his pitch-black fur, the wiry softness of it comforting. "Will you stay with me, Fenrir?" she murmured to the animal.

Eyes on his mistress, the wolf lifted its head and pulled back, licking her fingers and looking at her with a sharp gaze that others saw as utterly too intelligent for a creature of the forest; Maryn just saw the small pup whom she and Loki had saved what felt like years before. With a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, Maryn ran her hand over his ears watching them flick before he pulled his head out of her reach with a huff. He had always become irritated when she teased him in such a way. It had been something she did to pester him when he was younger but ever since her world had crumbled, she had been too overcome with grief to do much more than cling to him as she wet his fur with her tears.

Sighing and realising her light-headedness was not going away any time soon, Maryn kissed Fenrir on the nose and then stood carefully. She didn't want to fall and then have to call one of her maids to help her up. It would undoubtedly be Tora who came to her aid and Maryn didn't have the strength to endure the awkwardness that had grown between her and her oldest friend.

Dressing in a back sleeveless gown with a high neck, a yoke of gold lace set over black chiffon at the neckline and bust, and a hem of the same gold lace, Maryn started to get ready for her first day back at court. It had another two, rounded layers of chiffon edged with gold lace ending at different levels and open to the high waistline. Her hair she pinned in an elegant low bun in the shape of a flower and slipped hanging black crystal earrings flecked with gold into her earlobes.

With the note, Frigga had sent a large carved wooden box. Inside was the crown Maryn had worn the day of her wedding. Trembling, the princess lifted the delicate gold ornament from the velvet interior of the box and ran her thumb over the largest of the green gems, which was set into the centre of the headpiece. Mustering up the strength to put on the crown, Maryn took a deep breath and set it on her head. The only other ornaments she wore were her wedding ring and Loki's pendant around her neck.

Fenrir walked beside his mistress toward the throne room, his gate shortened to match hers. She knew he could sense that she was struggling and tried to use a spell to strengthen her body. It worked for a few moments but then her strength was sapped again and she nearly stumbled at the guarded doors. One of the soldiers standing sentry reached out a hand to steady her but she waved him away, her other hand reaching out to lay, in a seemingly delicate hold, on her wolf's shoulder. The creature was the only one privy to the tightness of her fingers on his fur and the way she leaned almost her whole weight onto him before she gained her footing and lifted her chin, walking into the throne room with as much poise and grace as she could.

The herald announced her and she walked up to the dais steps and then curtsied to Odin, Frigga standing at his right hand and Thor at his left. When she straightened, Odin motioned for her to climb the steps and stand next to Thor. She made her way to Thor's left refusing to show any weakness despite the sudden pain radiating from the fingers on her right hand.

As Odin called the levee to order and started to hear requests and complaints Thor glanced surreptitiously at Maryn. She was dressed impeccably, and seemed as though she was effortlessly and fully engrossed in what was going on in the room around them. However, he could see the glow of sweat on her brow and the muscles in her jaw clenching and unclenching. Leaning toward her, he murmured lowly so that only she could hear, "Are you feeling alright, sister?"

Maryn's hands balled into fists as a phantom weight pressed down on her chest. She couldn't breathe let alone speak.

Thor saw her face turn as white as snow and then, as suddenly as she had paled, there was an audible crack and her small form doubled over, her golden crown falling to the stone floor with a ringing clink.

There were a few moments of silence and then another snap and Maryn's voice broke with a tight scream as she fell to her knees, her arms wrapping around her torso. Shock had everyone frozen around her but the sight of crimson blood dripping from between her lips and bruises forming around her throat as she gasped for air, tears streaming down her cheeks and her eyes wide and terrified, galvanized Thor into action. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to help her sit up but, with another sickening crack, Maryn's back bowed and a shrill scream of agony broke from between her lips before she started coughing and gagging on her own blood.

"Bind her magic, Allmother!" Tora screamed, terrified as she ran from the crowd staring in traumatized silence at the foot of the throne's dais.

Frigga knelt beside Maryn as she writhed in agony, deep bruises appearing on her skin as her spine curved and she screamed again. "It is a dark spell cast to kill her," the Allmother murmured as she waved her hand, her glowing white magic wrapping around Maryn as she cried out, her hand reaching for Thor's before the agony slowly receded.

The God of Thunder held her to his chest as her eyes closed and she fell into unconsciousness, her body relaxing against him. He lifted his eyes from the blood smearing her skin to his mother, "What happened?"

Tears sliding freely down her cheeks, Frigga shook her head, "It felt like a surge of power. The only explanation must be Mithros trying to assassinate her."

Odin put his hand to his wife's shoulder, the world of magic as strong as what he had just witnessed seemed too surreal. "Take her to her chambers and call for a healer." He then turned to the crowd around him who had looks of fear and horror painted clearly across each face. "The audience if finished. Pray for your princess," he dismissed them.

Thor stood, carefully cradling Maryn in his arms before he turned and carried her out of the throne room. Frigga, Odin and Tora followed behind, the hulking form of Fenrir trailing them.

Once in her rooms, Thor and Odin stepped back and let the two women settle Maryn in her bed. Frigga waved them from the room and used a spell to change Maryn's blood-stained gown into a soft, white nightdress. She then sat down beside the bed and started a new spell.

"Allmother, what are you doing?" Tora asked having settled beside Maryn on the bed and started running her fingers through the hurt woman's hair to make sure she stayed calm, her own magic wrapping around the brunette to help her heal.

"I need to fully bind her magic, and make sure that whatever spell this was cannot break through the defences again." Frigga spoke grimly.

Tora felt tears fill her eyes, "She won't be able to use her power again?"

Crying silently, Frigga pressed her lips together and nodded, "It is the only way I know how to protect her."

Conjuring a bowl filled with warm water and a soft cloth, Tora nodded and then proceeded to gently wash away the blood dried around Maryn's lips and chin.

Frigga had refused to call for a healer and instead set about healing the broken bones in Maryn's wrist, arm and her three snapped ribs with spells.

"My Lady," Tora spoke up when Maryn was settled and healed, but still lay silent and still as death. She looked up at the Allmother, "What if this wasn't Mithros? Perhaps it was the bond she has with Prince Loki? What if the Trickster still lives?"

Frigga closed her eyes but shook her head, "He did not survive the fall, Tora. No one could have survived such a thing." Reaching out the Allmother cupped Maryn's cheek, watching with a sad smile as Fenrir hopped up on the bed and settled down on the mattress at his mistress's feet. "Loki is dead, Tora. But I will not see my daughter die as well."


	40. Chapter 40

The echo of an excited giggle woke Maryn from sleep. Blinking in the early morning sunlight, she looked around the bedroom trying to find the source of the laughter. It sounded so familiar and yet she couldn't remember where she had heard it. Pushing back the sheet that was covering her, she swung her feet out of bed and stood, the hem of the delicate, black lace nightgown she was wearing sliding down to settle around her ankles. The thin straps and long voile shawl that reached the hem of the nightdress would have done little to keep her warm had a hot breeze not been blowing in through the open doors of the balcony.

The same happy giggle that had awoken her sounded again and Maryn knew it was coming from the balcony. Picking up a gold filigree hair-comb from the small table beside the bed, she twisted her long, dark locks up and pinned them in place with the ornament. Barefoot, and with a strange sense of excitement, Maryn made her way to the doorway of the balcony.

The sight that met her eyes when she stepped out into the warmth of the sun made her heart start to beat frantically and she had to reach out a hand to steady herself against the doorway. Fenrir was sitting curled up in the sun against the balcony rail, his green gaze on two figures a few feet away. The smaller of the two was crouched down examining a little crimson flower, which must have fallen from the roses climbing the wall nearby. Her dark curls obscuring her face and the pretty white and forest-green gown she was wearing puffing up around her small frame, she poked at the flower's petals before squealing in delight when they moved by themselves as if by magic. Standing she launched herself at the male figure sitting cross-legged opposite her, his arms wrapping around her as he cradled her to his chest, tilting backwards as he threw back his head and laughed.

It was the sound of that laugh that undid Maryn. Pressing a trembling hand to her lips, she crumpled to her knees, her head bowed and her hand still gripping the golden column of the doorpost tightly.

"Mama?" the soft, worried cry pulled at Maryn's heart and she opened her eyes to see the little girl toddle toward her.

When she was close enough, Maryn reached out a shaking hand and cupped her rosy cheek, tears sliding silently down her face.

The child leant into her touch and Maryn bit her lip to hold her sobs at bay.

"Don't cry, Mama," the little girl said her own lip quivering and tears gathering in her emerald green eyes. She couldn't have been more than three summers old.

"Kari."

Maryn raised her eyes from the child to the other person on the balcony. He stood languidly, unfolding his tall frame from its seated position. He was wearing black breeches, a billowing white shirt undone at the neck, and an open, sleeveless green vest. His feet were bare and his hair longer than she had ever seen it.

"Loki," Maryn breathed his name and a warm smile lit up his face. She watched silently as he strode forward and swept the little girl up into his arms before he crouched down before Maryn and studied her.

The child, Kari, wrapped her arms around his neck and spoke to him, "Why is Mama crying, Papa?"

"She is happy and also sad, my little flower," Loki spoke gently to her before turning his bright gaze to Maryn again. "There is no need to cry, my love."  
With a barely stifled sob, Maryn threw herself into his arms, curling into him as she reached out and carefully pulled their daughter into her embrace, the small child clinging to her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Burying her face in the silky curls of her baby girl's hair, Maryn breathed in her soft scent and closed her eyes relishing having her in her arms.

After a few long moments of silence, Maryn opened her eyes and tilted her head up, looking at Loki, "How are you here?" she asked softly.

His hand came up and he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "That doesn't matter now, sweet one. All that matters is that we are together."

Needing more than just to see him, Maryn reached up and cupped his cheek. He turned his face into her touch and pressed a kiss to her palm. Pushing up, Maryn pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. When she pulled away, tears blurred her vision, but before she could speak, Kari interrupted them.

"Mama, come see the flower." Hopping up out of Maryn's arms, she caught her hand and tugged her toward the small rose she and Loki had been looking at when Maryn had stepped onto the balcony. Collapsing against Fenrir's massive furry side, the little girl pointed to the rose still sitting on the ground not far away, its crimson petals and dark green stem and leaves contrasting with the golden marble it laid on, "It moves, Mama. Papa makes it move."

Maryn sat beside her daughter, the wolf at her back lifting his head to huff out a breath before he lowered it back to his paws and closed his eyes. As Loki settled beside her, Maryn watched his hands glow green and then turned to see the rose petals open, the flower blooming and its bud growing as each new petal curled back until at the centre only a tiny spiral of petals remained, the rest open and shimmering with what looked like gold dust.

Kari clapped her tiny hands in delight and climbed into Maryn's lap. "You do it too, Mama."  
"My magic…" Maryn turned to Loki for help.

He smiled again, his hand cupping her cheek and his thumb brushing over her cheekbone, "Here your power is under control, sweet one, can you not feel it?"

Closing her eyes Maryn focused on her magic and realised it was true. Looking at Loki with an excited grin, she wrapped an arm around Kari's waist and leaned her chin on the top of her small head before reaching out with her other hand. Her fingers glowed silver and the flower rose up onto the end of its stem, its head dipping down and the gold dust on its petals sprinkling down and swirling in a magical breeze. The rose and gold specks lifted from the ground, the flower floating into Kari's lap as the gold dust drifted down on them, causing Fenrir to sneeze and Kari to giggle.

Maryn looked over to see Loki's eyes sparkling with mirth as their daughter climbed over to his lap and ran her short fingers through his hair, mussing the inky black locks, which were a few shades darker than Kari's own. The little girl had inherited Maryn's dark curls with red highlights where the light touched them, as well as the shape of her face. The only sign that Loki was her father came in the colour of her eyes; the vibrant green of them left no doubt as to whom her father was.

"She is truly our daughter?" Maryn couldn't help but ask.

The Dark Prince turned his gaze to her, Kari snuggling into his chest playing with the laces of his shirt. "Yes, Maryn, she is ours."

"Then this is a dream." Tears filled her eyes at the realisation.

Loki caught her hand in his, the sadness in his gaze making her want to weep. "If our lives had been different, this would have been our reality. Now, it is a gift of a short time together as the family we could have been."  
Sobbing, Maryn pressed her face to his shoulder, "Forgive me, I could not stop Laufey from taking her from us, I could not save you."  
Reaching around his daughter, Loki cradled Maryn's face between his hands, brushing away her tears as he looked into her eyes, "What happened was not your fault, sweet one. I chose my path and it meant that you were hurt and our child never lived."  
Leaning into him, Maryn pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes and trying to calm her tears. The feeling of a small weight settling into her arms made Maryn look down to see Kari curl into her, golden light spilling from her small hands as she laid them on Maryn's cheeks, the warmth of her delicate magic making Maryn smile.

"No more tears, Mama."

Maryn pressed a kiss to her nose and forced back her tears, "No more, I promise."

Satisfied, Kari stood and threw herself onto Fenrir's large head, "Play with me Fen."

The animal snorted at the slight weight of the child and pushed her up to her feet as he raised his head and then stood, shaking himself before he licked Kari from chin to temple.

With a squeal of delight, the little girl shot off, running on short legs to the other side of the large balcony, Fenrir loping after her.

Maryn turned, settling her body back against Loki's chest as he sat behind her, his legs on either side of her. "Can I stay here with you forever?" she asked softly watching their child laugh and play with their enormous wolf.

His strong arms wrapped around her as he leaned his jaw against her temple, his long hair tickling her neck. "This is not life, Maryn."

She laced her fingers with his over her stomach, "Neither are the days of sorrow I endure without you…This could have been our life, you said as much."  
With a quiet sigh, Loki reached out a hand toward their child, "Watch."  
Maryn's eyes followed Kari as she changed from a small child into a tiny infant, then a little girl of five or six, a child of ten summers to a girl on the cusp of womanhood, then she became a woman, her hand held by a young man, one who looked a lot like Tora's son, Ari. The two aged before her eyes, their arms holding children and then grandchildren before, old and frail, they held each other and breathed their last. Blinking back tears once again, Maryn looked at Loki, "Why would you show me something that can never happen?"

Carefully pulling the gold comb from her hair Loki spoke, "It is what could have been. It will give you strength, my love."

"No, it only hurts me," Maryn tried to pull away from him, looking around frantically for Kari. The sight of the little girl walking toward Fenrir again holding onto an older woman's hand caused her to stop and stare, "Mama?"

Nia turned to look at her daughter, a beautiful smile turning up the corners of her lips before she looked to a tall man who stepped up next to her.

Struggling to her feet, Maryn stared at the man, his arm around her mother's waist and his eyes mirroring her own. "Papa?" she whispered.

"Our daughter is safe," Loki's voice pulled her gaze to his where he stood beside her, Fenrir leaving Kari's side to stand with him, "They are together now."  
Shaking her head, Maryn gripped his arm, "I don't understand. Why show me this? Why am I here Loki?"

His intense eyes turned sad, "To make a choice, sweet one." He ran his fingers through her now loose locks his eyes following the movement as he rubbed the silky strands between his fingers revelling in the feel of them as if he would never touch them again.

Stepping into him with a glance at her parents and child, Maryn saw they were smiling at her silently as though waiting for her. "What choice Loki?" she asked fisting his shirt.

She gasped softly as he leaned down and captured her lips in a consuming kiss, slanting his mouth over hers and holding the back of her head in his palm as he tasted her deeply, his tongue tangling with hers and his arm pulling her body flush with his own.

When they broke apart, Maryn was panting slightly and kept her eyes closed for a moment or two longer before opening them and looking up into his eyes, her brows drawn together in confusion. "Why can I feel the warmth of our daughter's skin but I cannot feel you lips against mine?"

Grief darkened the green of his eyes, "You are closer to her now than you are to me, sweet one."

"I don't understand, Loki. Please, help me understand," Maryn pressed her forehead to his chest, her mind whirling with his words and everything she had seen and felt.

Stepping back, the Dark Prince held her at arm's length, "You must choose." He nodded at her family and their daughter, "Stay here and exist in never-ending safety and joy with them…" his gaze came to rest on hers again, "Or choose to awaken in our time and labour to breathe every moment, struggle with your grief, fight to control your magic. The choice is yours, sweet one. Even I cannot tell you what it is you should do."

Maryn searched his face. She noticed the brightness of his eyes, the way his pale skin contrasted with the black of his hair, recognised the ache growing in her chest to see him again, feel the warmth of his skin, the true strength of his arms wrapped tightly around her. This was not reality, and he was not truly here, she realised that with absolute clarity. She had an impossible choice; her daughter or her husband. Shaking her head she leaned into him, her hands gripping the smooth cloth of his shirt, "Don't make me choose, Loki, please," she whispered.

He pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes closing as he breathed in her scent, "Choose, Maryn."

"I cannot," she rejected his words.

"Choose," he murmured again.

Squeezing her eyes shut she refused to let him lift her chin, to look him in the eyes, "I cannot!"

"Maryn," his voice was sharp; "Open your eyes."

Darkness was encroaching on her mind but all she could see behind her closed lids were flashes of her daughter's smiling face, her mother and father hand in hand.

"Maryn, open your eyes."

She heard again Loki's rich laughter melting together with Kari's excited giggle.

"Maryn, open your eyes."  
"I cannot," she whispered gripping the material beneath her hands, and still she kept her eyes closed.

"…Open your eyes…"

There was a sudden still silence around her, not even the sound of her heartbeat or breathing broke it.

Then, as if from over a great distance, a ringing wordless shout grew. It became louder and louder until she was forced to bury her face against the material in her hands. The yell was wordless at first and it hurt her ears it became so loud.

Then, suddenly, as if the sound had been brought into focus, she heard a single word.

"Maryn!"

Her eyes flew open, her body tensing as she gripped the pillow under her head, and she whispered, "…Loki."


	41. Chapter 41

"Have we made a mistake in binding her magic?" Frigga spoke quietly to Odin. The couple was standing on the dais of the throne room, their gazes sweeping over the crowd of Aesir on the golden flagstones below them. The levee had just finished and Odin had called for the customary ale and wine to be brought out by the servants.

The Allfather looked at his wife, "Would she have died if you had not?"

Sighing, Frigga nodded, "I believe so. The injuries would have continued until her body gave out."

Reaching over, Odin caught Frigga's hand in his and squeezed it lightly, always careful to never do her harm. "Then you chose the lesser of two evils, my love. Losing Maryn after having lost our son would have been too harsh a blow."

"But look at her," Frigga nodded toward Maryn.

The princess stood apart from everyone else, her face a cold impassive mask, her eyes moving over those around her in an unnerving blank stare. She was dressed in black still, her gown made of satin, with an over dress of chiffon that crossed at the chest and was decorated by bronze and gold beads with boarders of the same, and embroidery at the high waist, neckline, and cuffs at the elbows of the short but full sleeves. She had refused to wear her crown again, and instead wore a curling circlet at her brow, a single green stone at the centre. Her hair was pulled back in a low bun, filigree and pearl earrings hanging from her earlobes, and a bracelet of twisted gold with diamonds and emeralds at either end around her wrist. The huge wolf that never left her side kept back any Aesir who did not shy away from her detached gaze, his strange, knowing eyes following the movement of everyone around them.

Frigga saw Maryn sip from her goblet of wine and then turn her gaze to the sky visible between the columns of the balcony outside the throne room. "She is so cold, unfeeling in a way she has never been before."

Odin tightened his hand around Frigga's, "There is nothing we can do about it now. If the spell is reversed she may still be attacked and we do not know if it was Mithros or another force that was responsible for it."

Agreeing, Frigga kept her gaze on their good-daughter, her heart heavy with the consequences of what she had done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The spell Frigga had cast to block Maryn's magic hurt in a way that she never thought possible. It wasn't a physical pain, but, after having so much power running through her and giving her energy, the absence and numbness was like losing a piece of herself. Her mind wandered more frequently now, unable to focus on anything around her. She wanted to be free of the bind but was exhausted by the very thought of trying to find a freeing spell.

Fenrir had also changed. It was as if he could sense that she was weak and vulnerable, detached from the world she existed in. He stayed by her side and his gaze watched those that came too close. If they seemed to pose a danger to her, he used his hulking size and intense gaze to keep them at arms-length. Maryn was thankful for that for, although she longed for the closeness of family, the emptiness inside her drew her away from them.

As she stood watching the Aesir mingling in the throne room, she wondered how different her world would be if Loki was still there. Before he had been consumed by wanting to prove his worth as a king and Odin's son, he had brought a different life to the parties and gatherings the Allfather's halls were famous for. There was always a child-like glee surrounding him whenever he and his brother and friends were together in the same room. Although he was known for his dark humour and the sometimes-cruel tricks he played on others, there was never any doubt in Maryn's mind that Loki lived for his family and friends.

"Sister!" Thor's loud voice brought Maryn out of her musings, her gaze lifting from the depths of her wine goblet to his wide grin. "Come, our friends wish to go for a ride in the forest and hunt Bilgesnipe and boar."

With a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, Maryn shook her head, "Give them my apologies, Thor, I would not be good company today. I am overly tired by the levee."

His grin fell and she tensed when he took a step toward her, "Maryn, you must learn to enjoy life again."

She turned her face away, unable to even muster the emotions to cry, the dull pain caused by his words barely felt, "Why must I, Thor?"

His large hand curled over her shoulder bringing her gaze to his again, "I know you loved my brother, Maryn, but it has been nearly nine months since his death. He would not want you to grieve as deeply as you do now. Loki loved to laugh and jest," he motioned to the black gown she was wearing. "Do you believe he would want you to wear black for the rest of your life and morn him without end?"

Shrugging off his hand, Maryn handed her goblet to a passing servant, "I choose to grieve for the man I love, Thor, do not ask me to forget him." She turned to leave the hall, Fenrir rising and padding along at her side.

Thor caught up to her just outside the gilt doors, "I do not ask you to forget him, Maryn," the large God of Thunder murmured, his hand twisting one of the metal bracers he wore with Loki's helm etched into it, a subtle tribute to his brother. "All I ask is that you do not drown in your pain. Living while remembering him is better than allowing it to kill you."

Waving a hand, Maryn tried to brush off his words, "I am not dying."

"Yes, Maryn, you are," Thor wouldn't let her leave, his hand gripping hers gently but firmly.

His words caused her to still, her large grey eyes lifting to his face. Straightening, she lifted her chin and looked him in the eyes, "Forgive me, I do not wish to cause you worry."

Thor looked so sad as he pulled her into a tight hug, "There is nothing to forgive, Maryn. I only worry that I will awake one day and find you gone, just as Loki is."

Wanting him to stop worrying so much about her, Maryn hugged him back, her gaze on the wall over his broad shoulder. "I am sorry to worry you, brother."

After a few moments longer, Thor pulled away and smiled down at Maryn, "Will you not reconsider coming hunting?"

Shaking her head, Maryn stepped back and put her hand to Fenrir's head, "I feel like a gentle walk. Perhaps I will go out to the Rainbow Bridge. I enjoy speaking with Heimdall of the worlds he sees." Noticing Thor's uneasy look she laid a small hand on his forearm, the touch relaxing him as she spoke, "Fenrir will be at my side, I only wish for quiet. Perhaps I will come riding with you another time?"

He searched her face for a moment more before nodding, a smile lighting up his blue eyes, "Of course. Give my regards to Heimdall."

Nodding Maryn turned and made her way back to her chambers, the green twinkle of Fenrir's eyes unnoticed by her or Thor.

After changing into a black gown of flowing chiffon with sleeves that reached the hem of the skirt, Maryn pulled a black veil over her hair, strands falling out of the low bun. She slipped on a ring with a fire-stone in the middle, the bright gem catching the light, its red, orange, blue and white centre flashing. She slipped in earrings with blue gems and gold flowers and called Fenrir to her side. Although she had used walking to the Rainbow Bridge as an excuse to calm Thor's fears and get out of the hunt, she realised she needed the time and silence of the walk to think.

Once she was ready, she walked out of the palace, her mind intent on her notion of breaking the bind on her magic.

She made her way slowly along the bridge, one hand twisted into the fur on Fenrir's neck and the other twisting her wedding ring around her finger. Her need to break the spell was part of another agenda. The dream she'd had when her body had been broken had not been the only time she had seen Loki. Every night since she had awoken, she dreamed of him. It was unnerving. He seemed so real, not a memory, but as though he truly was in her mind. Each dream seemed more real than the last and it felt as though he as trying to speak to her in her mind as he had before he fell when he wished to comfort her and they could not be alone. Even touching him in her dreams left her with the ghost of the feeling of his skin and cloth of his clothes against her fingertips when she awoke.

Everything about those dreams made her believe he was not dead. However, she knew that if she had a chance of finding him it would only be after she had broken the binding spell and was able to use her magic to help her. Unfortunately, if she were to mention her belief that Loki still lived to anyone else, they would think she was mad with grief and would refuse to help her search for him. She was on her own now.

Stopping at the end of the damaged Bridge, Maryn couldn't repress a shudder as she looked down at the shards of colourful glass and the stars below. Loki had chosen to fall from the ledge and out into the universe beyond. She stood silent and still, her mind running over what she knew of binding spells, the effort it took to keep her thoughts on one thing for such a long period draining what little energy she had.

Feeling Fenrir tense beneath her hand, she didn't even bother to turn to see who had found her.

"Maryn, step away from the edge," Sif spoke firmly, the worry bleeding into her words.

"I don't want to jump, Sif," Maryn spoke calmly, her gaze staying on the stars.

Heimdall spoke then, "Yet you stand closer to the edge than you should."

Sighing Maryn turned and looked at them, a breeze ruffling her veil and gown, Fenrir butting his head against her shoulder as he stepped closer to warm her with his body heat. Seeing the worry they didn't bother to hide, she stepped away from the edge and tried to calm them, "I do not wish to die."

Sif suddenly moved to her, throwing her arms around her shoulders and hugging her in a way that was very unlike the reserved and proud warrior Maryn was used to. "Please, do not harm yourself, Maryn," she whispered to her, "I have already lost a childhood friend, I cannot lose you too."

Wrapping her arms around the taller woman, and noticing the sadness in Heimdall's golden eyes that he didn't hide, Maryn resolved to mask the toll her grief had taken on her, if not for herself then for those who worried about her. "I am alright, Sif. I will not jump, I swear it."


	42. Chapter 42

After she had decided to break the spell Frigga had cast to bind her magic, Maryn used every available minute of the day to search through Asgard's extensive library to find a spell book that would help. Knowing of the fear her friends and family had for her sanity and well-being, she used strong cloaking spells to make sure she looked healthier and stronger and potions to help her sleep soundly and rest her body. Soon, the glamour wasn't needed any more as her body was rallying.

Her days in the library meant that she wasn't outside much but she made sure to spend time with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three hunting and sparring so they would not question her time spent closeted away. Only Fenrir knew the true effort she put in to finding a bind-breaking spell. Even Tora, whom Maryn had not forgiven for her request to abandon Loki, was unaware of where she went during the times she was not with her friends or at Frigga's side. Maryn was sure the Allmother knew she was disappearing to the library but felt confident she did not know the reason she was there.

Finding many different books containing spells that would break a magical shackle, Maryn chose to find a quiet place to practice each spell.

She found that the best place to practice magic without fear of being found, interrupted or stopped was the lagoon Loki had enchanted so that only they could find it.

Returning the first time to the beautiful place was hard. When she arrived with Fenrir at her side, she stood on the edge of the water, her hands smoothing restlessly over the sleeveless black tunic she wore over black breeches, its uneven hem allowing freedom of movement where a gown would not. However, the high collar felt too tight for a moment and Maryn had to breathe deeply for a few beats of her heart to stay calm. Pulling the black veil from her hair and face, she dropped it to the ground beside her, the sapphire earrings, black rings set with diamonds and blue crystal ring she wore were also added to the pile. Waving her hand, she magicked her hair up into a spiral braid, which she secured into a bun at the nape of her neck.

Free of the constraints and trappings of court, she walked into the water. Ignoring when her black leather boots filled with water and her clothes became sodden, she stopped when the water was to her waist. Closing her eyes, she placed her hands flat to the surface of the lagoon and started working through the spells she had found and memorized.

The water around her shivered as the first spell grew, only for it to fade away as its power waned and dissipated, it wasn't strong enough.

With a frustrated sound, Maryn opened her eyes and glanced over her shoulder at her wolf. The hulking animal lay curled up on the edge of the lagoon, his head on his paws and his bright gaze on her. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Maryn focussed on the next spell, bowing her head and her eyes sliding closed once more.

This incantation felt stronger and she sensed it slip into her mind and through her body. It searched out the magical bind inside her but wasn't strong enough to do much more than that.

Refusing to give up, Maryn tried again and again, but each spell was as disappointing as the one before. Some hurt her, searing her body with invisible fire, or ripping at her mind, but she couldn't give up…she wouldn't.

Panting, she dragged herself from the lagoon as the sun began to set, shivering with exhaustion, cold, and hunger, having spent the entire day in the water. Fenrir curled his body around her, sharing his heat and whining as she pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes in frustration. Maryn turned her face to his neck and wrapped her arms around his head, drawing strength from him, her emotions too muted for her to cry.

When she was calm once more, she pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "I will try again tomorrow."

He whined again and then moved back so that she could stand.

Drained, Maryn pulled on her jewellery and veil before climbing onto her wolf's back so that he could carry her back to the palace. Once within sight of the walls of the palace, she slipped from his back and walked beside him to her chambers. When they entered, she ignored her maids' frantic words and waved them away, her tired gaze slipping from Tora's as she dismissed everyone. Alone, she stripped out of her damp clothes, dressed in a warm nightgown, ate the food that had been left on the small table near her bed for her, and then mixed up her sleeping potion. Draining the cup, she slipped into bed and curled into Fenrir's side. He slept in bed with her, comforting her if she had a nightmare and sharing his warmth with her.

Over the following weeks, her days continued in the same way. With every spell that failed to work, her resolve broke down and sadness set in. If she couldn't destroy the binding spell she would not be able to truly know if Loki's voice waking her from her dream had been real or a figment of her imagination.


	43. Chapter 43

"What are you doing in here?" Maryn looked up from the spell book she was poring over to see Fandral and Hogun walking between the library shelves toward her.

Closing the tome, she tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear, although the braid that twisted across the top of her head held most of her hair away from her face, small pieces always seemed to escape, "I am studying. What are the two of you doing here? I would have thought that you would be out sparring or hunting." Frustrated that the book was a disappointment, being more about the loopholes of Asgard's legal system than about breaking binding spells, Maryn was about to find another.

Fandral waved a hand at her words, "Sparring and hunting, how tedious. We came to ask if you would accompany us on a tour of Asgard. We have a skiff ready. Thor and Sif are waiting with lunch."

"Volstagg is with them, if we are to have any food, we should hurry," Hogun spoke dryly.

With a small smile that barely showed, Maryn ducked her head to press a hand to her abdomen. "I am not dressed for a day outside," she tried to talk her way out of the excursion, smoothing out the plain dark blue gown she was wearing, it's voluminous chiffon sleeves the only decoration and point of interest. Although Tora had encouraged her to wear eye-catching jewellery; a necklace of gold, diamonds and pearls in the shape of flowers, matching earrings and a ring that looked like the rays of a sun splaying out from the black diamond centre, her hair was plaited and wrapped around the top of her head, small blue flowers braided into the style.

Fandral grinned at her, "You are beautiful as always, Maryn. If you wish to change I believe you have the power to do so with a single thought."

Blushing a little at his knowledge of her powers and his ability to see through the excuse she had made, and the fact that her friends did not know that she was incapable now of using her magic, Maryn nodded. She closed her book, taking it to the shelf behind her and putting it away to give her time to think of another excuse. However, when she turned around again she saw the hopeful looks on both Aesir's faces and knew she could not refuse them. Biting her lip, she nodded, "Lead the way."

Fandral grinned and then offered her his arm. Taking it, Maryn let them lead her to the skiff ports. As they entered the long building, Maryn saw Thor standing with Sif and Volstagg. However, it was the tall blond man standing with them that gave her pause. He was a little shorter than Thor and his hair a little longer, and as they got closer, she saw that his shoulders were neither as wide, nor his body as powerfully made, as the Prince's. However, it was his eyes that gave her pause. They seemed to flash green, and for a single breath, she thought it was Loki in disguise; but, when he turned with the others to greet her, Fandral and Hogun, she saw that his gaze was not the familiar, intense dark emerald she knew, but rather, a murky light green.

"Maryn!" Thor grinned down at her before sweeping her into a tight embrace. "I believed our friends would have no luck in convincing you to come with us," he put her carefully on her feet where she stood with her hand on Fenrir's shoulder, "I am glad they succeeded."

Maryn smiled tightly up at him, the mistake she had made with the unknown lord's eyes unsettling her. Volstagg also hugged her and she shared a small grin with Sif before Thor clapped his hand to the stranger's shoulder.

"This is Lord Eirik. He is an envoy for the world of Corsa, near Vanaheim, and has come to speak with mother and father about political matters. I said we would show him Asgard before he is trapped inside for hours on end talking politics and alliances."  
"How thoughtful you are, Thor," Sif spoke dryly.

"My lady," Maryn watched a little uneasily as the blond lord bowed at the waist to her.

Curtsying prettily, Maryn inclined her head modestly, "Lord Eirik, it is a pleasure to meet you."  
Looking far too excited, Thor smiled, "Let us depart before we are called away by a servant. Maryn, Lord Eirik, come and share my skiff. The others can take another."

Narrowing her eyes at his unbridled enthusiasm, Maryn turned to Fenrir, "Go and rest, dear one," she murmured lowly to him. The hulking animal huffed out a seemingly annoyed breath before licking her hand and loping away back toward the palace. She then turned to her friends and followed Thor and Lord Eirik to one skiff while Fandral, Sif, Volstagg and Hogun moved to the other.

The flight from the palace to the forest was silent, Maryn taking a seat on the bench at the front of the skiff while Thor taught Eirik to fly the skiff. Then, when they were over the dark green trees of the woods, the new lord came and sat beside Maryn with a small smile, his awkwardness and gentle voice surprising.

"Prince Thor suggested that I come to you for a description of the forest below us. He says that you are very familiar with it. Do you ride and hunt?" Lord Eirik asked.

Sending Thor a sharp look, which only earned her a teasing grin, Maryn settled her hands primly in her lap and smiled coolly at the envoy, his polite words nice enough but her mind still on the way his eyes had looked when she had first seen them. "Thor and the others know this forest better than I. My only knowledge is of a hidden lagoon and a few barely used paths. I am sure Thor could answer any questions you have on the game worth hunting in the area."

The lord smiled, his eyes sweeping over the sky around them before he turned his attention back to Maryn, "I would much prefer to discuss them with you, my lady, you are, after all, prettier than your good-brother."

A very rare blush filled her cheeks at his words and she looked down at her hands, the faint flush of blood making Thor smirk where he stood watching the two from the controls of the skiff. "You are very kind, my lord."

He laughed a little, "You may call me Eirik, my lady; I believe we will come to know each other very well if my purpose for being in Asgard is successful."

Surprised at the complete assurance of his words, Maryn raised her gaze from her wedding ring to his face as her fingers continued to twist the band of gold around her finger. "You are very sure of that, sir."  
He seemed to take her refusal to call him by his given name as a challenge. "I am only sure that you intrigue me, Lady Maryn."

"Spend a few days in the palace and my life will be explained to you quickly. There is nothing intriguing about it, I assure you." Maryn sighed, turning to look out over the sea of trees and vegetation still flying past beneath the skiff as Thor steered them toward the mountains, Sif piloting the other vessel behind them.

"How can there not be, Lady? You are, after all, the most beautiful woman I have had the pleasure to speak to in all the courts I have visited."  
"You flatter me, Lord Eirik," Maryn spoke icily, his honeyed words making her distrustful, even if his tone was quite genial.

The lord seemed to realise he would get nowhere with shallow comments and changed tactics. "Forgive me, I did not mean to insult you, it is only that I have heard of your late husband, Prince Loki." He saw Maryn go rigid at his words, "I mean no disrespect to his memory, only, I know he was a great scholar and magic wielder and I also understand the loss you feel. I only wanted to be worthy of speaking to you…my late wife would have loved to talk of spells and the power of this world. Alas, I have no such words as I have no knowledge of the sorcery that was part of her very soul."

Looking at him Maryn asked softly, feeling for the man when he spoke of his wife, "Your wife had magic?"

He smiled softly, "Yes, she was a great lady of the court of Vanaheim. Her power was known throughout the land for its purity and strength." His eyes turned a little glassy as he spoke but he held Maryn's gaze, "She tried to use it to protect our people in an attack on the palace of Corsa, she was killed by a spell one of the invaders threw. I could only watch her breathe her last as they were finally defeated and driven out of the palace. We cornered them near the sea but they escaped before we could finish them off."

"I hope you took your revenge," Maryn looked at him, his jaw tight with anger.

With a dark smile, the lord nodded, "I managed to kill one of the traitors who had helped them. Sadly, the leader who had thrown the spell was merely wounded, and managed to escape. I heard later than he had died."

"I am sorry," Maryn reached over and put her hand to his forearm, the sleeve of his tunic rough with embroidery but the coiled strength underneath all too noticeable. This was not an idle man, she thought, her empathy for him sending a flood of memories of Loki to the forefront of her mind.

"Thank you, my lady," Lord Eirik smiled, his hand covering hers.

With a smile that felt a little awkward, Maryn pulled her hand out from under his and clenched her hands together in her lap, the simple touch burning and guilt swirling through her at the way she was acting when she should be thinking of Loki and how she could break the binding spell on her magic.

"…It is not disrespectful to smile and enjoy life after they have left us, my lady," The lord spoke gently, his voice soothing her fears a little. "They would not want us to stop living. I believe they would want us to find something in life that gives us purpose until we feel we are ready to move on from our grief."  
Throat clogged with tears, Maryn kept her gaze on her hands too afraid to look at him. "Have you found your purpose then, my lord?"

It was his turn to comfort her with a hand on her arm, "I have, my lady, and it is the only thing that keeps me going at times."

Timidly she raised her gaze to his, "I suppose it is fulfilling to work for the betterment of your world, to have something that will not only benefit you but also the people who rely on you."  
"No truer words have ever been said, my lady." He spoke passionately.

Taking a breath Maryn smiled a little at him, "Maryn, you may call me Maryn, Eirik."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor landed the skiff on a flat piece of land near the foot of one of the smaller mountains that bordered the forest near the palace. The meadow was filled with grass and wildflowers and a stream followed the mountain's base disappearing into the trees that enclosed the three other sides of the lea.

Lord Eirik helped Maryn from the vessel and then set about lending a hand to the men who had taken it upon themselves to set up a picnic lunch near the stream. Sif and Maryn walked together through the tall grass picking wildflowers and talking quietly. The lady-warrior was, for once, not dressed in her armour, but rather in a brown dress accented by black leather with long sleeves and a thick leather belt around her waist. In fact, all the men were dressed in breeches and tunics, and not their armour, highlighting the relaxed atmosphere of the outing.

"I'm sorry that Thor thought it a good idea to invite Lord Eirik and then foist him upon you in such a way," Sif smiled guiltily. "If I had known he was going to do it I would have asked you to ride in a skiff with me and left the men to their own devices."

Shaking her head, Maryn linked her arm through Sif's, "It is alright. His heart was in the right place and the lord was a pleasure to talk to."

"What did you speak about?" the taller woman asked, leaning down to pluck a violet wildflower and add it to the small posy already in her hand.

Maryn copied her actions with a creamy flower she recognised as a moonflower. Handing the small number of other blooms she had picked to Sif to add to her bouquet, Maryn gently brushed her fingertips over the soft petals. "We spoke about our shared loss – his wife was killed in an uprising on his home world; and also of our need to have a purpose because of our grief."

"I did not know he too had lost a love." Sif sighed before glancing over at the men where they stood talking, "It makes Thor's plan all the more ridiculous." As soon as she said the words, Maryn saw her eyes widen a little before she turned to her trying to stutter out an explanation.

Maryn turned her gaze back to the flower in her hand, "I had my suspicions what my dear brother was trying to do."

"He only wants you to be happy, Maryn." Sif said truthfully.

Maryn linked their arms once more and began to steer he back toward the others, "I know, but I need time, Sif, and throwing a man at me is not helping."

After a lunch of bread, cheese, cold meet, ale, and apples, the group started to explore the meadow and surrounding area. Volstagg and Hogun went into the forest while Sif and Fandral were blatantly wrangled into a mountain climb by Thor who then insisted that Lord Eirik stay with Maryn at the stream.

"Ignore his pushiness," Maryn spoke to the blond envoy. "He believes he must do everything in his power to make me happy." The couple strolled near the stream as the others dispersed leaving them alone.

"Is that not a good thing?" Eirik asked his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes on the grass under his feet.

Maryn looked away, her arms wrapping around her torso as she thought about his question, "I do not know if I can ever be happy again. Perhaps if certain choices were not made and Loki was still here with me…I do not know, I do not know anything any longer."

"Maryn," Eirik spoke quietly, "Your love and devotion to the prince is admirable, but you must not allow guilt to take over your life. He is gone and you must move on."

"Enough," Maryn snapped stepping away from him, "You have no idea of what you speak."

Catching her arm as she turned to leave him standing alone, Eirik spoke carefully to her, "Is he still alive?"

"I do not know," she closed her eyes.

Eirik turned her toward him, "Yes, Maryn, you do…Does Loki still live?"

"Why does it matter?" she sighed tiredly, "If he is still alive he wishes to stay away. Why does any of this matter?"

The silence between them stretched for what felt to Maryn like an age, before the tall lord spoke again, "No, I suppose it does not matter in the end."

Maryn stilled as he moved to stand closer to her, his bent forefinger lifting her chin so that she had no choice but look up into his sage green eyes. The action was too intimate, too confusing and she tried to take a step back from him, only for his arm to wrap around her, his large hand splayed to the small of her back. Again, the silence between them lingered and Maryn felt her heartbeat start to quicken as Eirik's gaze dropped to her lips, "Maryn…" he breathed, "I know that neither of us are ready to love again, but I would enjoy your company while I am in Asgard. Would you consider perhaps taking a turn with me in the royal gardens tomorrow after we break our fast?"

"I-I don't…" she shook her head, confused by how his words made her feel and the guilt that rose up with those feelings. His thumb pressed lightly to her full bottom lip and she flinched slightly at the contact, her eyes widening.

"You don't have to answer me now, my dear; I only thought I would ask. I will wait at the gate for you and if you do not come, I will know you need more time to grieve your prince." Eirik soothed her.

She nodded hesitantly and he smiled before stepping back and taking her hand, leaning over it to press a kiss to her knuckles. He then turned, offering her his arm.

Taking it, Maryn let him lead her beside the stream, her mind such a whorl of thoughts that neither of them spoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the afternoon was spent in each other's company and the company of the others. Even though Maryn did not smile or laugh with the group as she used to, Thor agreed with Sif that she was trying to be happier and enjoy life.

When the group returned to the palace, it was already dark and the evening meal had started. Maryn made her excuses at the skiff port and returned to her rooms, only to be met with questions from Kersin and Gaia while Tora stood a little apart from them with a hopeful look on her face.

"Is the envoy as handsome as they say, my lady?" Kersin asked, her hands clasped before her.

Gaia giggled, "I have heard that he is nearly as tall as Prince Thor although not as broad through the shoulders and chest," she added. "And that he has taken a liking to you, Princess."

Maryn turned to Fenrir who had entered the room as Gaia was speaking, his gaze seeming to assess her in a way that told her he was looking for any signs of distress or injury, as she ran her fingers through the silky fur of his shoulder. "Lord Eirik is very kind," was all Maryn was prepared to say on the subject of the blond lord.

"Has he made an offer of marriage?" Tora spoke up quietly, the chatter of the other two lady's-maids dying down at her words as they waited for Maryn's answer.

"No," Maryn turned to look at the redhead. "But you believe I should accept if he does so."  
Tora's chin lifted in defiance, "I believe you would be better off with him than grieving for Prince Loki."  
The tension in the room thickened and Maryn turned her eyes back to the black fur under her hands, "Leave me. I am tired and wish to sleep."  
"But you have not eaten yet, my lady," Kersin spoke worriedly.

Maryn moved toward the doors to her bedchamber, Fenrir following her, "I am not hungry." And with that, she closed the large door behind her.

Breathing deeply and trying to contain her frustration and confusion, Maryn changed into a nightgown of black cotton with thin straps and a band high around the waist. The neckline was uneven and cut low, but the outfit itself was comfortable. Plaiting her hair over one shoulder, she slipped under the bedcovers and lay back, closing her eyes and hoping to sleep quickly. Fenrir climbed onto the bed and settled down at her feet, the warmth of the night meaning she didn't need his body heat.

Sleep came quickly for Maryn and she dreamed of a meadow filled with wildflowers. As she walked through the field picking flowers, the sight of a tall figure striding toward her through the tall grass made her pause. For a moment, it looked like Loki, but as he came closer, his hair lightened to a dark blond, his eyes turning to murky green, and his features morphing into those of Lord Eirik. He stopped before her and bent over her hand pressing a kiss to her knuckles. When he straightened, she was alarmed to see that the hand that still held hers was stained with blood, a knife dripping crimson blood clenched in his other hand.

"Maryn!"

Her name yelled in Loki's voice shocked her awake and she rolled, the knowledge that she was in danger flooding her mind. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of silver as she moved, the sharp pain of a blade nicking her upper arm making her move faster. She dropped to a crouch next to her bed and stepped back as she straightened, the sight of Fenrir laying still and silent in the middle of a pool of blood near the open door of her chambers causing anger to surge through her.

She turned to see a figure kneeling on her bed next to where she had been sleeping, a knife in his hands and a wicked gleaming smile on his lips.

"Who sent you, Lord Eirik?" she snarled, tensed to run if she needed to as she could not rely on her bound magic if she needed to fight.

The tall man moved to stand beside the bed, the blade held loosely in his hand and his face calm and open. "Try and guess, Maryn, I know you are smarter than some give you credit for."

Fingers clenched into the skirt of her nightgown, Maryn glanced at Fenrir before looking at her attacker again, "Mithros."  
He smiled in a way that was almost friendly, "I am surprised; did you not know what my chosen alias meant, little witch?"

Heart pounding frantically in her chest, Maryn tried to seem unaffected by him, "King forever, that's what Eirik means if I remember correctly."

With a mocking bow, Eirik looked up at her as he straightened, "A pleasure to meet me I am sure, after all, I am to be the new ruler of Mithros after I return with your head." He shrugged, "Suitable, is it not?"

"Your trip has been wasted. I have given up any right I had to rule Mithros. You may have that world; I have no more wish to rule it than you wish to stroll through the gardens tomorrow morning."

Lord Eirik laughed, "But you see, if you still live my magic is not as powerful as it could be. If I wish to be the true ruler and call on the power that is due the Emperor of Mithros, you must die."

She saw him tense to lunge at her and turned quickly toward the closest exit; the balcony doors behind her. She managed to grip one handle before his body slammed into hers and they both fell through the glass door, the sound of smashing glass and splintering wood drowning out her scream.

They landed hard and Maryn's breath was knocked from her body as the assassin's body pressed down on hers. She tried to push him off her but he grabbed a handful of her hair, his knife having dropped from his hand when they fell, and backhanded her across the face. The slap of his hand against her cheek and jaw seemed to reverberate around them as Maryn froze in shock. She hadn't been hit in such a way since coming to Asgard and the pain was not as debilitating as the memories of Coros it drug up. Not even the shards of glass gouging the flesh of her back, legs and arms was enough to calm her so she could think clearly to fight and get away. Her mind was swallowed by the terror of being trapped under a man's body at his mercy.

Lord Eirik seemed to notice the shallow panting breaths leaving her and the way she flinched at his every move but her eyes had become glassy and she didn't fight him. "Don't worry, girl," he snarled reaching for the blade, which had clattered to the ground nearby when he had dropped it. "I would rather see you bleed than touch you any more than I have to."

Lifting a hand to feebly shield herself when he raised the blade ready for a killing blow, Maryn sobbed out, "Loki," the only person she wanted.

"You will be with him in the Afterlife," Lord Eirik muttered, swinging the dagger down towards her heart.

An enraged, snarling bark accompanied Fenrir's monstrous body hurtling into Eirik's, and the two tumbled to the balcony floor a few feet away from Maryn. In the next instant, the thundering of feet announced the arrival of Thor, Brant, Fandral, and a group of guards who burst out onto the balcony in time to hear a sickening crack as Fenrir's mighty jaws closed around Eirik's neck and snapped the bones as easily as a twig snapped underfoot.

"Maryn!" Frigga and Odin raced out to the balcony a moment later as Fenrir limped to his mistress's side, ignoring the broken glass underfoot.

Shaking violently, Maryn painfully dragged herself closer to the wolf and twisted her fingers into the black fur at the middle of his chest, the quickly healing wound she could see there making her close her eyes and send up a prayer of thanks that Loki had thought to give her protector the ability to heal. Eirik had obviously tried to slaughter him before he went after her, and the only reason she was alive was because of her wolf's loyalty and magical ability.

"Maryn," Frigga's tearful call dragged her gaze from Fenrir to the Allmother, Allfather, and the group of guards and Aesir standing behind them. Brant had moved to check if Eirik was truly dead but every other eye was on her.

Shrinking back against Fenrir's chest, Maryn felt her teeth start to chatter.

Thor stepped forward and quickly gathered her into his arms, Fenrir watching him closely.

The next few minutes were a blur; Thor carried Maryn to the sofa near the end of the bed, laying her down as gently as possible. The guards set to work taking away Eirik's body and a healer was called to help bind Maryn's wounds after Frigga set them to healing more quickly with a spell. The glass that had been broken was cleaned up by Gaia and Kersin, as Tora helped the Allmother and Head Healer. Thor, Brant and Odin stood in one corner of the room speaking lowly while Fenrir curled around the side of the settee, his gaze following every move Maryn made as her wounds were cared for. Once everything was set right once more and Maryn was given a draught that numbed her pain, the guards left with the corpse and Gaia and Kersin curtsied to their princess before leaving the room.

Tora took a seat beside Maryn and clasped her cold hand between her palms, chaffing it slightly to try to warm her icy fingers.

"How did he get in?" Frigga asked the men.

The Allfather shared a look with his son before speaking, "He killed the guard on duty outside Maryn's chambers, and, if the wounds on her wolf are anything to go by, he tried to do away with him as well."

Frigga knelt at Maryn's feet, her hand reaching out to cup her cheek as she took her other hand, "She is not safe here alone," she spoke looking up at him. "I will not lose my daughter, Odin."

"No," he agreed, "We will not." Putting a hand to Frigga's shoulder, he turned his attention to Maryn who sat silent and still, her cheeks pale but her body not trembling as it had been minutes before. "You will have guards with you at all times when you are outside this room. I will not allow what happened tonight to happen again. A guard will also be stationed in your meeting room outside the door to your bedchamber." He turned to Thor, "Maryn will be your responsibility now. Without her magic she needs a protector, I put this honour to you, my son. Watch over her and keep her safe."

"Give me back my magic." The quiet words seemed to hang in the air between the small group and all eyes turned to Maryn. She raised her chin and looked at each one in turn before settling on Frigga's tearstained countenance, "Give me back my magic."

Shaking her head, Frigga let go of her daughter's hand and cradled her bruised and cut face as she would a babe's, "I cannot. I will not lose you to the hurt of it."

Slowly, Maryn reached up and wrapped her hands around Frigga's wrists, pushing them away until she wasn't touching her in any way. Gaze blank, she looked over Frigga's shoulder, "I'm tired."

The silence that followed her words was only broken by her good-mother's soft sobs while Thor stepped gravely forward and helped his mother to her feet, slowly walking with her out of the room, Odin and Brant following after them, their looks of grim sadness.

"My lady…" Tora tried to speak to Maryn but the princess would have none of it.

Getting unsteadily to her feet, Maryn refused to look at her, "Leave, Tora."

"My lady, I-."

Maryn spoke over her, her words soft but her tone severe, "Return my magic or leave."

Tora silently turned and left her alone with Fenrir.

Looking to the wolf that now stood head and neck above her, Maryn pressed her face to his chest, her body trembling in delayed terror, the knowledge that she had come so close to death hitting her like a stab to the chest. "I will break the binding spell," she told her protector. "I will break the spell and I will find Loki."


	44. Chapter 44

Trying to find ways to slip away from her guards became a welcome diversion for Maryn. She was able to distract them easily with Fenrir's help and then slip away to the hidden room she had shared with Loki in the library so many months before. Working through book after book, scrolls and massive leather-bound tomes that she was barely able to carry for more than a few moments at a time was exhausting but she felt as if she was nearing an answer with every word she read.

Finally, after nearly a month, and many failed spells, she came across an incantation tucked away in the middle of a small dusty book. The golden edges of the paper had dulled with age and the inconspicuous leather cover was cracked and dusty, belaying the powerful enchantments inside. Tears gathered in her eyes when she realised she had finally found the key to unlock her magic and relief washed over her – she would be free.

Tucking the small book beneath her cloak, she stepped out of her hidden room and left the library, Fenrir joining her a few steps outside the large chamber.

"Maryn!" Thor's voice brought her up short and she winced as she turned to see his face sporting a glower. "Where have you been?" he asked waving away two of her guards who were at his heels, no doubt working with him to find her.

"Are the rebels back under Asgard's rule?" she asked softly, knowing that he had just arrived from Vanaheim where he and the army he now lead had been quelling an uprising; the product of the news that Loki had tried and failed to take over Asgard.

Thor wrapped her in a hug, "I was worried when your guards told me you had disappeared," he put her on her feet and sent her a hard look, "Again."  
Trying for nonchalance, Maryn patted his hand, "I was in the library, brother. No need to worry, what trouble could I find there?"

Catching her hand as she turned away from him, Thor looked into her eyes, "With you there is no guarantee anywhere is safe from trouble."

His words hurt, her emotions were dulled by the bind on her magic, but still the truth stung. "I am fine, Thor. You need not worry about me so much, and neither should Frigga and Odin." She pulled her hand from his and moved away down the hall.

Not willing to let the discussion wane, Thor followed her and fell into step at her side, Fenrir dropping back a few paces. "We will always worry, Maryn," he spoke gently, almost as if he was afraid she would snap at him. "You are our family, we care for and watch after our family."

Stopping at his words, Maryn looked up at him as he turned to her a look of confusion on his face. "Who cared for Loki?"

Thor's jaw tightened and he turned away, his arms folded over his chest, "You did not see him at the last, Maryn, he was mad, enraged, and wanted nothing more than to destroy Jotunheim and take Asgard."  
Finding it hard to breathe Maryn fought back tears, "He was mad because that was what you expected from him. His whole word had been brought to its knees, and now he is gone and his memory is tarnished by the stigma put on it. My husband is gone and if our child had lived she would have been haunted by the memory of her mad dead papa!" by the end her voice had risen and she realised with a stomach curdling jolt that their heated discussion had drawn curious glances from those Aesir who were nearby. The hallway where she and Thor were speaking was a main thoroughfare between the library, Great Hall, public gardens, and throne room and they had many eyes on them after her outburst. Lowering her gaze, she twisted her fingers hard into the skirt of the black gown she was wearing.

"Maryn," Thor spoke softly, his large hand engulfing her shoulder as he bent down a little to catch her gaze, "I am sorry if this hurts you, but I cannot change the truth, no matter how horrible it is. Come, let us spend some time with our friends, you have been grieving for too long."

A tear slid down Maryn's pale cheek, "I will grieve until my final breath, Thor," she whispered. When the silence between them lengthened, she swallowed hard and spoke again, "Forgive me, I need to rest, I am not myself." Without another word, she turned and left the God of Thunder standing silent and grave in the middle of the hallway, her guards falling into step behind her as if she had never escaped them.

Once back in her chambers and blessedly alone, Maryn moved quickly. Thor's words echoing in her head she stripped out of her gown and pulled on black breaches, the black calf-length tunic she had worn the day she told Loki the truth about what Coros had done to her, and black knee-high boots. Tying the leather belt tightly around her waist, Maryn moved to the room where her clothes were kept. Finding the black daggers she kept with her other weapons, she tucked them into sheaths on her thigh and in her boot and made sure she had the spell book with her. Braiding her hair on one side, she left her chambers with Fenrir close to her hip, the only jewellery she wore were her wedding ring and Loki's pendant.

After so many successful attempts at evading the soldiers tasked with watching her, Maryn easily left her guards behind and made her way quickly out to the public gardens. With Fenrir at her side, the Aesir there gave her a wide berth, and by the time they reached the back corner of the gardens, they were alone. Slipping through a small gap in one of the hedges, Maryn waited for Fenrir to leap over the leafy bushes and then lower himself to his belly so that she could climb onto his back. Gripping tightly to his dark fur, she urged him toward the edge of the forest not far away. Once inside the cool dimness between the trees, she relaxed slightly into the warmth her faithful wolf provided, mentally preparing herself for what was to happen next.

Knowledge of what a powerful bind did to a magical being, and that she had been unstable before her magic had been cut off, Maryn had no illusions that what she was about to do would be agony and very dangerous. However, if there was any chance to have her magic back, even if she did find proof that Loki was truly dead, she would feel more whole, not numb and adrift, cut off from the world she lived in. She knew this was her final chance to be free of the constraint.

Fenrir knew where Maryn wanted to go and carried her silently to the cave on the edge of the lagoon where she and Loki had spent the day the winter before.

Sliding from his back Maryn built up a small fire and settled before it facing the mouth of the cave, Fenrir sitting off to the side watching her with his bright gaze. Pulling the small book from the folds of her tunic, the princess laid it out before the fire, turning to the page where the powerful bind-reversing spell was written down. Settling on her knees before fire, Maryn took a few moments to calm down. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and her palms were clammy and cold, trembling as she wiped them on her thighs. This spell was the last hope she had and she was scared to think what would happen if it didn't work.

Lifting her eyes to Fenrir, she bit her bottom lip before speaking softly to him, "If this does not work you are to leave me and find Frigga and Thor, bring them here quickly." She lowered her eyes to the spell book once more, "If they cannot save me then they are to bring my body back to the palace for burial." She heard Fenrir whine softly and her throat tightened with fear. She was taught the consequences of black magic when she was a child, her mother had made sure of that. "Everything will be fine," she assured him aloud, her voice trembling slightly.

He whined again and laid his head on his large paws, his eyes never leaving her.

With a shaky breath, Maryn lowered her gaze to the spell written in black ink on the cream coloured page. Although the book was worn with age, the writing had not faded or smudged. The spidery script was hard to read, but once the words of the spell had formed in her mind, she knew she would never be able to forget them.

Repeating the incantation under her breath, Maryn closed her eyes and focused on the point of energy within her that was her magic, it seemed to grow the longer she spoke, expanding and becoming brighter every time she repeated the spell.

A jolt of pain seared through her chest and her eyes flew open, the rhythm of the words lost as she pressed a hand to her chest, leaning over at the stab of pain.

Fenrir's head lifted from his paws as she whimpered when pain knocked her breathless. Feeling warm liquid start to drip from her nose, Maryn reached up, her fingers coming away red with blood from her top lip. Pain lanced through her again, this time reaching out to her limbs making her arms and legs go numb for a few moments and then become heavy with the tingle of blood returning from where it had been cut off. A wave of energy pulsed out from her chest, the fire before her flickering and the dust on the cave floor swirling away from where she sat, pushed by the invisible power.

Maryn grit her teeth, more pain rolling over her, making her dizzy and knocking her to her hands, her head bowed. She cried out, her back arching as her mind opened to the magic that saturated every living thing. It was like a blaze of crystal blue light, so bright she felt sick with the force of it. More pain followed and she cried out, her back arching and her lips stuttering out the spell in an agonising scream. It felt as if she was being burnt from the inside out.

Another wave of magic rushed from her and the cave walls shuddered, small chips of rock raining down from cracks that appeared in the thick granite. The pain built and black spots filled her sight. Screaming, Maryn dug her nails into the dirt under her, her hands starting to glow with the cold pale-blue light. It seeped into her skin, crawling up her arms in jagged lines shining beneath her skin and into her chest, the burning became a cold piercing torture and she wanted to rip the skin from her very bones to be rid of it.

Fenrir rose to his feet, trying to move closer to her but it was as if an invisible wall was keeping him back, one that didn't harm him but ensured he could get no closer to his mistress.

A wall of energy slammed into Maryn's mind and she was lifted to her feet by the invisible force. The cave was filled with an eerie wind that picked up, blowing Maryn's hair across her face and her tunic around her legs. Her body bowed as more power battered her mind, sliding into place, breaking down the walls that had built up there, and stealing her breath with the pain of it. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her eyes glowed crystal blue as the magic took over filling her and ripping her to pieces in the process.

Everything she had been through, the grief, pain, danger, it was nothing to what was happening to her in that moment. The power filling her revived her even as it destroyed her, and the unbelievable pain made everything else dim in comparison. Tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks in lines of liquid silver and the quickly moving air became a whirlwind around her.

The magic seemed to dim for a breath and then it swallowed her whole. There was a flash of white-blue light and then nothing.


End file.
